Queen Serenity's Childhood
by Lost Voice
Summary: About Queen Serenity's life up through the first few years of Princess Serena's life. She experiences many heartaches, trials, struggles, and traumas as well as joy, contentment, peace, and strength.
1. Birth

I am not sure exactly how long this story will be, but i estimate   
that it will be about 12 chapters, plus a prologue and an epilogue.   
Then I plan to have this as only the first story in a series of   
probably 4 stories.   
  
Disclaimer-i do not own the Sailor Moon characters. I am borrowing them from  
Naoko Takeuchi. The rest of the characters are invented by me however.  
  
Prologue:  
  
One chilly, colorful autumn day a baby was born. She was   
only a little baby girl with gentle, light purple eyes and a tuft   
of light purple hair growing on her head, but she was the rightful   
heiress to the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. She   
gurgled and smiled in the arms of her mother, Queen Selenity, but   
one day she would only feel coldness towards the woman who tried to   
destroy her love. She turned and smiled at her father, King Stephen,   
but someday all she would know of him was that he was a cruel man   
who tried to control her and alter destiny. She shifted in her mother's   
arms because she was uncomfortable, but she needed to get used to this   
because her life was doomed to be full of uncomfortable, painful   
feelings. She was destined to see the death of her parents, her love,   
and her only daughter. She was destined to see the destruction of her   
beloved kingdom, but she was also destined to be a wise and gentle   
ruler. However, that is the future and this is the present. Right now  
she is only a tiny baby cuddling in her mother's arms.  
  
Queen Selenity looked down at her daughter lovingly. "She is   
beautiful is she not darling?" Although the queen had asked King   
Stephen his opinion, she could already anticipate his answer. Stephen   
was always predictable like that.   
  
"Very," he answered unexpectedly. Queen Selenity's head shot up   
in surprise, and then her gaze softened. She kissed King Stephen softly   
on the cheek. Well I guess he is not so predictable after all, Queen   
Selenity thought. She had been expecting him to answer with his usual   
"I guess," or "Sure,"or another vague answer similar to that............  
.........................................................  
Princess Serenity turned four years old; she was out in   
the palace gardens with her father and mother. She tugged on her   
father's pant leg. "Will you spend time with me daddy?" she asked   
innocently, her light purple eyes sparkling with hope and anticipation.   
  
"No, I have got work to do. As a King my duties have to come   
first. You understand?" he asked, not truly listening to her answer.   
Tears sprung to the little girl's eyes. *What have I done to make daddy   
never want to spend time with me,* she wondered sadly.  
  
Once Princess Serenity had grown older, specifically once she   
grew to be five years old, she had already learned that there were   
certain ways a princess was to act, certain things a princess was to   
say, and certain things a princess could not do or say. She despised all   
of these rules. When she ate in front of her mother or father she   
always ate in the proper way. However when they were gone, and it was   
only her, or her and her guardians, she ate sloppily, messily, dirtily   
even, and she was proud of it. Serenity had four guardians called senshi.   
All the moon princesses had that, in fact. Callie, Lily, Maddie, and   
Trina were her four guardians. Callie was the leader of her senshi. She   
knew that they were meant to protect her, but she was not truly good   
friends with them. She was only five years old, and they were all eight   
for one reason, and for another reason she felt they did not understand   
her or her need to escape the life of a princess. She may have been only   
a child, but Serenity already had a burdened life with the pressures her   
parents were constantly putting on her to look and act perfect.  
  
"Serenityyyy," Callie whined, annoyed. "Why can you not you eat   
the way that you are supposed to?"  
  
"I can," Serenity replied simply. "I just choose not to."  
  
"Princess Serenity," Queen Selenity said sharply, appearing in   
the doorway. "You will listen to your top guardian, and you will eat your   
food in the correct manner," she chastised.  
  
"Yes mother," Princess Serenity mumbled, as she began to eat her   
food in the proper fashion....................  
  
Years later, after Serenity had turned nine, she was eating   
breakfast with her guardians. After breakfast, she told her guardians she   
wanted to go out for a stroll alone. Lily voiced her concern, "We need to   
go with you to make sure you are not harmed, your royal princess."   
  
"I will be fine. There have not been negative forces for over nine   
centuries now," Princess Serenity argued.  
  
"She has a point," Trina agreed.  
  
"All right, but promise me you will be careful," Lily sighed.   
Serenity smiled and agreed wholeheartedly. Of all the guardians, Lily was   
probably her favorite. She was always a bit overly concerned for her, but   
Serenity took that as a sign of affection. Even if it could get annoying.   
*She is better than Callie who is always nagging on me for not doing things   
perfectly, or Maddie who has never even shown a glimmer of affection for me.   
Trina was okay but too logical. There was not much emotion in her, and   
consequently not enough care for me,* Serenity thought to herself as she   
ran outside the palace walls to meet her best friend.  
  
"Miriam," Serenity yelled excitedly when she saw her blond-haired,   
Venusian friend. "Oh Miriam, you do not know how glad I am to see you,"   
Serenity said happily. Running up to her best friend and hugging her   
with all her might.  
  
"Glad to see you too Serenity," Miriam chuckled. "Long time no see,"   
she said softly a few minutes later.   
  
"Yes I know," Serenity said, "You do not know how glad I am to see   
you."  
  
"Your parents as demanding as ever hm?" Miriam questioned curiously.  
  
"Worse even. If that is possible," Serenity chuckled. Serenity had   
met Miriam last year, much like she was meeting her now. She had left her   
room late one night when she couldn't sleep. The people at the ball her   
parents were hosting were making a lot of noise. So Serenity snuck out to   
have some time alone with her thoughts. Serenity had always been an   
introspective girl after all. She had seen Miriam crying by a fountain in   
the garden. Serenity knew for a fact that Miriam must be royalty, because   
only royalty was allowed in the garden. She sat down next to the girl and   
asked her what was wrong. She soon discovered that Miriam and her were   
practically kindred spirits. Miriam was the princess of Venus, and she was   
born only 10 days after Serenity. She despised life as a princess as much   
as Serenity did. They both shared tales of how much they dreaded getting   
older and always having to cater to others like fake, mindless zombies.   
They wanted to help others, but they wanted to help with a spirit of true   
giving, not just be rulers who were doing the "proper" thing. Serenity had   
seen Miriam several times since then, but all of those times were over six   
months ago, and Serenity had missed her. Miriam was the only person who   
understood Serenity. They were kindred spirits, or as Miriam preferred to   
say, they were soul-sisters.  
  
"Young lady what are you doing out of the palace walls and without   
your guardians no less??" King Stephen's voice boomed accusingly across the   
courtyard as he stepped outside of the palace walls.   
  
"I was only talking to my friend. Miriam and I rarely ever get a   
chance to talk," Serenity said, trying to justify herself, but she knew   
instinctively that it was no good. Her father never listened to her anyway.  
  
"YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY," the King screamed. "GET BACK   
IN THE PALACE NOW."  
  
Serenity glanced back at Miriam who gave her a look of genuine   
concern; she mouthed, "it will be okay. You have always got me with you in   
spirit. We will see each other later."   
  
"I do not know about your parents, but I hope that they do not   
condone this kind of behavior from you either Miriam," King Stephen said   
unkindly. "I shall tell the King and Queen of Venus what you two have been   
up to." Princess Serenity and King Stephen walked back to the palace.   
Miriam and Serenity were barred from seeing each other until they both   
grew older and could make "wiser decisions" as Queen Selenity put it. This   
age was determined to be twelve. So, for three years, these two   
soul-sisters had to be content with their memories of each other. Serenity   
cried almost every day after that, but she still had many happy moments as   
well. She grew closer to her guardians, the senshi, over the next three   
years. She also grew into a young lady as her body and mind began to   
develop more. She began to see advantages to using her manners, at least   
when she was in public. She obeyed her parents always now. Although she   
did not always agree with their decisions, she abided by them because she   
came to see that as the wisest course of action. She also began to become   
interested in males. She was to go to her first ball on her twelfth   
birthday, and she was also to see Miriam at the ball. Serenity had   
been preparing for months for this night. Once it came she became very   
excited to experience her first real ball as a woman, and quite anxious to   
see her best friend for the first time in three years.  
  
To be continued…….. 


	2. The First Ball

Chapter One, The First Ball:  
  
Princess Serenity stood looking at her reflection in the   
mirror as Maria put her hair up for her. Christine was the maid   
who usually prepared her in the mornings, but this morning it was   
her substitue Maria because Christine was sick.Serenity was glad   
because this was her first ball, so she was very nervous. She   
liked Maria a lot. Maria had kind dark eyes and dark blue hair.   
She always hummed as she worked on Serenity's hair, and her hands   
ran through Serenity's hair softly. Shewas always gentle and   
always smiled at Serenity, conveying such wisdom and kindness   
that Serenity felt warm inside. Neither of them usually said   
anything, but they both smiled at each other and felt the warmth   
between them. Serenity felt she could learn so much from Maria,   
but it was against custom for either of them to talk to one   
another. She would have broken that custom, but Lily was also   
in the room for support. She wondered what people would see when   
they looked at her. *Would they see a regal, young woman? Or   
would they just see a little girl?* she wondered. "What do you   
think people see when they look at me? What do you see when you   
look at me?" Serenity asked Lily.   
  
"I see a pretty girl. Growing up to look more and more   
mature every day," Lily answered honestly.  
  
"I see," Serenity said, considerably disappointed.   
"Thank you for your honest opinion."  
  
"That is what I am here for your highness," Lily said a   
bit too cheerfully. "Now I am going to go downstairs and take   
my place with the other senshi all right Serenity?"  
  
"Hmm...oh yes, all right Lily."  
  
"Are you ready for this Princess?" Lily asked, concerned.  
  
"Well...I suppose that I have to be," Princess Serenity   
answered vaguely, satisfied when Lily left the room and shut   
the door softly behind her. Serenity looked in the mirror again.   
She had five minutes before she had to go. She still had those   
gentle purple eyes she was born with, but now her hair was up in   
two circular buns at the top of her head. There was one circular   
bun on each side. Her hair was a light purple color with streaks   
of silver when the light hit it a certain way. *I wish my hair   
was longer as my mother's hair is,* Serenity thought. She felt   
upset that her hair only went to her hips in the buns. She walked   
over to the balcony; she stayed inside but looked out the window.   
She could see children playing some sort of game, and she could   
hear them laughing happily. Their laughter ringing in her ears,   
carried perhaps by the light breeze. "Those children are so lucky;   
they get to have such a normal, carefree life," Serenity mumbled   
to herself.  
  
"Yes, but they have to work hard when they get older to   
obtain everything, even the necessities of life," a voice said   
behind her. Serenity assumed that it was Lily again or perhaps   
Trina.   
  
"I would give anything for that kind of life," Serenity   
said a little angrily. "At least they get what they  
work for. I just get everything handed to me on a silver   
platter. It is not fair to them or to me."  
  
"I agree," the girl said softly. Serenity whipped   
around. Her light purple eyes met soft, baby blue ones.   
The girl standing in the doorway was neither Lily nor Trina;   
the girl in the doorway had long blond hair that went almost   
to her ankles. There were a few small braids in that shining,   
blond hair.  
  
"Miriam," Serenity whispered softly, tears pooling in   
her eyes.  
  
Miriam giggled. "You never were good with words   
Serenity." Serenity ran up and hugged Miriam tightly.  
Miriam smiled happily. "You were always great with actions   
though," she added.   
  
"Miriam, you look..." Serenity took a deep breath. "You   
look enchanting." Indeed, Miriam did look enchanting. She was   
wearing a long, shimmering, light orange dress, with   
shimmering colors of pink, light blue, and pale purple.   
She had full, vibrant, shiny blond hair that almost went to her   
ankles. There was a barette holding the left side of her hair   
up, and the barette had a water lily on it.  
  
Miriam smiled gently. "You look exquisite yourself   
princess."  
  
Serenity frowned. "You know that I do not like to be   
addressed as a princess Miriam."   
  
"I am sorry. I know. I was not thinking," Miriam   
apologized swiftly.   
  
Serenity smiled. "Not a problem soul-sister. Do you   
really think that I look all right? I feel so awkward. I wish   
my hair was long like mother's hair and that I had a more mature   
look in my eyes like father," Serenity said unhappily.   
  
"Serenity, you are only 12. Your hair needs time to   
grow out, and I think your eyes look much more delightful than   
anyone else's eyes. I would die for your eyes. I promise you;   
you look exquisite," Miriam reassured Serenity.  
  
"Your hair is long," Serenity pouted.  
  
"It would not look this long if it was up in buns   
like yours silly," Miriam said, chuckling. "You look superb   
darling," she added in a high-nasal voice.  
  
Serenity laughed. "Oh and you look gorgeous dear.   
May I have the pleasure of accompanying you to the ball   
tonight?"  
  
"Most certainly," Miriam replied, clutching her   
stomach from laughter. Miriam's face grew more serious,   
"It is time to go Serenity. I will walk you there, but   
then I have to go join the princess's from the other kingdoms  
You know we walk out before you. You are last because you   
are the best," she said, winking at Serenity.  
  
"No, I am last because the moon kingdom is   
considered the highest in the Alliance," Serenity said   
matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I still think it is because you are the best,"  
Miriam said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh Miriam, you are so kind. Thank you" Serenity   
said, her eyes shining with happiness, "I needed that   
uplift for my confidence." Miriam took Serenity's hand,   
and they walked toward the ballroom together. Once they   
were outside the doors, Miriam looked at Serenity with   
concern because Serenity was trying without much success   
to breathe.   
  
"Serenity, it will be okay. You do not have to be   
perfect. Just be yourself. That will be good enough,"   
Miriam told Serenity truthfully.  
  
Serenity calmed down by taking deep breaths and   
looked at Miriam happily, "You are the best friend a girl   
could ever have. I am so glad you are back, and thank you   
for telling me there is no pressure. You know I get so   
stressed out when I am under too much pressure," Serenity   
thanked Miriam.  
  
"No problem and no pressure soul-sister. Now go   
out there and impress them all with the grace of your   
presence," Miriam said. She was winking while she walked   
off backwards, making a V sign with her fingers.   
  
"V for victory...or Venus." Serenity chuckled   
and took a deep breath. "All right, I can do this,"   
she told herself. Inside she heard the noise of the   
crowd die down, and the sound of the announcer shushing the   
audience to begin the ceremony before the ball.  
  
"Presenting.......the royal families of the   
Silver Millennium Alliance," the announcer said,   
drawing out the word   
presenting.   
  
"First, the prince of the planet Mercury,   
Prince Andrew," the announcer said as the prince   
with short, dark blond hair and hard, dark blue eyes   
strode down the stage and through the crowd confidently.   
He made a stiff bow to his parents as they were introduced   
by the announcer and returned his gaze back to the crowd   
confidently. *I cannot do this,* Serenity thought worriedly.   
  
"Second, the princess of the planet Venus,   
Princess Miriam," the announcer said as Miriam glided   
across the stage and down the walkway through the   
crowd with grace and confidence. She curtseyed, with   
a smile, at her parents when they were introduced by   
the announcer. She then turned toward Serenity, who   
had the door open a crack, and gave her a wink and a V   
for victory sign. Serenity smiled.  
  
"Third, the princess of the planet Earth,   
Princess Darla," the announcer said, and a girl with   
curly auburn hair that reached her shoulder blades,   
and deep, ocean blue eyes walked uneasily down the   
stage and through the audience. She smiled and   
curtseyed unsurely when her parents were   
introduced, and Serenity felt sympathy for her.  
  
"Next, the princess of the planet Mars,   
Princess Raven," the announcer said as a girl with   
straight black hair to her hips and harsh, dark   
black eyes strutted across the stage and down the   
walkway with a stern look on her face. She looked   
at the audience harshly as she curtseyed when her   
parents were introduced. *She seems so uptight;   
why does she look so stern?* Serenity wondered.  
  
"Next, the prince of the planet Jupiter,   
Prince Lester," the announcer's voice boomed   
across the room, and Lester with short brown hair   
and black, flinty eyes, walked proudly down the   
stage and through the crowd. He bowed with   
an air of poise and confidence when his parents   
were introduced. Serenity smiled wryly. *Too sure   
of himself,* she   
thought.  
  
"Those were the Kings, Queens, and oldest   
children of the inner ring planets of the Silver   
Millennium Alliance," the announcer stated. "Now   
we present those of the outer ring planets in   
the Silver Millennium Alliance. First,   
presenting, the princess of the planet Saturn,   
Princess Helen," the announcer finished as a   
small girl with long black hair to her   
ankles walked across the stage and down through   
the audience. Her soft black eyes seemed to hold   
a mysterious secret. She curtseyed with an air of   
mysteriousness as her parents were introduced by the   
announcer.  
  
"Second, the prince of the planet Uranus,   
Prince Alan," the announcer said, and an older   
boy with shaved blond hair and light green eyes   
which possessed a hint of black flashing in   
them walked down the stage and across the   
walkway with an air of severity and control.   
As his parents were introduced, he bowed, more   
out of custom it seemed than politeness.  
  
"Third, the prince of the planet   
Neptune, Prince Matthew," the announcer said   
as a boy with wavy brown hair, stopping   
just above his ears and dark green eyes   
calmly walked down the stage and through the   
audience, giving the fleeting feeling   
that he did not care where he was or who he   
was with. The feeling left Serenity cold as   
the prince bowed casually when his   
parents were announced.  
  
"Next, the princess of the planet   
Pluto, Princess Tamara," the announcer said,   
and an older girl with medium length dark   
blue hair to her shoulder blades and light   
crimson eyes walked down the stage and   
through the audience with an air of   
maturity and wisdom. She curtseyed   
gracefully when her parents were announced.  
  
"Now that we have finished with   
the outer ring planets of the Silver   
Millennium Alliance, we make our way to   
the head of the Silver Millennium   
Alliance. The moon kingdom's royal   
family," said the announcer. Serenity   
rushed to the door where she would be   
entering; she was out of breath and   
fiddling with her hair when she heard   
the announcer say, "Lastly, the princess   
of the Moon, Princess Serenity." Serenity   
plastered a smile on her face and walked   
across the stage slowly, trying to get   
each step right, and glancing across the   
entire audience to be fair. Then she   
made her way down the walkway as calmly   
as she could, looking at each member of   
the audience and conveying her kindness.   
As the announcer announced her parents,   
Serenity curtseyed and smiled softly.  
  
The ball began and Serenity   
heard, "good job Serenity," It was the   
voice of Miriam, who was coming up   
behind Serenity and smiling at her.  
  
"Oh dear," Serenity exclaimed,   
surprised. "You really need to stop   
sneaking up behind me like that. Are   
you sure I did all right?" she asked,   
flustered.  
  
"I am positive," Miriam said   
reassuringly.  
  
"You were so graceful and   
confident. I wish I had the poise   
you do Miriam. You know you looked   
much better out there than   
I did," Serenity said.  
  
"It is true that I am   
naturally a more graceful and   
confident person than you Serenity,"   
said Miriam honestly. "That is just   
because it is part of my nature.   
You were not born with poise; you   
had to work to do as well as you   
did. Just watch, one day   
you will be more graceful than I   
am. You just need practice," Miriam   
added.  
  
"Serenity," Queen Selenity   
said, walking up behind her. "You need to   
mingle with all of the princesses from   
the other planets, and do dance with at   
least one of the princes,"   
her mother commanded.  
  
"Yes mother," Serenity mumbled.  
  
"Come on," Miriam said cheerfully.   
"I need to 'mingle' too. Let us go meet the   
other princesses." Serenity sighed in   
exasperation but agreed and allowed Miriam   
to drag her along.  
  
The princesses were standing in a   
group together, forming a small gathering.   
Princess Darla was attempting to talk to Princess   
Raven, but Raven was continually cutting her   
off and correcting her about everything on   
topics ranging from what the princess   
was saying to her posture and her manners.   
Princess Darla began to blush and became   
embarrassed. Princess Helen and Princess   
Tamara were standing next to each other. Neither   
one was saying anything, but they kept looking at   
each other every once in awhile and smiling at   
one other. They both seemed to be secretive   
people who kept to themselves. Serenity felt drawn   
toward them, but she also wanted to help Princess   
Darla out. In the end, Serenity's compassion won out   
over her curiosity. As she walked toward Princess   
Raven and Princess Darla, Miriam raised an eyebrow   
in surprise, but she followed Serenity   
willingly. "Hello Princess Raven and Princess Darla.   
How are you two doing on this fine evening?" Serenity   
asked. *This is so pathetic and fake. I hope that I   
am saying the right thing,* Serenity thought to   
herself.   
  
"Oh, I am...I am fine...thank you. How kind   
of you to ask," Princess Darla stuttered.  
  
"Stop stuttering. It is rude," Princess Raven   
said harshly. "And as for you," she said sternly,   
pointing to Serenity. "I suggest you introduce yourself   
and your blond-haired princess friend before asking us   
how we are doing. That is the proper way to do it." She   
emphasized the last sentence especially.  
  
Miriam rolled her eyes. "Oh dear, how inconsiderate   
of us Princess Raven." *Oh no,* Serenity thought, knowing   
Miriam was being sarcastic and that once she got started she   
would not plan on stopping. Miriam did go on. "As long as you   
are telling us how to handle ourselves in this situation   
though, I would like to add that you are perhaps the most   
inconsiderate, rude person I have ever met."  
  
Princess Raven gasped. "I do not have to put up   
with this rude behavior and to say that I am the rudest   
person you have ever met is surely an exaggeration. I am   
sure I am not worse than any maids or servants you have   
met. In fact, I am the most poised, polite princess in   
this room," Princess Raven said in a huff. Then Princess   
Raven walked off.   
  
Miriam laughed and said, "apparently she is   
satisfied that she has done enough damage. The   
egotistical..."  
  
"Oh Wait. Stop right there Miriam," Serenity   
interrupted her. "You do not want to say something you   
may get in trouble over later. She is not worth that   
much."  
  
"You are right," Miriam nodded her head in   
agreement.  
  
"Thank you. That was very kind of both of you   
to come talk to us," Princess Darla said appreciatively.   
  
"We did not come to talk to both of you. Simply   
you," Miriam said honestly.  
  
"That is right," Serenity said. "I felt sympathy   
for you. I certainly would not want to be talking to such   
a stern, harsh person," Serenity added.  
  
Princess Darla appeared surprised, a large smile   
covering her face. "Well then I especially thank you for   
that act of kindness."  
  
"Not a problem," Miriam and Serenity said at the   
same time. Then they both looked at one other and laughed.  
  
"It appears we have a new friend," Miriam said   
excitedly.  
  
"Yes, that is if you want to become the third   
member of our close group," Serenity asked Darla kindly.  
  
"Oh do you really mean it? Of course I would like   
so much to be friends with both of you. You two seem like   
very kind, fun girls." Miriam, Darla, and I smiled at each   
other. When she looked to the side of Darla's head,   
Serenity saw her mother looking at her sternly, and she   
knew she was waiting for her to dance with one of the   
princes  
  
"Oh noo," Serenity whined quietly. "I can tell   
mother wants me to dance with one of the princes, and I   
had better do it soon before she comes over and gives me   
a lecture," she explained to both of them.   
  
"Oh I am sorry," Darla said cautiously. "I am glad   
my mother said she will not make me dance with any males until   
I am 14 years old."  
  
"Lucky," Miriam and Serenity mumbled.  
  
"I guess I should find a prince to dance with   
too," Miriam decided. "My mother does not look frustrated   
yet, but I did promise her I would dance with at least one   
prince tonight. I might as well get it over with now."  
  
"We will be back Darla," Serenity said apologetically,   
feeling badly about leaving her to stand alone. "Perhaps   
you can talk to Princess Helen and Princess Tamara," Serenity   
suggested, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Who do you want to dance with Serenity?" Miriam asked.   
"You get to decide first since you are most important."   
  
"Oh please stop that most important business. You   
know as well as I do that we are both equally important,"   
Serenity requested.  
  
"All right. All right," Miriam agreed. "That is of   
no importance right? Just joking Serenity," she said, patting   
her on the back. Serenity laughed. Miriam had the best humor   
of anyone she had ever known.  
  
"Well," Serenity said cautiously.  
  
"Go ahead," Miriam encouraged.  
  
"I think if I had to choose, I would want to dance   
with Prince Matthew," Serenity said carefully.  
  
Miriam scrunched her nose. "The prince of Neptune?"   
she asked in astonishment.  
  
"I know he is not the most handsome one here, but you   
know that I do not care about that," Serenity said. "Besides he   
does not seem to want to be here any more than we do."  
  
"I see," Miriam said. "Now you are making me want to   
dance with him. I sure do not want to dance with the others.   
Prince Andrew and Prince Lester are way too confident for me.   
I hate when a prince is so arrogant."  
  
"Me too," Serenity agreed. "You could dance with Prince   
Alan."  
  
"Yes, I guess I will have to," Miriam said reluctantly.   
"But he seems so rude."  
  
"Yes, I know," Serenity said. She remembered that he had   
probably only bowed because it was custom, a requirement, not   
because he wanted to be polite. Darla was still standing next   
to the two, and she started fidgeting. "What is wrong?" Serenity   
asked her.  
  
"I just, well I," she stammered.  
  
"It is okay," Serenity tried to reassure her. "Take your   
time."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say. Well I mean. You do know that   
the prince asks you, not the other way around?" she asked,   
trying to inform them.   
  
Miriam smiled and looked at Serenity, "Can I take this one   
princess?"  
  
Serenity growled quietly. "Miriam," she cautioned.   
  
She laughed. "All in good humor Serenity; you need to calm   
down," she teased some more.  
  
"Why is she angry?" Darla asked Miriam in astonishment.  
  
"Oh I am not really angry," Serenity said. "I just do not   
like it when Miriam calls me princess, and she knows that."  
  
"Oh," Darla said, obviously confused.  
  
"I just do not like to think of myself as 'higher up' on   
some foolish scale than anyone. I believe everyone is equal,"   
Serenity attempted to explain to Darla.  
  
"I see," she said. "That is a bit strange but interesting,"   
she added.  
  
"Anyway," Miriam interrupted. "We know that the prince asks   
us, but there are ways to influence the right prince to ask us. It   
is a little game I taught Serenity. If you want, I can teach it to   
you. I am the Princess of Love after all. Just watch the master and   
her apprentice at work. It almost never fails." Darla nodded, feeling   
intrigued as Miriam and Serenity walked off towards the group of   
princes. Prince Andrew was currently dancing with Princess Raven, but   
the other three were talking amongst themselves.   
  
"Hello girls," Prince Lester acknowledged them first.  
  
"Make yourselves comfortable," Prince Alan said cooly,   
motioning to a wall they could lean on. Once again, Serenity got   
the distinct impression that he had said that merely out of   
necessity than politeness. Miriam took him up on his offer and   
leaned against the wall with flourish. Serenity had to stifle a   
laugh. She turned to Prince Matthew and then looked at Miriam for   
encouragement. Miriam nodded, encouraging Serenity to talk to him.   
Serenity gulped, preparing to act suave as Miriam had taught her   
was part of the game.  
  
"Umm...so Prince Matthew, how is Neptune this time of   
year?" Serenity asked, wanting to slap herself for sounding so   
ridiculous. Prince Matthew looked at her in confusion, and Miriam   
did slap herself while Darla chuckled a few feet away.  
  
"Well," Prince Matthew cleared his throat. "It is nice I   
suppose."  
  
Prince Lester raised an eyebrow. Miriam turned toward Prince   
Alan. "Yes, how is Uranus this time of year Prince Alan?" she   
asked, making a joke out of Serenity's earlier comment. A smile   
tugged at the corners of Alan's lips, and Serenity realized   
that even Alan could smile somewhat it appeared. She was glad that   
Miriam was here to lighten up the mood; she had almost   
forgotten how much better things were when Miriam was around. It   
had been so long since she had seen her.   
  
"Well, it is nice I suppose," Alan imitated Matthew, joining   
in the fun.  
  
Serenity, Matthew, Alan, and Miriam all chuckled together,   
and Darla's eyes went wide. "Wow they are good," she mumbled under   
her breath.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me Miriam?" Alan asked. This   
time it sounded much more genuinely polite.  
  
"Yes, I would greatly enjoy that," Miriam said happily.  
  
"Would you also like to dance Serenity?" Matthew asked   
kindly.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Serenity agreed politely.   
Matthew took Serenity's hand gently and led her to the center   
of the floor. Everyone gasped as Prince Andrew and Prince Lester   
looked at Matthew jealously because, after all, all the princes   
wanted the honor of dancing with the most important princess of   
the Silver Millennium Alliance. Although Alan was perfectly content   
with the companyof Princess Miriam. *Step left, turn slightly to   
the right before doing a full turn left, right foot in the back   
diagonal from from...oh no I am going to trip,* Serenity thought   
as she tried to remember the way the steps were supposed to go.   
*I despise dancing. It is so confusing. Why does it not come to   
me naturally? Why must we princesses always follow such boring,   
strict rules?* she wondered silently. Matthew was simply looking   
at her smiling, and when she looked up and saw the look in his   
eyes she felt disgusted; she knew she would only be a possession   
to him, and she felt his arms tighten around her. She blushed   
furiously, wishing she could escape, but she knew her mother would   
expect her to dance quite awhile longer. She looked over at Miriam.   
She and Alan looked cute together, but it was obvious Miriam did   
not like him any more than she liked Matthew. Miriam was a   
wonderful dancer though; dancing came naturally to her. Miriam's   
hair swirled around her as she twirled gracefully; she appeared   
to glide across the room. Alan was a fairly natural dancer as   
well, but somehow the two of them just did not look quite right   
together. Serenity briefly wondered who Miriam would look good   
with. There was something so mysterious about Miriam that she   
seemed better as an independent soul. That very thought seemed   
to contradict the way the Princess of Venus should be, but   
Serenity knew that she also contradicted the normal   
categorization of Moon princesses. She hoped someday they would   
both find love though, real love.The kind of love that made you   
feel warm and loved inside. The kind that was not based on money   
or appearance. She turned and saw Miriam thank Alan for the dance   
as she headed out the door. Serenity assumed she was going to go   
to the bathroom, and she decided to join Miriam. "Matthew?"   
Serenity asked hesitantly, not wanting to get in trouble for   
being rude. Matthew leaned in toward her lips. *What is he doing?*   
Serenity thought. *He knows he cannot kiss me. That is improper   
etiquette.* It appeared that Matthew did not much care for that   
though. So Serenity did the only thing she could   
think of. She twisted sharply out of his grasp, went under his   
arms, and ran from the ballroom blinded by fear. Everyone who was   
watching was surprised at the whole event, and Matthew was   
immediately scolded.  
  
As Serenity ran out she saw Miriam approaching a younger   
boy with dark blond hair that went to his chin. Serenity thought   
it was interesting how the ends of his hair looked like they were   
chopped off haphazardly instead of the usual smooth cuts boys in   
high positions wore. Serenity's first instinct was to call out   
Miriam's name, but then she realized that Miriam had a strange   
look on her face. She did not seem to want to be disturbed. So,   
Serenity did the next best thing. She hid behind the curtain. She   
peeked around the curtain but found that when she did that her   
hair that had not been long enough for the ball was now too long,   
for it stuck out from the side of the curtain. So she held it   
back with her hand. Miriam started creeping up behind the boy   
who was peeking through the ballroom door which he had opened   
a crack. Miriam has such a funny look on her face. She is   
probably just so excited to catch him and pretend to get him in   
trouble. Miriam enjoyed acting like rules were important to her   
and pretending to get people in trouble, and then just when the   
person started to get really worried that Miriam was going to   
get them in a lot of trouble, Miriam would tell them that she   
was just joking and did not care what they did with their time.   
She would usually have to assure them that she broke rules all   
the time. Serenity could still remember the last time Miriam   
did that. Serenity had been confused and thought it was a little   
mean, but Miriam had been dying of laughter when that kid got   
so upset. *It was kind of funny,* Serenity thought. "Excuse me,"  
Miriam said sharply. "What do you think you are doing out here   
young gentleman?" The boy almost jumped two feet in the air.   
Serenity laughed to herself.Miriam still had that special touch.   
  
The boy turned around nervously, and then he looked at   
the floor guiltily. "I am um...I was just...I mean. Gosh I guess   
I was just...I, I,"he stammered. Serenity was trying with all of   
her might not to laugh at the situation. *Poor guy,* she thought.  
  
"Aww, now I was just joking with you kid," Miriam said   
reassuringly. "Do not worry. I break worse rules all the time;   
I just enjoy joking with people about it. Really I just think it   
is ridiculous how..." At this point the boy looked up, and she   
broke off her speech. Serenity noticed that the boy had sparkling   
green eyes. She also noticed how Miriam had stopped talking.   
Miriam never ever stopped in the middle of a speech, not even   
under strange or bad conditions. She also noticed how Miriam had   
been looking in his eyes for almost a minute now. She was not even   
moving for goodness sakes. Serenity began to feel uncomfortable.   
  
The boy cleared his throat and said, "Oh it is all right.   
I just wanted to see what my older brother and the others were   
doing. It looks like fun, but I am only ten. I have to wait two   
years to join in. *Believe me you are not missing out on much,*   
Serenity thought. Serenity was surprised when Miriam did not voice   
something similar. She was still staring. "Well," he said. "That   
was a good joke," and he laughed good-naturedly, holding out his   
hand. "I am Prince Lester's younger brother, Prince Michael, but   
you can just call me Michael."   
  
"Oh good because I never use titles," Miriam said   
matter-of-factly. *Oh good,* Serenity sighed. *I was worried I   
had lost her for good.* "You can call me Miriam. It is not fun   
in there either, so be glad you are not part of it," she said,   
beginning to walk off. *Oh no, I have to get back to the ballroom   
before she does, I do not want her to know that I am watching   
her,* Serenity thought and ran off.  
  
"I hope I see you around," the young prince called out.   
Then Serenity changed her mind and realized she could say that   
she was goingto the bathroom. Serenity cautiously approached   
Michael. "Oh hello," he said, acknowledging her presence.   
Serenity felt amused. He did not realize that she was the Moon   
Princess. For once she would have no expectations to live up to.   
*This could be fun,* she decided.   
  
"Hello," she replied. "Why did you want to watch the ball   
so badly?"  
  
"I do not know. I suppose it is because I have never been   
to one."  
  
"Oh," Serenity said. "Well I think it looks just plain   
foolish.  
  
"Well I suppose you would think so. " He seemed to just   
now notice her dress. "Are you one of the princesses?" he asked.  
  
"Perhaps," she said. "Let me assure you, you are not   
missing out on anything. It is so boring in there."  
  
"There is no way you are a princess," he said decisively.   
"Princesses use more tact and act with better manners. I am glad   
you are not a princess; they bore me."  
  
Serenity knew Miriam and her would get a good laugh out   
of this later; it was truly amusing. "Really? You seemed to be   
taking to the Princess of Venus quite well."  
  
"That was the Princess of Venus? She said her name was   
Miriam."  
  
"It is. We prefer to be called by our names. Neither   
of us have ever enjoyed being addressed by our formal titles."  
  
"I see," he said. "So you are a princess. I hope you   
are not offended by my rudeness."  
  
"Not at all. I did not want you to know right away   
because I did not want you to treat me like a princess. For   
once I felt like simply being a commoner, but it did not last   
very long did it?"  
  
"I am sorry," he said. "I am Prince Michael, the Prince   
of Jupiter."  
  
"Ah, so Prince Lester is your older brother? How   
interesting. Well as long as you have introduced yourself,   
I suppose I must do   
the same. I am Serenity."  
  
"Princess Serenity?" he asked incredulously. "THE   
Princess Serenity...as in the Moon Princess?"  
  
"Yes," she sighed in exasperation. "That would be   
me."  
  
"Oh my gosh, your highness," he bowed down. "I made   
a huge mistake. I did not know it was you. My humblest   
apologies. You are truly magnificent. Please forgive my   
most stupid mistake."  
  
"Cut the crap," Serenity said sharply, using one of   
Miriam's favorite expressions. She had never completely   
understood what it meant, and Miriam would not tell her   
where she had heard it. She felt like it applied to this   
situation though. "I dislike it when people treat   
me differently because of who I am, and you have just   
confirmed what I always knew must be true. People are   
purposely kinder and more polite toward me because of my   
position. Please talk to me like a real person. You do not   
need to be sorry; you did nothing wrong. Do you understand?"   
she asked, her voice starting out loud but gradually becoming   
softer.  
  
"You are fairly nice, especially for a Moon Princess.   
Most Moon Princesses are stuck up and shallow I think,"   
Michael said.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Thank you. I think that is the   
kindest compliment I have ever received."  
  
Michael smiled warmly. "You and Miriam are possibly   
the two best people I have ever met. You have both grown up   
with riches, but neither of you act snobbish at all."  
  
"Well thank you," Serenity responded. "You know   
you are one of the most interesting people I have ever met.   
I hope Miriam and I get the chance to meet with you again."  
  
"Me too," he said honestly.  
  
"Goodbye," Serenity said, walking towards the   
entrance on the other side of the ballroom where she had   
seen Miriam heading.  
  
"Goodbye," he said, waving enthusiastically.   
Serenity chuckled as she walked off.   
  
Serenity stood outside the door, nervous about   
entering after that little charade with Prince Matthew.   
*Who knows what my mother and   
the others will say.*   
  
"It will be okay," a voice from behind Serenity   
said, startling her. She whirled around to face Miriam.   
Miriam's eyebrows raised. "You are a little jumpy Serenity.   
Is something wrong?"  
  
"No nothing at all. I am fine," Serenity said   
quickly.  
  
"I am not so sure about that," Miriam said   
doubtfully, "but I will not press the point. After all,   
you are expected to make an entrance. Everyone feels   
horribly for you, and Prince Matthew is ready to apologize.   
Do not worry about being embarrassed. I am behind   
you all the way," Miriam finished, winking and flashing a  
nother one of her famous V for Victory signs.   
  
Serenity smiled nervously. "You are right. Thank   
you so much for the encouragement and support Miriam."   
  
"I will go in first, and you can come in a little   
while afterwards. I will be right there, so it will be okay   
all right?" Miriam said happily with a strange glimmer in   
her eyes. Serenity felt something stir in her, but she was   
not sure what it was. All she knew was that it had to do   
with Miriam. She felt as though Miriam had been permanently   
changed inside. Although she was concealing itwell on the   
outside. Serenity felt that it was a positive change though,   
so she dismissed the thought from her mind for now. She   
promised herself she would consult Miriam about it later.   
  
As Serenity entered the ballroom, Prince Matthew   
was immediately in front of her. He was flushed, and he   
bowed before her. Getting down on his knees, he took her   
hand in his own. "My sincerest apologies for my inappropriate   
behavior earlier Princess Serenity," he said, his eyes   
burning from embarrassment.   
  
"Do not worry about it. It was rude of me to leave   
so suddenly at the first sign of affection," Serenity replied   
kindly. Saying what she knew her parents would want to hear   
as well as what she felt would get him to stand up quickly   
and ease both his and her embarrassment. After the celebration   
was over, all the royalty went to their respective bedchambers   
and settled down for the night. Meanwhile, Serenity was   
receiving a stern lecture from her parents on her   
inappropriate reaction to the "unwanted attention" from Prince   
Matthew.   
  
"Never in my life have I been so embarrassed," King   
Stephen said angrily.  
  
"Father, I thought he was in the wrong. He was giving   
me unwanted attention. He even apologized for it, and his   
parents seemed angry with him."  
  
"He was in the wrong," Queen Selenity agreed, "but you   
handled the situation incorrectly. Do you know how   
embarrassing it was for the King and I to have to justify   
your selfish actions?"  
  
"I am sorry mother, father. I am sorry for my selfish   
actions and that I left you there to justify something that was   
unjustifiable," Serenity said. She was simply trying to be   
conciliatory, so they would not be so angry with her.  
  
The King just shook his head and walked off. "I can not   
deal with this right now. We will continue this discussion   
tomorrow."  
  
The Queen escorted Serenity to her chamber. "I know that   
this is a difficult time period for you Serenity. I remember the   
phases I   
went through at that age, but-and you must remember this-we can   
not afford to jeopardize our position as head of the Silver   
Millenium Alliance because of your silly, adolescent responses.   
Please learn to control them immediately so that we do not lose   
all respect."  
  
"Yes mother," Serenity mumbled sadly. She opened the door   
to her chamber quietly. As Serenity lay in bed that night she   
sincerely wished that she would never have to go to another ball   
again. Although she knew this expectation was unrealistic, she   
also knew that she could not afford to mess up again. She   
certainly did not know if she could live up to the expectations   
of her parents.Suddenly Serenity heard a knock on the   
window-doors that led to the balcony of her bedchamber. She   
looked through the windows in the doors and saw a disheveled   
Miriam smiling at her and motioning for her to unlock the doors.   
Serenity stood up tiredly and opened them. "Miriam, I am tired.   
What is it?" she asked quietly.   
  
"Geez, I just wanted to check up on you," Miriam said   
uncertainly and obviously a bit hurt. Serenity's concern   
immediately took over her desire for rest.   
  
"Oh I am so sorry Miriam. How selfish of me. What do you   
want to talk about? Come over here please," she motioned to the   
bed, hoping to make Miriam comfortable.  
  
"I heard your parents got angry with you for how you   
acted. Personally I think you handled it admirably, I would   
have punched the prince." Serenity giggled, not surprised   
because she really could imagine Miriam doing that to the   
prince.  
  
"Thank you," Serenity said. "I think we need to talk   
about that boy you saw tonight though," Serenity teased.  
  
"What boy?" Miriam said sharply, immediately alert.   
Serenity was immediately alarmed. She knew that Miriam knew   
what she was talking about. What she did not understand was   
why Miriam was getting so defensive. She never got defensive   
about some boy she had met, especially a prince. Serenity had   
the distinct impression this had to do with all of Miriam's odd   
behavior this night. "Do you need to talk about him?" Serenity   
asked softly. "You have been acting strangely ever since you met   
him, and I want to know what makes him so special to you. You   
never would have cared so much about a prince before."  
  
Miriam had a sharp intake of breath. "How did you know   
about him?"  
  
"I was spying through the curtain, and we can call him   
by his name, Michael, instead of the elusive 'him'," Serenity   
giggled   
nervously.  
  
"Sure thing," Miriam said, sighing. "You have been   
picking up on my bad habits you know that Serenity? You really   
should not spy,"   
she teased Serenity back.  
  
"Of course. Care to talk about Michael? He seemed fairly   
nice to me. He certainly understood that most nobles are fake   
and appreciated our genuine personalities you know?"  
  
"Yes, I really admire that about him," Miriam said   
softly. "I think...I think...well, I don't know. I just...he   
means a lot to me. I know he is much younger and a prince, and   
I do not know much about him. He just seems different, and he   
just seems....right."  
  
"You have never stuttered about a guy before. You may be   
the Princess of Love. but you certainly are blind to it when you   
feel it," Serenity said seriously.  
  
Miriam's eyes flickered shut briefly. "Not exactly   
Serenity. I noticed. I just did not want to confront you with the   
situation right now."  
  
"Oh Miriam, do you not realize you can always come to me?"  
  
"I thought you would think I was somehow betraying you or   
abandoning our feelings of dislike towards the princes. It is not   
that."  
  
"Oh Miriam dear, I do not think that at all."  
  
"Yes," Miriam sighed happily. "Silly me. I should have   
realized you would understand and be as supportive of a friend   
as anyone could wish for."  
  
Serenity blushed at the compliment as Miriam pulled her   
into a big hug. "Goodnight Miriam."  
  
"Goodnight Serenity," she said running out onto the balcony   
and closing the doors. Then slipping away into the night. Serenity   
sighed. *So much for my feelings for you Miriam,* she thought sadly   
as she remembered the warm, supportive feeling she got around   
Miriam. She felt like she had lost her best friend  
  
One year later...................  
  
As Serenity became more experienced with going to balls, she   
could exhibit grace and manners perfectly. She mentally reminded   
herself not to smirk as she smiled at the fake nobles in their fake   
gowns and tuxedos. They were not fake because they were not real but   
rather because they should not be real. They had all been born into   
riches. They had never earned it; they did not deserve it. A voice   
echoed through her mind. *Neither do you,* it said, reminding her that   
she was the same as them. *But I am not the same as them,* she argued   
in her mind. *I appreciate what I have, and they do not. I realize that   
I am not better than anyone else just because I was luckier than   
most people,* she thought to herself. Suddenly she was aware that she   
was arguing with herself and that Miriam's hand was waving in front   
of her face. She reminded herself that this ball was especially   
important to her parents because it included nobles that were not part   
of the Silver Millenium Alliance; consequently, it was important for   
her to make a good impression and obtain a good reputation for the   
Alliance. Still, a strong wave of oppression overtook her body until   
all she could feel was the intense need to escape. Miriam must have   
sensed Serenity's distress because she held her hand and looked at her   
reassuringly. "It will be over soon Serenity," she whispered kindly.   
Serenity nodded, trying to portray her gratitude through the look in   
her eyes. Miriam smiled and said. "Are you ready to meet the Prince   
and Princess of Titanium?" There were actually two princes from   
Titianium, but the youngest prince would not be considered old enough   
to attend for another year. The oldest Prince of Titanium was named   
Prince Tritan. The youngest, who was not present, was Prince Henry.   
The Princess of Titanium went by the name of Princess Anita. Serenity   
looked over at the Prince and Princess. Prince Tritan had green   
hair that stopped just before the top of his ears. He also had dark red   
eyes with flecks of gold in them. Serenity found those flecks   
of gold incredibly intriguing. Princess Anita had blond hair that curled   
up just below the chin as well as turquoise eyes that Serenity   
felt conveyed an incredible amount of wisdom, but she soon discovered   
that appearances are deceptive as so many things are.   
  
"As ready as I can possibly be," Serenity said, trying to sound   
convincing.   
  
Miriam looked worried, but she smiled. Her eyes shone with her   
love for Serenity. She put her hand in Serenity's hand, and the two   
girls walked up to Prince Tritan and Princess Anita. As Miriam glided   
across the room, Serenity attempted to mimic her walk. Serenity   
curtseyed politely when she came up to them. "I am delighted to make   
your acquaintance," Serenity said with as much sweetness as she   
could muster.   
  
Princess Anita began talking. "Look at Princess Darla's horrid   
dress, it is simply appalling. Look at the trimming for example, and   
the sleeves are cut all wrong....." As Anita's voice faded into the   
background of Serenity's mind, Serenity began to think. *I do not   
belong here. I never have.* Another voice argued. *I must have been put   
here for a purpose. There must be a reason I was born as a princess.*   
Then a terrifying thought floated across the surface of her mind. *Maybe   
I was not. Perhaps my only purpose is to be molded into one of   
these mindless zombies. No,* she told herself firmly. *I would sacrifice   
anything before becoming one of them.* A voice broke through her   
thoughts. "Are you all right Serenity?" she heard the concerned voice of   
Miriam ask.  
  
"Yes, I am fine," Serenity responded hastily. The prince and   
princess were looking at her strangely. *Quickly,* she thought to   
herself. *Think of a good reason why you were not talking to them.* "I was   
just so overwhelmed by both of you and your delightful presences."  
  
"Oh I completely understand," Princess Anita said. "I have that   
effect on so many people. You know, just the other day..." Serenity   
smirked in spite of her efforts not to. It did not matter though because   
Princess Anita was too absorbed in herself to notice.   
  
As the night wore on Serenity noticed Miriam standing in the corner   
talking with Princess Darla. Serenity sighed, wishing she could   
join them but knowing that she must continue to talk with Prince Tritan and   
Princess Anita. She was growing exasperated with Princess Anita, but she   
could not figure Prince Tritan out. He rarely said anything at all. Serenity   
noticed Miriam give her the V for Victory sign, encouraging her to continue   
talking with them and reassuring her that she was not messing this up so far.   
She also saw Miriam mouth the word "room," and Serenity knew that Miriam   
wanted to meet her in her bedchamber after the ball tonight. She nodded her   
head and smiled briefly, glad that she would get to discuss the night's   
events with Miriam. Also, maybe she could get an update on Princess Darla.   
She turned back to Princess Anita's incessant conversation and put on   
her happy mask, hoping that this would end soon.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Power Unleashed

Disclaimer-The song Miriam sings to Serenity in this chapter is by   
Leann Rimes. It is called "You Light Up My Life."I did change the   
contractions to be written out though because that is the way the   
lunar beings speak in my story.  
  
Chapter Two, Power Unleashed:  
  
The door to Serenity's room opened carefully as Serenity   
walked quietly inside her bedchamber and closed the door even more   
softly than she had opened it. Serenity glanced toward her bed to   
confirm what she already knew. Miriam was in the room. The   
exhausted Serenity collapsed onto the bed beside a worn out Miriam.   
"Where is Darla?" Serenity asked softly.  
  
"Her mother was monitoring her too closely. She could not   
come up, but she promises to meet us by the fountain tomorrow   
night."   
  
"The fountain?" Serenity asked suspiciously. "Do you mean   
the one where we first met? In the palace grounds? That is very   
dangerous," Serenity said in a concerned voice.  
  
"No, a different one. I have never seen it, but Darla   
suggested it. She assures me it is beautiful and well hidden. It   
is supposed to be in the Secluded Forest to the right of the   
farthest edge on the right of the palace grounds. "  
  
"All right," I said tiredly, hoping I could find it with   
my poor sense of direction. Miriam's voice interrupted my stream   
of thought though.  
  
"Serenityyyy," Miriam whined, "will you take out the clips   
in my hair? They got stuck."   
  
"Awww...is poor wittle Pwincess Miwiam having a hawd time   
getting her cwips out?" Serenity teased Miriam, using a small   
child's voice mockingly.  
  
"Watch it Serenity," Miriam growled. Then she grinned   
mischievously as she picked up a big, soft, feathery pillow next   
to her.  
  
"Oh no," Serenity gasped when Miriam took the pillow and   
threw it at Serenity. "Ohhh, you are going to get it Miriam,"   
Serenity warned, jumping over Miriam and falling off the bed while   
trying to grab a pillow.   
  
Miriam giggled, "you are so adorable Serenity. You can not   
even get the pillow without falling off the bed." She laughed   
harder.  
  
Serenity glared at her, "do you want me to get those clips   
out of your hair or not?" she asked sharply. Miriam smiled but   
became silent. "Good," Serenity said, ignoring Miriam's   
outstretched hand and getting up on her own. Miriam smiled again.   
"That is beginning to frighten me Miriam," Serenity said.  
  
"Aww you mean I am creeping you out?" Miriam asked   
mischievously and then smiled warmly. "Come on Serenity. I am just   
teasing you."  
  
"Creeping me out? Where do you get these expressions   
Miriam?" Serenity questioned her again but had a feeling she   
would get the same place she always did when she asked Miriam   
about her odd use of expressions, which was- nowhere.  
  
"I will tell you someday Serenity, I promise," Miriam said   
quietly. Serenity knew this was serious, but she did not understand   
why Miriam did not simply trust her. *Oh well,* Serenity sighed and   
began to take the clips out of Miriam's hair. It was a long, painful   
process. Even as Serenity's gentle hands attempted to take out the   
clips ever so gently and slowly, it became obvious from the   
beginning that Miriam was going to feel a lot of pain.   
  
"Are you doing all right?" Serenity asked Miriam when she   
was done pulling the clips out and brushing Miriam's long, shiny   
hair.  
  
"Yes, thank you Serenity." Miriam hugged her close, and   
Serenity willingly hugged her back. "You are the best friend I   
could ever ask for," Miriam said happily, "and to show you how much   
you mean to me..." *uh oh* Serenity thought. "...I want to sing you   
this song," Miriam said with a twinkle in her eyes. She grabbed the   
brush off of Serenity's nightstand and jumped up on the cushioned   
chair in front of Serenity's bed. Serenity looked at Miriam and   
smiled encouragingly.   
  
"I dedicate this song to you Serenity, my soul-sister, my   
lost companion, and my best friend," Miriam said sincerely as she   
began to sing a song that Serenity knew by heart because it was one   
of her favorites. Miriam looked at Serenity happily as she softly   
sang into the pretend mirophone, pouring all her soul into the song   
to show Serenity just how much her friendship meant to Miriam.  
  
So many nights, I would sit by my window. Waiting for   
someone to sing me his song. So many dreams, I kept deep inside me.   
Alone in the dark, but now you have come along. And you light up my   
life. You give me hope, to carry on. You light up my days. And fill   
my nights with song. Rollin' at sea, adrift on the waters. Could it   
be finally, I am turning for home. Finally a chance to say, "Hey, I   
Love You." Never again to be all alone. And you light up my life.   
You give me hope, to carry on. You light up my days. And fill my   
nights with song. You, You light up my life. You give me hope to   
carry on. You light up my days. And fill my nights with song. It   
cannot be wrong, when it feels so right. 'Cause you, you light up   
my life.  
  
By the end of the song, Serenity was softly crying and one,   
single tear also ran down Miriam's cheek. Serenity ran up and   
hugged Miriam into a close embrace. "Thank you Miriam," she   
whispered softly. "It means so much to me." Neither of them said   
another word; they did not need to. They understood one other's   
hearts. After awhile they had become tired of sitting and talking   
about all of their problems. They had talked extensively about both   
sets of their parents and the unfair expectations set for them.   
They also talked about how detestable and fake all the nobles were,   
except for Prince Michael of course. That topic became their last   
in fact, and they had just finished discussing how much Michael   
still meant to Miriam, not to mention Serenity's worry over not   
having found someone of her own.  
  
"Be calm Serenity. You are only 13 years old. You still   
have plenty of time to find someone," Miriam reassured her.   
"Perhaps you are better for the independent life anyway."  
  
"Oh come now Miriam. You are more suited for the   
independent life than I am. Besides mother and father would never   
stand for it," Serenitysaid a bit sadly.  
  
"No, I suppose they would not. It is a shame really. If I   
had not met Michael, I would have thought the independent life   
was for me and besides for all I know he does not like me in the   
same way."  
  
"Do not worry," Serenity said, "I know that it is hard not   
to, but it is important for you to be patient when it comes to   
matters of the heart."  
  
"Patient?" Miriam asked curiously. "I do not understand   
the meaning of the word." Both Serenity and Miriam chuckled at   
the honesty behind that joke. Miriam stopped laughing when she   
noticed a strange grin spread all over Serenity's face. She had   
never seen that look on Serenity before. "Serenity," Miriam said   
carefully, "what is going on?" Suddenly a pillow was thrown in   
Miriam's face, and before she had a chance to react, another one   
was thrown in her direction. Standing up calmly and picking up   
both pillows, she ran after the shrieking Serenity,intent upon   
getting her revenge.  
  
Miriam was running with the pillows held high above   
her head and a wild look on her face as she chased Serenity.   
Serenity was trying to run faster, but when she became trapped   
between Miriam, her door which was behind her, her bed to her   
left, and her closet to her right, she was distinctly aware that   
there was really no way to escape. Her hands flew above her head   
in a misguided attempt to protect herself. Miriam giggled and   
the pillows shot down quickly toward Serenity's head. Serenity's   
eyes went wide as she shrieked. Her hands went farther   
in front of her face with her palms outstretched towards Miriam   
and suddenly the room was filled with a bright, light purple   
light and silence reigned. It was as though the world was still,   
not a single sound could be heard. Miriam was screaming as the   
bright light filled her body, and Serenity's eyes were opened   
widely in shock as the bright light continued to pour out of her   
hands. The entire house was shaking and part of the room was   
demolished. The light purple light shone out of the windows,   
encircling the entire palace, and the intensity of the light   
flashed throughout the city. Serenity sensed the room about to   
explode, and at the very last moment she collapsed on the ground   
from fatigue, her hands dropping to her side and a crescent moon   
sign on her forehead flickering out.   
  
Miriam collapsed to the ground, her body limp and her   
eyes glazed over. Serenity's eyes were still wide open in shock   
as she fell to the floor as well. Thundering footsteps echoed   
throughout the palace, and the door to Serenity's bedroom was   
opened urgently. King Stephen ran in first with a frantic Queen   
Selenity close behind him. "What is going on in here?" King   
Stephen's voice boomed through the room.   
  
Queen Selenity noticed that her daughter was having   
trouble breathing and then saw Miriam laying on the ground limp.   
"Stephen," she said urgently, "Look."   
  
King Stephen glanced at Miriam then back at Serenity.   
He let out an exasperated sigh. "I will pick up the Princess of   
Venus. After all, I am the King and I do want to appear to be   
the most concerned for the welfare of others."  
  
Queen Selenity nodded in agreement and abided by her   
husband's decision. She walked to Serenity's side and picked her   
up. "Breath Serenity, breath," she said in a tone that seemed   
mixed with worry and anger. Serenity gulped and hiccuped. It   
took her severalminutes but finally her breathing resumed its   
normal course. Meanwhile, King Stephen had already picked Miriam   
up with a forced gentleness and laid her down on Serenity's   
plush white bed. Queen Selenity walked over beside him, and   
Serenity cautiously crept toward her best friend, her   
soul-sister, lying on the bed.   
  
"Is...is she going to be all right?" Serenity asked   
fearfully.  
  
"We do not know Serenity. It is greatly possible that   
she will never recover and even if she does I highly doubt she   
will ever fully recover due to your reckless behavior," King   
Stephen answered angrily.  
  
Princess Serenity looked to her mother for comfort, but   
she was looking in the wrong place. She was looking into Queen   
Selenity's hardened violet eyes. "I do not know what we are   
going to do with you Serenity. This kind of mischief always   
happens when you are around. We have done our best to raise you   
properly, and this is how you repay us."  
  
Serenity could not help but agree. She was not really   
sure what she had done, but she knew it was bad whatever it was.   
She looked down at the floor guiltily.  
  
"I suppose you do not even realize what you did, do you?"   
her father asked in an angry tone.  
  
"No," Serenity answered quietly.  
  
"You unleashed your power. It usually happens between 12   
and 14, so you are right on schedule," he said matter-of-factly.   
  
"If..if this always happens to the Moon Princess...then   
why am I in trouble?" She asked cautiously, knowing she was   
getting herself in more trouble but her curiosity getting the   
better of her.   
  
"Because," Queen Selenity snapped, "You were playing   
childish games as usual. This is why we have been telling you to   
stop acting so childish and grow up. When you are not mature this   
is the result."  
  
"I am sorry," Serenity said sadly.  
  
"I am going to go call for magical assistance," King   
Stephen said in a defeated tone. "I just hope that it is not too   
late."  
  
"I am going to go call her parents. They deserve to know   
what has happened to their child. I trust that if I leave you   
alone you will not do something childish again Serenity?" Queen   
Selenity questioned severely.  
  
Serenity hung her head down in shame. "No mother, I will   
not," she said quietly. After her parents left, Serenity held   
Miriam's hand. She laid her head on the bed by Miriam's shoulder.   
"Miriam, please please feel better," Serenity begged as tears   
streamed down her face. "I did not mean to hurt you. I am so   
sorry. I did not know about my powers. I could not control it.   
Please say you understand Miriam; please say you understand,"   
Serenity pleaded through choked sobs. "Do not die, please. I   
need you Miriam. You are the only one who truly understands me,"   
Serenity sobbed. There was no movement from Miriam though, and   
she continued to lay still and limp. Serenity squeezed Miriam's   
hand softly and sat down in a more comfortable position,   
prepared to sit with her all night or longer if necessary. The   
morning sunlight streamed through the windows of the balcony   
and onto the form of Serenity with her head resting on the bed   
near Miriam's body. Her hand was still holding Miriam's hand   
softly, but her eyes were shut and her breathing steady as she   
slept. Queen Selenity entered the room and woke her daughter up   
rather roughly. "It is time to wake up Serenity. I need to   
speak to you about your powers."Serenity mumbled in her sleep   
and woke up reluctantly. She slowly stood up and prepared for a   
long, hard day. Her concerned glance immediately fell on   
Miriam's motionless, still body. Serenity's eyes once again   
filled with tears and a horrible feeling of fear mixed with   
guilt, shame, and anxiety not to mention sadness overcame her   
entire body. A pang entered her heart when she started to think   
about life without Miriam. *No, no,* she thought desperately,   
*it cannot come to that. Please do not let it ever come to that.*   
  
Queen Selenity glanced at her daughter impatiently. "Let   
us go NOW Serenity."   
  
"Yes mother," Serenity said immediately. She took one   
last look at Miriam though. *I am so sorry for hurting you, my   
friend,* Serenity thought sadly.  
  
As they entered the living room, Queen Selenity motioned   
for Serenity to sit on the dark peach sofa as she sat down   
daintily on the plush red chair.  
  
"At your age it is about time you received your powers,"   
Queen Selenity finally said quietly but with an air of power.   
"However, that amount of power was not expected. Serenity, your   
father and I have determined that there is something wrong with   
you. For one thing, you are much too childish and immature to be   
getting your power at this age. Another reason we think there is   
something wrong is that all princesses are always granted the   
same amount of power. Although their powers are not always the   
same from generation to generation, each princess should always   
have the same amount of power. You have considerably more power   
than I, or any other Moon Princess for that matter, had at this   
age. Your father and I think that either you have tampered with   
something that you were not supposed to or else you have somehow   
been accidentally given too much power in which case you are a   
hazard to this palace, this city, the moon, and the entire Silver   
Millennium Alliance in fact."  
  
King Stephen entered. "That is right. I am sorry I was   
late," he said, glancing at his wife with a halfway apologetic   
smile.   
  
"I...I do not understand," Serenity said fearfully.  
  
"Serenity have you done anything you were not supposed   
to," Selenity questioned bluntly.  
  
"No. I mean, I had a pillow fight in my bedchamber which   
is against the rules, but I do not see what that has to do   
with..."Serenity trailed off, getting pale at the thought of her   
friend lying limp on her bed.  
  
"Do not be an imbecile Serenity," King Stephen said   
angrily. "Your mother meant something much more dangerous than   
some silly pillow fight."  
  
"I do not understand," Serenity said quietly.  
  
Queen Selenity sighed. "Oh I am sure you do not," King   
Stephen growled.  
  
Queen Selenity stood up and put a hand on her husband's   
shoulder. "Try to calm down. I know this is stressful, but she   
obviously does not know what we are talking about." She turned   
to Serenity. "I want you to answer me with the absolute truth.   
Did you Ever Ever Ever take, look at, or touch the Silver   
Crystal?" Queen Selenity asked sharply.  
  
Serenity moved in shock. "Oh no. Of course not mother. I   
know better than to go near your Silver Crystal. I do not even   
know where it is. I know it is hidden somewhere in you room, but   
I knew I was not supposed to go looking for it."  
  
Queen Selenity sighed mournfully. King Stephen looked at   
his wife with shock. "I suppose I was almost hoping she had   
touched it," Queen Selenity admitted sadly.  
  
"How could you possibly wish such a thing? Our futures   
would all be in jeopardy if she had touched the Silver Crystal,"   
King Stephen said with his characteristic anger.  
  
"Yes, I know. I know it is ridiculous, but now we have   
to..." Queen Selenity broke off sadly.  
  
"I know," King Stephen said succinctly.   
  
"What is going on?" Serenity asked, fear gripping her   
whole body. *what is happening? Does this have to do with me or   
Miriam? Please let   
Miriam be okay*  
  
"You have too much power Serenity. Somehow you were   
given much too power," Queen Selenity said simply.  
  
"Is it my fault?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No," King Stephen said, "but since you cannot control   
it, we cannot control you."  
  
"And as long as we cannot control you, you are   
dangerous to everyone," Queen Selenity finished.  
  
"What are you saying?" Serenity asked, her body growing   
cold and numb from shock.  
  
"I am saying," Queen Selenity said carefully, "that you   
are going to have to stay in your room and never leave it. We   
will have to get specialists here to examine you and discover   
what is going on and until we discover how to rectify the   
mistake or how to get you to control this kind of power you   
cannot ever leave your room."  
  
Whatever Serenity was expecting to hear, it was not   
this. "We will have to line the walls of your room with an   
anti-magic spell to keep another one of your outbursts from   
harming the rest of the palace which means we will have to get   
Lune here." King Stephen and Queen Selenity looked at each other   
hesitantly.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Queen Selenity asked,   
concerned.  
  
"Of course I am sure," King Stephen replied, "I would   
not dare to suggest having Lune here if I was not sure. I wish   
as badly as you do that there was another way, but there is   
not," he said in a clipped tone.   
  
Everyone in the room looked worried. Serenity did not   
know who Lune was, but she was obviously not very well liked   
around here. She seemed to vaguely remember stories about a   
magical, eccentric witch whom everyone was frightened of, and   
whom her mother and father had banished to live as far away from   
the palace as possible, in a secluded hut at the edge of a   
forest near some fileds. Serenity was still most upset about   
Miriam though of course, so she voiced this concern. "What about   
Miriam?" she asked urgently.  
  
"She has been taken back to Venus in the instant   
transport pod. We could not afford to lose time on a spaceship.   
Her mother and father are sending for the best doctors in the   
galaxy and in the meantime our doctors went with her to look   
after her," King Stephen replied.  
  
"Now go to your room," Queen Selenity ordered.  
  
"Mother, do you think I will ever see Miriam again?"   
Serenity asked fearfully.  
  
"You heard your mother. NOW!!" King Stephen yelled.   
  
Serenity instantly jumped up and ran to her room, tears   
streaming down her face. *Please let Miriam be okay.*  
  
That night Serenity was plagued with nightmares. There   
were monsters chasing Miriam. She saw them, but Miriam did not   
notice them. She was too busy smelling the flowers in the field   
she was in. Serenity tried to scream out, but she found that no   
sound came from her throat. *Oh please turn around Miriam,* she   
pleaded silently. She kept trying to scream; she jumped in front   
of Miriam even, but Miriam could notsee her. *I have to save   
her,* Serenity thought desperately. *I cannot afford to fail her   
again.* She looked to see two of the monsters right behind   
Miriam, and she screamed, tears running down her face. Miriam   
was too busy smelling the flower which was a strange combination   
of light red and orange. She was twirling the flower in her   
hand when the monster's clawed paws grabbed her neck. She made   
a strangled cry, trying to break free, but it was too late. All   
Serenity could do was stand there and scream. Of course she ran   
at the monster and tried to hurt it, but the monster could not   
feel any of her hits or punches. She was crying and screaming as   
she watched her best friend slowly have the life drained from   
her right in front of Serenity's very eyes. Serenity woke up   
screaming, sweat and tears covered her face and body. Her first   
thought was to find Miriam, but she knew her parents would never   
allow her to see Miriam again. *How can I tell Miriam to meet   
me in secret if I cannot even find her without getting in   
trouble?* Serenity wondered. Then a thought struck her. They   
were supposed to meet Darla tonight at the fountain in the   
Secluded Forest. Perhaps Miriam would go there, and even if she   
did not Darla would surely be there because she probably had not   
heard about the incident. Serenity stood up excitedly and   
carefully crept toward the balcony. She slowly opened the doors,   
wincing when the doors made a loud noise. She waited for a few   
minutes but no one seemed to have heard. She looked down to the   
patio below. *How am I going to get down there without hurting   
myself and making a lot of noise?* Serenity wondered anxiously.  
Serenity looked around in vain. She knew that there was no ladder   
or anything around that she could climb down on, but she felt   
she had to search every part of her room just to be sure. She   
could not let Miriam down. A sense of urgency filled her every   
movement and she felt a sense of power rising in her. She went   
back to the balcony and looked down. *Perhaps that power that   
filled this room earlier can be put to good use,* Serenity   
thought. She felt the power rise within her, and she closed her   
eyes letting it take over her entire body. She began to think of   
Miriam and of Darla. She began to think of getting off the   
balcony and meeting Darla to warn her. She took a small peek   
through her eyes and discovered she was levitating in the air.   
She closed her eyes again and concentrated on landing on the   
ground softly. She felt the power within her, and she saw the   
purple light inside of her body and let it run through her, let   
it bring her safely to the ground. As she landed softly on the   
ground, she looked around her to make sure no one had seen her   
display of power. Her next move was to run as fast   
as she could to the Secluded Forest. *Where did Miriam say it   
was,* Serenity thought desperately. *To the right I think,* she   
turned right and ran into the Secluded Forest. She was exhausted   
but the strange power inside of her was keeping her going. She   
was not even aware of how exhausted she was becoming, she only   
felt desperation and a power of great magnitude surging through   
her body. Colors blurred together as she ran faster and faster,   
feeling the wind around her, and the purple light growing inside   
her body and light feel of the forest floor barely touching her   
feet as she whizzed through the forest. A twinge entered her   
body and she stopped immediately. Coincidentally, or not so   
coincidentally, she was standing right beside a fountain and   
Darla was standing there as well, her mouth wide open in shock.   
  
"Darla," Serenity gasped desperately. "We need to talk."  
  
"What is going on Serenity?" Darla asked in surprise.   
"Are you doing okay?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no, I mean I do not know. I need your help."  
  
  
"Of course Serenity, anything," Darla promised.  
  
"My parents they they," Serenity gasped, finding it hard   
to go on. "They will not let me see Miriam or anyone else for   
that matter for a very long time, perhaps forever. I unleashed   
this power I did not know I had in me. This purple light that   
filled the whole room while Miriam and I were having a pillow   
fight. Apparently all Moon Princesses have powers but mine are   
too great and my parents will not let me see anyone until they   
are under control."  
  
"Were you using your powers to get here Serenity?" Darla   
asked, "because there was a soft, purple light surrounding you and   
you were running so fast, faster than anyone I have ever known."  
  
"Yes, I think so," Serenity said desperately. "I used   
them to leave my room as well although I know I am not supposed   
to. Please can you relay a message back to Miriam? Do you know if   
she is doing okay by the way? I feel so horrible for what I did."  
  
"What you did?" Darla asked in confusion. "I thought she   
simply had an accident."  
  
"No...my," Serenity stopped. "My powers hurt her," she   
finally finished painfully.  
  
"Oh," Darla said.  
  
"I..I..I did not mean to. I suppose you do not want to be   
around me, but please give Miriam the message for me."  
  
"First of all, it is okay Serenity. I know it was an   
accident. You and Miriam mean everything to each other. I know   
you would not hurt her on purpose. Try not to feel so guilty   
though I know that is hard. I still want to be around you   
Serenity. You mean so much to me. Oh and secondly, you can tell   
Miriam yourself. She should be here in a few minutes. She is   
already late ,but I suppose that is because she had to sneak   
away from her parents, not to mention that she has a limp in her   
leg. Otherwise though, she is fine," Darla hastily added.  
  
"Okay, thank you," Serenity said slowly. "You are such a   
good friend, and I am so relieved she is okay," Serenity finished,   
sitting down wearily on the edge of the white marble fountain.   
The delicate, white fountain seemed so strangely out of place in   
the middle of this imposing, dark forest. Yet the contrast of it   
seemed to please Serenity in a magical way. There was a soft   
shuffle sound that caused Serenity's head to whip up in surprise.   
She could sense that Miriam was standing behind her. She heard   
Miriam and Darla greet one another. Serenity jumped up and   
whirled around excitedly. "Miriam!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Serenity!" Miriam said excitedly, her arms wrapped around   
Serenity as she limped over slowly.  
  
Serenity's eyes filled with concern. "Oh Miriam, I am so   
sorry," she said apologetically. "I," she pushed Miriam away. "I   
really should not touch you. It is dangerous for you. I could hurt   
you again."  
  
"Oh Serenity," Miriam said quietly. "Please do not say   
that. You would never hurt me on purpose I know. It was an   
accident. You could not control your powers. It is not your fault.   
In fact," she added, patting Serenity on the back. "I think your   
new power is amazing. You could have wiped out the whole palace!"  
  
"No Miriam, you do not understand. I am not allowed to   
see anyone ever again, least of all you. My parents not only do   
not approve of our behavior, but they are going to keep me locked   
up in my room until they find out why I have so much more power   
than I am supposed to."  
  
"You are not supposed to have that much power?" Miriam   
asked curiously.  
  
"No, most Moon Princesses get their powers around my age,   
but mother says that all Moon Princesses always have the same   
amount of power and that amount is considerably less than mine.   
They are treating me like some sort of prisoner, a convict. I   
suppose that is what I am.What kind of friend almost kills her   
closest friend?"  
  
"Oh no, please do not say that Serenity," Miriam begged.   
"You are my soul sister, my kindred spirit remember? I do not   
ever want to lose that. You may have a lot of power but you   
probably just do not know how to control it yet. You can learn."  
  
"They are sending me a witch named Lune to teach me. At   
least I think that is why they are sending for her. They are so   
reluctant to do so. She is supposedly not well liked by them or   
anyone around here. She is supposed to be hidden somewhere in a   
forest near the fields, in a hut." As soon as the last sentence   
left her mouth, Serenity regretted it. She knew the way Miriam's   
mind worked, and she knew what Miriam was going to suggest.  
  
Miriam's eyes lit up. "She is here in the forest? A   
witch that everyone thinks is crazy? We must go meet her. I bet   
she is incredible. We could all be friends."  
  
Serenity groaned. "There is no such thing as witches   
Miriam. Tt is just what she calls herself. We can not possibly   
go looking for her. If my parents find out that I am gone I will   
be in so much trouble."  
  
"Oh all right. I have an idea though," Miriam said,   
giving in more easily that Serenity had ever dreamed possible.   
*I cannot believe she actually gave in,* Serenity thought in   
amazement. "You go back, but Darla and I will go looking for   
the witch. You are going to meet her anyway right? When we find   
her we can relay messages to you through her. She could be like   
our messenger, and we could set up dates and places to meet in   
secret because I cannot imagine going on without you Serenity,"   
Miriam said truthfully.  
  
"There is so much wrong with that plan," Serenity said   
in amusement.  
  
"Oh yeah, have you got a better one?" Miriam countered.  
  
Serenity shook her head, "No, but I do not think it is   
a good idea to meet you Miriam. It is too dangerous. Until I   
get this power under control I will not see you. I can not bear   
to hurt you!" Serenity said in anguish. She began to feel the   
power in her again. It seemed whenever she was truly determined   
or emotional the power would be summoned. She used it now to   
make a fast getaway. She ran and ran and ran until she finally   
reached the palace. As she levitated back into her bedchamber   
and lay on her bed, she attempted to go to sleep but found it   
quite impossible. Thoughts of Miriam's shocked and hurt face   
haunted her all night, and when she fell asleep she had the   
dream of the monster attacking and killing Miriam again in   
front of her very own eyes.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. The Beginning of Solitude

Chapter Three, The Beginning of Solitude:  
  
Although she was not quite sure what woke her up, Serenity   
heard footsteps in the hall. The sounds were muffled. It sounded   
like a struggle of some sort, but the more Serenity noticed the   
light streaming into the room and the more her mind began to clear   
from the muddle of confusion it had been in the dream world, the   
more fake the struggle sounded. *Wait, no, that is not right,*   
Serenity thought. *It is not that the struggle sounds fake. It is   
that the struggle feels fake.* She could feel it in her bones.   
Every fiber of her body told her that the struggle was nothing to   
be concerned about, but she had never had her ears and her body   
disagree so completely, and she wasn't used to this power coursing   
through her body. So she chose to be concerned anyway.Serenity's   
head shot up in confusion when she heard muffled voices which   
seemed to be coming nearer. "If you," Serenity heard her father's   
voice say. She could only catch parts of what he was saying, but   
she could feel the tenseness in his voice. It made her entire body   
tense up with his voice instinctively.   
  
"Just be careful," she heard her father add. "She is very   
powerful, and you had better not allow her to do anything rash. I   
suppose you will want to help her. You were always rebellious when   
you were young, but if you so much as appear to be disobeying my   
strict orders you will be severely punished and banished to a   
remote planet. Do you understand?" her father asked sternly, his   
voice raising as he spoke to whomever it was he was speaking to.   
*He must be getting closer,* Serenity reasoned. *Otherwise I would   
not have been able to hear his entire speech to the poor person.*   
She glanced at the glass clock on the vanity table next to her.   
*Oh my gosh it is 12:00. I slept until noon. My father is going to   
kill me,* she thought, upset. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts.   
*Who was with her father? How close were they? How much trouble   
would she be in? Could she possibly be out of bed and dressed in a   
few mere seconds? If she could, would her father not chastise her   
for being messy due to getting dressed so quickly?* The door   
opened firmly, and her father entered with a short, enchanting   
lady behind him. She had messy and frizzy, wavy violet hair, which   
was up in an untidy bun. Streams of hair hung from that bun.   
Despite her messy look, she still managed to be enchanting and   
even almost mystical. If not for her father's voice that broke   
through her amazement, Serenity would have found herself entranced   
by this strange woman.   
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN BED? HAVE YOU NOT   
GOTTEN UP TODAY??? WELL?? ANSWER ME YOUNG LADY!!!" her father's   
voice screamed through the castle. His face was growing red with   
fury.  
  
Serenity gulped. Her father grabbed her and pulled her out   
of the bed roughly. "Get dressed now," he said sharply. "We will   
be back in ten minutes, and if you are not dressed by then you are   
going to get the punishment of your life." Serenity nodded   
fearfully. Her father left hurriedly, pulling the slightly amused   
yet somehow concerned lady with him.   
  
Serenity was shaking so hard it took her a few minutes to   
get out of bed but when she did she dressed more hurriedly than she   
ever had before. She briefly wondered if this seclusion meant she   
did not get maids around to make sure she was on time and properly   
dressed for everything. Apparently not, since no one had woken her   
up. She supposed that made sense. After all, she was not going to   
be actually going anywhere. In fact, it brought relief. *Finally, I   
will have some privacy,* Serenity thought in relief. She looked   
through her closet with detachment. She did not really care what   
she wore. In fact, she would have liked to stay in her nightgown.   
*Stop thinking like such a child Serenity,* she internalized the   
voice of her parents, chiding herself for not fitting their   
standards. She decided to wear the dark black, velvet dress that   
went to her ankles. The color fit her mood. She picked out her   
crystal barette and put back one side of her hair to make herself at   
least appear more elegant. She did not want her parents to be upset   
with her choice of attire. She carefully brushed out her long hair   
which now went down to her ankles when it was in the buns. She swept   
powder around her eyes and over her cheeks. *I hope this is good   
enough for them,* she thought with a hint of bitterness. Serenity   
sighed and sat down primly on the edge of her bed, sitting up   
straight with her hands closed over her lap as she awaited the   
return of her father with the strange lady she could only assume   
was the witch Lune. *I must be careful not to call her a witch. I   
know how offensive that word is and how much it angers father,* she   
reminded herself.  
  
The door to her room opened, and her mother and father   
walked in with the lady behind them. Her mother's eyes widened in   
alarm instantly, and Queen Selenity ran toward her daughter. "What   
in the world..." her mother exclaimed, leaving it at that and   
quickly wrenching the barette out of her daughter's hair. "What are   
you thinking Serenity?" Queen Selenity asked harshly. "You cannot   
possibly wear the barette like that. You put it in lopsided. Did you   
even realize what you did?" her mother sighed in exasperation.   
  
"I..I," Serenity stuttered.   
  
Her father sighed loudly. "This is not appropriate behavior   
for a princess at all. Some days I am ashamed to call you my   
daughter. I apologize that your first meeting with my daughter has   
been so eventful Lune," King Stephen said in a voice that sounded   
more condescending than apologetic.  
  
"I think that I can manage," Lune said, a hint of anger   
mixed in with amusement laced her polite voice. Serenity looked at   
her strangely. *why is she such a mixture of opposing emotions? She   
confuses me.* Lune looked at Serenity and smiled. A smile that   
implied more than one of simple politeness like she had seen her   
parents give to people so often, though not one of true friendship   
like the ones Miriam brightened her day with. The smile irked   
Serenity actually. It was almost as though Lune could hear her   
thoughts and was smiling at Serenity in a way to mock her.   
Serenity started to glare at Lune but caught herself and smiled back   
politely. Lune chuckled.  
  
Apparently King Stephen had been in the middle of explaining   
to Lune what she would be dealing with while instructing Serenity on   
the control of her powers. Serenity had been much too absorbed in   
watching Lune's expressions and wondering what they meant to notice   
her father had even been speaking. "What is so amusing?" King Stephen   
asked angrily but in a polite voice.  
  
Lune simply smiled and said, "enough of this nonsense. I am   
perfectly prepared to deal, as you put it, with your daughter and her   
powers." Serenity briefly wondered if Lune had been fully listening   
to King Stephen or only partially listening to her father. *How could   
she delve into me so deeply and still listen to him?" Serenity asked   
herself. The shock of that thought hit Serenity suddenly. *Why did I   
just think delve into me? She was only looking at me and smiling.   
What made me think she was delving inside of me? I feel so strange   
when I am around her. It seems as though I cannot even think   
straight.*  
  
King Stephen cleared his throat as though to show his   
superiority, but he made a slight, brief nod of the head at Lune and   
exited the room with a show of majesty. Lune was still staring at the   
door he had just exited through. Serenity looked at Lune, standing   
upright so she would not be scolded for bad posture but keeping back   
because she did not want to seem pushy with Lune. Lune was obviously   
engrossed with the....*door?* Serenity gazed at Lune and then looked   
at the floor, then the mirror, then the balcony. *I wish I could   
leave.* Lune continued to stare intently at the door right where King   
Stephen had exited, although she did begin to make clucking sounds in   
her throat and shake her head a bit. *Well I guess that means she is   
alive.* Serenity was beginning to become impatient, and despite her   
best judgement, began to fidget a little. Lune began to smile but   
never broke her gaze with that spot on the door for even a small   
fraction of a second. Serenity was not sure if she was smiling at   
something interesting she was thinking about or at Serenity's   
fidgeting or something else she had noticed. This woman was beginning   
to irritate Serenity. Lune's gaze still did not break from the door as   
she said, "your irritation is obvious. If you stopped fidgeting and   
kept a cooler temperament though you could pass off as being simply   
uninterested."  
  
"Excuse me?" Serenity asked, insulted by this woman's impolite   
way of addressing her. *She did not even have the decency to look at   
me, more or less show any courtesy.* Yet she was intrigued by the   
woman's ambiguous statement.   
  
"You are excused," Lune said simply, her eyes never leaving   
the door.  
  
Serenity fidgeted. She had almost yelled at Lune. This woman   
was making her so angry, but she swallowed the lump of anger in her   
throat and decided to give herself a couple of seconds to collect her   
thoughts and give a calmer response. "I am insulted by your impolite   
way of addressing me," Serenity strained to say calmly. "I will give   
you a chance to explain yourself of course, but unless there is   
something that I am missing on that door I must ask you to look at me   
when you are speaking to me. It is common courtesy."  
  
Lune's gaze swept away from the door, and she turned toward   
the balcony but still did not even so much as glance at Serenity. "You   
presume too much of yourself in addressing me as an inferior your   
highness," Lune said, emphasizing the last two words with blatantly   
obvious sarcasm and even a hint of maliciousness.  
  
Serenity was momentarily stunned.  
  
Lune smiled mockingly.   
  
Serenity's mouth opened in shock.  
  
Lune's smile became bigger, and Serenity even fancied she   
heard a chuckle from the woman though she was not actually sure. "I   
will not take this," Serenity said with exasperation. She had given   
the woman plenty of time to explain herself. She stomped angrily to   
the door and reached for the door handle when two thoughts came to her   
simultaneously. Although some people would argue that two thoughts   
cannot come at the exact same moment, but Serenity would swear that   
they did. If they did not, Serenity could not even guess as to which   
one came first, and in any event that is not really an important point.   
As Serenity's hand reached for the door handle, she thought, *I cannot   
open this door. It is locked, and I must stay with Lune until she is   
able to help me keep my powers under control.* The more important   
thought that occurred to her though was, *I am treating her as an   
inferior. I sound just like my parents. The one thing I promised myself   
is to treat all others equally. She is just as important a person as me   
in my eyes. How dare I treat another Lunar being as though they were   
inferior to me when I know in my heart and soul that such a thing is   
not at all true.* She turned to Lune but jumped back, hitting the door   
when she was greeted by Lune's face right in front of her own.   
  
Lune smiled briefly. "Try to be more on guard next time," she   
said with an air of patience.  
  
Serenity was not sure how to respond, so she sat cautiously on   
the edge of the bed and decided to just be direct with Lune, although   
Lune was not being direct with her. "You confuse me," Serenity said   
simply.  
  
"Oh I know dear. I confuse most people," Lune said   
matter-of-factly.   
  
"Most?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Oh all right, all, except for perhaps one or two," Lune   
admitted.  
  
"That one or two would be?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I sense your friend Miriam understands me fairly well," Lune   
said, "though she does have quite a bit to learn."  
  
"And?" Serenity asked, bursting with curiosity.  
  
"Oh, that is not important," Lune said with a wave of her hand   
as if to emphasize its unimportance. Serenity did not agree at all. She   
felt like she absolutely could not stand to not know who this other   
person was, and despite the fact that Lune hid things well Serenity   
could somehow sense this person's importance in Lune's soul. Even more   
strongly, she sensed not to push the matter. In any event, she could   
not push the matter. Lune had not given her a chance; she had already   
begun speaking. "What is important is out there," Lune said vaguely,   
pointing her head towards the window-doors that led to the balcony.  
  
"Out there..." Serenity repeated quietly feeling as though she   
were in a daze now though the reason for the daze was as mysterious to   
herself as to anyone else.   
  
Silence surrounded them, circling through the air and almost   
choking Serenity.  
  
"You are making a grave mistake," Lune finally said, breaking   
the silence that had nearly entrapped them.   
  
"I feel like all I am doing is making mistakes," Serenity   
responded sadly and quietly.  
  
"No child. Not at all," Lune said reassuringly and in a voice   
resonating with honesty.  
  
"We need not go far to look at my mistakes. For example, my   
treatment of you. My confinement to this room. My need to control my   
powers...." Serenity nearly choked on the next part, "and hurting   
Miriam," she barely finished.  
  
Lune's eyes nearly filled with tears, and she turned away to   
prevent Serenity from noticing though it was too late for that. "You   
did nothing wrong dear. You just did not realize that you had powers,   
nor did you realize the full extent of your powers. If anyone did wrong,   
it was your parents. They failed to realize your powers, failed to warn   
you, failed to raise you with real love and care, and failed to set good   
examples of how true royalty behaves," Lune said softly.  
  
Serenity looked at her in bewilderment. "You cannot talk about   
my parents like that," she finally said, still in amazement.  
  
"Why not? Because no one else has ever dared to?" Lune asked.   
"You try to be good by obeying them and showing them respect, but they   
do wrong and you know so in your heart."  
  
"How so?" Serenity asked, already knowing in her heart but   
wanting to hear it out loud and still not sure it was safe to speak   
against the two people she knew to never speak against.  
  
Lune appeared to consider whether or not to answer for a moment.   
Apparently she decided against answering. "You know," she simply said.  
  
"Yes," Serenity whispered. "At least I think I do. The way they   
treat others. They show no compassion. They act superior. Is that it?"  
  
"A major part of it. But I am not here to give you instructions   
in your life now am I?" Lune asked almost brusquely. Serenity was   
surprised for a moment, but she decided she would have to learn to   
become accustomed to surprises with Lune.  
  
"My powers," Serenity half stated, half asked.   
  
"Your powers," Lune responded.  
  
It was left at that, but Serenity realized the implications   
that her powers were important.  
  
"Give me your hand Serenity," Lune said quietly but sternly.  
  
Serenity lifted her hand up, and Lune snatched it, but the   
snatch was full of the utmost respect. Serenity knew this treatment was   
against protocol, but she also knew that nothing else had ever felt so   
important or so right before in her entire life. This woman knew about   
her powers and respected them as well as Serenity. Serenity knew she   
had so much to learn from Lune, and she wanted now to spend all day   
with her, learning all the nuances of her powers. Then, with the   
opening of the door and the emergence of her father's figure, grim   
reality came crashing back to remind her of her parents, what she had   
done to Miriam, and that she knew next to nothing about her powers   
except that they were powerful.   
  
"It is time for you to leave Lune," King Stephen said, nodding   
his head in the traditional sign of respect for those considered   
inferior but still deserving of respect. Lune accepted it by smiling   
back, though she was supposed to show a full curtsy. Serenity knew that   
Lune would get by without one. She was too desperately needed by the   
King and Queen. King Stephen frowned in disapproval but said nothing   
about it and asked her if she would come back tomorrow and every day   
hereafter for a few hours to instruct Serenity. Lune politely agreed,   
and for the first time in her life Serenity sensed that someone had more   
authority than either of her parents. Although Serenity was fairly sure   
neither of her parents knew this, she could feel inside every fiber of   
her being that it was true. *This is the first time I have ever had such   
a strong conviction about something that I do not even doubt it,*   
Serenity realized, sensing the importance that held but not as surprised   
as she would have expected herself to be. It seemed she learned more   
about herself in this one hour meeting with Lune than she had during her   
entire life with its abundance of "important" people.  
  
"Goodbye Serenity," Lune said. Serenity sensed the statement   
held more meaning but failed to grasp the other meaning or meanings.  
  
"Goodbye," she said politely, but with true meaning behind it.  
  
Lune smiled approvingly and nodded. Serenity was not sure what   
Lune approved of but felt encouraged, and for the rest of the day Lune's   
parting smile and nod would remind her that she had only to make it   
through the rest of the day before her mysterious presence would return.  
That night however, the nightmare returned. The effect of the nightmare   
was worse this time though because of the blurry and dizzy nature of   
everything in the nightmare. The flowers were there, but it was hard at   
first to discern that they were flowers because the colors all blurred   
together. Miriam appeared. In fact, Miriam was the only thing not blurry.   
Her shiny, golden hair, her clear blue eyes, her cheery smile, and her   
confident glide were all there as clear as day. The monsters behind her   
were blurry though, their colors did not run together like the colors of   
the flowers because they were all dark grey, but they were blurry and   
seemed to be moving though Serenity knew they were probably standing   
motionless. She screamed again for Miriam but to no avail. She screamed   
so many times her throat felt hoarse, and still she screamed. She tried   
to run toward the monsters, but she could see from the beginning that it   
would not work because as she started to run she became dizzy and   
collapsed, all the colors swirling around her. When she got up, the dark,   
blurry shape of one of the monsters was behind Miriam's clear, golden   
form. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Click.  
  
Dark Violet eyes. Dark Violet hair. Wavy. Smile. Twitch.  
  
"Huh?" Serenity asked, still in a daze and rubbing her eyelids.  
  
"Time for our training," Lune said, stiffening, standing up, and   
walking to Serenity's vanity and mirror. She looked at Serenity when it   
was obvious Serenity was not moving from the bed anytime soon. "I think   
it would be better if you got up now before your father realizes how   
long you have been in bed," she said sternly but with a kind smile on   
her face.   
  
"mmwahotouifanfnme," Serenity mumbled.   
  
Lune smiled, "I know but it is time."  
  
"All right," Serenity sighed, but smiled inwardly. This lady   
represented a first for many things for Serenity. It was the first time   
anyone dared address her father as that instead of the King or King   
Stephen or his majesty. She liked it. It was also the first time she had   
ever been woken up so pleasantly, so she wanted to bask it in and draw it   
out for as long as possible. She realized, however, that it was time to   
begin with Lune and slowly got out of bed. Serenity blushed. "I am still   
in my nightgown..." she said apologetically. Fortunately, Lune was not   
looking at her. "Is not important," she said, "but go ahead and get   
dressed if you like. I will not look. Quickly though," Lune added.   
  
Serenity nodded then realized Lune could not see her head.   
"Yes...." she said, searching for a title for this woman and knowing that   
Lune was too informal, friend too affectionate, and witch or woman would   
be offensive."  
  
"Lune," Lune said.  
  
"But it is so," Serenity started.  
  
"Informal," Lune finished. "I know."   
  
Serenity smiled and did not argue. She was liking this woman more   
and more. *I wish she was my mother. Whoa, wait a second, how could I   
just think that? Bad Serenity,* she inwardly chastised herself.  
  
Lune smiled in amusement.  
  
"Can you hear my thoughts?" Serenity accidentally found herself   
blurting out.  
  
Lune smiled more.   
  
Serenity waited but realized after a bit that she was not going to   
be answered. Normally she would have been offended and impatient. She   
was still curious but avoided pushing the subject, knowing Lune would tell   
her if needed.  
  
"What are we learning today?" Serenity asked, after quickly   
putting on a gray skirt and white long sleeve shirt with shiny, clear   
buttons. Lune had opened her window-doors and was standing outside on the   
balcony. She did not answer, so Serenity walked quietly over to the   
balcony and stood beside Lune. For awhile she looked to Lune for an   
answer, but Lune was watching something ahead of the balcony so intently   
that Serenity just decided to join in watching ahead. The splendor of the   
trees, the pureness of the water in the stream she could barely   
see winding through one part of the gardens, and the sound of the chirping   
birds brought Serenity a peace inside she had not ever experienced   
before. She allowed the tranquil feeling to wash over her. She was Serene.   
She was her name.   
  
And then Lune said something, "Miriam misses you."  
  
Three words.  
  
But the impact was large. Serenity's eyes filled with tears. "I   
miss her too," she whispered in a sob.   
  
"I know," Lune answered.  
  
"It is better this way," Serenity said defensively.  
  
"I never said it was not," Lune said.  
  
Serenity fidgeted. "Felt like you did."  
  
Lune looked at Serenity gravely. "You should listen more closely to   
your feelings. You are right, I do not think it is better." Serenity nodded   
and thought about the statement. It was true. She had been taught not to   
listen to her own feelings by her parents. Feelings are irrational, not   
logical or reliable, but Serenity felt the tug of them inside her and liked   
the idea of Lune's that they could guide you the right way if you knew   
yours well enough and knew how to listen to them and how to weigh them   
against other things. Lune smiled and patted her hair. "You are wise. You   
will learn."  
  
"How can I put her in danger again?" Serenity asked fearfully.  
  
"The risk is not worth losing a friendship over Serenity."  
  
"I will take risks for myself, but at the expense of others,"   
Serenity shook her head no.  
  
"The decision is not for you to make," Lune revealed.  
  
Serenity felt confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"The decision is Miriam's, not yours."  
  
Serenity still did not understand.  
  
Lune sighed. "She is your friend by her choice. You are her friend by   
your choice. You may choose not to see her if you do not want to risk getting   
hurt, but it is her choice whether she will see you and risk   
getting hurt."  
  
Silence reigned for the next few moments.  
  
Serenity nodded. "Yes, you are right."  
  
"And she has decided to be with you, child," Lune added.  
  
"Yes," she said quietly. "Yes! She has!" she added with more emphasis.  
  
Serenity's head swivelled to face Lune's. "How?"  
  
Lune winked. "How did I get in here today for this meeting? I find my   
way; do not concern yourself with how."  
  
Serenity felt very curious, but she also felt a strange warmth inside   
from the caring nature of Lune. Lune was not direct with her feelings, but   
Serenity felt the warmth behind what she said.  
  
"Goodbye Serenity."  
  
"Goodbye Lune," but as she turned she saw that Lune had already   
quietly left. *Almost vanished,* Serenity thought.  
  
Serenity stood watching the sun move across the sky and its brilliant   
colors and the illumination of the planets, especially Earth, the largest   
one. Her eye glanced over at Venus. *When will Miriam be going back? I will   
miss her so much,* Serenity felt so sad inside. Then the door to the   
balcony opened, and her dad stormed in.  
  
"Did you not hear me calling?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Oh..oh no. I am sorry," Serenity responded in surprise.  
  
A large sigh came from her father. "I do not know how to handle   
someone like you Serenity. You really cannot be standing out here staring at   
this stuff; you are wasting time and being useless. Work on curbing your   
powers," he said in exhaustion.  
  
"Sorry father," Serenity said.  
  
"Someday you will understand that we are doing what is best for you."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Serenity's mother came through. "Oh there you all are. What are you   
wearing Serenity?" she asked in shock.  
  
"I got dressed quickly...I can change."  
  
"You had better," the Queen said in exasperation. "I swear Serenity,   
you take so much out of us. Why will you not just do things correctly?"  
  
"I try," Serenity said. "I am sorry."  
  
"All right, just get dressed in something more decent. You will be   
meeting with Lune soon to work on your magic."  
  
"Okay," Serenity said, brightening up. Her father's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do not get too attached to her Serenity. She is not the best example   
to follow," King Stephen added.  
  
"We need her only because she is more knowledgeable in this area," the   
Queen added, "but her principles and behaviors are not good examples at all   
Serenity. Do not learn from those. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes mother," Serenity answered. This time, though, she really did   
understand. For once, it all became very clear to her. They were wrong.   
It was so easy to think your parents knew what they were doing. She had   
accepted what they said for far too long, and now she could see so clearly   
how disillusioned they were. *There is no way I will ever get through to  
them,* she thought sadly. *It is best that I just treat them respectfully   
but not listen to their advice anymore. They do not know what they are   
saying. Lune truly is a wonderful person, and I cannot wait to learn more   
from her.*  
  
Serenity went back into her bedchamber, and her parents left. *They   
will be back in about half a hour with Lune, so I better get ready. It does   
not feel like it has been very long since she left.* Serenity looked carefully   
through her closet and picked out a swirling colors dress. It was a favorite   
of hers and Miriam's. Serenity knew that Miriam was not coming until the next   
secret meeting with Lune. This meeting would be strictly for the powers. Lune   
would know better than to anger her parents, but this dress reminded her that   
she would see Miriam again soon and they would never part. *No one can ever   
part us,* Serenity thought happily. That thought gave her confidence. She knew   
that they were always together in heart, just as Miriam had always said, and   
the two were always connected. The separation was hard but not impossible when   
they held each other in the other's heart. Deep down though Serenity wondered   
how long she could last without the ray of light in her life.   
  
The meeting with Lune was a difficult one because her parents decided   
they wanted to watch Lune work with Serenity on her magic. Serenity could   
feel the tension inside her body; she wanted to please her parents, to do this   
just right. Lune looked a little tense herself. No, tense was not the right   
word, just more disturbed. However she winked at Serenity a few times as   
though to remind her they were close friends and that Serenity would see   
Miriam again soon. Serenity smiled a bit to reassure her but was careful not   
to draw her parents attention to her smiles. Lune said they would keep things   
simple today. "You remember looking out at nature yesterday Serenity?" Lune   
asked. Serenity nodded. "You remember the feeling it gave you? You need to   
draw on those feelings Serenity, those tranquil feelings of harmony and peace   
inside of you."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, but she could not feel that peaceful feeling   
she had gotten when observing nature. She opened her eyes again.   
  
"Do you feel it Serenity?" Lune asked calmly.  
  
Serenity looked at her parents. "Yes," she lied.  
  
Lune frowned. "All right. Good." Serenity definitely felt surprised.   
She always sees through me, but maybe she does not want us to get   
in trouble with my parents.  
  
"We will start with something simple. Try to levitate the hairbrush on   
your vanity table in the air."  
  
"How?"   
  
Lune sighed. "Feel the tranquility in your blood. Feel the peace   
calming your spirit. Then with your eyes on the brush. No..actually, it   
is your first time, better to keep your eyes closed because the brush is not   
really the important thing. I do not want you to concentrate on it. Just   
concentrate on the movement, the levitation."  
  
"I will try," Serenity said cautiously. *This is never going to   
work,* she realized. She closed her eyes, *feel the tranquility, feel the   
peace, imagine the movement.* She opened her eyes. "Did it move?"  
  
Lune shook her head. " You need to be more patient Serenity."  
  
Serenity's father sighed. "This is stupid and a waste of my valuable   
time. I am going to get ready for the dinner tonight. Darling, stay and watch   
for the remainder of this fiasco," he said looking directly at his wife. Then   
he left in a flourish of robes and with his usual air of superiority.  
  
"Yes darling," his ever obedient wife answered. Her eyes immediately   
returned to the witch. "Lune, could you please try to hurry this   
along? We have an important dinner tonight."  
  
"I am done," Lune answered stiffly.  
  
"Oh good. I will show you out." The two exited the room. "Perhaps you   
should not allow her to move objects anyway. I doubt she has that power. No   
moon princess or queen ever has, and even if she does I do not see how it   
would be beneficial to anyone but herself. We do not want her to become   
selfish now do we?"   
  
"Oh no," Lune said. "We would not want that," but there was a strange   
glimmer in her eye that even Queen Selenity could not miss. A shudder went   
through the Queen when she coldly said, "good day your highness."  
  
Queen Selenity returned to her husband's chamber. "I get this shudder   
when she talks to me, and she gave me such a strange look when I was escorting   
her out. I do not like her, and I worry about her even being in this palace.   
Perhaps this was a mistake. Who knows what could happen just letting her and   
her strange mind and powers near the palace."  
  
"I do not trust her one bit either, but what choice do we have?   
Unfortunately, we cannot keep our daughter locked up forever, and she cannot   
come out until she controls those powers. No one else has the ability to teach   
her to control them."  
  
"You are right," the Queen acceded, "but I still do not like this. Not   
one bit."  
  
"Neither do I, neither do I. Let us just get ready for the dinner   
tonight and worry about the King and Queen of Mars; they are difficult   
to appease. We will worry about that witch later."  
  
Meanwhile, in her bedchamber, Serenity was still trying to lift the   
brush when a voice behind her said, "do not worry. It is all right. You are not   
ready to do that anyway." Serenity turned around to look into Lune's eyes, then   
she jumped back in fear. "My apologies your highness. I never meant to frighten   
you."  
  
"Do not worry about it. Is Miriam here?"  
  
"Patience dear, patience."  
  
"Can I come up now Lune?" Serenity heard the sweet, long lost voice of   
Miriam yell up.  
  
Serenity ran to the balcony, "Miriam!"  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Oh all right," Lune acquiesced. "I swear, the two of you are the most   
impatient people I have ever met. With the possible exception of William...."   
Lune was cut off by Miriam squealing. "Oh all right, calm down. I am letting you   
up. Please, could you squeal a bit more softly, or do you want to get caught?" A   
purple light surrounded Miriam. Serenity was immediately aware that the color   
did not suit her. *If she is going to be surrounded by light, it needs to be   
gold.* Serenity shook the thought. *Sometimes I think such strange thoughts. Who   
cares what light she is surrounded by? I am just glad she is here.*   
  
"I am glad you felt that disturbance. You are right. She is meant to be   
surrounded in gold, but she has no control over her own powers yet. So I must   
use mine on her hence she is surrounded by my purple powers instead of her   
rightful gold ones," Lune said, looking at Serenity appreciatively.   
  
At any other time Serenity would have wanted to know more, but as soon   
as Miriam's feet were upon the ground, she ran up to her and gave her a gigantic   
hug. "Mmm, tahijdljcajkdjnntbijbreamkjthjkle."  
  
"What?" Serenity asked, reluctantly breaking up the hug.  
  
Miriam's sweet, golden laughter filled the room. "I said I could not   
breath silly."Serenity's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Serenity, I am so glad you   
were willing to see me again. I know how scared you are."  
  
Serenity looked gratefully at Lune. "Thank her. She helped me realize it   
is not my decision whether you put yourself at risk or not. You are aware   
though, you are putting yourself through a great risk just coming here...if my   
parents find out...and even if they do not...just by being with me."  
  
Miriam smiled, "and I thought you knew me. I like risks Serenity, and   
besides nothing will ever keep me from you...not without a lot of force anyway,"   
she added cheerfully.  
  
Serenity gave a little nervous laugh, but it really did not seem funny   
to her at all.  
  
"Appreciate these times Serenity," Lune advised. "Do not be cautious now   
or you will regret the happy times you miss out on."  
  
Serenity nodded, "I will try to remember that. What is this you say   
about it not being time for me to move the hairbrush?" she asked  
  
"I will explain."  
  
Miriam and Serenity looked at each other. "We might as well sit down,"   
Miriam said. "Once she gets started she never stops. All I want to know is why   
you got her started?" Miriam asked, laughing.  
  
"Oh are you not bursting with curiosity?" Serenity asked seriously.  
  
"She is not really so great as she or others think she is," Miriam said   
giggling and with that mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
Lune smiled and winked at Miriam.   
  
"So you two know each other fairly well then to joke like this?"   
Serenity asked.  
  
"Would you believe Lune started it?" Miriam asked.  
  
"Not in a million years."  
  
Laughter rang again. "Good because she did not. How could I resist? She   
is a wonderful person, but she is so much fun to tease."  
  
Lune smiled again, and Serenity knew whatever either said they both   
enjoyed this. Serenity could lay back, close her eyes, and listen to them   
tease each other forever. It was so filled with...with..."  
  
"I said you are not ready because you are not. I had to start with that   
because your parents were in the room. I know your parents. They will expect   
immediate action. That is not the way to go about this. There is much learning   
that must take place inside of you before you will ever be able to move that   
brush, let alone something more large scale. However, I knew it would be futile   
to explain that to the queen and king, so I simply played along with their little   
game. Now that they are assured we are 'doing something' we can really do   
something."  
  
"Oh I do understand," Serenity said. "You knew then that I could not   
really feel the peace inside."  
  
"Of course I knew dear. First of all, you are not a good liar. You really   
do need to work on that. Secondly, it is not possible for you to feel that peace   
around your parents. You have not even learned to feel it inside of yourself when   
you are alone, let alone with others, let alone with people who put constant   
stress and pressure on you. Oh no, you must first learn to do these things on your   
own, then learn to do them around others such as me and Miriam. Lastly, you will   
learn to do them around people that stress you out, like strangers, and even   
harder the queen and king."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I do feel scared to do that in front of them. I do not   
want to mess up."  
  
"And as long as you are distracted by that fear, you will not be able to   
do this. You must learn to do it alone, without the fear at first."  
  
"What should I do first then?"  
  
"My dear, not even I can help you with that. You have to connect with that   
feeling of peace you get with nature, the feeling of connectedness you have with   
Miriam. You have to be able to feel it inside of you, and you must work on growing   
that feeling inside of you. That feeling is the greatest power in this world or in   
any other world."  
  
"Shall I start now?"  
  
Lune smiled a bit. "Dear ambitious Serenity. Yes you may start now. Just be   
calm and enjoy your time with Miriam though. You can draw upon it   
later."  
  
"You mean draw upon the happiness I feel around her?"  
  
"Precisely my dear. Precisely."  
  
Miriam tackled Serenity, and Serenity squealed. "Sorry," Miriam said only   
half apologetically. "I could not resist. It has been so long."  
  
"So very long," Serenity admitted sadly. "Do you know how lost I was without   
you?"  
  
A shudder ran through Serenity and Miriam. "Be careful girls," Lune said.   
"You are drawing upon a different power now..." She was cut off by a flame that   
erupted from Serenity's walk-in closet. The bright, red flames were consuming the   
closet and growing quickly larger. The flames loomed over the three occupants of the   
room. Serenity fell down on the floor, exhausted. Miriam kneeled quickly beside her.   
"Serenity," Miriam screamed. "Serenity. Get up. Please." Her voice had a   
heart-wrenching, desperate tone to it.Lune remained calm, the light from the fire   
shining within her eyes. Nevertheless she shuddered before chanting a spell. The   
fire became smaller but refused to go out. "Drat, she is containing it within her   
coma," Lune said in exasperation. "Miriam," she ordered, "do whatever you can to   
wake her up. As long as she is in that coma this fire cannot be completely put out,   
not even by me."  
  
"Is she that powerful?" Miriam asked in awe.  
  
"This is no time for questions," Lune said sternly. "Try to wake her up.   
Hurry. We have not much time."  
  
Lune walked into the closet, and Miriam screamed. "What are you doing?"   
Miriam's eyes were wide in shock. Lune's voice was in her head, *wake Serenity up   
please,* it said. *Worry not about me. I will contain it better and for longer if I   
am within it. It cannot harm me unless it is never put out.*  
  
Miriam nodded though her eyes were still wide and turned to Serenity. "Oh   
please Serenity," she begged, though it was obviously futile.*How can I possibly wake   
her up?* Miriam wondered. "I need a new angle." She noticed there was a tint of   
purple to the fire when she looked up. *Oh poor Lune. She is battling this using all   
the energy she has. I cannot let her down." A fierce look of determination took over   
Miriam's face. She closed her eyes and let the feeling from earlier return. The   
peaceful feeling Lune exherted, the connectedness and warmth she felt with Serenity,   
and she let those feelings wash over her. Time and time again. Her eyes were closed;   
she was not here. She was in a meadow. It was tranquil here and she felt that feeling   
deep down in her soul, going through her blood. She raised her head. A golden light   
filled the air around her and woke Serenity up. As Serenity slowly woke up and raised   
her head, the fire began to die down, and she saw Lune standing in the midst of the   
dying fire, glowing a gorgeous purple. Even more surprising, when she looked straight   
in front of her she was nearly blinded by the soft yet strong glow of magnificent   
gold coming from Miriam.  
  
"Miriam," she whispered softly.  
  
That was enough to break the spell. Miriam's eyes opened, and the color was   
gone in an instant. Lune's color slowly died down, however.   
  
"Miram," Lune said, a tear in her eye. "You have already connected with your   
power, and I have not even worked with you. You are much stronger and more in touch   
with yourself than I could ever have imagined."  
  
Miriam smiled softly. "I just knew my light would guide Serenity back to me   
and out of the coma. I guess I had it in me the whole time."  
  
"Well yes, just as Serenity and a few select others in this solar system have   
it. But I never realized your power Miriam," Lune answered.  
  
"Is it as great as Serenity's?" Miriam asked.  
  
"You are certainly more in touch with yourself than Serenity, but she lives in   
incredibly unfavorably conditions."  
  
"Her parents," Miriam interrupted.  
  
"Yes," Lune replied, "but no...no one has ever had or currently has as much   
power as Serenity dear, not even I."  
  
Miriam looked in appreciation at Serenity. Serenity was still in awe. "Miriam,   
how did you?" she asked curiously. "Can you teach me?"  
  
Miriam smiled. "It is like Lune said Serenity. You have to connect with it   
yourself. I do not know what to say that I or Lune has not already said."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Why do my parents affect this so much?"  
  
Lune did not answer the question directly. Instead she said, "if only there   
were a way to take you away from here for awhile, get you living in better conditions   
for a few months. Then your power could truly form the way it was meant to. Ah well,   
that is impossible. Neither the King nor Queen could ever be convinced. He has got   
her wrapped around his finger anyway."  
  
"Who is wrapped around who's finger?" Serenity asked.   
  
Miriam looked at her in surprise. "Have you never noticed that your mother is   
under your father's control? She follows him in everything,   
never disagrees."  
  
Serenity's eyes opened, figuratively anyway. "No...I never did, but you are   
right," she said, amazed this had escaped her attention for   
so long.  
  
Lune nodded. "I best be going and leave you two alone."  
  
"Was my mother always like this?" Serenity asked Lune, a hint of desperation   
in her voice.  
  
Lune sighed. "I thought you would ask. No Serenity she was not. She was once a   
very different person."  
  
"Like me?" Serenity asked.  
  
Lune smiled a bit, "Dear, in all my lifetimes, I have never met anyone like   
you."  
  
"What was she like?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Serenity, I will tell you, but you must understand she will never go back to   
that way of life again." Lune hesitated. "She was more open-minded about some things   
anyway. She actually enjoyed a good debate with someone, anyone. That was how she met   
your father, in a debate. She beat him actually, but he refused to admit he had been   
defeated. Your father was such an attractive man, though as cold and ruthless as he   
is now, and your mother felt lust. Something she had never felt before, so of course   
she attributed that lustful feeling to love. She gave in and said he had won. From   
that day forward, she followed him everywhere, did whatever he asked, always agreed,   
and eventually they got married. She sealed her fate that day though I think she was   
doomed from the moment she gave in to him after that debate."  
  
"She is...doomed?" Serenity asked, a feeling of coldness sweeping over her.  
  
"I am sorry," Lune said. "You were not ready to know that. But yes, she is."  
  
Serenity shook her head, "no, no, no.....We...we can save her...right? Right   
Lune? Right Miriam? We can save her...we can find a way to get her to tap into that   
debating side of herself. Show her the person she lost."  
  
"She did not lose her Serenity. She obliterated her. That person is gone   
forever."  
  
"I....I ...I do not understand," Serenity said, pain in her eyes, her whole   
being.  
  
"I am sorry to hurt you with this Serenity," Lune said. "I never should have   
spoken of this."  
  
"What....what will happen to her?" Serenity asked painfully.  
  
"Dear Serenity, even I do not know that. Please forgive me. I will go and   
leave you with your friend Miriam."  
  
"Wait!" Miriam said with her arm around Serenity in comfort. "I have a   
question, please."  
  
"Go ahead," Lune said.  
"  
You said earlier no one ever had or currently has the power Serenity   
does...you did not say never will have. Will someone have more power than her?"  
"  
My dear, power is passed on from generation to generation. The Kings and   
Queens of each planet wanted to always pass on the same amount of power to their   
children as they had, and they have succeeded for quite some time, but they cannot   
succeed forever. Power always grows stronger as time passes and people learn."  
  
Miriam nodded. "There will be more powerful ones then. Always there will be.   
I wonder if there is ever a limit."  
  
Lune chuckled, "no one knows the answer to that question; no one knows," and   
she disappeared.  
  
"Serenity? Are you all right?" Miriam asked in concern.  
  
"I do not know," Serenity's sobs were becoming louder. "Oh my Serenity, my   
dear soul friend," and Miriam said no more. She just held her.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Going Out

Chapter Four, Going Out:  
  
Serenity and Miriam agreed it was too dangerous to   
continue meeting in Serenity's bedchamber. Thus, Miriam said that   
if Serenity would follow her toward Lune's cottage there were   
woods near there that she could show her, and a beautiful river   
they could meet at. "We will have to hurry," Serenity said. "My   
parents could enter my room at any time."  
  
"Are they not dining with the Queen and King of Mars?"   
Miriam asked.  
  
"They are, but one never knows how long those dinners will   
last. It depends on the moods they are all in, and I know my   
parents are not in a good one. It also depends on what they are   
discussing, but to my knowledge they are not discussing anything   
of the political nature. If the subject is political I have not   
overheard it, so it must not be dire. Thus, they will most likely   
be done soon."  
  
Miriam nodded. "We will go quickly."  
  
They walked to the edge of the balcony. "Now this I can   
do," Serenity said.  
  
Miriam looked at her strangely. "If you can get down the   
balcony with your power, you must be feeling the peace inside of   
you."  
  
"Well, I ran to you with the power as well that first   
night," Serenity admitted.  
  
Miriam shook her head. "Serenity, I am very confused now.   
If you came off the balcony with the power and ran with the power,   
then you must have felt the peace."  
  
"I suppose I did, but I thought it felt more like urgency   
than peace," Serenity said, remembering the feeling of urgency she   
had. *That is peace?*  
  
"Come on," Miriam said. She gently took Serenity's hand in   
hers as she closed her eyes for a minute and then began to hover.   
However, Serenity was not hovering, and Miriam did not possess   
enough magical strength yet to pull up another being. They both fell.   
Miriam rubbed her head as Serenity grunted and tried to get up with   
Miriam. "Serenity, I thought you said you could do this."  
  
Serenity flinched, "Sorry Miriam. I thought that I could."  
  
Miriam shook her head. "I do not know what to do Serenity. We   
have got to get to the river in the woods by Lune's cottage, or   
we may not ever be able to meet because we may not have this chance   
again.  
  
Serenity's eyebrows furrowed. "I know," she said worriedly.   
"Oh I do not know how to make it work, but we have to." She closed   
her eyes and was hovering almost instantly; she looked down at Miriam   
in astonishment.   
  
"Wait Serenity. Try not to look down. It might stop the power   
or something," Miriam suggested.  
  
Serenity nodded her head and closed her eyes. *We have to   
hurry. I cannot bear not to see Miriam again. I have to hurry,* she   
told herself, and she was floating down near the ground when she   
opened her eyes. She concentrated on landing softly. Miriam shook her   
head. "I do not understand why it only worked this time. Perhaps you   
cannot do it while holding my hand?"  
  
"That does not make any sense," Serenity said in exasperation.  
  
"I know, I know," Miriam said in confusion.  
  
Miriam took longer than Serenity to get down, but her light   
was a much stronger, brighter gold than Serenity's faint purple,   
though of course neither of them knew that.  
  
"I am sorry I became agitated on the balcony; I was just so   
worried we would not make it," Miriam said apologetically.  
  
"Oh no, do not worry about it dear Miriam. I, too, was very   
worried after it did not work that first time."  
  
Miriam looked at her, her eyes lighting up, suddenly   
comprehending. "That urgency you described before. You must have felt   
that again hm?"  
  
"Why, yes, I did," Serenity said, a bit surprised by the   
question.  
  
Miriam shook her head. "You are not using your power by peace   
and tranquility; you are using it by urgency and worry."  
  
"That is possible?"  
  
"Well, I did not know it was. Lune never mentioned it, but it   
must be because it seems to be how your power works."  
  
"Do you think that is bad?"  
  
Miriam thought about it for a minute. "I do not know, but to   
be honest I do. I get a bad feeling about it."  
  
"Me too," Serenity said in concern.  
  
"Well, we cannot worry about it now. We have to get to the   
woods and if that is the only way you can use your power than so be   
it for now. We will worry about the right way to use it later.   
Perhaps, if we have time after I show you the place, we will have   
time to stop by Lune's cottage. Otherwise you can ask her at your   
next training session."  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
"All right. I will feel the peace. You feel the urgency, and   
aim that urgency towards Lune's cottage. We must hurry."  
  
Serenity let the worry that so often plagued her thoughts   
overcome her. *What will I do if I never see Miriam again? I cannot   
bear the thought of that. She means everything to me. We must get   
there. We must hurry.* And she was zooming, shapes and objects merely   
blurs as she felt the power rushing through her veins and the speed   
becoming faster and faster.  
  
When she arrived, it was nearly 10 minutes before Miriam   
showed up. "Your power works much faster," Miriam remarked gravely. "I   
saw you shoot by before I had even closed my eyes. It was incredible;   
you were this flash of purple, but I feel worried about it."  
  
"Me too," Serenity said again.  
  
"Walk with me."  
  
"What about Lune?"  
  
"I am here," the voice of Lune said as they both turned around.  
"Serenity, Miriam come here."  
  
They approached her. "I was just showing Serenity a good   
meeting place. We have not much time...." Miriam began to say.  
  
Lune cut her off, "I know you do not, but this is important.   
Serenity, how did you get here?"  
  
"By my power," Serenity admitted hesitantly.  
  
Lune shook her head. "No, how did you use your power I meant."  
  
Serenity shook her head, "I am not actually sure."  
  
"We think urgency, worry," Miriam added.  
  
Lune nodded, "and you would be correct. Why so much anxiety   
Serenity?"  
  
Serenity looked away, "I suppose I am nearly always worried. It   
is easy to tap into it. To let the thoughts get louder and   
louder and overtake me until...the power just happens."  
  
Lune nodded. "That is very dangerous Serenity. That is how you   
found your powers, but you must not continue down that path."  
  
"All right, after tonight I will not use my powers that way   
anymore."  
  
"No, Serenity. You are not going back to the palace using   
urgency to motivate you."  
  
Serenity looked shocked, "but Lune," she said in worry. "I   
have no other way back." Her glow of purple was already beginning   
to faintly show.  
  
"Oh dear," Miriam said.  
  
"Calm her," Lune requested of Miriam. "Serenity calm down. I   
will take you back myself dear. There are risks involved with that   
too, but those risks are only the ones with your parents, not   
universal magical ones."  
  
"I am more frightened of my parents," Serenity admitted.  
  
"I know. They have instilled that fear in you. I wish I could   
take it away, but alas I do not have such power. Miriam will hopefully   
show you true friendship which will help you escape the grip they   
continually tighten around your mind. In the meantime, never ever let   
your power be used that way. That path is already going to be very   
hard to come back from, and every time you use your powers that way   
it will become harder and harder. I will see you in a few minutes to   
return you to your bedchamber after Miriam shows you the place. Go   
carefully," Lune added as they walked away.  
  
The place was quickly shown to Serenity. Before they parted,   
Miriam and Serenity embraced each other with caring hugs. "I will   
get here from Venus with a transport pod. I think I can sneak into   
there on Sunday, Tuesday, and Friday mornings when the pods are not   
being cleaned by the clearners. Come back this night, eight hours   
later, those three times a week," Miriam reminded Serenity.  
  
"Yes, of course," Serenity said.  
  
"Until next week then."  
  
"Yes, until next week dear Miriam," Serenity finished, a bit   
sadly though she knew they would see each other again. She walked   
slowly back to Lune's cottage, not thinking about the time or her   
parents. For the first time, she allowed her mind to wander over   
her friend instead of worrying incessantly about her parents' anger   
and her parents' wishes. When she got to Lune's cottage, though, she   
was reminded of this worry and exclaimed, "oh dear. I forgot about my   
parents and the time."  
  
Lune smiled a bit. "This is good Serenity. This is the first   
step toward finding the peace."  
  
"Good?" Serenity exclaimed, upset. "This is Not good. If my   
parents have discovered I am missing...." she trailed off in worry and   
fear.  
  
"Do not worry Serenity. They are just finishing their dinner.   
If you come and hold my hand, I will have you there in time probably   
just before they enter your room."  
  
Serenity nodded, and as she was shaking a bit, she held Lune's   
outstretched hands with her own. Lune began to glow, and the glow   
became so bright Serenity had to close her eyes. Upon opening them,   
she found herself in her room. Lune smiled at her before disappearing   
in a glow of dark purple light.  
  
Serenity turned to the sound of her door opening, and her mind   
flew into a panic.   
  
"Serenity why are you not in your nightgown by now?" Queen   
Selenity asked, her head poking in through the doorway. The door was   
pushed open the rest of the way by her father's large hands. Her   
mother stepped to the side to allow her father to enter. His eyes   
flashed with anger and Serenity instinctively stepped back.   
  
"Do not step away from me young lady," her father's   
authoritative voice commanded.  
  
"I apologize father," Serenity answered quietly.  
  
The King shook his head. "Sometimes Serenity my disappointment   
is so great even I lack the words to express it. Are you happy with   
yourself right now?" he asked angrily.  
  
"No father, of course not...I am so sorry," Serenity answered.   
*Does he know?*   
  
He grabbed her hair, pulling her to the bed and shoving her   
down on it. "Just go to bed without your nightgown," he commanded. "I   
do not even want to see your face for the next few days. I do not want   
to hear your voice, your footsteps, your movement. I do not want to be   
near you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," Serenity barely managed to reply.  
  
"Yes?" her father asked angrily.  
  
"Yes, father," Serenity corrected herself quickly.  
  
Her father grunted, turned to Queen Selenity and said. "You deal   
with her. I cannot right now."   
  
"Of course darling. Try to go to sleep if you can. You look so   
tired."  
  
The King nodded and exited.  
  
The Queen sat down beside her daughter. "I hope you feel good   
about yourself," she said angrily. "Now you have really upset your   
father. I swear Serenity, we do not have the energy to keep up with   
everything you put on us constantly. The problems you cause, the   
burden you put on us. Can we ever get a break? I am so tired. Your father   
is so tired."  
  
Serenity's eyes had long ago filled with tears. "I am sorry   
mother."  
  
Queen Selenity shook her head. "Someday that is not going to be   
enough Serenity. I hope to the heavens you do not turn out even half   
as bad as what you are showing us you will become." After a long pause   
she added, "You had best stay in your room quietly for the next few days.   
One of us will come and resume your visits with Lune when we feel able to   
deal with you again."  
  
The days were long as Serenity dared not move from her bed. Her   
stomach growled, begging for food. Her mouth was so parched she could   
barely swallow.   
  
Lune came the next night though. "Get up Serenity," she said   
angrily.  
  
"Oh Lune, I am so sorry. You must have known of how I have   
disappointed my parents. Please forgive me."  
  
Lune shook her head. "I have no anger in my heart for you dear   
Serenity. I am angry with your parents. If they can be called that. They   
most certainly do not deserve that title. Are you hungry?"  
  
Serenity was surprised. "I have hurt them. I am the bad one."  
  
"You are not bad. You are good. Are you hungry dear Serenity?"  
  
"Yes," Serenity responded timidly.  
  
"Oh this makes me sick. They suck the spirit out of you. Let us   
go eat."  
  
"Lune…I am not allowed to leave the room, not even the bed really."  
  
"They will not know."  
  
"I am not concerned about them knowing. I want to respect their   
wishes."  
  
"An admirable desire, but in this case it is wrong. What they ask   
is unreasonable of you and thus invalid….you may respect them as human   
beings of course but to follow them, to do their bidding when they are   
hurting you is wrong Serenity." Serenity got the strong feeling   
Lune did not even have any respect for them. "You are right. I do not,"   
Lune admitted. "I only said you could to try to convince you. I   
know you will not admit that they should not even be respected. I am   
making a small compromise to convince you of the larger truth."  
  
"You speak with such conviction."  
  
"If only that were enough for you to believe me," Lune sighed,   
"but come we have not much time."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Okay…if you are sure about this. I am very   
hungry, and could I perhaps have a drink?"  
  
"Yes dear, of course."  
  
Serenity felt a certain awe, a deep respect of Lune that she had   
almost mistaken for fear when they first met, but she saw now that   
there was nothing to truly fear with Lune. Things would be strange,   
unexpected, perhaps even scary with her. However, Lune would never   
hurt her intentionally. Her parents were whom she feared.  
  
"Take my hands," Lune instructed.  
  
Serenity took the warm, motherly hands and felt such a peace   
engulf her. She opened her eyes to see a sea of purple fade away as a   
small restaurant scene became clearer. "I will be recognized here,"   
Serenity said fearfully.  
  
"No dear, you will not," Lune said convincingly. "Just do not   
say a word or we will be kicked out."  
  
A server approached the table. It was then that Serenity   
noticed...the table's legs were curved and the tables were all red, a   
forbidden color for restaurant tables in her parents' kingdom. She   
looked out the large room-length window to her and Lune's right side.   
She saw the moon in the distance. So, they were on a nearby planet.   
Probably Mars. That suspicion was proved to be correct when she heard   
Lune conversing with the server in the Martian language. One thing she   
was grateful for as royalty was the inherent ability to speak, write,   
and understand all languages in the galaxy. In her studies, she was   
becoming fluent in a few languages outside the galaxy as well. When   
the server had left with Lune's order, Serenity whispered, "I can   
speak in Martian Lune. Why did you tell me not to speak a word? Why   
did you not just tell me to speak in Martian language now?"  
  
Lune sighed. "You are drawing attention to us Serenity. I do   
wish you would listen to me. Your curiosity is admirable, but it can be   
a downfall if you do not watch it more carefully."  
  
Serenity closed up inside. Lune was being just like her   
parents. She knew what a failure Serenity was now too.  
  
"You are not a failure my dear. Oh not at all, but you are not   
perfect of course. Please do not take my friendly advice as the same   
diminishing power trip your parents are constantly on."  
  
Serenity nodded timidly.  
  
"I wish I could get you away from there. They take your spirit,   
your confidence, your soul." Lune sighed. "Ah well, please understand   
that while you speak Martian flawlessly you do not yet know their   
culture very well. I know every nuance of their culture. I could have   
been born a Martian as well as a Lunar being."  
  
Serenity thought about that…*you have never fit in with the   
Lunar beings though,* but she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Lune smiled. I know I do not fit in, but I know all the rules   
and customs and if I break them I am careful not to go too far. You   
will learn the customs of all planets in time if you are to be a proper   
queen, but for now just allow me to handle our meal."  
  
Serenity nodded, no longer very surprised that Lune had read   
or somehow known her thoughts.   
  
"Do not ever stop questioning Serenity," Lune added. "Just try   
to be more careful about when and how you question things. You   
understand?"  
  
Serenity nodded, *I think so.*  
  
Lune smiled. "You do dear. Now I hope you like what I   
ordered."   
  
Serenity nodded, indicating she was sure she would. In any   
event, she was hungry enough to eat most anything. She had never been   
a picky eater anyway. It was quite improper to not be picky she had   
been taught, but she liked tasting different meals.   
  
After getting her fill of food, the two returned to Serenity's   
chamber, and Lune exited after softly placing Serenity in her bed. She   
brushed back the strands of hair that had fallen over Serenity's face.   
Serenity slept soundly that night, feeling the warmth and peace of   
Lune's care wash through her.   
  
Lune, however, did not sleep at all as usual. She watched the   
morning sun rise over the meadow outside her cottage, and she drank her   
hot tea trying to calm the pangs of pain…the pain of wishing for   
something with all one's heart and not getting it. So close within   
reach that the wish grew stronger and the pain of not quite reaching it   
struck the deepest part of her heart, the most hidden parts of her soul.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. The Fountain

Chapter Five, The Fountain:  
  
"Hoot, hoot, hoot..." the eerie sound of an owl filled the   
thick night air. Serenity was walking through a dense fog. The cool   
feeling of dew refreshed her skin, but the thick taste of the fog   
that surrounded her and closed her in made her feel as though she   
were suffocating. She found it hard to walk farther, but in the   
distance she could hear the trickling of water. She wanted to find   
that water. *It will taste good. It will be a relief,* Serenity   
assured herself and continued on through the fog. Although as she   
trudged on through the fog she found the fog getting more and more   
heavy, she also found herself gaining more courage and strength   
to battle the thick, dense fog. When she reached a clearing, she saw   
the most beautiful fountain. The clear, sparkling water spurted   
from the mouths of angels, and trickled down into the pool of pure   
water surrounding the beauty of nature.   
  
A sound startled Serenity, and she woke up. She turned to   
look at the clock on her vanity. Her eyes squinted. *Does that clock   
say 4:15 a.m.?* She slowly got up, yawning, to look at it and saw   
that it was indeed just turning to 4:16 a.m. *Oh nooo, I was   
supposed to meet Miriam at 4:00 a.m. as I do every Tuesday, Friday,   
and Sunday morning.* Serenity grabbed the black velvet cloak Lune had   
given her a few months ago as a present for her 15th birthday, and   
she snapped it into place, pulling the hood over her head. Rushing   
out of the doors, throwing down the ladder they had created before,   
hurrying down the ladder, and jumping onto the ground, she ran   
toward the river as quickly as her feet would allow her.  
  
Serenity decided to try to cut through the town to the   
river. *I know it is risky if anyone sees me, but I do not think   
many people will be out this early. Also, it will get me there ten   
minutes sooner, thus cutting my time in half.* She slowed down some   
to weave her way through the maze of the town. It was not until it   
was too late that she saw the young man behind the hut as she was   
passing by. He had light brown hair, smoothly cut just above his   
ears, and sparkling blue eyes. Serenity noted momentarily that he   
must have been born with such smooth hair because he was in a poor   
section of the town and even the lunar beings from the richer   
sections of town usually could not pay to have their hair smoothed.   
That luxury was reserved for royalty and their guards only usually.   
She only stopped for a moment, but it was long enough for him to   
take notice of her. Just as she began to run off again, his crystal   
clear voice stopped her. "Hello. Are you all right miss?" he asked,   
his voice ringing through the thin morning air and leaving an   
imprint in her soul.  
  
"I am," she responded, nearly breathless. "I mean, I am late,"   
she added. "Yes. Very late."  
  
He nodded, "Do not let me keep you then miss."  
  
"Yes, all right. Thank you." Everything in her heart and soul   
screamed at her to stay and talk with him, but she knew she could not   
keep Miriam waiting any longer. Just as she began to walk off, his   
voice stopped her again.  
  
"Wait, please," he asked hesitantly.  
  
"All right," she said reluctantly yet with joy in her heart.  
  
"I do not think I have ever seen you around. You are clearly   
not from this village. Are you lost? I would be much obliged to help   
you find your way miss."  
  
"I am not lost."  
  
"But you are not from around here. My name is Wesley. What is   
yours?"  
  
Serenity smiled. "My name,"and her mind panicked. *Pick a   
name Serenity; pick a name.* "My name is Samantha," she said.   
  
Wesley nodded. "Well then, you are most certainly in a hurry.   
I am sorry to keep you."  
  
Serenity glanced at him. "It was nice to meet you Wesley."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Then, as she started off again, his voice added one last   
phrase that stayed in her heart for many days to come. "I hope to see   
you again."  
  
When she got to the river, Miriam was pacing back and forth   
anxiously. "Serenity!" she exclaimed. "Thank goodness you are all   
right. I was so worried about you."  
  
"I am so sorry. I was having a dream...or a nightmare. I am   
not sure, and so I woke up late."  
  
"I am just glad you are all right Serenity. I understand. We   
should hurry back to our places. I will see you early Sunday morning   
though will I not?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I wish I could make my alarm clock go off,   
but the sound could wake someone else in the palace up. I cannot take   
thatrisk. Next time if I am not here in time just return to your   
place. We will meet on the next appointed day to clear things up."   
  
Miriam nodded in agreement. "Goodnight Serenity. You are in my   
soul always."  
  
"As you are in mine soul sister," Serenity said happily. As   
she walked off, she was aware of the longing inside of her to go back   
through the town, but it was after 5 a.m. She thought the workday   
might have started or be beginning soon. *Another time,* she promised   
herself. *After all he did say he hoped he would see me again.*  
  
After sleeping a few more hours, she was awakened by   
Christine, having regained that "privilege" recently. "Serenity,   
Serenity," she said, shaking the girl. "Get up. It is time to dress   
and prepare for breakfast. Then you must prepare for some new   
reading material, and then of course you train with Lune."  
  
"All right," Serenity said, rising and going into the bathroom   
adjacent to her room to use the toilet and to prepare her hair. After   
running last night it had come undone, so she decided to use that as   
her one night of the week to let her hair down while sleeping.   
  
She went slowly through the day.  
  
Putting down her books as the door opened, Serenity saw Queen   
Selenity enter with Lune by her side. "Good day Serenity," Lune said,   
with a nod of her head and a wink as Queen Selenity left and closed   
the door behind her.   
  
"Good day Lune," Serenity said quietly.  
  
Lune frowned. "Sit down Serenity. What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Serenity mumbled.  
  
"Serenity," Lune nudged. "What is wrong?"  
  
Tears filled Serenity's eyes. "It is just too hard Lune. It   
is just too hard."  
  
"You have the strength inside you to make it through this   
Serenity, though I know that is little comfort. Believe me there will   
come a time when you are free of all this."  
  
"How did you know what I was speaking of?" Serenity asked.   
"Did it not seem as though I was speaking of the magic?"  
  
"Dear, I know you were not speaking of just the magic. I know   
you were speaking of it all. They will not control you forever   
Serenity. They truly should not control you now. If you would only   
break free of them. If you realized that you should, I would help you   
to be free in a heartbeat."  
  
"Leave? My parents? Lune, I could never do such a thing."  
  
"I know," Lune said. "I hope in time. Yes, perhaps in   
time."  
  
They sat for awhile before Lune said, "Tell me when you   
are ready to begin the training Serenity."  
  
"Can we just sit please?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
However, before the end of the training session, Serenity   
wanted to try to lift the hairbrush again.  
  
"You seem to feel as though this is the right time," Lune   
commented.  
  
"I have an idea of how to draw on that peace inside. May I?"  
  
"Of course, Serenity."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, and she thought of Wesley. She   
thought of his crystal clear voice, his smooth brown hair, his   
sparkling blue eyes, and his kind soul. *Kind soul? I do not even   
know him.*  
  
"Do not stop and think about your thoughts Serenity. Simply   
allow them to keep flowing," Lune said.  
  
Serenity nodded, and she felt Wesley's presence, and then she   
felt Miriam's presence. They were sitting by the river. Each one with   
his or her foot in the cool water. Each one of them saying nothing,   
yet understanding everything with their connected souls. Now she saw   
the fountain with the angels and the pure water. She could see the   
foliage around it, the beautiful clear blue sky, and she could hear   
the trickling water. She could imagine it would be cool and   
refreshing. She felt the peace, and she told herself to levitate the   
hairbrush. When she opened her eyes, the hairbrush was floating.   
However, she did not really see. She saw, but it was different. She   
saw the beauty of Lune's soul. She saw the phony, pretentious palace,   
and she saw the splendor of the sky and earth outside her window. It   
was as though all of her feelings were being crystallized into   
sights. From through a distance she heard Lune speak. It was as   
though there was a large gap between them causing Lune's voice to be   
distorted and sound far away, but yet such a strong connection with   
their souls that the distance did not matter. She vaguely heard Lune   
ask her to let the hairbrush come down slowly. So, she allowed the   
peace to slowly leave her, and her mind slowly let go of its grasp on   
the hairbrush. The hairbrush gently came down upon the table, and   
Serenity and Lune smiled.  
  
"You did so well Serenity. I am glad you felt that peace   
within yourself. No one can truly control you once you get a handle   
on that peace and become more confident."  
  
"I am not good at being confident," Serenity confided.  
  
"The confidence will come in time with the peace dear. Now I   
must be going. I will tell Miriam if you like, or you may wait to   
tell her tomorrow night if you wish."  
  
"You may tell her. So kind of you to ask Lune."  
  
"I will always ask you to make your decisions on matters   
concerning your own life, and I will always respect the decisions   
you make. In time I hope I will not have to ask. You will hopefully   
learn that your life decisions are yours alone, not without taking   
into account the thoughts of those involved in and respectful of   
your life I am sure," Lune said.  
  
As she left, Serenity's words came to Lune's ears. "I love   
you   
Lune."  
  
Lune stopped, her hand poised on the door handle. Serenity   
could not see the smile on Lune's face; instead she heard only the   
monotone response from Lune, "and I you dear Serenity."  
  
Miriam and Serenity were sitting on the edge of the river.   
Each of them had their feet dangling in the cool freshness of the   
water. They both dipped their hands in the water. Miriam cupped her   
hands together and scooped up the water. Then she put her hands   
above Serenity's head and dropped the water on Serenity's head. The   
water trickled down her body as Serenity giggled and started   
scooping up water and throwing it onto Miriam. Soon they were both   
slapping the water toward each other in amusement. Due to it being   
4:15 in the morning, they both got tired quickly though, and as   
they quieted down, Miriam turned to Serenity. "Do you have   
something on your mind soul sister?"  
  
"I do," Serenity admitted. "I cannot put anything past you,   
can I?"  
  
Miriam giggled. "No Serenity, you never ever can." She   
laughed in her mock evil laugh.  
  
"Oh no, your evil laugh," Serenity giggled.   
  
"What is his name Serenity?"  
  
Serenity sighed. "How did you know?"  
  
Miriam's eyes turned serious. "I am the Princess of love my   
soul sister. Tell me about him."  
  
"His name is Wesley. He has the clearest voice and the   
smoothest hair."  
  
"Is he a prince or a guard?" Miriam asked in excitement.  
  
Serenity hesitated.  
  
"Serenity?"   
  
Still there was silence.  
  
"I am here for you."  
  
"Oh Miriam, I know you are. Friday morning I took the   
shortcut through town to get here."  
  
"That was risky Serenity. I admire that. Was he in the   
town?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah, now the truth about why you were so late comes out."  
  
"Oh no, I really did sleep too late."  
  
"I know. I am just joking. So, what did you both say? What   
do you feel?"  
  
"We did not say much. He did mention hoping to see me   
again...I feel... I do not know how to describe it. I tapped into   
that feeling to feel the peace for the first time, along with   
thoughts of you, and a fountain I saw at the end of my dream   
Friday morning."  
  
"Oh Serenity. It must be true then. I can feel it."  
  
"Do you think so? Oh, thank you Miriam."  
  
"You should go see him again."  
  
"I want to.'  
  
"Why do you not go see him this morning before returning   
to your bedchamber?"  
  
"What will I say? Who will I be? I told him my name was   
Samantha."  
  
Miriam laughed. "You are so adorable Serenity. Hmmm…I   
suppose you   
could be from another part of town."  
  
"But I do not know the parts of town."  
  
"There is another town across the river. Why do you not say   
that you came from there? I doubt that he has ever been over there.   
Just give vague answers and avoid specifics and details about the   
town. It will work Serenity. I believe in this."  
  
"Oh Miriam, I want to believe in it. If you do then it must   
be possible."  
  
"Please go Serenity. I will see you again Tuesday morning."  
  
"All right. Goodbye soul sister."  
  
"Goodbye. See you soon."  
  
As she walked toward the town again, flashes of scenes from   
the dream came to Serenity's mind. *The forest.* She sees the town   
up ahead. *The fog.* She walks toward the town. *The feel.* She   
cannot remember exactly where she saw Wesley. *The suffocation.* I   
hope I can find him. I want to get out of the town before 5 a.m.   
*The trudging.* I only have about 10 minutes. *The trying.* There   
is the edge of the town. *The fear.* She is in the town, and she   
sees the cluster of huts, a few clusters ahead, that she remembers   
being his cluster. *So hard.* Now which hut? *There is a clearing.*   
She walks to the cluster and looks behind the first hut. *Still   
feels the thick dense fog.* Not there. She looks behind the   
second hut. *There is a clearing.* There is Wesley sitting on a   
log, carving wood. *There is the fountain.* She approaches him.   
  
"Wesley," she said softly.  
  
He looked up from his wood. His dazzling blue eyes locked   
into her soft purple eyes. Serenity swallowed and attempted a small   
smile.   
  
Wesley smiled kindly. "Samantha." He stood up. "You came."   
Serenity   
nodded her head. "I am glad."  
  
"How are you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I am feeling all right. How are you?"  
  
She smiled, "I am glad. I am all right too." He sat back   
down to begin carving the wood again, and she sat down beside him.  
  
"Have you ever done this?"  
  
"No, I have not," Serenity admitted.  
  
"Really? Hmm...what town did you say you came from?"  
  
Serenity looked down at the ground. "I...umm, well, there   
is a river. It is beyond that. You have probably never been there."  
  
"Trotcha? Or Balinverd?"  
  
"Umm...well it does not really matter, does it?"  
  
He put his hand underneath her chin and gently nudged her   
head to look up at him again. "Do not be ashamed. They are both   
beautiful towns from what I have seen. We all have our problems. I   
will not inquire into your town anymore though if it makes you   
uncomfortable. I have never been to either, but of course I have   
heard about them both. You are quite an interesting girl to come   
across the river and through here. I assume you were going to a town   
or section past here and then returning from that town or section   
when I saw you the other morning. The river is beautiful."  
  
"Yes," Serenity admitted. "I like to go there to think   
sometimes."  
  
Wesley smiled. "Me too."  
  
"You go to that river too?" Serenity asked.  
  
"When I can find the time," Wesley said.  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Wesley picked up   
a block of wood and extended it toward her. "Want to learn to carve   
wood miss Samantha?" Serenity nodded. "May I take your hand?"  
  
Serenity smiled. "Yes. You may." He was more polite than most   
of the princes she had ever met, and they were trained and required to   
be polite. *With Wesley it is a genuine kindness,* she realized. He   
moved over to the log she was sitting on and sat beside her.   
  
"Here," he said, gently taking her hand and placing the wood   
in it. He handed her the curved knife he was working with. She fumbled   
with the knife, and it dropped. Wesley looked at her in surprise. "One   
would think you have never held a knife before," Wesley joked, picking   
up the knife and handing it to her again. Serenity blushed and looked   
down. "You have held a knife before have you not?" he asked in   
confusion.  
  
"Well..." she looked at Wesley's astonished face. "Yes...yes,   
of course I have."  
  
"It is all right," he said kindly. He hesitantly took her hand   
again, and she nodded her head to indicate it was all right. He began   
to guide her hand along the wood. "This is how to carve off shavings,"   
he said. "Now you try on your own." She fumbled with the knife, but   
slowly cut off small shavings. "You need more control in your hand,"   
he said. "Try tightening your hand around the knife. Now make a sharp,   
quick movement down the wood length-wise." Serenity tried, and the   
knife flew out of her hand and landed in the ground a few feet away.   
Wesley chuckled and went to pick up the knife. He sat down beside her   
again. "You are a strange girl. I have never met a town girl who had   
did not use knives nearly everyday, and you have not ever used   
knives." Serenity blushed and looked down guiltily again.   
  
"Oh, it is ok miss Samantha," he said softly, nudging her head   
upwards again. "Do not be ashamed...You...You interest me," he   
admitted.   
  
She smiled. "I feel content when I am with you," she said.   
  
He looked down, embarrassed. "I feel the same contentment   
around you."  
  
She smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, truly," he promised.  
  
She held the knife firmly and cut sharply and quickly down the   
wood. A nice, large, curly shaving like the ones Wesley had been cutting   
fell to the ground. He smiled. "You did so well."  
  
She smiled. "I did? Thank you."  
  
An older woman's voice interrupted them. "Wesley, are you done   
with the shavings for the fire? It is almost time for breakfast. Then I   
need help with lunch all right?"   
  
"Yes, all right mother."  
  
Serenity jumped up, the knife falling out of her hand.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I am sorry. I hope you do not get in any trouble. I will   
go," and Serenity ran off much to Wesley's surprise. Even more surprising   
she was running in the opposite direction of her town.  
  
When Serenity got home, she could not fall asleep. She lay staring   
at the ceiling, images of sitting by the river with Miriam and carving wood   
beside Wesley filled her mind and soul with contentment as well as   
preventing her from sleeping. When she did fall asleep, it was a restful   
sleep with no nightmares for the first time in many years.   
  
That afternoon Lune came, and they practiced levitating the   
hairbrush as well as other objects around the room. "Tomorrow we will try   
to levitate the larger objects. I feel you are ready," Lune said.  
  
"All right. I suppose I can try." Serenity sat down on one of the   
plush velvet red chairs. Lune sat down on a plush blue one across from it.   
They were near the window-doors, so Serenity kept glancing outside.  
  
"It has been a beautiful summer," Lune commented after a   
considerable silence.  
  
Serenity nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Serenity."  
  
"Yes Lune."  
  
"Be careful all right?"  
  
"Careful of what Lune?"  
  
"My dear Serenity. I sensed such a change in you the last time   
I came, but the change is deeper now. How did you sleep last night?"  
  
"Well. I slept well for the first time in many years Lune."  
  
"Yes. It is nice to have those nightmares gone, but they will   
not stay away that easily my dear."  
  
Serenity nodded. "What is it that I should be aware of and   
careful of Lune?"  
  
Lune did not answer. However, after some time had passed, she   
asked Serenity, "What is his name?"  
  
Serenity looked down. "Wesley."  
  
"Do not be ashamed my dear."  
  
Serenity looked up. "Those are his words."  
  
"Are they? Well, he is certainly wise for his age."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yes...and no. We have never met. I do not know him by your   
definition of the term."  
  
"How do you know him?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Always so full of questions...you will understand in time my   
dear, in time."  
  
Serenity ached to know now, but she nodded her head in   
agreement, aware that she could not convince the always stubborn Lune.  
  
"You think I am stubborn. Yes I suppose that is true. It is   
more than that though. It is years of knowledge and wisdom that   
brought me to the point I am at today. You will become wise too.   
Perhaps wiser than I am, in some ways."  
  
"I should be careful of him?" Serenity asked after some time.  
  
"Not of him...of events to come involving him."  
  
"You can see the future too?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What events should I be careful of?"  
  
"I do not know Serenity, and neither of us needs to know. If   
you are aware and alert you will notice the events to be aware of, and   
if you are wise you will be careful."  
  
"What if I miss the events?"  
  
"I and Miriam will stay on alert too. All of us are intelligent   
beings. Someone will notice in time. I have faith in that."  
  
"I wish I did."  
  
"Someday you will learn to have faith Serenity. Not everything   
works out for the best, but if you are aware and constantly learning   
you will always come through in the end."  
  
"And if I do not?"  
  
"Everyone dies eventually Serenity, but you will always come   
through in life until death in which event someone else or some others   
will come to do things as great as or greater than you. Thus the cycle   
of life continues always. Faith does not mean believing that all will   
work out the way you want it to in the end. It is believing there is   
some purpose for what happens and that the cycle of life will always   
continue. All else is irrelevant in the grand scheme of things."  
  
"All else may be irrelevant in the grand scheme of things, but   
when it is a part of my life or the life of someone I know it will   
affect me." Lune's eyes conveyed such sadness that Serenity almost   
stopped, but she wanted to make her point. So she continued. "And   
because I am sensitive, events and people tend to affect me   
greatly."  
  
"Yes Serenity," Lune said sadly. "Unfortunately life is   
full of hardships, sorrow, and terror. There is no getting around   
that affecting us, hurting us, changing us. We live in our lives.   
We do not have the advantage of seeing all from a distance. Thus   
despite being irrelevant to the grand scheme of things, the events   
and people will always greatly affect our lives whether we are   
sensitive or not really."  
  
"Are you sad Lune?"  
  
"Yes, Serenity dear. Life has never been easy on me, nor   
will it be for you. I wish I could spare you this pain."  
  
"You are in pain Lune. How can I ease it?"  
  
"You do ease it Serenity; you do. No one can take it away."  
  
"Surely...surely there must be some way to help undo   
whatever has been done or at least undo the effects. If you have   
true friends and love there for you through everything it will   
conquer that sadness. Maybe not right away but at least in time."  
  
Lune was looking outside, but she turned and looked at   
Serenity directly with eyes full of certainty as well as sadness.   
"No Serenity," she stated sadly. "Nothing will ever take it away,"   
and she walked out of the room quietly.  
  
As the days came and went, Lune and Serenity continued   
training. Wesley and "Samantha" continued to spend many mornings   
together and got closer and closer with each passing day. Miriam   
and Serenity discussed both the subjects of Lune and Wesley   
extensively by the river. Both of them had plenty of ideas as to   
what could have affected the always strong and sturdy Lune so   
much, but neither of them really knew what could have hurt her   
so badly. Both wished with all their hearts they could undo it,   
and they both believed that if Lune would confide in them and   
let them help her that they could at least mostly undo the pain.   
Miriam agreed with Serenity that those pains in life could be   
taken away by talking about them, writing about them, and with   
the help of true friends and love. Neither understood Lune's   
defeatist attitude. She was resigned to the pain ,and they   
wanted so badly to help her. "At least she knows we will always   
support her and that we are here for her if she ever does give   
in," Miriam had said.   
  
Although Serenity could no longer go to the balls until   
her magic was completely under control, Miriam was still   
obligated to go to them, and they often spoke of how everyone   
was doing. "How is Princess Darla doing?" Serenity asked.  
  
"She is doing well Serenity. She told me to tell you   
she hopes you return to the balls, ceremonies, and other   
events soon. She misses you."  
  
"Oh tell her that I miss her as well. I do not miss the   
events or envy you two at all though being stuck at those   
snobby, boring events." Serenity chuckled, "but I miss her   
very much," she added seriously.  
  
"I know. I will tell her at her 16th birthday   
tomorrow," Miriam promised.  
  
"Oh no. I am missing her 16th birthday," Serenity   
said sadly.  
  
"It is all right. I am sure she understands."  
  
"How is Michael?" Serenity teased.  
  
Miriam smiled happily. "He is doing well. We spent most   
of the evening together with Darla and Alan."  
  
"Are Darla and Alan together?"  
  
"Yes. They got together a few days after Michael and I   
started officially dating."  
  
"Officially dating? You never told me about this Miriam."  
  
"I am sorry. I guess we both had so many other things on   
our mind, like Lune. It simply did not come up. Anyway we both   
knew it was inevitable."  
  
"That is true," Serenity admitted. "I am so happy for   
you both."  
  
"Thank you!" Miriam exclaimed. After a silence and some   
splashing of the river water on one another, Miriam said, "you   
have been training so much with Lune. Do you think you will have   
your magic under complete control soon?"  
  
"Magic is not really to be controlled. I have learned that   
from Lune," Serenity said. "Magic is a part of me and you, just as   
we are a part of it. I do hope to be in tune with it enough soon   
to convince mother and father that I have it under 'control'   
though."  
  
"I hope you are able to soon as well," Miriam said.  
  
"We have been practicing outside. It is only a matter of   
time," Serenity said.  
  
"You sound like Lune saying 'it is only a matter of   
time.'" They both giggled.  
  
A voice rang through the forest from behind them. "It is   
only a matter of time until what?" Miriam whipped her head around.  
  
"Wesley," Serenity knew before even turning her head   
around.  
  
"Wesley?" Miriam asked.  
  
"How did you know it was me, and who is this?" Wesley   
asked as Serenity turned around, and Serenity and Miriam stood   
up.  
  
"I knew it was you because of your voice. It rings through   
the forest, like a silver bell," Serenity said.  
  
Wesley smiled. "Do I get a hug miss Samantha?"  
  
Serenity smiled and hugged him quickly. "This is my best   
friend, my soul sister, Miriam," Serenity said in his embrace.  
  
Miriam smiled happily. "So nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Ah, I have heard of you Miriam. Though she had never told   
me your name. You and Samantha are so close are you not?"  
  
"Yes, very," Miriam looked at Serenity practically   
laughing to hear her name was Samantha now.  
  
"What is it?" Wesley asked, noticing the exchange of   
glances between Miriam and Serenity.  
  
"Nothing," they both said quickly.  
  
Wesley chuckled. "You even finish one another's sentences.   
How quaint."  
  
"Do you find it attractive?" Miriam asked bluntly.  
  
"Miriam!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry Serenity. You know that I cannot help myself,"   
Miriam said.  
  
"Very attractive," Wesley admitted. "Why did you call   
her Serenity?" he asked.  
  
Miriam looked at Serenity who looked down at the ground.   
  
"Samantha?" Wesley asked. "It is all right." His hand was   
under her chin again, but this time she pulled away.  
  
"I cannot do this any longer," Serenity admitted tearfully.  
  
"Do what?" Wesley asked.  
  
Miriam was at Serenity's side instantly. She held Serenity   
close. "Tell him Serenity. He has to know eventually. We both knew   
this day would come. He will still accept you. I promise."  
  
"Whatever it is, I will accept you always. You are my   
closest and dearest friend," Wesley admitted compassionately.  
  
"My name, it is not Samantha. My name is Serenity."  
  
Wesley nodded. "It is a beautiful name. Is it not the name   
of the Moon Princess? Makes you sound like royalty," he joked.  
  
Miriam bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the irony of the   
situation.  
  
Serenity looked down at the ground, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"I am right here Serenity," he said compassionately,   
reaching out his hand.  
  
"Take his hand Serenity. Tell him," Miriam requested. "He   
will understand."  
  
"Please forgive me," Serenity asked quietly. "Please Wesley.   
I should have told you before. I would have, but I was afraid you   
would not understand."  
  
"Serenity, please take my hand. Whatever it is, I forgive   
you. We all make mistakes. I always sensed you were hiding so much   
of yourself from me anyway, but I know you were not hiding your true   
self, your soul inside you showed perfectly. It is beautiful. Tell   
me Serenity. I am here for you."  
  
"Oh Wesley. You mean so much to me," Serenity said,   
hesitantly taking his hand.  
  
"You mean so much to me too Serenity dear."  
  
"I am...I mean...I am…the Serenity you are thinking of,"   
Serenity managed to stammer.  
  
Wesley's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You mean..." he   
said tentatively. "You mean, you are the Princess Serenity?"  
  
Serenity looked down. "Yes," she admitted quietly.  
  
Miriam looked at the scene with tears in her eyes, silent   
for once.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes. Serenity quietly   
removed her hand and stepped backwards.  
  
Wesley's eyes shone with compassion and love. He stepped   
forward hesitantly and reached out his hand. "This does not change   
who you are inside or what we mean to each other," he said,   
understanding.  
  
"No, of course not," Serenity said, "but I was not honest   
with you."  
  
"It explains why you always wear that cloak with the hood   
on it. People would recognize your trademark hair if you let it   
down."  
  
"Yes," Serenity admitted.  
  
He sat down, and Serenity sat down beside him. "I will   
leave you two alone," Miriam said walking off.  
  
"Take care Miriam. See you next time," Serenity said.  
  
"Take care," Miriam smiled in her direction and walked off   
making her trademark V with her fingers.  
  
"What is it like, being a princess, and the Moon Princess   
no less? Is she a princess too?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, she is the princess of Venus."  
  
"Ah yes, Princess Miriam. I have heard of her I think."   
  
"Being a princess is...I do not know how to explain it. It   
is different. Better and worse. I live in much better conditions,"   
Serenity explained, "but there is so much more pressure and so many   
fake snobs to deal with."  
  
"You think they are fake snobs?"  
  
"Well...yes," Serenity said hesitantly. "I mean I know I   
should not pass judgment on others. It is just the opinion of   
Miriam and I. They live only for themselves, think only of   
themselves, and always live 'inside the box' as Miriam would say."  
  
Wesley nodded. "I know what you mean. Most of the ones who   
live in town are the same really. Some of them think of others,   
some do not, but most all of them simply think inside that same box.   
They may not have the superior attitude, but they are resigned to   
living according to set standards without even questioning those   
standards or daring to think differently."  
  
Serenity smiled warmly. "You will never find me not   
questioning something. In fact, I am known for my annoying,   
constant questioning."  
  
Wesley smiled fondly. "I like that."  
  
They sat. Their feet swinging back and forth through the   
shimmering, cool water as Serenity explained the situation with   
her magic, the training with Lune, the treatment by her parents,   
her friend Darla and missing her birthday event. Wesley held her   
in his arms as they watched the pink and orange light of the   
sunrise peeking through the treetops.   
  
"Oh no. I must go. It must be around 6 in the morning,   
and I do want a little sleep before my maid wakes me up."  
  
"Your maid wakes you up? You certainly do live a   
different life Serenity darling. Can I call you that?"  
  
Serenity's smile lit up her entire face. "Yes."  
  
As she turned to go, he said, "goodbye darling."  
  
"Goodbye darling. Next time we talk I hope to hear more   
about you."  
  
That afternoon Serenity was not too far from that spot   
by the river while she practiced magic with Lune in the field   
just outside Lune's hut that was a few minutes off the side of   
the river, hidden in the foliage.   
  
Serenity had mastered moving large objects awhile ago,   
and she had recently learned to move parts of objects. For   
example, right now she was spinning two treetops in the air.   
Lune said, "you are much more connected to the magic now. I   
just need to check that if I greatly upset and/or anger you that   
you will not accidentally use your magic. I do not think it will   
be an automatic reaction for you based on your emotions any   
longer." Serenity nodded and set the two treetops down on top   
of their trunks lightly. "You know Serenity, I have something   
serious to tell you. Sit down please."  
  
"What is it Lune?"  
  
"It is...Miriam. She is...She is gone, dead. I am sorry   
Serenity I could not save her from those monsters. I...I tried."  
  
"Lune, is this part of the test?"  
  
"The monsters...they came out of nowhere. Even I did not   
sense them. They are very good at hiding themselves, burying so   
far inside that I could not sense them. Perhaps I am losing   
myself a bit. Things have been getting so hard."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Serenity screamed,   
falling to the ground, her body wracked with sobs.  
  
"Serenity," Lune cried, dropping down beside her and   
grabbing her quickly. Then wrapping her arms around Serenity.   
"I am sorry Serenity. It was the test. I am sorry. She is all   
right. There were no monsters."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There were no monsters Serenity. I needed to see that   
you would not react to such devastating, angering news with   
magic. Seeing as all is intact, it is obvious you have connected   
with your powers well Serenity."  
  
Serenity jumped up and said in a monotone, emotionless   
voice, "I passed then," and she walked off.  
  
"Wait Serenity. I am so sorry." Lune ran up to Serenity.   
"I should have known that was the wrong thing to do. I should   
never mess with your emotions that severely. I thought it was   
important, but I did not consider the consequences."  
  
"You always consider the consequences," Serenity said in   
a tight voice.  
  
"Serenity, you have every right to be upset. Yell at me,   
scream at me. I am so sorry. I do not know what is wrong with me   
lately. I miss her so much that it tears me up, clouds my   
judgment sometimes..." Lune trailed off.  
  
Serenity stopped and turned around, concern in her eyes.   
"Miss who Lune?"  
  
Lune stopped too and looked away. "No one Serenity. That   
is not of your concern anyway."  
  
I am your friend. It is of my concern. It concerns me   
greatly Lune because you mean so much to me," Serenity said   
passionately.  
  
"You are so fervent Serenity. It means so much to me that   
you care. I am sorry. I cannot talk about this. Despite your   
beliefs, some things cannot be taken away and talking will not   
help me right now. Perhaps another time."  
  
"You promise?" Serenity implored.  
  
"I do not promise Serenity...but perhaps." Serenity   
hugged Lune compassionately. Lune's eyes opened in astonishment   
then filled with tears as she hugged the young girl back. "Thank   
goodness for you Serenity. Thank goodness for your light in my   
life."  
  
Serenity gasped. "Light? Me? Are you crazy?"  
  
"No dear. You will see it someday, I hope. Always be   
proud of yourself Serenity. Not arrogant or egotistical as I   
know you are not, but be proud...you are an incredible person."   
After some silence she asked, "do you feel ready to show your   
parents that you have your powers under 'control' as they wish?"  
  
"But Lune I will not see you anymore after that."  
  
"You will see me. We will meet as you and Miriam and   
you and Wesley do sometimes. I promise. I could not bear to   
lose you now. So much for keeping this relationship strictly   
concerned with master and apprentice of magic. I should have   
known you represented a turning point in my life."  
  
Serenity looked down. "I cannot believe I changed   
someone's life."  
  
"You change so many people's lives for the better   
Serenity. Do not let anyone convince you otherwise."  
  
As they returned to her chamber, Serenity mechanically   
went through the motions to show her parents the magic was   
under control, and Lune was dismissed. Serenity was even given   
a pat on the back by her father and even received a smile from   
her mother. She was to prepare to resume activities next week,   
and her maid, Christine, would be returning to the bedchamber   
to help her tomorrow. Although Christine had begun waking her   
up again these last few months as her parents were told that   
would be safe by Lune to show they were makingprogress,   
Christine would now be able to help her prepare and be there   
for all her duties as maid now. Serenity lay in bed that  
night, hearing the echo of Lune's kind words and sad voice   
go through her mind. "She is the most wonderful adult I have   
ever met. I want to be like her when I grow up," she wished.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Family

Chapter Six, Family:  
  
Christine was preparing Serenity's hair. They had spent the   
week going over the necessary preparations for the first ceremony   
she would be attending after showing her parents that her magic was   
under control. The ceremony was both in honor of Princess   
Serenity's return to the royal functions as well as in honor of   
Princess Lily's 12th birthday, signifying she could now join the   
rest of the princes and princesses of the Silver Millennium   
Alliance who could all already attend the royal functions. Princess   
Lily was the younger sister of Princess Helen, the oldest princess   
of Saturn. Christine and Serenity had gone over all the basics   
several times, and Princess Serenity felt sure she could at least   
perform near the level she had been at when she went to her last   
ball at 13. Of course, she would have to get to the level of a 15   
year old princess quickly, but the level of a 13 year old would at   
least manage to get her through the night. She could walk, curtsey,   
and speak with the proper manners. That would be enough to satisfy   
those who attended. Her parents would expect more, but Serenity   
tried to calm her anxiety from that thought by reminding herself   
that all she could do was her best, and if that was not good enough   
that was their loss as Miriam would tell her. She need not listen   
so closely to all their opinions as Lune had taught her; she barely   
even respected them anymore. The only respect she had was for their   
grace and poise at handling themselves at all royal functions. In   
general, she was noticing how truly blind and ignorant they were   
even compared to her and Miriam and especially compared to wise   
ones such as Lune.  
  
The ceremony began with the grand entrance of Princess   
Serenity. "Returning after two years in solitude, the magnificent   
Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium Alliance," the   
announcer's voice boomed throughout the Royal Garden where the   
ceremony was taking place. Serenity came in humbly and blushing   
from the magnificence of the ceremony as well as the reverence and   
applause all around her. *So much attention. I do not want nor   
deserve this; no person does,* she thought to herself, embarrassed   
by all the attention.  
  
After Serenity had entered, she walked as gracefully as she   
could toward Princess Darla and Miriam as well as Prince Michael.   
"How are you three this fine evening?" Princess Serenity asked   
politely.  
  
"Hello Princess Serenity. I am doing well. You looked ill at   
ease up there. Are you feeling all right?" Prince Michael asked in   
concern."I am feeling fine," Princess Serenity said honestly. "I am   
ill at ease with all this attention and grandeur though; it is so   
pompous." Prince Michael nodded in agreement. Princess Miriam and   
Princess Darla were talking, but Princess Darla stopped and looked   
at Princess Serenity. "Oh how I wish I could hug you right now   
Princess Serenity. I have missed you greatly. You look magnificent."  
  
"Oh I have missed you greatly as well Princess Darla, and   
you look magnificent tonight as well."  
  
None of them wanted to use titles of course, but they were   
obligated to by the occasion. Even Miriam managed to address   
Serenity as princess. "Princess Serenity, I am so glad to see you   
here. I have missed you greatly as well," she managed to say.  
  
"Oh and I have greatly missed you Princess Miriam," Serenity   
said. Both were pretending to have not seen each other for two   
years. The guards were present at this ceremony as well as the   
princes and princesses. Some had four women guards like Princess   
Serenity, some had four male guards like Princess Raven, and some   
had a mixture of female and male guards like Prince Alan.   
  
Princess Serenity's guards were here as well and approached   
her. "I am glad to see you again Princess after such a long time   
apart," Lily said.   
  
Princess Serenity smiled and looked at each of them. "Hello   
Lily. Hello Cassie. Hello Trina. Hello Maddie. How are you all   
doing?" she asked politely, purposely putting Lily's name before   
Cassie because she knew it was improper to do so and almost wanted   
to vex Cassie.  
  
"I am doing well Princess," Lily said appreciatively.  
  
"I also am well and noticing that you still do not respect   
the proper way of phrasing your sentences," Cassie said, irritated.  
  
"I am doing fine," Trina acknowledged Serenity's presence   
with a slight curtsey, and Princess Serenity stopped her.  
  
"No need for that Trina."  
  
Trina nodded. Maddie did a full curtsey just to rile   
Serenity and smiled not so innocently. Serenity sighed. "I am also   
fine your highness," Maddie said, a hint of malice in her voice.  
  
Serenity looked out at the dance area and saw only one   
couple dancing. It was Princess Raven wearing the same harsh   
expression. She was dancing with a man with dark black hair   
halfway down his ears and similar dark black eyes that had a   
penetrating stare. Serenity shivered, a chill going down her spine.   
She knew this was an instinct. Lune had taught her not to ignore   
those instincts, so she watched them more carefully until they were   
all called near the podium. Princess Lily was given a standing   
ovation as she blew out the candles on her cake, and it was   
requested that everyone begin dancing now. Princess Lily got the   
chance to request any prince or guard she wanted to dance with,   
and she requested a dance with the top guard to Prince Alan, Damion.   
Damion had dark midnight blue hair that curled around his ears and   
dark black eyes.  
  
"Who was that dancing with Princess Raven?" Serenity asked   
Miriam quietly but urgently.   
  
"With Princess Raven? You mean before Princess Lily's   
birthday ovation?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, yes," Serenity said urgently.  
  
"Let me think. Oh I think that it was the top guard to   
Prince Lester of Jupiter. His name is Raymond."  
  
"Thank you," Serenity mumbled.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of dancing with you Princess   
Serenity?" Prince Tritan asked her.  
  
"Yes, it would be my pleasure," Princess Serenity replied   
politely, glad it was Tritan rather than some of those other   
princes. She saw Miriam dancing with Prince Michael of course, and   
Princess Darla was dancing with Prince Henry of Titanium who had   
purple hair to his shoulder and deep, velvet violet eyes. Serenity   
noticed that Tritan was leading her carefully and helping cover up   
her mistakes. She did not say anything about it directly, but she   
smiled at him and said, "thank you."  
  
He halfway smiled back. "You are welcome princess."  
  
After the dancing ended, there were fireworks and chatting.   
Princess Serenity went around and chatted with everyone. She found   
the princes from Titanium quite interesting and unique although   
Princess Anita was still self-absorbed. She thought Andrew was   
still self absorbed as well although she found his younger sister   
Princess Melody, who had turquoise hair past her shoulder blades   
and deep blue eyes, quite unique and talented. Princess Raven was   
mostly the same though harder and crueler, and she found Raymond   
had the same disposition as well as a violent tendency. She saw   
him hit Raven twice when no one else was looking, and she wished   
she could talk candidly with Princess Raven about it, but she knew   
that was not possible. Prince Lester was also the same. Princess   
Helen and Princess Tamara were as mysterious as ever. Princess   
Lily however, with her soft green eyes and long wavy light brown   
hair that went to her hips, seemed to live in her own little world,   
more so than Helen and Tamara even. Prince Alan and Prince Matthew   
both had their unique characteristics but both seemed closer to one   
another and more remote from the rest of the group. Princess   
Alyssa, Prince Matthew's younger sister, who had blond hair that   
went just below her chin and wise turquoise eyes seemed friendly   
and creative. Princess Serenity greatly enjoyed her presence.  
  
When she retired to her bedchamber that evening after   
saying a sad goodbye to Princess Darla and Prince Michael and   
winking at Miriam to signal their plan to meet that morning, she   
got reprimanded by her parents for blushing when she entered and   
seeming uncomfortable   
at first.   
  
"You need to enter with more grandeur and show you are   
perfectly at ease in this environment," her mother chastised.  
  
"I am not though mother," Serenity admitted.  
  
"We do not care," her father shouted. "Simply do it right   
from now on you worthless excuse for a daughter," he said angrily,   
leaving the room in a huff.  
  
Serenity looked down sadly. "I will try," she promised.  
  
"We are tired of your trying Serenity. Simply do it," her   
mother ordered, leaving with her father.  
  
Early that morning she met Wesley in town, and they walked   
to the river to meet Miriam. As the three sat down by the water's   
edge after taking their shoes off, they slowly dipped their feet in   
the water, enjoying the cool, refreshing sensation.  
  
Miriam splashed Serenity with water.  
  
Serenity smiled a little but did not respond.  
  
"Are you all right Serenity?" Miriam asked as Wesley looked   
at Serenity in concern.   
  
"I got in trouble with my parents again," Serenity said   
sadly.  
  
"Again??!" Miriam said angrily.  
  
"Does it happen often?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yes," Miriam said definitely.  
  
"Well, I mean they have their reasons. You saw how   
uncomfortable I was at the ball," Serenity said to Miriam.  
  
"Oh Serenity, will you ever stop defending them?" Miriam   
asked sadly. "They hurt you. They verbally and emotionally abuse   
you. You do not deserve that treatment. You did your best at the   
ball. That is all anyone can ask of you."  
  
Serenity sighed. Wesley took her hand in concern. "I am   
here for you Serenity. They hurt you emotionally and verbally?"  
  
"Well, I mean. I am so sensitive," Serenity admitted.  
  
"Does not change their behavior," Miriam said angrily.   
"They have no right to do that to you. I wish I could get you out   
of their grasp. As does Lune."  
  
"And as do I," Wesley said compassionately.  
  
Serenity smiled some. "Thank you both. You are both so kind   
to me always."  
  
"You deserve that dear Serenity," Miriam said.  
  
"Yes, my dear. You do," Wesley said.  
  
"Awww you two stop it. She splashed Miriam then Wesley.   
  
Wesley laughed, but Miriam got revenge, pushing Serenity   
into the river.   
  
"Hey," Serenity said, pulling Miriam in the river.  
  
Wesley kept laughing, so they both pulled him in the river.   
They all splashed each other for a good half hour before returning   
to their residences soaking wet. Serenity decided to hang the outfit   
she had been wearing in her bathroom, hoping it would be dry in the   
morning so she could move it back into her closet before Christine   
came in to get her ready for the day. She missed being independent   
and getting ready on her own. She did not like having someone come   
in and get her ready every morning. It embarrassed her and made her   
feel as though her privacy was being invaded. Well, actually, it   
was.   
  
It was at the next ball that Serenity both achieved the goal   
of her parents-she was graceful and poised at the ball from weeks   
of practice in her room- and got ready to take her next step in her   
relationship with Wesley.   
  
As Serenity descended into the crowd, she approached Prince   
Michael and Princess Miriam. She nodded to each of them briefly as   
Miriam did a full curtsey and Michael a full bow to demonstrate the   
differences in power. Serenity hated this, but she grinned and   
managed to get through it. "How are you Prince Michael and Princess   
Miriam?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I am well," Prince Michael responded.  
  
"I am well also," Princess Miriam added. "How are you Princess   
Serenity?"  
  
"I am also well. Thank you."  
  
"Could you get me something to drink Michael?" Miriam asked.  
  
"Of course Miriam," he said courteously, walking off.  
  
"Serenity," Miriam said quietly. "I saw Wesley last night."   
Serenity nodded. "He wanted to know if you would like to meet his   
family and have dinner with them tomorrow morning. He has already told   
his family about you, and they are eager to meet you. They think you   
are from the town of Balinverd though. He said he has not told them   
much about you other than that you are his new girlfriend he met while   
carving wood one day and that you had wandered away from Balinverd due   
to your natural curiosity." Serenity smiled.   
  
"Oh I would like to go very much of course, but I could not   
possibly go for breakfast. My parents would notice I was missing.   
Christine would notice I was missing."  
  
"You could say you are staying with Princess Darla. I am sure   
she would help you if we go explain the situation to her. She deserves   
to know anyway. I would let you stay with me, but I doubt your parents   
would like that."  
  
"You are right. They would not, and she deserves to know. Let   
us go see her."  
  
"Let us dance first. I do not want to draw suspicion. We can   
dance and then we can both go our separate ways. I will go off with   
Michael, and you can go find and talk to Darla."  
  
"All right," Serenity agreed.  
  
After dancing, Miriam said, "Please let me know how it goes   
dear Serenity," and she left with Michael.  
  
Princess Serenity found Darla with Princess Lily. "Hello   
Princess Darla, Princess Lily," she said nodding her head at each   
respectively. They both did a full curtsey for her. Serenity fought   
the disgust in her and the urge to ask them not to treat her as a   
superior. Serenity spoke with them for nearly half an hour before   
Princess Lily saw her sister and said she wanted to go speak with   
her. "Until next time," Princess Serenity nodded. Lily curtseyed fully   
and walked off gracefully. Serenity turned to Darla. "I need to speak   
with you about something important," she said.  
  
Darla nodded. "Anytime Serenity. What is it?"  
  
"I...I found someone," Serenity admitted. "He is kind and   
compassionate, intelligent and funny. We have a connection, a strong   
one, between our souls."   
  
Darla smiled. "This is wonderful Serenity. Who is he?"  
  
"Well...that is the strange part. His name is Wesley. He lives   
in a town outside the palace. I know that this is very unconventional   
and improper, but please try to understand. You know a person's place   
in society means nothing to me. It is a position determined merely by   
chance and used by those who are lucky enough to obtain a good position   
to dominate and control the masses."  
  
Darla giggled. "I have never understood your thought process   
Serenity, but you know I support you no matter what."  
  
"Oh I am so glad. I truly wish that I could hug you right now,"   
Serenity said honestly.  
  
"I wish the same. Perhaps later Serenity."  
  
"I was wondering if I could come stay with you tonight and   
sneak away to see him. I really want to meet his family."  
  
"His family knows about you?" Darla asked.  
  
"Well, for now I am pretending to be from another town."  
  
"For now? What about later? Do you think they will ever accept   
you? Or even more importantly that your parents will ever accept him?"  
  
"I really do not know," Serenity said honestly, "but I have to   
try. I love him."  
  
Darla nodded. "Of course. We are staying on the outskirts of   
the Moon Palace Hotel Complex. You may stay with me tonight. I am sure   
my parents would be honored. You ask yours after the ball and I will   
ask mine. Now, I think I want to go dance. I will see you tonight   
Serenity."  
  
"Thank you Darla," Serenity said, watching her walk off to go   
dance with the top guard of Saturn.  
  
That night, after getting her parents approval, gritting her   
teeth through meeting Darla's parents, and enjoying her tour through   
the floor Darla's family was staying on, Serenity woke Darla up to say   
goodbye.  
  
"I will be back in three hours...you can keep your parents out   
of the room until then?"  
  
"Yes. My parents will get up in two hours, and come in here in   
about another half hour. So that only leaves me stalling for half an   
hour or so. Take good care, and be careful Serenity."  
  
"I will be careful. You take care too Darla. I will tell you   
all about it when I return. Thank you so much," and the two embraced.  
  
As she approached Wesley, he took her hand and swept his hand   
through her hair. "I love your hair. It is so unique," Wesley   
commented sincerely.  
  
Serenity smiled and blushed. "Oh thank you my dear."  
  
"Shall we enter my humble abode?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Her smile grew bigger. "We shall," and they both giggled. "Oh   
what are you parents' names? Gosh I hope they like me all right."  
  
"Oh, I am sure they will dear Serenity." He turned her to face   
him, holding both of her hands and looking into her eyes. "You will be   
wonderful Serenity. Their names are Francis and Timothy."  
  
"You really think I will be all right? I am so nervous."  
  
"You will be all right. Just hold my hand Serenity."  
  
She held his warm hand, feeling the warmth seep through her   
body. Together they entered the hut he lived in. She saw a nicely   
stained wooden table with a rug underneath it and chairs with flower   
fabric around the table. There was a couch in the back of the room   
with a blanket over it and a pillow. "That is where I sleep   
Serenity." She noticed the curtain drawn back right now. *He must   
close that for privacy. What a small room. He must feel so cramped.*   
"That is my parents' room," Wesley said, pointing to a closed door   
on the left. "That is the kitchen," he said, pointing to the archway   
through which she saw a white kitchen and smelt the sweet aroma of   
honey and freshly baked bread.   
  
Serenity turned to Wesley and smiled. "It is beautiful," she   
said honestly, feeling the warmth from the oven throughout the hut.   
  
Wesley simply smiled back, his eyes gazing into hers.  
  
A man emerged from the kitchen. He was bald and short and   
did not resemble Wesley at all, and Serenity almost thought he was   
the cook until she saw his warm, brown eyes. It was just like   
looking into Wesley's eyes, and she realized that if they could only   
afford this small hut with no real room for Wesley then they   
probably could not afford any servants or maids or cooks. She felt a   
rush of happiness. *How wonderful. No one oppressed here,* she   
thought happily. "Hello, you must be Samantha," the man said,   
extending his hand.  
  
Serenity jolted. *Wesley did not tell me he was using the   
name Samantha. I forgot to ask him about that,* she thought while   
also put back by the fact that he was extending his hand. She liked   
it better, but she was not used to greeting people this way. Getting   
a grip on her senses, Serenity smiled lopsidedly and blushed "I am   
so sorry. How rude of me. Yes, I am Samantha. It is nice to meet you   
Mister...Mister..." *I do not know his last name,* she realized.   
"Timothy," she ended.  
  
The man smiled. "Just call me Tim. How are you doing?"  
  
"I am well," she said warmly, enjoying his presence.  
  
"Well sit down at the table; sit down. My wife and I will be   
done with dinner in a few minutes. You two kids have fun," he added,  
winking at his son.  
  
"Dad," Wesley protested.  
  
Serenity giggled. "Now see, she gets my sense of humor," he   
said smiling at Serenity and withdrawing into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, he seems so nice," Serenity said happily.  
  
"Yeah, he is," Wesley admitted. "He is great actually.   
Always telling jokes and keeping us looking at the lighter side of   
things. My mom and I tend to be more serious. Of course we work   
harder," he added, only half joking.  
  
Serenity giggled. "Well I really like him."  
  
"Good. I think you will like my mom as well. She can be a   
really tough, hard person, but she is very warm and caring too. She   
loves us all, and she is a hard worker."  
  
"Both are admirable qualities," Serenity said, her eyes   
shining.  
  
A woman with long, shiny brown hair and her face a more   
feminine version of Wesley's face entered. She had black eyes that   
Serenity imagined could look tough when they were hardened, but   
right now they were soft and inviting. She was carrying a basket of   
bread and a big, hot container of honey. Serenity sighed and enjoyed   
the aroma of the hot honey.  
  
"Why hello there Samantha. So nice to finally meet you," his   
mother said, smiling warmly. She had a more patient, yet tough   
quality to her warmth whereas Tim had more jovial, cheery warmth to   
his spirit. Serenity was surprised to find that she could feel their   
spirits so strongly. She usually sensed things about people, but it   
was rare to find someone with such a strong spirit. Strong spirits   
meant that they either were very strongly good or very strongly bad,   
and Serenity knew it was good for these people.  
  
"Hello Francis," she said, smiling and wanting to grab the   
honey but not sure if that was proper etiquette here or not.  
  
Francis smiled and saw her eyeing the honey. "You want   
some?" she asked. "We do usually wait until the main part of the   
meal is out, but if you are hungry dig in," she said warmly. And you   
can call me Fran."  
  
Serenity nodded. "All right, I will, thank you. I am not that   
hungry actually. I was just wondering if it would be proper etiquette   
to help you with the honey or not."  
  
"Proper etiquette?" Tim had entered and burst out laughing.  
  
Fran smiled strangely. "Hon, do not worry about proper   
etiquette here. What town did you say she was from again Wesley? What   
child your age is thinking about manners? Is your town not having   
the food shortage ours is? You should be thinking about where to get   
your next meal, not how to eat your next meal."  
  
Serenity's eyebrow furrowed. "Food shortages? You did not   
tell me about this Wesley," she said, looking to him in concern.  
  
Wesley shrugged. "I did not want to bother you."  
  
"You are not having those problems hon?" Fran asked.  
  
"Oh, oh, we are, but I just did not realize other towns were   
in the same position," Serenity guessed hesitantly.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well do not worry about us hon. The food shortage   
is not affecting us too much. Wesley here is so great at finding   
substitutes for us in the woods when there is not enough to buy or we   
are low on money."  
  
"All the same, if it helps, I really am not hungry."  
  
"Nonsense. You must be starving hon."  
  
"Oh no, not at all. Really I am fine."  
  
"I insist hon," she said, sitting down and pushing the bread   
toward Serenity. Right then the oven alarm went off. "Could you get   
that dear?"  
  
"Got it." Tim jumped up and came out with a sweet smelling   
quiche. "We saved this for when you would come. Wesley speaks of you   
often."  
  
After the enjoyable meal that Serenity had reluctantly ate,   
Serenity said goodbye.  
  
"Do come again hon. It was wonderful to meet you," Fran said,   
shaking her hand.  
  
Then Tim shook her hand. "Hope to see you again soon   
Samantha," he said.  
  
Serenity shook their hands, enjoying this custom.   
  
"I am going to take a walk with her back to her place all   
right?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No problem hon," Fran nodded and gave him a hug.  
  
Serenity looked on sadly. *Parents that give hugs. What is   
that like?*  
  
As they were walking back to the Moon Palace Hotel, Wesley   
asked her if she enjoyed herself.  
  
"Oh very much. Your parents are so kind, so loving, and so   
wonderful."  
  
"They just love us," Wesley said. "As all parents should."  
  
"Not 'just.' So many parents do not," Serenity said sadly.  
  
Wesley looked down. "So sad. You are right of course, but so   
hard to understand how parents could not love their own children."  
  
"I guess my parents love me in their own way."  
  
"Maybe they think they do," Wesley admitted. "They do not   
though. They do not know the meaning of love if they believe that."  
  
"Perhaps they never learned of it, and then it is not their   
fault."  
  
"Fault...blame, so hard to know where those lie, but at some   
point people have to be responsible for their actions, especially when   
they are adults, and even more especially when they are parents.  
  
Serenity sighed. "I suppose you are right."  
  
"Leave them Serenity. Stay with us. You can have the couch. I   
will sleep on the floor in my parents' room."  
  
"And have you all rearrange your lives to accommodate and   
feed and teach me things? I could not do that to you all. Besides I   
do not want to hurt my parents, and I do have obligations and duties   
as a princess too you know. If only it were that simple," she said   
wistfully.  
  
"It can be," Wesley said eagerly.  
  
"You are too much the optimist for me Wesley. Who would rule   
the kingdom after my parents are gone?"  
  
"Well, you still could."  
  
"No, not without the official training."  
  
Wesley sighed. "Is that truly important to you?"  
  
Serenity thought for a few minutes. "No...and yes."  
  
"No and yes? What does that mean? Explain it to me," he said,   
stopping outside the hotel and turning her toward him again, his   
hands intertwined with hers.  
  
"Wesley. I just...I cannot. I am so sorry," she said, running   
into the hotel with tears streaming from her eyes. When she snuck   
into the room, she immediately ran to the window and saw Wesley walk   
off sadly. "I am so sorry my love," she whispered.   
  
"How did it go?" Darla asked.   
  
"Oh it went well. It went very well. His parents are wonderful   
people, and I got honey bread and quiche for breakfast."  
  
"Oh yum," Darla said, excited.   
  
"Oh Darla," she said hugging her. "What if I lose him? What if   
we never do get to be with one another?"  
  
"Oh Serenity. I am so sorry. Try to be strong," she said,   
hugging her friend.   
  
"I am trying. I am trying," she promised.  
  
That evening Serenity slunk into her parents' bedchamber.   
  
"What is it Serenity?" her mother asked, sitting on her plush   
peach chair while her maid was taking her earrings out. Her mother   
lookedlike an angel with the white dress she was wearing and her long,   
purple curly hair falling all around the beautiful peach colored   
chair. Her father walked in from the bathroom with his dark blue night   
robe on.   
  
"What is going on?" he asked.  
  
"I...I just wanted to talk to you both about something. If the   
time is all right?" Serenity asked cautiously.  
  
"Go ahead," her father said.  
  
"I...I know you will not like what I have to say."  
  
Her father sighed. "Tell us something new. Just say it   
Serenity."  
  
Serenity gulped. "I...I met a male," she admitted.  
  
Her mother smiled. "That is nice Serenity."  
  
Her father asked, "Why would we care about this Serenity?"  
  
"Well...because...I do not...exactly think...that you would   
like him."  
  
Her father groaned. "Who is it Serenity?"  
  
"You do not know him. He is...I mean he lives in a town near   
the palace."  
  
Her parents turned to each other as the maid left, taking her   
cue from Queen Selenity. A smile came over her father's face and then   
her mother's face, and they both burst out laughing.  
  
"That is nice Serenity. Go to your room now all right,"   
Selenity said, still chuckling.  
  
"You...you are not upset?"  
  
"Serenity, we know you will get over this crush soon,"   
Selenity said.  
  
"Besides, you know as well as we do that it is against   
protocol to go with this town boy. You will not be allowed to act on   
your feelings even if they do remain. Now Serenity, we have been   
meaning to tell you about your 16th birthday coming up. You will be   
going to the dance in your honor with the top guard of Prince Lester,   
Raymond. All the other top guards could take a lesson from his   
example. He is dedicated and strong. You are lucky Serenity. We set   
up the arrangement with the King and Queen of Mars. Now, off to bed,"   
King Stephen added.Serenity left the room quietly. "All I wanted was   
their approval. They do not even take it seriously enough to be   
angry. They will be angry when they realize how serious it is. How   
can I show them what he means to me?* Serenity was also worried as   
she remembered the harsh Raymond who had been dancing with Princess   
Raven at that first ceremony she had attended after her   
  
Serenity was glad to get Maria instead of Christine as her   
maid again to prepare her for her 16th birthday. She had not seen her   
for years now and truly enjoyed her company. Christine was taking her   
month long vacation. Maria's dark blue hair was longer now and curly.   
Serenity looked into her dark eyes and smiled to convey how much she   
liked her new hairstyle. Maria's eyes looked back kindly as she   
smiled at Serenity and carefully, gently brushed her long, sparkling,   
light purple hair.  
  
She was not alone with Maria. All of her guards were there,   
and they were congratulating her on turning 16. Serenity was not   
listening to them though, and as she left to go down to the ballroom   
she went against custom by taking Maria's hands in her own and   
smiling compassionately at her. Maria smiled back, her black eyes   
sparkling. Maddie immediately began to protest, but Serenity simply   
walked out. The guards looked at each other, wanting to get onto   
Serenity but knowing they were now obligated to follow her.   
  
Callie just sighed and signaled to the rest of them to   
follow Serenity. "We will either speak to her or her parents later,"   
she said. The others nodded and followed.  
  
As she entered the ballroom, she was met by Top Guard   
Raymond, and she was looking again into his hard, black eyes that   
sent a coldness throughout her whole body. He narrowed his eyes,   
smiling and reminding her of a serpent in her mind as he escorted   
her up to the podium. She stood up there and smiled as the steamers   
came down and the confetti flew through the air and the announcers'   
voices boomed, saying congratulations to the princess for turning   
16. Serenity sighed, daydreaming of being away from this place.  
  
As they walked onto the dance floor and danced together, he   
gripped her body hard, spinning her around him. She noticed how much   
he enjoyed having her in his grasp, and she felt sick at the thought   
of being his possession.   
  
After the first dance, Princess Miriam, Prince Michael,   
Princess Darla, and Prince Henry all joined Top Guard Raymond and   
Princess Serenity. They smiled at each other and went through all   
the customs, but Michael and Miriam looked sympathetically at   
Serenity knowing how much she dreaded being here and with Raymond   
of all beings. Miriam smiled and winked doing a V sign beside her   
dress that Serenity quickly glanced at and winked back at Miriam.   
She smiled at Michael appreciatively too. The dance went by   
extremely slow, but that night Serenity went to bed with a smile on   
her face, knowing she would join Wesley and Miriam by the river.   
She hoped she and Wesley would be all right. *Although   
compared to Raymond any male would be a dream come true,* Serenity   
thought.  
  
When they all met by the river, Serenity hugged Wesley   
immediately. "I am sorry about how I left last time," she said in   
sorrow.   
  
"Oh Serenity. It is all right Serenity," he said hugging   
her close, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
They both lay down on the soft ground, snuggling as she   
laid her head on his shoulder. Miriam sat down beside them. "You   
are looking cozy miss future wife of the evil Raymond," she said,   
giggling.  
  
"Oh stop it," Serenity said, starting to giggle now too.   
"Seriously he creeps me out."  
  
Miriam got silent. "Yeah, me too. I get a bad feeling   
about him."  
  
"Ah well none of those nobles are really a prince   
charming."  
  
"Hey, except for my baby Michael," Miriam said.  
  
"Yes, of course except for your Michael," Serenity said   
smiling.  
  
"Tell me about Raymond," Wesley requested.  
  
"He is just this creepy top guard of Prince Lester. My   
father thinks he is the best top guard of all the top guards. I   
had to be escorted to the 16th birthday ball by him and dance with   
him at the ball."  
  
Wesley wrapped his arm around her. "I am sorry Serenity.   
What a rotten 16th birthday. I guess all your birthdays were   
crappy like that."  
  
"Yeah, mostly," Serenity admitted.  
  
"I wish I could give you a wonderful birthday party."  
  
"Oh I enjoyed the time with your parents. That is the best   
birthday present ever."  
  
"That was almost a month ago."  
  
"Oh it does not matter. How are they doing?"  
  
"They are doing well. They ask of you often. They really   
like you Serenity."  
  
"Oh I feel so honored. I truly like them as well,"   
Serenity said happily.  
  
They all just sat together for awhile, enjoying the   
tranquility of the place. As they parted, Wesley gave Serenity her   
first real kiss and said, "I love you Serenity."  
  
"Oh Wesley. I love you too."  
  
The next night Serenity and Miriam met Darla by the   
fountain because they wanted to show her the river. As they walked   
to the river, they caught up on what was going on in Darla's life,   
and she learned of how they were both doing.   
  
"I am surprised that you are still with Wesley Serenity.   
He is just a town boy after all."  
  
"Oh you just do not understand," Serenity sighed sadly.  
  
"I know you feel we are all equals, but frankly do you not   
think you are taking it a bit too far Serenity?"  
  
"I cannot believe you would say that Darla," Serenity   
said, upset.  
  
"I am sorry Serenity. You are right. It is your life and   
none of my business. It must be something I am missing, and   
besides Miriam is even more amazing. How long have you been with   
Prince Michael now?"  
  
"Only almost two years," Miriam said.  
  
"That seems like such a long time for princesses our age."  
  
"I suppose so," Miriam admitted. "What can I say? I am in   
love with him."  
  
"I hope it lasts for you two," Darla said.  
  
"Me too," Miriam said. "It will if it is meant to be," she   
said with authority.  
  
"I do not think it always works out that well," Serenity   
said honestly. "I cannot imagine not being meant to be with Wesley,   
but I doubt it will happen."  
  
"Serenity, how can you not have faith in your two's love?"  
  
"Miriam. I have to be honest. How will we ever convince my   
parents and get through the laws against it?"  
  
"I do not know," Miriam admitted, "but it will happen if   
you are meant to be. I believe in that. I hope you do as well   
someday."  
  
"Here is the river," Miriam told Darla, pointing at the   
winding, sparkling river.   
  
Darla smiled. "It is beautiful," she said.  
  
"I will see you two later. Take care you two," Serenity   
said as they parted ways after a big group hug.  
  
"See you soon Serenity," Miriam said, winking and making   
the V sign.  
  
"Take care," Darla added.  
  
The next night Darla could not join Miriam and Wesley. As   
they were sitting by the river, Miriam suggested visiting Lune. "Oh   
that is a wonderful idea. I think you will enjoy meeting her   
Wesley. She is amazing," Serenity said.  
  
They walked to Lune's cottage and did not see her in the   
front. They went up to the door and Miriam knocked on it. "This   
place is certainly well hidden," Wesley said.  
  
"Yes, she prefers the mysterious location. Also, I am   
fairly sure my parents want her hidden away from the population,"   
Serenity said.  
  
"Why is that?" Wesley asked.  
  
"She is considered dangerous and eccentric. In fact I think   
she is considered dangerous because she is eccentric and so good at   
magic." Wesley nodded.   
  
"She is not answering," Miriam said in concern.  
  
"We have never knocked on her door. Perhaps she does not   
know it is us."  
  
"She does not get any visitors from the village ever,"   
Miriam said. "Also, I have come to her cottage when she was not   
expecting me before, remember?"  
  
"Ah, that is true," Serenity said.  
  
"Perhaps she is out back on her porch."  
  
"She has a porch?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes. I have not been out there, but I saw it last time I   
was at the cottage. I think she built it herself."  
  
"Well she does have magic to help her," Wesley chuckled.  
  
They went into the cottage, and they saw her frizzy hair   
sticking up from behind the chair on the porch. They went out to   
the porch. "Lune?" Serenity asked cautiously. "How are you?"  
  
"Oh Serenity," she turned around, "and Miriam, and..."  
  
"This is Wesley," Serenity filled her in.  
  
"Oh wonderful. So glad to meet you Wesley."  
  
"Very glad to meet you as well miss Lune," Wesley said.  
  
"Please, just Lune is fine," Lune requested.  
  
"Oh, of course Lune. I apologize."  
  
"No need for an apology." Lune smiled. "So glad to see you   
all." Serenity noted that she was looking out to the horizon. She   
turned to Serenity and smiled. "Just watching for the sunrise. It   
will be spectacular today."  
  
"How do you know?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Oh Serenity, because it always is; it always is."  
  
Serenity smiled. "I suppose I never really looked at it."  
  
"Oh you should," Wesley said. "They are truly   
magnificent."  
  
Lune smiled. "I like him."  
  
Miriam chuckled. "We are glad you approve of him Lune.   
Can we go out to the field?"  
  
"I would like that," Serenity said.  
  
"Me too," Wesley added.  
  
"Let us go then," Lune said.  
  
"Do you want to go though?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes dear. I would enjoy going out to the field with you   
all, but then again I would enjoy being anywhere with you all."  
  
"Ah, how sweet," Miriam said.  
  
They all smiled and joined Lune into a group hug. Lune   
pretended to think it was ridiculous, but they all felt how much   
she enjoyed it inside. Out in the field, Miriam and Serenity   
enjoyed using their magical powers to pull the tops off of trees   
in the woods quite a distance away and spin the tops around the   
fields, then spinning them back onto the treetops they came from.   
They were giggling. Lune and Wesley watched in amusement. "Must   
be interesting to have those powers," Wesley said.  
  
"Oh you would not believe how interesting it is," Lune   
said honestly. "Unfortunately consequences and more   
responsibilities come from it. Sometimes life is better without   
the magic," she added sorrowfully. "Enjoy what you have. You   
are an amazing person, and that is what truly matters."  
  
Wesley nodded. "I know. Thank you."  
  
Lune smiled.   
  
"Lune, you have insight about life. Tell me, do you   
think Serenity and I will make it? She fears we will not, but   
I have faith in our   
love as does Miriam."  
  
Lune sighed. "You sound like William."  
  
"William?"  
  
"Oh, it is not important. That is off track. Anyway,   
Serenity is right to realize the reality of how difficult it   
will be for you   
two to get together."  
  
"You do not think it will happen?"  
  
"I did not say that. You need her to bring you back to   
reality. She needs you to help her find some faith. Both are   
important. Have faith in this Wesley. It will work out for the   
best in the end."  
  
"Do you believe everything works out for the best in the   
end?" Wesley asked. "I know I do."  
  
"I do not believe it does work out for the best for   
everyone always. I believe in the grand scheme of things it will   
be all right. Even if the two of you cannot be together until   
death or even if you two are not meant to be."  
  
"No, I will not believe that," Wesley said stubbornly.  
  
"No, I did not suppose you would," Lune said.  
  
Miriam and Serenity ran up giggling. "How did you like   
our show?" Miriam asked, glowing with happiness.  
  
Serenity went up and hugged him. "I love you Wesley."  
  
"Beautiful show darlings," he joked, hugging Serenity   
back.  
  
"I think we need to return," Serenity said.  
  
"Yes of course. Take care Lune," Wesley said.  
  
"See you again soon Lune," Miriam added, hugging her one   
last time.  
  
"Take care Lune," Serenity said as they parted.  
  
"Take care all of you," Lune said, a smile appearing on   
her face. "So life goes on after all," she whispered to herself.  
  
As they were walking home, Serenity turned to Wesley   
with a serious look on her face. "What is it Serenity?" he asked   
in concern.  
  
"I want you to meet my parents."  
  
"What?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Please Wesley. I do not like the idea either, but they   
need to know how serious we are and how important you are to me.   
If they are going to see how much we mean to one another, you   
have to meet them."  
  
Wesley thought for a few minutes. "All right. It is   
important. I suppose we should do it soon."  
  
"How about tomorrow? We might as well not dwell on it   
otherwise I will be worrying incessantly about my parents'   
reactions."  
  
"Do not worry. No matter what they say the only way I   
would ever leave you is if you asked me to darling."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Oh darling, thank you so much."  
  
"We will get through this. I will show up for lunch   
tomorrow. Should I just ring the doorbell on the gate?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. I hope we do get through this."  
  
"We will. Do not worry about them. They are wrong. You   
are an incredible, good person."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I know your soul dear Serenity. Until tomorrow," he   
said walking off into the distance.  
  
"Until tomorrow my prince," she whispered.  
  
The next morning, she approached her parents in the hall.   
"Father, mother, I have something to tell you both." This time   
she was determined to show how serious the relationship was   
despite the fear they instilled in her.  
  
She walked with them. "You both have this afternoon off,   
do you not?"  
  
"Yes we do. Why?" her father asked.  
  
"I invited Wesley to lunch. I know I should have asked   
you. Please accept my sincerest apologies. I just want you to   
realize how serious our relationship is."  
  
"Who is this Wesley you speak of?" Selenity asked, her   
father fuming at her going behind his back with the invitation.  
  
"The town boy I told you of before my 16th birthday."  
  
"TOWN BOY?" her father yelled. "ARE YOU CRAZY? HAVE YOU   
SLEPT WITH HIM? IS THAT HOW SERIOUS YOU ARE YOU WHORE?? That is   
it. You deal with her," he told his wife and walked off.  
  
"Serenity, I cannot believe you put us in this position.   
We cannot take back the invitation because that would be simply   
rude. We will have to go through with this, but we do not like   
it at all. Then you get him out of your mind do you hear? You   
do not belong with some lowly town boy," and she walked off   
before Serenity could say another word.  
  
Lunch was tense. Her parents were polite but obviously   
did not like him, and as soon as it was over they told him   
goodbye. Wesley was the only reason she made it through without   
bursting out in tears. He kept looking at her and smiling   
reassuringly. Both could feel the fakeness of her parents'   
polite words, but they still enjoyed each other's company   
somehow. *That is love,* Serenity thought. *No matter where I am,   
I feel his warmth and love.* As he walked out the door, he   
mouthed, "I love you." Serenity mouthed, "I love you," back to   
him.  
  
"That was a ridiculous thing to do. You are such a bad   
daughter, a horrible daughter," her father said angrily. "Never   
put us in that position again."  
  
"I love him," Serenity said decisively, reaching for   
the strength to defy her father and defend her love and   
independence in her soul.  
  
"Pathetic. You do not have any idea what you want. You   
are too young."  
  
"You are already engaged. Every princess marries on their   
20th birthday, and we were going to tell you soon that you were   
engaged to be married to Raymond on your 20th birthday. He   
enjoyed the dance with you and told his parents, and they set it   
up with us right after your 16th birthday," Queen Selenity said.  
  
"What? Without asking me whom I want to marry? How could   
you?"  
  
"It is tradition Serenity," Selenity said.  
  
"Forget tradition. I do not even like him."  
  
"Tough. Life is not fair. You will learn to like him,"   
her father ordered.  
  
Serenity ran off to her bedchamber, sobs wracking her   
body. *How could they do this?* her mind thought, racing and   
spinning with fear and misery.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Escape

I think this is going to end up being 13 or 14 chapters instead of  
12.  
  
Chapter Seven, Escape:  
  
It was at the river that Serenity met Wesley and Miriam   
two mornings later. Once again, Darla did not show up. "Oh I was   
hoping you could meet Princess Darla this time. She is so kind,"   
Miriam was saying as the distraught Princess Serenity staggered   
toward them, still blinded by her tears.  
  
"Serenity," they both said and came up to her. Each one   
holding her up by each arm. Wesley was on the left, and Miriam was   
on the right.   
  
"It is all right Serenity. We are right here," Miriam   
reassured her.   
  
As they sat with their feet dangling in the river, Wesley   
asked the question. "What is wrong darling?" The fingers on his   
hands were intertwined with hers.   
  
She looked sadly, resigned, into his eyes. "I am so sorry   
for what I have to say Wesley. Please understand this is not in my   
control. There is nothing I can do.  
  
Miriam and Wesley looked at one another in concern then   
turned back to Serenity. Wesley squeezed her hands reassuringly.   
"I am right here. Whatever is wrong we will work through it. Tell   
me what happened."  
  
"Do you not understand dear Wesley? There is no working   
through it," Serenity said, between the sobs still wracking her   
entire body.   
  
"Here," he said pulling her into his embrace comfortingly.   
"It is all right. Tell me Serenity. Tell me please."  
  
"I...I am to...to...be married," she blurted out and broke   
down in tears with her face buried in his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Serenity," he said quietly. "I am so sorry."  
  
Miriam stood up. "Have you given up? That easily?" her   
words came out passionately. "You do not dare give up Serenity. Do   
not dare let them win this. We are going to find a way through   
this."  
  
"You think we can?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Of course. We have to," Miriam added.  
  
Wesley nodded. "I do not know if we can, but we must have   
faith. Besides we have to at least try. Do you not agree   
Serenity?"  
  
"Try...you mean you think there is still a chance?"  
  
"I am sure of it," Miriam said.  
  
"I believe in it too," Wesley said.  
  
"I do not have the faith you two do."  
  
"That is all right Serenity. Just promise you will try with   
me please. I do not want to lose you," Wesley pleaded.  
  
"Of course, of course I will try nearly anything."  
  
"Nearly?" Miriam asked. "You have to be willing to go all   
out on this Serenity. That means anything."  
  
"Well, not anything. I will not kill for example."  
  
"Oh all right anything within moral grounds," Miriam said,   
sighing at Serenity's literal interpretation.  
  
Serenity smiled a bit, her tears stopping. She looked at   
the flowing river, feeling a small spark of hope inside her. *I   
truly hope we can find a way.* "You two need to understand this is   
a tradition. There is No way my parents will budge on it. So   
convincing them is absolutely out of the question."  
  
"What happens if we get married first?" Wesley asked.  
  
"You would do that? I doubt we could here. I am known much   
too well in the Moon Kingdom and really throughout the solar system   
as well as other parts of the galaxy. If I change my name for the   
ceremony, it will not be me who legally married you. If by some   
miracle someone in this solar system will marry us despite kingdom   
rules or without being aware of them, I am almost certain my   
parents could and would undo the marriage with their authority."  
  
Wesley nodded sadly. "We are in trouble then."  
  
The three sat silently for a few minutes before Miriam   
finally looked at Serenity with conviction in her eyes. "Unless   
they could not find you," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I mean you get a new identity and live on another planet   
and marry Wesley."  
  
Wesley and Serenity looked at each other. "What if they   
find us?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well we will have to plan it so carefully that they do   
not," Miriam said.  
  
Wesley's eyes filled with hope. Serenity's were still   
quite clouded with doubt. "We could still mess up."  
  
"That is the risk you take for love Serenity," Miriam   
said passionately.  
  
"Maybe you do...I am not so sure."  
  
"Do not pressure her please Miriam," Wesley requested.   
"She has to make this decision on her own."  
  
Serenity looked at him appreciatively. "Leave our home.   
Leave our families. Leave our friends? How can we do that?"  
  
"I can and will," Wesley said with such conviction it   
filled Serenity's heart with warmth.  
  
"It is not that easy for me," Serenity said.  
  
"It is not at all easy for me Serenity. This will be the   
hardest thing I have ever done, but I know in my heart it is worth   
it and because it is the only way to be together I will do it,"   
Wesley said.  
  
"I...I just do not know. Of course I want to be with you   
more than anything in the world, but I do not know that I have the   
courage to be away from all I have known, to defy my parents that   
openly, and most of all to leave my dearest friends Miriam and   
Darla."  
  
"You know I understand Serenity. Darla will too," Miriam   
said.  
  
"The other day though...she did not seem to understand at   
all," Serenity said honestly.  
  
"I know. She does not quite understand the depth of your   
love for him or our disregard for conventions, but she cares for us  
and tries to understand. She supports us no matter what in the end,"   
Miriam said.  
  
"Of course you are right," Serenity admitted. "I do not   
want to leave you two though. What will I do without any friends?"  
  
Miriam looked at Wesley. "You will have him. He is your best   
friend and soul mate all rolled into one." She winked at Serenity.   
"We will keep in contact somehow, and you will be able to make new   
friends there again Serenity."  
  
"Give me tonight," Serenity requested.  
  
"Of course. Take your time Serenity," Wesley said, his love   
shining through his eyes.  
  
They all walked to the palace gates together this time. Each   
one sensing how fragile his or her time with one another was now.   
  
"See you tomorrow Serenity," Miriam said, waving and making   
the V sign.  
  
Serenity waved. "Yes tomorrow soul sister."  
  
"Goodbye dearest."  
  
"Goodbye dearest," Serenity said, kissing him on the cheek.   
They embraced one another for a minute before she returned to her   
bedchamber. Serenity did not sleep that night; the thoughts were   
turning around in her head. Confusion and doubt clouded her thoughts   
from becoming coherent. She fell asleep for a few minutes a few   
times during the night, only to be awakened from terrifying   
nightmares. Her fears of losing him, Miriam, Lune, and her life all   
rolled into the nightmares.  
  
That morning, as Christine was getting her ready for her day   
of studying with her guards Callie, Maddie, Lily, and Trina, she   
thought of why she wanted to stay here. *I know I am comfortable with   
my life here. Comfortable is equated with good in my mind, but this   
is my chance to escape the princess life I so despise and be a   
regular citizen of some other planet. No, it will not be comfortable,   
but it will be right,* she thought. *The right thing is often the   
hardest,* she realized. *I do not want to defy my parents. I do not   
want to hurt them or disrespect them, but they have never respected   
me. So, although it pains me greatly, I may have to make the decision   
best for myself as Lune has taught me.*  
  
She truly did not like that thought, but she also believed in   
it more and more each day. *Miriam and Darla and Lune will be the   
hardest parts about leaving. They are all such important parts of my   
life. It will hurt me deeply to leave them, but they will   
understand.* She looked in her heart and felt that she needed to go   
be with Wesley. *This time I will listen to Lune's advice and follow   
my heart. I will go with my love to another planet,* and she sighed   
in relief having come to her decision. Of course, doubts plagued her   
all day, but every time she looked inside her heart the answer was   
the same. Her heart did not doubt it. Only her mind, conditioned to   
think in this way by her parents, doubted it at times. *At least I   
am now aware of that,* Serenity thought, struggling through the day   
to make it to that night and tell Wesley and Miriam of her decision.  
  
That early morning she was there before either of them   
showed up, after having another restless night. She sat down, her   
feet danglingin the cool river, when she saw Wesley approaching. She   
ran up and hugged him. "Serenity?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," she said. "I will go with you. Anywhere, I will go   
with you," she promised.  
  
A smile lit up his face, and he hugged her tightly. "I am so   
glad. So glad," he said, tears streaming from both of their eyes.  
  
Miriam walked up and began skipping toward them, giggling   
when she saw how happy they were. Her face was also lit up with a   
smile. "You agreed?" she asked Serenity happily.  
  
"Yes," Wesley and Serenity said in unison.  
  
The three of them embraced in one huge, comforting group   
hug. "I love you two," Miriam said happily.  
  
"I love you two too," Serenity said, feeling content.  
  
"I love you both so much," Wesley said happily too.  
  
They sat down on the edge of the river. "Where should we   
go?" Wesley finally broke the silence by asking.  
  
"I thought about that," Serenity admitted. "There is this   
planet that I have always liked looking at and been drawn to besides   
Miriam's home planet of Venus of course. I would like to go to Venus   
the most of course, but I am sure my parents would search there   
first."  
  
"I am sure of that too," Miriam added.  
  
Wesley nodded.  
  
"Is there somewhere you want to go?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No. I really do not care so long as I am with you."  
  
"I do not really care either," Serenity said.  
  
"Tell me about this planet you are drawn to."  
  
"It is earth, and then we could have Darla's support."  
  
"Wonderful," Miriam said.  
  
"Yes, Earth, that is where we will go dearest Serenity,"   
Wesley said.  
  
Serenity smiled some. "We really need to get in contact with   
her and find out why she has not come to the last few meetings. I am   
worried about her."  
  
"I am too," Miriam admitted.  
  
"I hope she is all right," Wesley said. "Now I wonder how we   
will get there, and how we will learn the language."  
  
"We have portals in the Moon Kingdom to other planets. As   
long as we pick a morning when they are not being cleaned we can   
easily transport to Earth without anyone knowing. I was born with the   
inherent ability to speak and understand languages throughout the   
galaxy, and I have already learned the language of the planet Titanium   
and have begun my studies of the language of the planet Litrate. Guards   
do not have this inherent ability to speak the languages of the galaxy,   
but it is essential that they know these languages so our palace also   
has crystal machines that put the information in a guard's brain   
automatically. I am sure it will work on anyone, even though only   
guards are allowed to use it because of protocol. You can use one of   
those. I will have to find out when those language pods are not being   
cleaned. I am sure it is different days than the days the transport   
pods are not being cleaned."  
  
Wesley nodded. "I guess we are all right then."  
  
"Not exactly," Serenity admitted. "I did learn from a visit   
with Lune to Mars that knowing the language does not mean one knows the   
culture. I have not yet learned about Earth in my studies. So, we both   
need to learn about the culture. We need to study every rule and nuance   
and social custom, so that we can fit in."  
  
"You are right," Wesley said.  
  
"You got to go to Mars? I am so jealous," Miriam said, only   
half joking.  
  
Serenity laughed, and Miriam laughed with her.  
  
"We can do this Wesley," Serenity said reassuringly when she   
noticed he did not join in the laughter.  
  
"I know, but I hate the thought of separating you from her and   
your other friends Lune and Darla. Also, I will miss my parents so very   
much."  
  
"Oh Wesley. I know you will. Do you think we could tell your   
parents without fear of them telling my parents or anyone else? Then   
they would know, and that would make it easier would it not?"  
  
"Oh yes. I would like that very much. I am sure my father would   
not tell. I am not sure about my mother. Let me try to tell my father,  
and if he is receptive, he will help me tell my mother. I will just   
tell them that we are going. I will not tell them where. That way no   
matter what they cannot give away where we have gone. I am sure they   
would not go tell right away, so we would still have time to get away."  
  
Serenity nodded. "After we finish studying, you can tell them.   
I think I better tell Lune about this. I do not think she would tell   
do you?"  
  
"I do not think so," Wesley said.  
  
"I am sure she would not," Miriam said with assurance.   
  
They all agreed to meet two mornings from this one to meet with   
Lune, and Serenity and Miriam would each bring six books to read on the   
culture of Earth.  
  
Two mornings later they did meet at Lune's cottage and entered   
it because she had given them permission to simply enter at any time.   
They found her on the back porch again. "Lune!" Miriam said in a loud,   
excited voice.  
  
Lune got up from her chair and looked at the three of them.   
"Hello Miriam, Serenity, and Wesley. How are the three of you?"  
  
"I am well," Serenity said.  
  
"I am well too," Wesley said.  
  
"We are all well," Miriam added.   
  
"What brings you here? More magical time?" Lune asked them.  
  
Miriam stepped forward. "Serenity has something to tell you."  
  
Lune nodded and looked at Serenity. "All right, what is it   
dear?"  
  
"Why me?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Would you like me to tell her dearest?" Wesley asked.  
  
"It is all right. I do not mind," Serenity said. "Wesley and I   
have made a decision." Her eyes and body tightened with conviction.   
"I know you may not like what I have to say, but I am certain of my   
decision and determined to follow through with it."  
  
"Sit down Serenity," Lune said. "Calm down. You need not expect  
me to be against you. I will not deter you from your choice and will   
only give you advice if you want it."  
  
Serenity sat down and allowed her body to unwind. She took a   
deep breath as Miriam and Wesley also sat down. The four of them were   
sitting in a circle with Miriam and Serenity next to Lune and Wesley   
across from Lune. "Wesley and I are going to the planet Earth to be   
married. We will have studied their culture and then assume new   
identities when we go," Serenity said in determination.  
  
Lune smiled. "I think this is the right decision. I hope you   
realize that all will not go perfectly with this decision though. You   
do not realize I think how hard it will be to get there, and once you   
get there it will only get harder, not easier."  
  
"We understand, but we have no choice. Otherwise I will be   
married to Raymond. I have made the choice, and I will follow through   
with it. You can support me or..."  
  
"I support you," Lune interrupted. "Now if only you could learn   
to stand up to your parents like this, but I am glad you are learning   
to rebel against them and to stand up to me. It gives me pride to know   
that I have taught you the power inside yourself. I think the time on   
Earth will be good for you and teach you how to be more confident and   
separate from your parents' influence."  
  
Serenity looked at Wesley, and he nodded. "No...Lune, I do not   
think you understand. We are not going for some time. We are going for   
the rest of our lives."  
  
Lune closed her eyes for a few moments and moved ever so   
slightly. "You are giving up your throne?"  
  
"Well, essentially, yes, but that is not the important point.   
The more important fact is that I may not ever see you or Miriam or   
Darla again, and I...I will miss you all so much."  
  
Lune smiled in sorrow. "Serenity dear I will miss you too. This   
decision is obviously important to you. Please know I am with you   
there in spirit always."  
  
"Let us get looking through these books and studying the   
culture," Wesley said.  
  
A couple of weeks later Serenity was on a date with Raymond at   
the order of her parents. She was trying to stay as far away from him as   
possible, but when she sat across from him at the restaurant table, he   
just moved his chair next to hers. Raymond leaned in for a kiss.   
Serenity turned her head. "No thank you Raymond. We have not been   
acquainted long," *and I cannot stand you,* she added in her mind.  
Raymond growled but did not pursue the matter further in the restaurant.   
Once they were out walking though and got far enough in the gardens   
to be out of others' sight, he grabbed her by the hair and threw her on   
the ground. "No one tells me no," he growled. He grabbed her by the arm   
and pulled her up roughly, grabbing her shoulders, and slamming her into   
a garden wall. He then kissed her on the mouth. She struggled weakly   
behind his tight grasp. His tongue going deeply into her mouth, she   
struggled to breath and move. Finally, he let her go and slapped her   
hard in the face. "Do not ever defy me again princess," he said angrily.   
  
"I will not," she promised quietly, shaking with fear.  
  
He nodded in approval and slipped his arm around hers. "Now,   
where to princess?"  
  
When she did not answer, he smiled and said. "I guess we will   
go where I want, even better. I think I would like to go to the palace.   
To your room perhaps?" Everything inside her stopped, paralyzed. His   
eyes shone with lust. Fear and disgust filled Serenity. *Try not to   
show your fear.* She smiled weakly and did not respond, not wanting   
to anger him again. When they returned to the palace, after Serenity   
had managed to distract him temporarily by going to the fountain first,   
Serenity was thankful for his parents being there to request his   
presence back at the Moon Palace hotel.   
  
That night it was hard to sleep. Flashbacks of his hands on   
her and his lips on her lips filled her mind with horror and   
restlessness. The soreness and pain of her body and face also made it   
difficult to get any sleep.   
  
That night she anxiously ran to Lune's cottage to meet with   
Miriam and Wesley and continue the studying they were halfway done with.   
When she arrived, Lune was out on the back porch alone. She approached   
her cautiously and sat down on a chair beside her without making any   
noise. She had learned long ago from her parents how to not make any   
noise. She did not want to draw any attention to herself; she knew that   
was dangerous. The assault by Raymond reinforced that need to be hidden   
away.   
  
Lune sensed her anyway though and turned toward her slowly.   
"Serenity," she said quietly, sorrow filled her voice. "Tell me what   
happened. You are scared again."  
  
"Yes," Serenity said quietly. She looked down in shame.  
  
"Do not be ashamed Serenity. Tell me what happened."  
  
Serenity began to have trouble breathing.  
  
Wesley approached. "Serenity," he said, coming toward her   
immediately. "Your face is bruised, and you are shaking, barely   
breathing." He held her in his arms, but she recoiled. Miriam came in   
as Wesley backed away. "What happened Serenity?"  
  
"What happened?" Miriam asked in concern, running toward   
Serenity.  
  
"She will not let me touch her," Wesley said in concern.  
  
"Your face Serenity. Can I touch you?" Miriam asked.   
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
Miriam embraced her. "It is all right. You are safe now. It is   
all right," she repeated softly several times, and Serenity began to   
cry. "He assaulted me," she began.  
  
"Who?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Oh Serenity," Miriam held her close.  
  
Lune asked them both to be quiet. "Tell us what happened   
Serenity. There is no need to be ashamed. It is his fault. He did this   
to you; you are not to blame I promise."  
  
"Breathe Serenity," Miriam said. "Take slow, deep breaths."  
  
Serenity concentrated on Miriam's safe touch and on taking   
slow, deep breaths. Trying to calm the fear and muddle inside her   
stomach.   
  
"He...he...we were just eating, and oh it is all my fault," she   
said quietly.  
  
"Oh no Serenity. That jerk. It was Raymond was it not?"  
  
"Yes...yes...my parents made me go on a date with him. I tried   
to sit away from him, and I would not accept his kiss at the   
restaurant, and so then...then...we...we...went walking...in...in...  
the...the..."  
  
"Serenity, I am right here. It is all right," Wesley reassured   
her as Miriam hugged her close and squeezed her hand.   
  
"He pushed me on the ground in the garden then pulled me up,   
pushed me against the wall, and forced me to kiss him. I did not want   
to. I really did not."  
  
"Oh Serenity we know you did not want to," Miriam said softly.   
"It is all right now. We are right here."  
  
"Serenity, I do not know how to make things better for you. I   
wish so badly I could take this away for you. I am so sorry that I   
cannot, but please know that I am here for you. We all are," Wesley   
reassured her.  
  
Serenity nodded. "I am so sorry for flinching when you touched   
me. I just felt so sick at the thought of being touched by a man."  
  
"It is all right. I understand Serenity. Take your time. I am   
here for you through this," Wesley promised.   
  
Serenity smiled weakly. "Thank you."  
  
"Serenity darling, what happened to your face though?" Wesley   
asked gently.  
  
"He...he slapped me too."  
  
Wesley shook his head. "It is all right now; you are not with   
him, and you will not ever have to be around that rotten jerk again."  
  
"Are you sure?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Have you told your parents yet Serenity?" Lune asked.  
  
"No," Serenity admitted. "I was too ashamed. I figured they   
would think I led him on."  
  
"It is hard to tell what their reaction will be, but I would be   
pleasantly surprised if they were very supportive of you through this.   
Hopefully they will at least stop the engagement," Lune said.  
  
Wesley and Serenity looked at each other. "Should we call off   
the trip out then?" Serenity asked Lune.  
  
"No," Lune said. "I would wait. As I said, it would surprise me   
if they supported you through this. Even if they call off the   
engagement they will just engage you to someone else whom you do not   
love."  
  
"But if they are willing to do that for me, I feel like I   
should not disrespect them," Serenity said.  
  
"Really Serenity, they hurt you. This one act of kindness would   
not make up for that or undo that. Let us just wait until we find out   
their reaction," Lune said.  
  
"All right," Serenity nodded, still clinging to Miriam's soft,   
safe touch. Miriam sat next to Serenity and held her hand, patting it   
reassuringly.  
  
"Lune, do you think we will make it in this other world?"   
Serenity asked.  
  
"I do Serenity."  
  
"Do you believe we will still be able to see you and Miriam   
and Darla...that it will all work out?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"I do not know about that Serenity. All I know is that in the   
end it will all work out. Mind you, the end is not the end of your   
lives."  
  
"Well, I already know about that belief Lune, but will we be   
able to make it on our own and live happily on the Earth?"  
  
"I cannot answer that question Serenity. I believe you can   
make it, and I think that you probably will. I doubt you will be   
always happy. I am sure you will have hardships and happiness   
together. How long it will last I do not know."  
  
"You think our love may not last?" Serenity asked fearfully.  
  
"Ah, no. I did not say that. Your love will last always   
Serenity. Whether you will be together always, I do not know. In   
heart and soul you will be though, of that I am sure. Just as you   
and Miriam are linked by soul and heart always."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I understand, but I do not want to ever   
lose him."  
  
"Serenity dear, I wish I could say that would not happen,   
but unfortunately life does not always work out the way we wish and   
hope."  
  
"Lune, you have never told us about your life. Tell us of   
where you come from and what has happened to you please," Miriam   
requested.  
  
Lune nodded. "I thought that this day would come. Seeing as   
in a couple more weeks we will all be separated again. You two on the   
Earth, Miriam on Venus, and I still here on the Moon, I think it is   
time I tell you my story." Lune sighed. "This is a hard truth for me to   
tell. These are hard memories for me to look back upon, so bear with me   
please." The three gathered nearer, and Miriam and Serenity placed their   
hands upon each of her knees to reassure her. Lune smiled. "I am lucky   
to have you all in my life. I knew this day of separation would come as   
you grew and matured. I am sorry to see it come though. I will miss you   
all terribly." Tears came to everyone's eyes.   
  
"I was the oldest sister of two. A princess of the planet   
Titanium," Lune began, her eyes clouding over with the memories of a   
time not so long ago, yet so very long ago. My parents were very strict   
and all about following the rules, but my nature was to rebel against   
that. I did not like following all these traditions and conventional   
ways of doing and looking at things. Miriam, Serenity, and Wesley all   
smiled, each seeing a bit of themselves in her. My younger sister was   
quite the opposite. She was very obedient. I always thought I had more   
fun as a child, so I felt badly for her. However, growing older, I know   
that there was much each of us missed out on and gained from our unique   
perspectives. I admire some traits she had that I did not have, such as   
patience and perseverance. I have gained those traits with time and   
sadness and loss unfortunately. The point is that although I was   
supposed to get the throne because of being the oldest, my youngest   
sister Tara was always favored because of her obedience and compliance   
and conformity. I was more adventurous, and at the age of 16, when I   
met a witch traveling through the city just outside the palace grounds,   
I began training with this witch named Diana and learned so much about   
magic. Within two years, I was very powerful and good with my magic   
though no one knew I could do any magic except for my family who wanted   
to keep it secret because it did not conform with protocol. Even they   
did not realize the extent or amount of my powers at all. It was at the   
age of 18 that I met William. He was considered a lowly servant of   
Princess Selenity, your mother Princess Serenity. This was also the   
time of the debate when your mother met your father. I witnessed that,   
but I noticed William much more. I discovered from my sister that he was   
a lowly servant due to having and voicing such eccentric thoughts. He   
was a hard worker though, so he really could have been a higher servant   
if he had not voiced such so called eccentric thoughts. We fell in love   
at first sight and spent the next few weeks of that celebration together   
secretly. I showed him my powers, and we realized we could never be   
together, similar to you and Wesley. That was when I decided to go with   
William back to the Moon Kingdom to be married. We did not have to   
worry about getting different identities because I knew once we were   
married they would only try to get me back for a short time, and I   
could use my magic to ward them off. I was quite powerful by now. I   
knew it would not be long before they just handed the throne over to   
my sister as I would request them to do in a note anyway. We lived in   
this hut on the edge of the kingdom, mostly because we wanted our   
privacy, but also because upon our marriage the King of the Moon at   
this time told us we could only stay on this planet if we hid away. We   
were quite content and in two years, just before I turned 20, I had our   
child. We named her Luna. When Luna was three years old, and I was 23   
years old, I sensed a bad presence approaching. Now I wanted to think   
things through, but William, who always had a much stronger faith than   
I, was determined to go find and destroy this bad force. I did   
convince him to go with me to warn the King of the Moon, but he warned   
us if we came out from our boundaries again we would be banished from   
the Moon Kingdom. William convinced me with his strong faith to not   
listen to my doubts and go try to stop Queen Beryl ourselves. You see,   
we had discovered the presence I was sensing was Metalia and Queen   
Beryl through research. Metalia though had not been awakened luckily,   
but Queen Beryl's goal was to awaken her by attacking the Moon Kingdom   
and using our energy to feed Metalia and thus awaken Metalia. When we   
went there, we were able to stop Queen Beryl and trap her, but," Lune   
sighed, "William was killed." She stopped her account here for a few   
minutes as the others hugged her and tried to comfort her. "Do not   
worry," she said. "Years of sorrow have plagued me from this, but I   
have survived. The worst is yet to come. The pain will never truly go   
away, but I will see them again someday. Of that I am sure. I believe."  
  
"See who? What happened?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well, when I returned to the hut, my daughter Luna was gone   
and a note was there signed by Jadeite, a minion of Queen Beryl. He   
had   
killed my daughter. Not a day goes by without them in my thoughts,   
heart, and soul. They were both my life, and in one day they were   
both taken away from me," Lune sobbed.  
  
They all hugged her again.  
  
"I looked everywhere for her of course," Lune said. "Hoping   
it was not true, not wanting to believe it. I am not sure when I   
finally accepted it. It has been 17 years now, and I am still not   
sure I have completely accepted it. But someday...someday I will   
see her beautiful face again. Someday her smile will light my life,   
and her arms will wrap around me once again. Someday I will see him,   
and he will embrace me and her, and the three of us will never again   
part," Lune finished sadly but with hope.  
  
The three of them sat silently around Lune for the remainder   
of their time together. As Serenity and Wesley and Miriam walked back   
to the palace as they all always did together, cherishing every last   
moment together, Serenity asked, "Do you really think the pain never   
goes away? What if something like that happens to you and me Wesley?"  
  
"It will not," Wesley said with assurance.  
  
"That is right. Have some faith," Miriam said reassuringly.   
  
"Why does she have to have that pain then? Why can we not   
help take it away?"  
  
"I am sure we help Serenity, but pain like that? No I do not   
think it can ever fully go away sadly," Miriam said softly.  
  
Serenity hugged Wesley, and Wesley smiled and hugged her back.   
"You do not have to hug me Serenity. I understand your fears."  
  
"I know and that is why I am able to hug you," Serenity said,   
content in his warm, safe arms.  
  
That next day Serenity approached her parents about what had   
happened with Raymond as Lune had requested she do. "Mother, father,"   
she said, cautiously entering their bedchamber.  
  
"What is it Serenity?" her mother asked in exasperation. Her   
maid was putting on her makeup at the vanity, and her father was   
reading some papers on a chair across from her mother and to the left.   
  
King Stephen looked up from his papers. "What happened to your   
face?"  
  
She began hesitantly. "It...it was Raymond."  
  
"What about him?" Selenity asked.  
  
"He...he slapped me, and he made me kiss him in the garden. He   
pushed me on the ground and against a wall. Oh mother it was horrible."  
  
"No, a little more powder on the left," her mother instructed   
the maid. "It looks like the right side is brighter to me." She looked   
at Serenity and sighed. "Why would he do that Serenity? Really you   
should not say such awful things about your fiancé."  
  
Serenity gasped.  
  
"It does not look that bad. It will heal in a few days. He has   
a right to kiss you as your future husband. I bet you were not obeying   
him," her father said harshly.  
  
"Well...I did not want to kiss him."  
  
"You are obligated to dear," her mother said.  
  
"But...but he hurt me," Serenity said.  
  
"Stop whining. It could have been worse," her father said and   
ordered her out of the room. She left, a weight in her heart. *They   
truly do not care for me.*  
  
That night the nightmares plagued her. She kept waking up   
sweating from the nightmares of the assault. She could feel his body   
against hers. She could taste his tongue in her mouth. She could smell   
his cologne all around her. She jumped out of bed, pacing around the   
room all night, too anxious to fall asleep. This continued throughout   
the next couple of weeks.  
  
The date was August 8, and it was the last study session for   
the four of them at Lune's cottage. The four of them sat silently   
reading the end of their books. Serenity felt prepared. So, she spoke   
to Wesley. "Wesley, do you feel prepared?"  
  
Wesley looked up from his book after a few moments. "Yes   
darling. I do."   
  
"Me too...or at least as prepared as I can be. When do you   
think we should leave?"  
  
"I suppose as soon as possible. I want to take you to meet my   
parents tonight. My father supports us, but my mother still has such   
strong doubts. If you could just talk with them, I think that it might   
help." Serenity nodded and Wesley continued. "So perhaps we had best   
wait another week?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "That sounds good to me." Serenity noticed   
that Miriam had not spoken most of this entire time which was   
incredibly unusual for her. Serenity sensed her sorrow and scooted   
next to her. "Dear Miriam, my soul sister whom I will miss so very   
much."  
  
Tears seeped out of Miriam's eyes. "Oh how I wish you did not   
have to go dear Serenity. How I wish I could go with you."  
  
Serenity sobbed and hugged Miriam close. "Stay with me for   
awhile, just you and me later this week all right?"  
  
Miriam nodded sadly. "You will say goodbye to me the day you   
leave right?"  
  
"Oh I plan for you and Lune to be right there with me saying   
goodbye as well."  
  
"Did I tell you about Darla?" Miriam asked.  
  
"No, how is she doing? You found her?"  
  
"She is back on Earth. Her family went home awhile ago. I   
had never realized it. That is why we could not find her. So I   
guess you will not get to tell her of your plan after all."  
  
Serenity sighed sadly. "I miss her so much and wish she   
could be a part of this, but at least now we know she was not   
avoiding us or hurt or anything. I wish her parents had given her   
enough notice to at least say goodbye to us."  
  
"Me too, but they left suddenly," Miriam said sadly.   
"Everyone is leaving me."  
  
"Oh Miriam, do not forget that you can spend more time with   
Prince Michael now," Serenity said in a bit of a teasing voice.  
  
Miriam nodded. "That is true, and we will find a way to keep   
in contact. I will think about how to do that this week."  
  
"I will as well," Serenity said.  
  
"I could begin teaching you later this week how to contact   
one another through magical esp.-communication in your minds," Lune   
offered.  
  
"Like telepathy?" Miriam asked.  
  
"Yes, exactly," Lune said.  
  
"That would be wonderful," Serenity said, and Miriam agreed   
whole heartedly.   
  
After hugging Miriam and Lune close, Serenity walked with   
Wesley to his parents' hut.   
  
"I hope that they do not hate me now," Serenity said sadly.  
  
"They do not. My mom is just very concerned. So is my   
father, but he is less suspicious and more supportive thankfully."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Of course I understand their concern."  
  
As they approached the door, Fran and Tim were coming   
through the door of their hut. Serenity stayed back as Wesley went   
up to hug them each. Tim walked toward Serenity. "Well hello. What   
happened to your face Serenity?"  
  
Serenity looked down at the ground. "I, um...it was just   
nothing."  
  
"Can I tell them?" Wesley asked politely.  
  
"All right," Serenity agreed reluctantly.  
  
"This jerk she was dating hit her and made her kiss him,"   
Wesley said.  
  
Fran's face, which had been hardened, softened with sympathy,   
and Tim looked at her in concern. "It is swollen. Did no one treat it   
after it happened?"  
  
"No, I am sorry" Serenity said quietly.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for at all," Tim said in concern. "The   
swelling should go down soon. You really should have had a cold cloth   
at least put on it for a few hours. What about your parents?"  
  
Wesley shook his head, and Tim nodded in understanding.  
  
"I am sorry," Tim simply finished.  
  
Fran came forward. "Why can you two not get married without   
the permission of those parents of yours? I am sorry that they do   
not treat you right. You know I did not understand how a princess   
could want to be with a town boy, but I see that you are special,   
unique. I want my son here, can you not understand?"  
  
"Oh Fran," Serenity looked up in sadness. "I want him to be   
here with you too. I am so sorry. My parents have full authority. I   
do not know what else to do...I...I love your son."  
  
Fran nodded. "That is good."  
  
"You have my full support," Tim said.  
  
"Thank you," Serenity said gratefully. "It means so much to   
me."  
  
Fran sighed. "I would rather try to find a way to stay here,   
but I see that you two have made the decision anyway, and I cannot   
change your minds. I am not against your union, and I want you in my   
family Samantha, or Serenity I mean. So, I too support you."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Oh Fran, thank you from the bottom of my   
heart. I wanted your support so much. It truly means so much to me."  
  
Fran smiled back as tears slipped out of her eyes. "Let me   
have the next few days with my son please. Let me have those last   
moments to enjoy at least."  
  
Tears came to Serenity's eyes. "Of course," she said.  
  
"You are part of this family now Serenity. We love you as   
one of our own," Tim promised.   
  
Tears ran down Serenity's cheeks. "That is more than I could   
have ever wished for in my life. Thank you from the bottom of my   
heart. You two are wonderful people I would be honored to call my   
parents."  
  
"As we would be honored to call you our daughter," Fran   
said.  
  
Serenity gave a hug to each of them and left Wesley with   
his family.  
  
That next evening Queen Selenity called Serenity into her   
room. "Serenity, I need to speak to you about August 10."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Serenity asked.  
  
"That is tomorrow? You are right. I did not think about that.   
Anyway, tomorrow the Mars royal family is coming to take you to stay   
with their family for a month. It will give you enough time to   
really get to know Raymond and his family and for all of them to get   
to know you. "Serenity gulped. *But we are not leaving for Earth for   
another week. What do I do? I need to stall it at least if not   
cancel it.*   
  
"Please mother. You know how frightened I am of Raymond. I   
do not want to go please."  
  
Selenity sighed and shook her head. "Serenity, if your   
father heard you right now."  
  
*Oh yeah mother, you always have to bring him into this,*   
Serenity thought. "Please mother. I am scared of him."  
  
"Serenity I think you are blowing this out of proportion.   
You will be fine."  
  
"At least give me more time to prepare please. You are   
telling me the day before."  
  
"Serenity I am doing the best I can. You are going tomorrow   
all right? Find a way to deal with it please. Now I have to go get   
ready for dinner with your father. He was working late. I am sure   
he is exhausted. I will say goodbye to you tomorrow."  
  
Serenity nodded. *Goodbye then mother,* she said silently to   
herself.  
  
That night Serenity began the plan with Wesley early, simply   
to be safe. She snuck into the kitchen late at night and picked up a   
knife. She used that knife to swiftly cut her hair to be mid-way   
between her chin and shoulders. It took a few swift strokes, leaving   
her hair chopped off haphazardly and unevenly in a few spots. Early   
that morning, she ran to Wesley's hut and knocked on their door   
frantically. She wanted to bang on the door, but she did not want   
to disturb all the huts in the area. Tim came to the door.   
"Serenity," he said in concern.  
  
"Please I need Wesley. It is urgent," she requested. Tim   
nodded and Fran came to the door as Tim was waking Wesley up.  
  
"What is going on?" Fran asked.  
  
"Yes, what is wrong Serenity? Your hair...?" Wesley asked,   
coming to the door.  
  
Serenity tried to catch her breath. "It is my parents. They   
have decided to send me on a month long trip to Raymond's home on   
Mars, and I am supposed to leave tomorrow."  
  
"What? You cannot do that," Wesley said in concern.  
  
"I know. Please, what do we do?" Serenity asked   
frantically.  
  
"You are going to have to leave now," Fran said simply.   
  
"But we have not prepared our contact with Lune or Miriam,   
and you have not spent time with your son."  
  
Fran nodded. "I got my time last night. You have to go."  
  
"She is right Serenity. It is now or never," Tim said.  
  
Wesley nodded.   
  
"Let us go to Lune," Serenity said. "Please, maybe she   
will have an idea."  
  
Wesley nodded again. "Let us go then; let us hurry," he   
said, pulling on some warmer clothes over his looser shirt and   
long shorts. When they arrived at Lune's cottage though, her answer   
was the same. "You must leave now."  
  
"How will we contact you and Miriam?" Serenity asked,   
jotting down a note for her soul sister in a frenzy. It said:  
  
  
Dear Soul Sister,  
We had to leave suddenly. I am so sorry. You are in my heart   
and spirit always. Lune will explain.  
Your dearest friend always,  
Serenity  
  
  
Lune shook her head. "No time to learn unfortunately." She   
was quiet for a few moments and said. "I saw Christine going to your   
room in a vision a few moments before you arrived," she said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Serenity asked.  
  
"It means she is about to enter your room, discover you are   
missing, and alert the palace. You have to leave now, or you will   
never be able to get away."  
  
Serenity looked at Wesley in worry and hugged Lune as he   
grabbed her hand, and they ran, waving goodbye to Lune.  
  
"Wait," Lune said. They stopped. "I have to come with you.   
I will put the setting on the transport pad back where it was   
originally when we get there, but you two need to change the setting   
to anywhere else on Earth. So they cannot find you that way."  
  
"You are right. Thank you," Serenity said thankfully as Lune   
ran with them.   
  
As they were running, Serenity knew she was giving up this   
life, but she felt she could finally be free. She was worried about   
how to contact Miriam and Lune, but she knew she could not stop now.   
Once her parents discovered her missing, she would never be able to   
leave the palace again. It was now or never, and she was sure Miriam   
would understand.   
  
Everything was going by in a blur as she used her power to   
propel them to the transport pods faster. "What about the language   
pod?" Wesley asked when they got there. "It is next door. There might   
be cleaners, but it does not matter. Just get in."  
  
Wesley and she arrived to find a cleaner on the third pod.   
He ran into the first pod, and she activated it. The cleaner ran   
toward her. "What are you doing Princess Serenity?" he asked.   
  
"It is one of the guards," she said simply.  
  
"It is so early though, and why do you have that cloak on?"  
  
"Do not concern yourself with these matters. Simply return   
to your cleaning."  
  
"They will know we took a transport pod now when he tells   
them we used the language pods," Serenity told Wesley when he was   
finished. "At least they will not know which planet we chose though.   
We should be all right." The two entered a transport pod to Earth.   
  
"Goodbye children," Lune said as she waved sadly, and   
Serenity saw the room in the Moon Palace fade away.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Life on Earth

I am aware that the book titles aren't underlined. Notepad wouldn't   
let me do that for some reason, nor would notepad allow me to   
italicize just those words. Just pretend the two titles are   
underlined, lol.  
  
Chapter Eight, Life On Earth:  
  
"Ooof." Serenity landed hard but not too hard. She was in   
grass. There was grass for miles as she looked both ways. She   
looked around for Wesley. It was evening here. She was not sure if   
that was because it had taken practically the whole day to arrive   
on Earth, or if morning on the Moon was evening on Earth. She saw   
a movement about a mile away. She got up and began to walk toward   
the blurry brown spot, guessing it was Wesley since he was nowhere   
to be found around where she had landed. She walked toward the   
spot, and as it got closer it was apparent the spot was moving   
toward her as well. In time she could see that it was Wesley after   
all. She began to run. She had been cautious before in case the   
spot had not been Wesley, but now she ran at full speed, using her   
magic to propel her into his safe arms.   
  
"Oh Wesley. We are here," Serenity said in relief. Wesley   
nodded, embracing her.  
  
"This must be one of those fields we read of in the book   
Guide to the Lands of Earth," Wesley commented.  
  
Serenity nodded. "So much grass," and she hugged him more   
tightly.  
  
"We should sleep here since it is almost night time here,   
and I feel exhausted. What about you?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I do not know. I do feel tired, but I am so nervous and   
excited I cannot sleep I do not think."  
  
Wesley nodded. "That is understandable dear. Perhaps we   
could go look for a nice place to sleep at, and we could look for   
the nearest town. One of us should begin looking for a job   
tomorrow in town, and then we can save up for a place to live in.   
Until then we will have to sleep in this field I suppose. What   
do you think darling?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "I think that is a good plan."  
  
So they set out. They found some trees as a forest began   
after several miles, and Serenity sighed in relief. Both were   
now exhausted enough to simply make their two grass beds and go   
to sleep.   
  
Serenity was plagued by nightmares that night.   
Nightmares in which Lune, Miriam, and her parents were all   
horribly killed, and Wesley and she were taken prisoner by   
these fierce guards. She was awakened briefly by Wesley asking   
who would go to town to get a job, and she mumbled, "I need more   
sleep."   
  
He said, "all right. I will go."  
  
When she woke up the second time, it was later in the   
day. The sun was almost midway through the sky, so she ate some  
berries she saw Wesley had left for her. It took her a few   
minutes to figure out that he had gone to town about the job,   
and she still was not sure if that was part of her nightmare or   
reality. So, she explored some through the forest looking for   
more berries to sustain them for a short while, but mostly she   
was just passing the time. She felt anxious, hoping he would   
return soon.  
  
It was evening when he returned. They ate some berries,   
and he gave her some bread he had gotten from the free samples   
at the bakery. He admitted to being tempted to steal, but he did   
not give in, mostly due to the fear he would get caught.  
  
"We will be all right a little while longer. We can go   
many days without food if we need to Wesley. Did you get a job?"   
Serenity asked.  
  
Wesley nodded. "I think so. I have to go back tomorrow   
for an interview, but I think they liked me. I hope to be a   
secretary at the health club. You would not believe how many   
applications I had to fill out. Guess what I used for my name?"   
he asked.  
  
"Oh that is right. We cannot use our real names here.   
Will they not look into your name though and place of residence   
or references?"  
  
Wesley nodded. "I went by William. Just like Lune's   
husband."  
  
"Oh, how wonderful," Serenity said.  
  
"I suppose I could go by Samantha again, like when we   
first met."  
  
Wesley nodded. "Good idea. Now, how I figured this out   
is I told them I am from an orphanage on the Moon, but now that   
I have been 18 for awhile I have to go out on my own. I chose   
to come to Earth because there were not many opportunities on   
the Moon, and I was such a hard worker that I was transported   
here by the magical owner of the orphanage. That magical   
owner's name was Lune, and I gave her Lune's contact   
information. I doubt she will go to the trouble, but if the   
manager does, then I am sure Lune will catch on and back us   
up."  
  
Serenity nodded. "What a wonderful idea darling, but I   
wish we had a way to contact her. I wish she had been able to   
teach Miriam and me how to contact each other telepathically   
before we had to leave so suddenly." Serenity sighed sadly.  
  
Wesley sighed too and embraced Serenity. "I wish there   
had been time for that too. I really do, but have some faith;   
we will find a way to contact them. I believe that."  
  
Serenity looked at him and smiled. "I hope so. I really   
hope so."  
  
"I would take you into town Serenity, but to be honest   
we are probably already wanted on all planets in this solar   
system at least, and your hair is so easily recognizable, even   
when it is cut. I think we should wait until I get my first   
paycheck and get both of our hairs dyed different colors."  
  
Serenity nodded in agreement, and she fell asleep in   
his arms. He placed her carefully into her bed an hour later,   
and she slept more peacefully that night.  
  
When she woke up, Wesley had just finished gathering   
some berries. He sat down next to her and handed her some. She   
sat up and ate the berries gratefully. "I hope these are not   
poisonous," she said.  
  
"I think I remember seeing them in the book Safety in   
the Wilderness as a safe berry to eat, but I am not sure. I   
guess we will see," Wesley said apologetically.  
  
Serenity nodded and hugged him. "When is your   
interview?"  
  
"At noon, but I am leaving in a bit. I want to make   
sure I am not late." She looked up and saw that it was a little   
bit into the day.It was perhaps 8 in the morning or so. She   
nodded. He got up and promised to be back by evening again.  
  
Serenity was getting hungry at this point, so she   
looked for as many berries as she could find. She most spent   
the rest of the day having some fun with her magic and the   
trees in the field and exploring some more of the forest. When   
Wesley returned that evening with more bread samples, she   
hugged him eagerly.  
  
"I begin the job tomorrow," Wesley said happily.  
  
"Oh thank goodness," Serenity said. "I am so proud of   
you darling," and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Wesley smiled. "Thank you Serenity. The first thing we   
will do with the first payment next week is buy some food and   
dye our hair. We will save the rest all right? Once your hair   
is dyed you can go into a town and perhaps get a job too I   
hope. Until next week though you will have to stay in this   
forest, and we will have to go without much food. I hope I do   
not get recognized this whole week. I blend in more so that   
helps. People do not seem to have recognized me yet. Or if   
they have, they have not said anything."  
  
"I really hope they have not and do not," Serenity   
said worriedly.  
  
"Do not worry Serenity. We will get through this,"   
Wesley said in reassurance, holding her close.   
  
Serenity smiled. "I love you so."  
  
"And I love you so dearest Serenity."  
  
The first day was the hardest. Wesley left at dawn.   
"Work does not start until 8 in the morning, but I want to   
make sure I am on time.The town is quite a ways away," he   
reminded her. "I am not done until 8 at night, but I will   
return with bread samples for you do not worry,"   
he reassured her.  
  
"Your shift is 12 hours?" she asked in amazement.   
  
"Well, it is 10, plus we get two hours off in that   
time. One hour for lunch and one hour for dinner. I asked to   
have more than the usual 7 hour long shift because we need to   
save up as much money as possible for food and residence," he   
informed her.  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Take care darling," she   
said. The week passed slowly, but it was over eventually. When   
Wesley came back to the area of the forest with his first   
payment, they celebrated with lots of delicious food. The next   
day was his one day of the week off, so they went searching   
for another town a few more miles away from the first one and   
got their hair dyed. Serenity dyed her now shoulder length   
hair red, and Wesley dyed his smooth chin-length hair black.   
The two smiled and embraced as they left the town, glad that   
no one appeared to have recognized either of them. They had   
each gone into a different salon in the town so as to not draw   
attention to themselves as a couple. They did go back to the   
town Wesley worked in to dine together for a nice lunch, and   
then they bought a moderate amount of groceries that could be   
preserved in the forest and eaten for the week. They agreed no   
more restaurants until after they had gotten a place to live.   
Serenity looked for work in many places that afternoon, and   
she discovered that an obscure, quaint bookstore at the end of   
the town was looking for a few cash register clerks. She was   
interviewed that day and asked to start that Friday. She also   
claimed to be from the orphanage Lune supposedly ran. Neither   
of them found out if either of the managers looked into their   
contact information, but if they did Lune must have convinced   
them it was real because the subject was never brought up or   
questioned with either of them. She did not lie about her age,   
already thinking she was lying about enough. She simply said   
she was motivated to go out on her own, and at 16 Lune felt   
she was motivated and ambitious enough to make it on her own   
with the help of an older orphan, William. The lady was   
impressed by Serenity's maturity and ambition, so she hired   
her quickly. Wesley and Serenity returned to their grass beds   
in the forest. Serenity would be working 10 hours too, but she   
was making somewhat less money as just a cash register clerk   
instead of a secretary. Also she was only working five days of   
the week as opposed to Wesley's six days.   
  
Since only a bit of Wesley's paycheck was going to   
food each week, they managed to save up the $2,000 needed for   
the apartment they had both seen and really liked that was in   
a reasonable price range. It was September 9th when they moved   
in. *Luckily it had been late summer while we were sleeping   
outside, * Serenity thought, knowing that on Earth they could   
have some very cold winters and rainy falls. She was not sure   
if that applied to this place since she only knew that the   
name of the town was Knackson. She had no idea where on Earth   
they were, but that was all right. She would see soon enough   
she supposed.  
  
Serenity's salary was exactly enough to pay for their   
rent every month, so they used Wesley's money for the food,   
clothes, and furniture. Later they could also use it for any   
other extra things they wanted they hoped. They also got free   
membership to the health club due to his job. The first night   
in the apartment was nice though they knew it would be another   
week before they could afford a bed and a few more months   
before they had gotten all the furniture for the place.   
  
The place was nice. It was actually a townhouse and   
was painted light blue on the outside. The windows had white   
shutters, and when one entered through the doorway one was in   
the living room. Across from the living room was an archway   
through which was the kitchen. There was a hall down to the   
left, and there were two bedrooms and a bathroom down there.   
The next week they bought two small beds together on their   
day off. Serenity also bought a chair for the living room on   
her extra day off. Although they were each in separate beds,   
they did sleep in the same room. It gave them both comfort to   
be in the same room. It was two weeks before they bought the   
couch, and another week before they got the kitchen table.   
Thus, two months after beginning their journey, they were   
settled in so to speak.  
  
It was only a little over a week and a half later   
though, on September 25th, that Wesley turned 19. Serenity   
had bought him a huge birthday cake on her day off. She   
remembered reading about that as the traditional way to   
celebrate birthdays here on Earth, and she had paper hats and   
confetti too. Wesley smiled happily and called her a big kid   
but said he needed that. He was feeling so old lately.   
Serenity understood that feeling. They had both had to become   
independent, live in a new place under harder conditions at   
first, and work jobs for the first time on a new planet   
without their parents or friends or even familiar places.   
They were both doing well they thought and enjoying   
themselves in this new place, but it could get very   
overwhelming. They both enjoyed the break to be a child again   
for awhile at this birthday party. "Serenity," Wesley's voice   
rang out on the cool fall evening. "Want to go with me to the   
health club?"  
  
"All right," Serenity yelled back. "Just let me get   
my coat."  
  
Tomorrow was Halloween, and they were both excited to   
learn about the new holiday. They had both bought costumes,   
thinking it would be fun. Though they had learned they could   
only hand out candy. They were too old to get some on their   
own. "See we need to have a kid," Serenity joked. The truth   
was Wesley had never pressured her into sleeping with him,   
let alone mentioned actually having sex. Serenity did not   
feel close to ready, and Wesley was good with that. Serenity   
was planning to dress up as a fairy. She had a light blue,   
sparkling silk dress and white sparkling wings that attached   
to the dress. Wesley was going to dress up as a magician. His   
costume consisted of the blue robe and blue hat with silver   
stars on it. They both had bought buckets and buckets of   
candy in excitement. They kept some for themselves of course!   
At the health club Wesley went to the gym, so Serenity joined   
him. She had not come to his health club before except to   
catch him at lunch sometimes or just say hi on her day off.   
Today though she entered it as a guest and went into the gym   
with him. She did not enjoy herself however. She lifted some   
weights and ran on the treadmill.   
  
"It is good exercise, and it keeps you healthy,"   
Wesley informed her.  
  
Serenity nodded. "I am just not an athletic person,"   
she admitted.  
  
"That is all right darling. You do not have to come.   
You do get enough exercise anyway, and I like you just the   
way you are." He kissed her gently. She went home early, and   
she ended up watching a movie alone. The movie was not   
enjoyable however; she kept thinking of Miriam and Lune and   
wishing she had a way to contact them. She was just beginning   
to get used to this place, and she wanted to include them in   
her life again. She had so many exciting stories to tell them   
about Halloween and birthdays on this planet.  
  
Halloween came and went and so did Thanksgiving. They   
both enjoyed that holiday and found it helpful to look at all   
the blessings in their life. Of course they were most thankful   
for one another and for this wonderful townhouse and their   
steady jobs. Neither of them had yet figured out a way to   
contact either Lune or Miriam. Although they had told the   
managers of the places they worked out where Lune was located   
on the Moon, they did not know her exact position   
unfortunately and did not know how the managers would be able   
to contact her, let alone how they could. They supposed the   
managers must have some kind of technology available on Earth,   
but they did not know what this technology would be or where   
to find it. They knew they could not mail her a letter because   
mail service did not go to other planets. Although the Moon   
had contact devices similar to the phones on Earth, they were   
not the same and would not work between different planets.   
Besides Lune did not own one anyway. Miriam surely did, but it   
would not work anyway.  
  
They both experienced the rain on Earth for the first   
time; it was an exhilarating, strange, wonderful experience for   
them both. When winter rolled around, they both experienced   
snow. Serenity did not like how cold it was, but she enjoyed   
learning to make a snow man and having snowball fights with   
Wesley since he got two weeks vacation from work, and she got   
one and a half weeks off. She looked in awe at the sparkling   
crystals she saw in the snow. They spent Christmas together.   
They got a beautiful evergreen tree, and they bought a few   
decorations and lots of lights. "We will buy more ornaments   
next year," Wesley promised, and Serenity smiled in   
contentment. The excitement of opening the brightly colored   
gifts and hanging the stockings and leaving cookies and milk   
for Santa Claus excited her. She knew Wesley really ate the   
cookies and drank the milk, but she still squealed in   
excitement when it was all gone the next day. She liked these   
traditions and enjoyed celebrating these new experiences with   
her own true love. New Year's with its confetti and sparkling   
cider was an enjoyable experience for them both as well. In   
time Valentine's Day came, and the two of them sat together at   
home enjoying one another's company and eating out of a heart   
box of chocolates. Serenity had bought it for Wesley, but of   
course it was really for both of them Wesley had teased.   
Wesley had bought her some beautiful purple flowers. The name   
of this exotic looking flower was iris. They drank sparkling   
cider again and watched romantic movies. After that they gave   
one another massages, and they fell asleep together on the   
couch.  
  
As time passed they had their first major argument.   
It was the end of March and the beginning of spring. The   
beautiful flowers were blooming outside, but some pent up   
issues were brewing in the hearts of Serenity and Wesley.  
  
Serenity heard the door open, and she looked at the   
clock. *8:10, he must have just come straight home from work.   
I thought I asked him to pick up some late dinner tonight.*  
  
Wesley walked into the room. "Hey darling." He gave   
her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Serenity nodded. "Did I forget to ask you to get dinner   
dear? I remember thinking it my head, but we know how forgetful   
I can be," she chuckled, though a little upset.  
  
"Oh yes you did, but I was thinking why do we not go   
out to eat at a restaurant and then go work out at the gym?"  
  
"You know I do not go to the gym with you. I do not   
like working out."  
  
"Oh I know. There are plenty of other things to do at   
the health club. You do not have to work out."  
  
"No thanks. I just want dinner," Serenity said in   
exasperation.  
  
Wesley sighed. "Do not be like this Serenity. Why will   
you not go out to eat with me?"  
  
"Because I am hungry Wesley. I just want to eat. I am   
exhausted from my time at the bookstore." Serenity worked from   
6 a.m. to 6 p.m.at the bookstore. Unlike Wesley she did not have   
exact set times everyday, though it was always 10 hours plus two   
hours of break time. 6 a.m. was earlier than her usual shift at   
8, 9, or sometimes 10 in the morning.  
  
Wesley shook his head. "Maybe you would not be so   
exhausted if you did more than just sit here and watch movies or   
play games when you get home."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Serenity asked,   
offended.  
  
"I meant what I said Serenity. Get up and do something.   
You have not ever gone with me to the health club before. You   
have not really made any friends here. You do not go out   
anywhere with anyone, me or friends, in the evening. You just   
sit in here alone, sometimes with me when I stay."  
  
"So what? We have different lifestyle choices. I like   
things quieter. How dare you judge me? You think you are so   
great just because you work out? You sure cannot tell that is   
for sure."  
  
Wesley's mouth opened. "Wow Serenity. There was no need   
to get so angry."  
  
"I am defensive. You attacked me first."  
  
"Serenity darling, I did not attack you. I was simply   
commenting. I am worried about you."  
  
"Just shut up, and do not call me darling."  
  
"Fine Serenity," Wesley yelled, upset. "Maybe someday   
you will get off your butt and do something, but until then I   
am not going to stick around your irritated, boring presence.   
Get yourself something to eat," he said angrily.  
  
"Fine, I will. You go out to eat and be your macho   
self, jerk," she yelled angrily.  
  
He left, slamming the door, and Serenity cringed   
remembering her father slamming doors the same way.  
  
When he returned, Wesley opened the door and walked   
into the living room quietly. He found Serenity curled up on   
the couch rocking herself back and forth. Wesley sat next to her   
and held her in his arms. "I am sorry Serenity. So sorry."  
  
She sobbed. "No, I am sorry Wesley."  
  
He held her and rocked with her. "Did I frighten you   
Serenity?"  
  
"Just a little. I am sorry. I know I yelled too, but you   
slamming the door reminded me of my father."  
  
"Oh Serenity. I am sorry. I would never hurt you like   
that."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I know Wesley. Thank you."  
  
"Oh Serenity. I am just so worried about you."  
  
"Please do not be Wesley. I am glad to be here, and I   
prefer to have my time alone that is all. We have different   
lifestyle choices."  
  
Wesley nodded. "I accept that. I am sorry."  
  
"Oh, me too Wesley. Me too."   
  
April Fool's day was interesting because Serenity spent   
many days contemplating how to trick Wesley. When Wesley came   
home, she had fixed him dinner. He eyed her suspiciously. "Is   
there something wrong with the dinner?" he asked.  
  
"Oh do not be so suspicious and silly," she responded.  
  
He sat down to the dinner. "Well I am impressed. Thank   
you for making dinner tonight. I thought I would have to make it   
for the third night in a row."  
  
"Oh come on, I make it as often as you," Serenity said,   
annoyed.  
  
"All right, all right," he conceded. "You are right   
darling." Serenity smiled and gave him the fettuccine alfredo   
she had cooked. "Oh yum delicious," he said, eating a big ball   
of noodles as Serenity sat down next to him.  
  
"How was your day at work darling?"  
  
"It was tiring, but all right. How was your day at   
work?"  
  
"Tiring as usual, but all right too," she said.  
  
"This is a great dinner. Thank you so much for making   
it."  
  
"Ah, you are welcome dearest." He gave her a quick peck   
on the cheek, and she smiled. "I cannot wait for you to see what   
I made for dessert," she said, joking.   
  
Wesley chuckled. "What is for dessert dearest?"  
  
"You will see," she said, bringing out a chocolate   
mousse pie.  
  
"Oh yum," he dug into the pie, feeling a gritty taste in   
his mouth. "Oh yuck," he said.  
  
"Ha ha," Serenity giggled. "There is gravel in there."  
  
"What?? Gravel?!!" Wesley went to the bathroom, spitting   
it out. "Yuck Serenity!"  
  
"It was the best I could come up with," Serenity   
admitted. "I am so new to this."  
  
"It was adorable Serenity. Just like you," Wesley said,   
giving her another quick peck on the cheek.  
  
That night, as they lay down in bed, Serenity jumped up   
screaming. "There is something in my bed. She jumped up and down   
on Wesley's bed. "Hurry, find out what it is. Get it."  
  
Wesley was laughing so hard his face was turning red. He   
stood up and turned on the light and held up the fake furry mouse   
he had put in her bed.  
  
Serenity's face lit up in a smile. "Awww, it is so cute.   
That was great honey. Thank you for that."  
  
Wesley chuckled, and they both went to sleep.  
  
A few days later their next fight came. It was fairly   
similar to the last one. It was their day off and Wesley asked   
where Serenity wanted to go. "Serenity where would you like to go   
for the day? Perhaps we could go bowling or to the park?"  
  
"No thanks. I think I am in the mood for a good movie or   
a card game," Serenity responded.  
  
Wesley shook his head. "No way. You have got to get out   
of this apartment Serenity. This cannot be healthy."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "Leave me alone. Go to the park   
if you want, but leave me out of it."  
  
"Serenity please, come on."  
  
"No, stop telling me what to do. It is my life. Stay out   
of it."  
  
"Stay out of your life? It is intertwined with mine. How   
the hell am I supposed to stay out of it?" Wesley asked, upset.  
  
"Forget it," Serenity said.  
  
"No, I will not forget it. Serenity this is important.   
Where do you want to go? I do not care where. I just want us out   
of this apartment."  
  
"So go if you need out. I understand, but you promised   
you would accept my lifestyle choice too," Serenity reminded him   
as her voice was getting louder.  
  
"This is not a lifestyle choice Serenity. You are   
miserable. Why will you not talk to me about it? You have   
seriously got to go out and do something. Have some fun, let   
loose."  
  
"I have plenty of fun here. Now go wherever you want. I   
refuse to go, and you cannot make me," she said angrily.  
  
"Fine Serenity," he said angrily. "I will go. I swear   
you are impossible sometimes."  
  
"So are you," she shot back.  
  
"Always have to get the last word in Serenity?" he   
asked caustically.  
  
Serenity shut her mouth firmly and angrily.  
  
He nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Serenity cried.   
  
He returned a few hours later, looking refreshed and   
apologetic. "Serenity dearest did you cry?" he asked upon his   
return.  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
He sat down next to her and held her in his arms again.   
"I am sorry Serenity. I do not know why I get so worked up. I   
should not do that. You know I accept your lifestyle choice. I   
just think it would help you to get out every once in awhile."  
  
"I go to work everyday Wesley."  
  
"All right. I guess we will just drop this. I am sorry.   
Want to watch a movie?"  
  
"All right," Serenity agreed.  
  
However this subject was not dropped and was the focal   
point of nearly all their arguments throughout April,   
culminating in their biggest fight ever on the first day of   
May.   
  
That evening Serenity walked in tired at 8 p.m., and   
Wesley was already home. "Oh did you get off work early?" she   
asked.  
  
"Yes," he said shortly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Serenity asked cautiously. *We   
have been getting in so many fights. Please tell me we will   
not have another one.*  
  
"Nothing," he said.  
  
"Oh Wesley. What is it? I am here darling." She sat   
down next to him.  
  
"It is just. Can we go out tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Aw Wesley I just got off a long day at work. I think   
I need to rest. You understand?"  
  
"I guess, sort of. It is just that I know that a long   
day at work can be tiring, but what if we just do something   
small? I really want to go out with you. It has been so long   
since we went out."  
  
"Oh Wesley, please do not start this again. Not   
tonight."  
  
"Not ever," Wesley said in a biting tone.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Serenity asked, upset.  
  
"It means you never want to discuss this topic. You   
will never even consider going out sometime."  
  
"We went out for dinner last week," Serenity shot back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You will give in for a dinner on occasion,   
but you mostly live in this apartment. It is driving me crazy."  
  
"Oh great, now I drive you crazy. Well then why do you   
not just find some other girl who will go out with you Wesley?   
I am certainly not good enough," Serenity said angrily.  
  
"Serenity you know I do not want anyone but you, but   
for goodness sakes at least admit that you have a problem."  
  
"I do not have ANY problem mister. You are the one with   
the freaking problem."  
  
"God, get out of your freaking denial Serenity."  
  
Serenity's mouth opened. "How dare you say that to me?"  
  
"Oh what, I cannot say that to the Princess? Excuse me   
Miss Princess. I guess it would be too much to ask the high   
and mighty to leave her castle."  
  
"Fuck you," Serenity said angrily, running to their   
room and shutting and locking the door.  
  
"Serenity, open this door." Wesley was pounding on the   
door.  
  
"NO!" Serenity yelled.   
  
"Serenity I am serious. We are going out tonight."  
  
"And I am serious. You are sleeping on the floor in the   
other bedroom or on the couch in the living room you asshole."  
  
"Stop cussing at me Serenity and open the door."  
  
"Stop being an ass, and I will not have to call you   
one."  
  
Wesley sighed and left. He did sleep on the couch that   
night. The next day Serenity had unlocked the door, and he came   
into the bedroom. Serenity had a worried look on her face. When   
he went to his closet, she asked hesitantly. "Are you leaving?"  
  
"What?" Wesley asked, surprised. "Of course not."  
  
"I am sorry for what I said. I should not have called   
you those names," Serenity said apologetically.   
  
Wesley nodded. "I am sorry too Serenity. You have never   
acted all high and mighty or flaunted your princess status. I   
just wish that I knew why you never want to leave the house."  
  
Tears streamed down Serenity's eyes. "Nothing is fun   
here anymore Wesley. I enjoy being with you, but I do not enjoy   
being with these people." Wesley sat next to her and held her in   
his arms as she sobbed and continued. "I want lunar beings. I do   
not understand so many of these people. I get so confused, and   
some of them make fun of me at work for it. I miss Miriam. I   
miss Lune. I miss Darla. I miss my friends. I miss my home   
Wesley. I miss it so bad; it tears at my heart every single   
day."  
  
Wesley nodded. "I am so sorry Serenity. I miss my   
parents and home so much too. I understand. I guess I am the   
opposite of you. I lose myself in becoming busy and going out   
all the time. You get so depressed you just sit in the house and   
lose yourself in the movies or games. We both need to work on   
this. We need to work through it. We cannot go back there. At   
least not now. I hope we will see that place, and those people   
again Serenity. I truly do, but we have to make the best of   
here. I will help you."  
  
"I will help you too," Serenity sniffled.  
  
"I know you will darling," Wesley said quietly, rocking   
with her. "I wish so badly I could take all your pain away, but   
we will get through this. We will always miss them, but I think   
the hole in our hearts will become less and less."  
  
"And the days brighter and brighter?" Serenity asked   
hopefully.  
  
"Oh yes Serenity."  
  
"I hope so," Serenity said.  
  
"Me too. Me too," Wesley agreed. "How about we make some   
kind of agreement? I will try to manage to stay in here four   
nights of the week: watch a movie, enjoy a game with you, or   
whatever, but the other three nights you will go out with me.   
Maybe to the health club one of those nights?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "All right, you are right, but the   
health club?" she asked.  
  
"I think you could find something to do besides the gym.   
There is so much there. Just one night please," he asked.  
  
"All right. Since I get one more night at home, you get   
the health club one night. That is fair. This will be so hard."  
  
"I know Serenity, but I have to learn to face this thing   
instead of running from it and burying myself in things to do,   
and you need to learn to get moving again and get out of this   
funk you are in."  
  
Serenity nodded, and they rocked together for their day   
off. That night Serenity even went for a walk with him through   
the park. They held hands the entire time. "Oh Serenity, I am   
so proud of you," he told her that night.   
  
"You are? Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, very."  
  
"Oh thank you Wesley. I am so glad we worked through   
this. I was so tired of fighting."  
  
"Oh me too Serenity, me too."  
  
That was a much more peaceful night for Serenity than she   
had had in months.  
  
It was her second time at the health club. After watching   
Wesley in the gym for a few minutes, Serenity went exploring   
through the place. She tried some tennis for awhile, but it was   
not that interesting to her though all right she supposed. Then   
she smelled a funny smell. As she followed it she realized it was   
chlorine, and she soon saw the pool. It was a big, beautiful blue   
pool. She bought a swimsuit there because she wanted to get in   
the cool, refreshing water so badly. She put on the swimsuit in a   
locker room and then went into the pool, allowing the cool water   
to surround her. She let it fill her body and mind with peace.   
She floated for awhile. Eventually she began doing strokes down   
to the end of the pool, and then she floated peacefully for   
awhile longer. She got out of the pool, refreshed and feeling   
cleansed. That evening she told Wesley about how much she enjoyed   
going to the pool, and often when they went out together at night   
she would pick going to the health club even though it was not a   
health club night just to go swimming or floating in the pool. It   
was so tranquiland rejuvenated her so much.   
  
Serenity's birthday came up soon, and that morning she   
woke up to breakfast in bed. Wesley and Serenity had both made   
sure they got the day off. Serenity smiled in content as he lay   
next to her in bed and ate his homemade strawberry pancakes with   
her. Serenity smiled. These were one of her favorite breakfast   
meals. "You are so amazing," she said, kissing him fully on the   
mouth.  
  
He smiled and bit into a strawberry. "Happy Birthday   
dearest. You are the big 17 gorgeous," Wesley said, smiling.   
  
"Oh Wesley," she hugged him close, smelling his sweet   
scent and feeling his warmth surround her in bliss. She scraped   
his whipping cream off his pancakes and added it onto hers.  
  
"Hey," he said. Serenity giggled.  
  
"Awww," she pouted.  
  
He pouted too. "Aww, all right, fine. Just this once   
birthday girl."  
  
She smiled in triumph.  
  
That night was the best though. After watching her   
favorite movies all day with Wesley and going swimming in the   
health club on her own, she returned home to smell a delicious   
dinner baking. "It is almost ready," Wesley said, entering in a   
nice tuxedo.  
  
"Should I be dressed up?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Simply put on your nicest dress Mademoiselle and sit   
down at the table. I will be your waiter tonight." Serenity   
smiled and ran to put on her sparkling light purple dress. It   
had sparkling fake crystals on it and small elegant sleeves.   
She returned with her hair in a twist and a dab of sweet   
smelling perfume on.  
  
He served her a delicious meal. When he brought dessert   
on a platter, he sat the platter down in a flourish. Serenity   
giggled. "What is it?" she asked. Ironically, it was chocolate   
mousse pie, but even more astonishing she saw a gorgeous diamond   
ring on the platter. Serenity turned to Wesley to see him on one   
knee in his tuxedo next to her chair. Her hand flew to her mouth.   
  
"Serenity," he asked seriously. "Will you do me the   
pleasure and honor of marrying me?"  
  
"Oh Wesley. Yes. Yes. A hundred times yes!" she squealed,   
wrapping her arms around his neck in delight.  
  
The month of July was dedicated to planning the wedding   
because they had set the date for August 10 which had been their   
first day on Earth, but it did make their planning schedule   
quite tight.   
  
They had found a certified marriage reader from the town   
over and decided to put their names on the legal paperwork as   
Serenity/Samantha and Wesley/William. That way they were legally   
married by their correct names, but their nicknames, Samantha and   
William, were now legal as well. That way they could not get in   
trouble with anyone at their jobs. They were fairly sure that by   
now it was safe to put their real names just on the paperwork.   
Only the one person who read it would be at risk of realizing who   
they were since they still went by Samantha and William in the   
ceremony.   
  
At work Serenity managed to get up the courage to ask a   
few people if they would like to come to the wedding. Wesley and   
she were each inviting a few people from work plus a caterer and   
the certified marriage reader. So it was a very small gathering.   
  
Serenity thought Leslie seemed like the nicest person   
around. She was always respectful of Serenity although her best   
friend Carrie did not seem to care for Serenity very much.   
However, she was polite enough, and Serenity could not think of   
anyone else she would consider asking.   
  
She approached Leslie when dinner break had just begun.   
"Hi Leslie," she said cautiously.  
  
Leslie nodded at her. "How are you Samantha?"  
  
"All right. How are you?"  
  
"I am doing well," Leslie said kindly.  
  
Carrie watched them but said nothing. "I was wondering   
if I could ask you something?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Sure. You don't need to ask my permission to ask me   
something," Leslie said kindly.  
  
Carrie chuckled to herself, and Serenity turned a beet   
red. "Right," she said quietly. "I guess I was just wondering.   
I mean I am marrying my love William on August 10. I will give   
you a formal invitation later of course if you like, but I was   
wondering if you would be interested in coming to the wedding?"   
Serenity asked breathlessly.  
  
"All right, sure. Thank you Samantha. I would like   
that," Leslie nodded and left for lunch with Carrie.  
  
Serenity could hear Carrie mentioning to Leslie how   
strange Serenity talked. "She doesn't use contractions, and did   
you hear her call her fiancé her love? Weird," Carrie said.   
Leslie grudgingly nodded, and Serenity sighed in sorrow. *I   
certainly do not fit in here,* she thought sadly.  
  
When Wesley came home from work, he saw Serenity's sad   
face and asked her about it. She recounted her day at work.   
"And this was a better shift. They are the nice ones. I hate   
when I am working with Tammy and Vince. They are mean to me the   
whole time openly."  
  
"Aww, I am sorry dearest."  
  
"Who did you ask to the wedding?" Serenity asked   
curiously.  
  
"Oh this funny guy at work, Roger. You will like him.   
He makes me laugh so hard all the time. I also invited a nice   
woman Tabitha, and she will probably be bringing her husband   
Tom."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Sounds good. I cannot wait for our   
wedding darling," she said.  
  
He hugged her. "Me neither beautiful, me neither."  
  
The wedding day was a gorgeous, sunny day. Serenity was   
in the most beautiful, flowing white silk dress for her day.   
There were sparkling crystals all over with a veil that   
sparkled as well. It was made around a tiara of fake diamonds.   
Serenity looked like a sparkling white princess. Wesley was in   
a handsome, traditional black tuxedo with a black bowtie. He   
stood up straight and looked like a stiff, handsome gentleman.   
As soon as he saw Serenity enter the hall though, a vision of   
elegance and beauty, he became much calmer and less tense.   
Serenity glided toward him. She was smiling in joy as was he.   
They embraced when she arrived, ignoring tradition, and they   
stepped up on the pedestal with the certified marriage reader.   
As the reader said his words, they looked at one another, lost   
in each other's eyes and souls. When the priest finished, they   
each said "I do," and Wesley carefully placed the wedding ring   
he had bought for her on her finger. She placed his wedding   
band on his finger now as well. They kissed happily. As they   
exited, bubbles that were clear with beautiful rainbows   
shining through them were blowing everywhere.   
  
They took a week off from work to enjoy their   
honeymoon on a beach not too far away due to not having their   
own form of transportation to get there except walking. When   
they arrived at the hotel exhausted, Serenity took off her   
dress, and he took off his tuxedo. They were each in their   
pajamas as they slept next to one another in the same hotel   
bed. Neither one felt ready to take the usual honeymoon step   
though, but that was all right. They were both perfectly   
content to go against tradition. The bed was a big comfortable  
white bed that they both got a restful, peaceful sleep on. The   
next day was enjoyable as they ran around the beach and swam in   
the ocean. They ate out at a wonderful seafood restaurant. The   
second day was spent scuba diving and reading on the beach. The   
third day was for beach volleyball and castle building in the   
sand. The fourth day was just a day in the ocean, swimming and   
on the beach running around again. The fifth day was when they   
went horseback riding. The sixth day was for chasing lizards   
and ordering room service. Their last day was dedicated to   
running on the beach and looking for seashells as well as   
swimming again of course. They returned to their townhouse   
rejuvenated and in bliss.  
  
Although the initial blissful feeling faded, their love   
for one another and general contentment did not.  
  
Serenity had a big surprise planned for Wesley's 20th   
birthday, and the two of them spent the morning eating a   
delicious packed breakfast in the park. The best part for both   
of them though was the time at the dance club that evening.   
Wesley and Serenity danced together through the fast and slow   
songs, enjoying every moment of it, and Wesley went home to a   
big cake and confetti at dinnertime. "Woohoo! 20 years old. You   
are in the adult range buddy," Serenity teased him. Wesley   
stuck his tongue out at her, and they giggled together.  
  
The next year they spent together was full of surprises   
and fun. They enjoyed the holidays even more now that they had   
lived them once before and knew for sure how they worked.   
Serenity became slightly more social and made a few friends   
after becoming fairly good friends with Leslie. Roger was a   
constant guest at their house. His red hair did not seeem to   
correspond with his jovial, joking, but calm temper. He became   
close to both Wesley and Serenity and ironically dated Leslie   
for quite a time. Although they ended up breaking up in April,   
they remained good friends. Some days were hard for each of   
them, but they always had each other. Each of them would have   
some days when his or her heart would ache for home and for   
loved ones very badly. Some days they both had a day like that,   
but they stumbled through it together. Often on the really bad   
days they tried to just stay at home, lay in bed, and listen to   
music, talk, or watch movies to calm their restless spirits.   
Every day they thought of those back home and missed them, but   
they became more and more at home on Earth as time passed as   
well, and they were soon very content with and attached to their   
life on Earth.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. Twenty One and Nineteen

Chapter Nine, Twenty One and Nineteen:   
  
"Hey, take that Bobby!" a young kid screamed, pelting his  
friend with the water from his large squirt gun. The other boy   
laughed and turned around spraying water all over the first boy   
with his spinning squirt gun.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Wesley asked, coming up behind   
her. Serenity turned around, smiling.   
  
"I can join them now."  
  
"You want to join those kids? I do not know how that   
would be looked at by their parents. Some strange woman they do   
not know squirting their kids with a fake gun."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I know. I did not exactly mean literally.   
I just meant you and I are part of their world. We could go out   
and get squirt guns and do the same thing if we wanted."  
  
"Is this some kind of a hint for what you would like to do   
today Serenity dear?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "No. I was just thinking back to a   
time when I looked out of my palace balcony at the children   
enjoying themselves, painfully aware that I did not belong in their   
world."  
  
"Oh Serenity," Wesley hugged her.  
  
"I am so glad we are here," Serenity said, smiling.   
"Finally I belong with all the real people."  
  
Wesley smiled. "You like that as much as you like this?" he   
asked, taking out a small gift wrapped in shiny silver gift paper.  
  
Serenity smiled, ripping into the gift paper. "Oh, you spoil   
me darling!" she exclaimed, unwrapping the locket.   
  
"Only the best for my darling's 18th birthday," Wesley   
promised.  
  
Serenity sighed in contentment. "It is beautiful."  
  
It was only a little over a month later when they celebrated   
their first year anniversary. They spent their anniversary swimming   
together and eating out at a fancy restaurant.   
  
Serenity spent the next month contemplating what gift to get   
for Wesley's 21st birthday. She finally settled upon a new set of   
books she knew he had been interested in reading.   
  
That day they spent lounging around, and they enjoyed a meal   
Serenity made for Wesley. It was lasagna, Wesley's favorite. The   
dessertwas strawberry cheesecake, one of Wesley's favorite desserts.  
  
That night as they were lying down in bed, Serenity rolled   
over and looked into Wesley's eyes. "Wesley, do you want to," she   
blushed, looking down.  
  
Wesley looked in Serenity's eyes. "You mean, our first   
time...tonight?"  
  
"I really feel ready Wesley."  
  
Wesley nodded. "I am ready too. I would like that."  
  
"Serenity, it is time to get ready," Wesley said the next   
morning, shaking her to wake her up. "You are going to be late for   
work."  
  
"MMM..." she mumbled. "What time is it?" she grumbled.  
  
"8:45"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I only have 15 minutes; it takes me that long to   
get there. She jumped up, grabbed some clothes, put them on quickly,   
gave him a peck on the cheek, and rushed out the door."  
  
"Serenity!" Wesley yelled. "I loved last night."  
  
Serenity stopped for a second and turned around, her eyes   
shining. "Me too love; it was wonderful." She skipped the rest of the   
way to the bookstore.  
  
Serenity put up the money in the cash register a few evenings   
later and began to walk home. On the way home she stopped at the   
health club to see if Wesley had left yet. She saw him at the desk,   
putting away some files in a manila folder.  
  
"Wesley," she said.  
  
He turned around. "Serenity! It has been awhile since you came   
to visit me when you got off from work. I am so glad to see you."  
  
"As am I," Serenity said happily. "I should visit you more   
often," she said on the walk home. "It is enjoyable walking home   
with you."  
  
"Ah, I agree dearest. It is very enjoyable, but I know how you   
enjoy your walks in solitude."  
  
Serenity nodded. "That is true, but perhaps a few days a week   
we could walk home together. It has its own appeal," she smiled.  
  
Wesley smiled. "Yes, it does darling."  
  
Serenity embraced him, and then they held hands walking the   
rest of the way home.   
  
That night Serenity had a hard time sleeping. Her back was   
aching, and she was feeling so nauseous.   
  
She kept getting up to throw up in the toilet. The next   
morning she called in to work sick.  
  
"You all right dearest?" Wesley asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes dear, must have just caught a virus or a bug or something."  
  
"Awww poor darling. Being sick is no fun."  
  
Serenity smiled as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and   
headed out the door for work. "I will bring home some nice hot chicken   
noodle soup tonight all right darling."  
  
"Thank you," she yelled after him.  
  
Serenity enjoyed the day off, watching a few comedy movies.   
She was laughing when Wesley came home with her favorite kind of soup.   
"Thank you Wesley dearest. You know how much I like this soup when I   
am sick," she smiled, slurping up a big spoonful of the hot noodles.   
"Yuck!" she exclaimed. Wesley looked at her in surprise. "This tastes   
so gross," Serenity said, pushing the bowl away. "Can I have something   
else?" she whined.  
  
"Serenity, what is wrong?"  
  
"I do not know," she whined. "Can I have ice cream?" she asked.  
  
"We do not have any ice cream," Wesley said. "How about some   
leftover lasagna?"  
  
"Wesleyyy," she whined. "Please, I really want ice cream."  
  
"Awww Serenity, all right," he sighed. "I will go get some."  
  
"Thank you dearest," Serenity smiled happily.  
  
When he returned with the ice cream, they lounged watching   
another comedy and laughing while enjoying their ice cream.  
  
That night Serenity could not sleep again, and she rolled over   
and woke Wesley up. "Wesley," she said.  
  
"Ooh geez, what is it Serenity?" Wesley mumbled, slowly opening   
his tired eyes.  
  
"I cannot sleep again. I am still nauseous, and my back hurts,   
but I am so tired. I really wanna sleep," she whined.  
  
Wesley rolled over and put his arm around her. "I am sorry   
dearest." He ran his fingers through her hair and hummed a tune to her   
while she smiled and closed her eyes in contentment. She eventually fell   
asleep for a bit, and Wesley sighed in relief, rolling over to sleep for   
awhile before work the next day. Serenity took the next day off again.   
She admitted to not feeling the way she usually felt when she was sick,   
but she felt so sore and her back so ached and she was throwing up still,   
so she decided to take the day off again. She was so tired; she just lay   
in bed resting the whole day, listening to some music.  
  
Wesley returned home that night with two big cartons of ice   
cream. She sat up slowly in bed, wincing from the soreness. Wesley sat   
the cartons down and sat down next to her. "Yum," Serenity said. "Thank   
you for bringing more ice cream," she said thankfully.  
  
Wesley nodded. "Not a problem dearest. I need to talk to you   
about something though."  
  
"What is it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I was talking to one of my colleagues at work, and he mentioned   
that you might be pregnant. The thought had not occurred to me," he   
admitted.  
  
Serenity's eyes opened wide. "Pregnant?" she said in astonishment.  
  
"Yes," Wesley said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh Wesley, that would be wonderful. To have a child of our own,   
would it not?"  
  
Wesley nodded. "I am excited too, but we must be careful. We are   
not sure yet. Do not get too hopeful dearest." Serenity nodded. "We will   
look up some information tomorrow. How does that sound?" Serenity nodded   
again.   
  
They did look up the information and found that indeed her   
symptoms were possibly those of pregnancy. So they set up a doctor's   
appointment for the next week, and Serenity forced herself to go to work   
the next five days.  
  
Tests were done, and it was determined that Serenity was indeed   
pregnant. The doctor warned her that miscarriages are not uncommon in the   
first trimester for one's first pregnancy. So they both tried not to get   
too attached to the idea of having a baby this time, but with each passing   
day they found themselves getting more and more excited and hopeful.  
  
"Do you have the candy?" Serenity asked Wesley as he returned home   
that evening.  
  
"Yes darling."  
  
Serenity smiled. "I cannot wait to pass out candy with you   
dearest," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
He held her hand in his and smiled. "So now you are willing to get   
up?" he teased.  
  
"Hey," Serenity said. "I am pregnant mister. I get to rest as much   
as I need. The doctor said so," she retorted.  
  
Wesley chuckled. "All right," he said. "All right."  
  
"Awww come on. I have not been that bad have I?"  
  
"No dearest. I am just joking." She smiled and hugged him close.   
He rubbed her tummy gently. "So there is someone in there?" he asked. The   
doorbell rang, and Serenity handed out candy to a kid in a witch costume   
and a kid with a sheet with holes in it around the eyes and mouth. *Cute   
ghost,* she thought.   
  
She turned to Wesley as their door closed. "Yes there is our baby   
in there, and I guess it is the baby's first Halloween," she smiled.  
  
"Halloween in a uterus? Interesting," Wesley said, chuckling.  
  
"Hey!" Serenity said, playfully whapping him on the back of the   
head.   
  
"Hey, just joking. Just joking," Wesley said, quickly making   
amends. He put his hand on her face, gazing into her eyes. "You are   
my sunshine; you know that dearest," he said sincerely.  
  
A smile of contentment came onto Serenity's face. "You are my   
shining star Wesley dearest," she said sincerely as the doorbell rang.   
"Aww darn, dang kids," Serenity joked as Wesley laughed, opening the   
door.  
  
Over two months into her pregnancy, the two celebrated   
Thanksgiving. Wesley was making sure that Serenity went swimming and got   
enough exercise as she was often unmotivated and not wanting to do so.   
"Awww do we have to go to the gym on Thanksgiving?"  
  
"All right. All right. No gym, just a walk through the park. You   
need to stay healthy for you and the baby," Wesley said honestly.  
  
Serenity sighed. "I hate it when you guilt me into this by   
bringing the baby into it."  
  
"I am just being honest," Wesley said carefully.  
  
Serenity nodded. "I know. You are right. I need a breath of fresh   
air anyway. Let us go." The walk was refreshing, but left Serenity cranky.   
Wesley appeased her with lots of ice cream and going out to get any movie   
she wanted. She snuggled with Wesley on the couch, dipping into her ice   
cream contentedly. "I love you dearest," she said happily.  
  
Wesley smiled. "I love you too dearest."  
  
It was in late December that Serenity began to gain some weight.   
Wesley began to get even more excited than she was. "Oh you look so   
adorable with your little belly sticking out," Wesley said.   
  
Serenity smiled in amusement. "Sometimes I wonder about you Wesley.   
Should I be more worried about you during this pregnancy dear?"  
  
"Hey, I resent that comment," Wesley joked.  
  
"Oh you do, do you?" Serenity smiled and hugged him close. She took   
a deep breath, enjoying his scent and warm, safe hold. Wesley smiled in   
fulfillment, enjoying her soft yet strong touch, her charming smile, and   
her alluring scent.  
  
Christmas Eve marked an end to Serenity's morning sickness and   
backaches, and thus lessened her fatigue greatly. Christmas marked the   
end of her first trimester of pregnancy and the beginning of her fourth   
month. They enjoyed the holiday much more due to Serenity feeling in a   
better mood, and both of them having gotten their first full night of   
sleep in a long time.  
  
Serenity loved this time of year. She enjoyed looking at the   
lights, getting and sitting around the Christmas tree, sipping hot   
chocolate with the small fluffy white marshmallows near the crackling,   
hot fire. She enjoyed the anticipation of unwrapping all the shiny,   
creatively wrapped presents. It was probably Wesley's favorite time of   
year too he admitted, though he confessed to really enjoying   
Thanksgiving as well.  
  
New Year's Eve was fun as they partied all night, drank their   
sparkling cider, and danced in the nearby club later. They kissed   
passionately of course when the New Year rang in. In fact, their   
entire holiday season, with their time off from work and Serenity   
feeling better was very joyful and enjoyable.  
  
Serenity was able to get through work much more easily and   
even began to enjoy her time at the bookstore again. She enjoyed the   
attention she got from people, customers and co-workers, from being   
pregnant. It was not the same attention she got at those supposedly   
"superior" celebrations at the Moon Palace. It was attention from   
women who understood the miracle of what was happening inside her body   
and sympathized with the mood changes and difficulties she was going   
through as well. It was a bond they shared as women, and she enjoyed   
experiencing that closeness for once to some of her co-workers and   
finally making some friends on this planet besides Leslie and Roger   
of course.  
  
At the end of January, Serenity went to the doctor to get her   
ultrasound. They were told the baby was doing well and appeared   
healthy as well as asked if they wanted to know the gender of their   
baby. Wesley and Serenity looked at each other, and the doctor raised   
her eyebrows. "Should I leave you two alone?" she asked.  
  
"Yes please," Serenity requested. When she left, Serenity   
burst out, "I cannot believe we never discussed this."  
  
"Me neither. I mean I have thought about the gender, but I   
did not think about finding out about it at the ultrasound. Well, it   
is your decision dearest," he said.  
  
"Oh Wesley, this baby is both of ours. I appreciate your   
kindness, but I want us to come to an agreement together as we will   
hopefully be able to do with everything concerning our child."  
  
Wesley nodded. "Well, to be honest, I would be all right   
either way. I mean I prefer one option, but I do not mind the other   
one either. Is there one you are leaning towards?"  
  
"I guess I was hoping to know," Serenity said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh me too," Wesley said. "I do not mind waiting if it is   
really important to you to wait though."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "No, I want to know," she said   
definitely. They waited for the doctor to return.  
  
"Have you decided?" the doctor asked upon her return.  
  
"Yes, we want to know the baby's gender please," Serenity   
requested.  
  
The doctor nodded. "It is a girl."  
  
Wesley and Serenity looked at each other in happiness. "A   
baby girl," Serenity said softly.  
  
"Our daughter," Wesley said, his eyes shining with pride and   
happiness.  
  
Serenity smiled happily, and they went home that night happy   
because they were in the second trimester, so a miscarriage seemed   
much less likely. They were also happy knowing they were having a   
baby girl together.  
  
Serenity had gotten a few pregnancy and childbirth books from   
the bookstore she worked at for free, and both of them had read them.  
Wesley came home one evening and mentioned that it was about time to   
sign up for Lamaze classes. "It takes a few months to get in after   
registering," he reminded Serenity. "And we should start around May."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I know, but I have to be honest Wesley."  
  
"What is it dearest?" he asked, sitting next to her.   
  
"I do not really want to be in a group of strange women I do   
not know, talking about something so personal, and having to pretend I   
am having contractions in front of them. Honestly, I would feel so   
embarrassed," Serenity said.  
  
Wesley held her. "All right. Let us find another way to   
prepare then. I think we can buy Lamaze class videos actually. Want me   
to buy some of those soon?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "Thank you for understanding darling."  
  
"Always dearest, always," Wesley promised.  
  
"Oh!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"What is it Serenity?" Wesley asked.   
  
"I felt something. I think...I think the baby was moving. Oh!   
There it is again. Quick! Put your hand on my stomach," Serenity said   
in amazement and excitement.  
  
Wesley put his hand on her stomach and felt a small movement   
underneath his hand. "Oh Serenity, it is beautiful," he said, looking   
into her purple eyes. She smiled, pulling back her red hair with a   
clip and embracing him.  
  
Valentine's Day was enjoyable as they both had a picnic in   
front of a warm fire and snuggled together on the couch while   
enjoying a few good games and eating chocolate together.  
  
When March came around, Serenity was excited enough to drag   
Wesley to the mall on their day off together to buy baby clothes.   
Wesley had already bought a gorgeous baby crib for Valentine's Day,   
and Serenity had already gotten a nice baby seat for Valentine's Day   
as well. They had already agreed to get Valentine's Day gifts for   
the baby, but they each still got to unwrap the other's gift. Wesley   
did not have the patience Serenity did. Although he did go into the   
first few baby clothes stores with excitement and marveled   
alongside Serenity at the small, adorable little outfits, he found   
himself quickly becoming bored. By the time they had arrived at the   
10th store, he was begging to go home. "Just pick out a few outfits   
and let us go. Please Serenity," Wesley begged.  
  
Serenity sighed. "All right. I will get a few here. I liked   
the one with the little feet at store 7, but should we go back for   
the rest of the outfits at store 3 or 8? They were both the cutest I   
thought," Serenity said in excitement.  
  
Wesley sighed. "I do not even remember what was in those   
stores or what stores they were. Let us just go back to the closest   
one Serenity."  
  
"Do you not want our child to have the cutest clothes?"   
Serenity inquired, offended.  
  
"Serenity, I want our child happy, but I do not think our   
daughter is going to care that much what she is wearing as long as   
it is comfortable. I want to get something cute, but they are all   
cute. So let us just get some and go please."  
  
"Geez, and you tell me I need to be more patient."  
  
"All right, you are right. I will not get onto you about   
your patience anymore if we could just get out of this damn mall. I   
am so tired."  
  
"Okay darling. Let us just go back to store 8 then, and we   
will leave," she promised. She kissed him on the lips as she picked   
up the bag of purchases from this store.   
  
It was in the middle of March that the subject of a name   
came up. Serenity informed Wesley that traditionally in the Moon   
family the daughters were named some form of Serenity. She wanted   
personally to keep that tradition. Wesley agreed. So the baby's name   
was officially Serenity, but so as not to confuse Serenity with her   
daughter, their daughter's name would be shortened to Serena. A good   
Earth name they both felt, thus it reflected both the traditional   
royal Moon qualities as well as the qualities of their new home   
planet, Earth.  
  
The third trimester began at the end of March, and Serenity   
found herself getting very cranky again and picky about her food by   
the beginning of April. Wesley was getting frustrated with her   
constant cravings and changes in appetite and mood, but he tried to   
stay patient. He knew how hard this whole process was for her,   
especially with how heavy she was getting. He could tell getting   
around and getting dressed were becoming hard for her, so he helped   
her with her socks and shoes most of the time.  
  
At the end of April, she had her baby shower and invited   
all her new friends from work and a few other friends she had met   
at the swimming pool, in the gym, or on a walk through the park.  
  
She got a baby bottle, a pacifier, a few toys, a mobile to   
go above the crib, and a few soft stuffed animals. The day was full   
of happiness, and Serenity went to bed that night with Wesley   
glowing with joy.  
  
Wesley smiled and held his dearest through the night.  
  
At the beginning of May, the Lamaze videos they had ordered   
were delivered as requested, and they began to watch the videos   
together and practice the breathing techniques together.   
  
"Breathe in Serenity," Wesley said anxiously. Wesley felt   
anxious about these practice breathing exercises. He wanted   
Serenity to learn how to do it just right so that she and the baby   
would be all right, and she could feel prepared. Well, if he was   
perfectly honest, he would realize it was more for his own peace of   
mind and need to feel prepared for the big day.  
  
"Stop being so uptight Wesley," Serenity screamed. "I do   
NOT want to do these exercises with you anymore. Leave."  
  
"Serenity..." Wesley started.  
  
"I am serious Wesley. Leave. Leave NOW!!!" Serenity   
screamed in frustration.  
  
Wesley sighed and left the room. He came back a few minutes   
later with one of the baby's stuffed animals, a small soft white   
kitten. Serenity smiled and held it close. "I am sorry Wesley, but   
I am heavy. I am moody; I am tired from lack of sleep; and I am   
anxious too about this day and the breathing exercises. So your   
anxiety and orders are not helping at all."  
  
Wesley nodded. "I will have to work on that. I cannot help   
feeling anxiety, but I will try to be more understanding and   
patient."  
  
"Wesley, I promise the world is not over if I breathe 2/3   
of a second too late or something."  
  
"How can you be sure?" he asked.  
  
"Wesley dearest, you are paranoid."  
  
Wesley looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"  
  
Serenity giggled at the way he looked and at what she had   
said. "I called you paranoid," she said, chuckling.  
  
Wesley looked annoyed for a few seconds then he burst out   
laughing too. "Oh Serenity, maybe I am."  
  
"Oh Wesley, I understand. I want this to go just right too,   
but you are more likely to harm me and the baby with your constant   
pressure, stress, and demands than I am by being a millisecond off   
in the breathing."  
  
Wesley nodded. "All right, you are right. I am done," he   
promised, embracing her. Serenity smiled and snuggled in his warm,   
protecting arms.Upon entering the month of June, Serenity was   
relieved to get off from work and not have to return again until   
the end of October. She lay around the house, putting her feet up   
on the comfy pillows they had bought in preparation for her time off.   
Wesley came home with ice cream, candy, or chicken every night.   
Whatever her strange body happened to be craving that night. It   
became a constant joke in the apartment. Wesley would always say   
something like. "What does her highness feel in the mood for   
tonight?"   
  
Serenity would giggle and then say seriously though in a   
joking way, "I desire some spaghetti tonight darling." He would nod,   
and when he returned home that night with the warm take out   
spaghetti, she would smile. "You pamper me darling," she would say.   
He would laugh and rub her back or her feet then sit next to her   
exhausted and feel her run her fingers through his hair as he leaned   
his head on her shoulder. They would both sigh and smile in   
contentment, relishing each glorious moment together.   
  
It was also in June that they decorated the other room   
across the hall for the baby with her new crib.   
  
As June 25th approached, they watched intently for signs of   
labor. However the day came and passed without event, and Serenity   
began to feel very anxious. Wesley was surprisingly becoming calmer   
as the actual date approached, so he would calm Serenity and run his   
fingers through her longer red hair and hold her close. She would   
close her eyes and snuggle closer to him, relishing the feel of his   
fingers going gently through her hair and becoming calmer. Wesley did   
ask what she wanted to do for her 19th birthday that night, and she   
said she would just like to lounge around the apartment and be   
pampered. He smiled and agreed.   
  
The night before her birthday Serenity woke up to a strange   
feeling inside her. *It is the baby,* she immediately thought,   
becoming alarmed. She began having a contraction again, and she   
sighed in relief. *Just another contraction.* Ten minutes later she   
had another contraction, and ten minutes later she had another one   
that was much more intense. She woke Wesley up. The doctor had told   
her that contractions that progressed, were regular, and increased in   
intensity nearly always meant you were in labor or about to be in   
labor. Wesley mumbled, "hi dear. What is it?"  
  
"I think...I think I am in labor," she grunted through the   
contraction.  
  
Wesley shot up. "Oh my gosh. All right, I will go and get the   
car. He pulled on a sweatshirt and jeans. "You get dressed all right?"  
She struggled to get dressed, and he ended up rushing back to help her   
with it and helped her to the car. She lay out in the backseat as he   
speeded to the nearby hospital. *Thank goodness the hospital is close,*   
Serenity thought in relief.  
  
Although it had not been her original intention, Serenity did   
take pain pills for the birth after spending the whole night and   
then some of the next morning in intense labor. "What a wonderful 19th   
birthday present," she said to Wesley sarcastically as he held her   
hand beside the hospital bed. "I get to spend the next several hours in   
intense pain to have some huge creature push and force its way out   
of me. Oh yeah just GREAT," Serenity screamed and squeezed his hand   
hard. Wesley winced.   
  
"You are hurting me some darling," he said hesitantly.  
  
"I am hurting you some? I am hurting YOU some? What the HELL do   
you think I am going through?? A PLEASANT experience???" she   
screamed.  
  
"All right darling. All right. I am sorry," Wesley said,   
conciliatory. "I am right here. Squeeze as hard as you need to."  
  
"Darn right I am going to squeeze as hard as I need to," she   
said angrily.  
  
It was not until that evening, nearly 24 hours later, that the   
childbirth process was over, and their baby girl was born.  
  
Wesley left to allow Serenity to get some rest, but the next   
morning he entered with a big, sparkly purple gift. Serenity unwrapped   
it eagerly as he embraced her gently. "You look beautiful Serenity."  
  
"Oh Wesley, thank you. You know our baby girl is actually the   
best birthday present I could ever receive."  
  
Wesley chuckled. "That certainly is not what you were screaming   
about last night."  
  
"Hey mister, I could still beat you up," she joked. "I am sorry   
about that," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, no worries. Now, why not unwrap your gift? This is exciting   
having our beautiful baby girl and my beautiful wife born on the same day.   
It must be the day of angels, eh?" Wesley said.  
  
"Aww Wesley stop that flattery; it will not get you anywhe..."   
she stopped. "Oh my gosh. Wesley, this is a...this is a..."  
  
"Yes," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"Oh Wesley!" she said happily, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"You do like it then?"  
  
"Of course, I am just so surprised. Where did you ever get the   
idea?"  
  
"I saw you looking at the dresses in the Ritz Shop, but you know I   
just did not have the money to get those dresses there. So I thought you   
and I could try to make some of our own like those or even better," he said.  
  
"It is wonderful Wesley. My own dress making kit with materials from   
you and designed by me." She smiled happily. "It is so creative and original.   
Look at all these fabrics, sequins, sashes, sparkles. Wow, you put so much   
thought into this. Thank you darling," she said happily.  
  
He smiled. "I am so glad dearest."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Notes-This chapter was a really tough one for me to write since  
two of the most major events in this story i have never experienced.   
i appreciate any comments to better my writing. 


	11. A Walk in the Park of Paradise

Chapter Ten, A Walk in the Park of Paradise:   
  
It was a few days into July when they returned home from the  
hospital with Serena. Her beautiful white, silver, and pink room was   
set up in the room across the hall, but Serenity wanted to keep the   
baby in her room until she was older. Thus the crib was set up in   
the room with Wesley and Serenity. When Serenity came home, she   
found the next half of her belated birthday present. It was one   
large waterbed for her and Wesley. "Oh Wesley! It is gorgeous.   
Thank you darling," and she kissed him briefly while laying the   
baby down gently and carefully in the crib. The crib had beautiful   
white and pink lace around it that Wesley had surprised her by   
buying and placing around the crib while she was in the hospital.   
"Oh you are just full of pleasant surprises love, are you not?"   
Serenity asked joyfully.  
  
Wesley smiled. "I guess I am. I just wanted to surprise you   
so badly."  
  
"It is beautiful. Thank you darling."  
  
"You are welcome dearest."  
  
That night they took turns getting up for the baby. They had   
agreed the first time she cried, Serenity would get up, the second   
time Wesley would get up, and so on throughout the night. However,   
the next night Wesley would go first, and the next night Serenity   
would be first again. Thus they established a pattern from the   
beginning to prevent any future arguments. They also agreed ahead   
of time that in the event that one of them was to become sick the   
other would get up the whole night to take care of the baby for all   
the nights until the sick person felt considerably better.   
  
On July 30, they celebrated with multi colored confetti and   
sparkly streamers throughout the living room. They were celebrating   
having this wonderful child in their lives for one month.  
  
"She is so wonderful is she not dearest?" Serenity asked.  
  
Wesley nodded happily. "She amazes me. She is so curious   
about everything. The smallest thing can make her so upset which   
pierces my heart with sadness, but then the smallest thing can bring   
a smile to her face and happiness surges through my body. Plus she   
is so adorable. Look at those light baby blue eyes and that short,   
curly golden blond hair. Though I do not know where the curly blond   
hair comes from."  
  
"Me neither," Serenity admitted. "Although my mother did   
have curly hair, but the person she got the blond hair from eludes  
me as well.  
  
"Ah well, I do not understand that study of genetics, so   
perhaps she does not have to have a relative with that color to   
have it herself."  
  
"I am not sure either," Serenity admitted. "Whether it is   
possible or not, she is still a miracle to me." She smiled in bliss   
as the baby cooed. She cooed with the baby, and Wesley smiled in   
contentment and bliss as well.  
  
Wesley put his arms around Serenity, gently embracing her.   
Serenity smiled some. "Oh Wesley, I am so happy."  
  
"Me too darling."  
  
"We must be the luckiest parents in the world. The luckiest   
people in the world really," Serenity said happily.  
  
Wesley smiled and hugged her, running his fingers through   
her hair. "I think we are dearest. I truly think we are."  
  
She turned around in his arms and raised up on her heels   
while kissing him passionately on the lips.  
  
Wesley smiled and succumbed to his desires until the baby   
cried out. Wesley let go, and Serenity ran to the crib immediately.   
"So much for that." Wesley laughed.  
  
"Awww, what is wrong Serena?" she asked her daughter in   
concern.  
  
At the beginning of August Wesley came home to find   
Serenity on the couch feeding Serena. "Hello dearest," he said   
happily.  
  
Serenity looked up. "Oh hello darling. Welcome home. How   
was your day at work?"  
  
"Enjoyable more or less. I found out some really exciting   
news," he said with shining eyes, sitting next to his wife and   
daughter on the white couch.  
  
Serenity turned to her husband and smiled. "I cannot wait   
to hear about it. Tell me please darling. I love you," she added,   
kissing him softly on the cheek.  
  
He kissed her softly as well on the cheek and said, "I   
got a promotion!"  
  
Serenity's eyes widened, and she smiled in excitement.   
"That is wonderful darling."  
  
"Yes, I am manager of the health club now, and that means   
an increase in pay as well."  
  
"Oh I am so glad dearest. You know I was thinking about   
our schedules when I have to go back to work in October. I really   
want Serena to simply be taken care of by us. I do not want to   
put her in one of these Earth daycares."  
  
"Oh really? Well, all right, I can understand and agree   
with that, but can we possibly rearrange our schedules so that   
one of us is always here with her?"  
  
Serenity nodded her head. "Yes, I think so. Now that   
you are manager, can you not rearrange your hours?"  
  
"I think I should at least wait until I have been   
manager a month or two. I will rearrange it in October, just   
before you return to work, but I will make sure ahead of time   
that I can rearrange the schedule in October."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Oh that is wonderful darling. I was   
thinking you could work in the morning while I stay with   
Serenity, and I will work in the late afternoon through night.   
Unfortunately, I think we will both have to cut our hours down   
to eight instead of ten, but I think you can remain with six days   
a week while I work five days a week."  
  
Wesley nodded. "Sounds good to me. You know I am a   
morning person."  
  
"And you know I am not, so it works well for us both,"   
Serenity said happily.  
  
Wesley smiled. "I am glad."  
  
"Me too darling."  
  
So, the next day Serenity called up the bookstore and   
had a conversation with the manager, Barbara, about her hours.   
She got them cut down to eight hours, and locked into a set   
schedule from 3 p.m. to 12 p.m. Sunday through Wednesday and   
Friday. "Thank you so much Barbara. I really appreciate this.   
Wesley and I really do not want to put Serena in daycare."  
  
"I understand Serenity. You are such a good, hard   
worker that we do not want to lose you. We always give our older,   
good employees the choice of having the non-flexible schedule.   
Also, I want you to know that when you return, we have given   
you a one dollar an hour raise in your salary because you have   
been with us so long and done such wonderful work."  
  
Serenity gasped. "Oh Barbara, how can I ever thank you?"  
  
Barbara laughed. "No need to. Just keep working hard. I   
have to go now. Take care Serenity. See you at the end of   
October."  
  
"Right," Serenity said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Their two year anniversary was spent happily taking a   
stroll through the park with Serena in her stroller. Serenity   
and Wesley held hands as Serenity pushed the stroller with her   
other arm. "Oh look at that beautiful weeping willow tree,"   
Serenity said softly. Wesley pulled gently on her arm, and she   
turned the stroller towards the grass as they went under the   
willow tree. She turned around for a minute, and they enjoyed   
embracing each other and looking into one another's eyes. A   
little boy with short, shiny black hair and sparkling blue eyes   
walked up to the stroller as Serenity was turning back around   
to push the stroller back on the path in order to resume their   
stroll through the park. He looked into the stroller curiously.   
"Why hello there," Serenity said kindly. "Who are you?"  
  
The little boy shrugged. "I am three," he said.  
  
Wesley and Serenity looked at one another and laughed   
in amusement. Then Serenity turned back to him and saw him   
looking into the stroller at Serena. Serena giggled and grabbed   
one of his small fingers. He smiled. "Awww," Serenity said.  
  
"You should get back to your parents. Where are they?"   
Wesley asked kindly.  
  
"Oh, right around the corner. I will go," the boy said,   
quickly running off. They turned to each other and chuckled.   
  
"He is so adorable," Serenity said.  
  
"Yes he is," Wesley agreed, smiling at her. They   
finished their walk through the park, and they enjoyed a night   
of card games and cake at home.  
  
Serenity had a celebration planned for Wesley when he   
came home on his 22nd birthday late that September evening. As   
he entered the apartment, confetti and tinsel dropped down on   
him. He saw a huge banner across the archway leading into the   
kitchen saying Happy 22nd Birthday Wesley in huge, bold silver   
letters. He saw streamers of all colors throughout the   
apartment. There were purple and green, gold and silver, yellow   
and orange, red and teal, indigo and blue, and pink and white   
streamers. Wesley smiled and ran to his darling in excitement,   
wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. Serenity   
smiled and giggled in happiness. "Happy birthday Wesley," she   
said.  
  
"Oh, thank you Serenity. It is so much though."  
  
"Aww...it is mostly for Serena," she lied.   
  
"Oh just admit it, you love having her to blame all   
your inner child desires on."  
  
Serenity chuckled. "You are right. I never got to have   
this much fun as a kid, so I am making up for it now."  
  
Wesley smiled. "Although I had a good childhood, I   
never got to be truly innocent or enjoy celebrations like   
this," he admitted. "It means so much to me Serenity."  
  
"I know dearest. I am so glad. I want your birthday to   
be so special."  
  
"Oh Serenity, any birthday I have with you is always   
special," he said compassionately.  
  
Serenity smiled and led him into the kitchen. There   
was a huge cake. "I spent all day making it. I got a book on   
it and everything. I know it is not perfect, but I think I did   
pretty darn good..."  
  
Wesley interrupted her. "It is magnificent," he said   
in astonishment.   
  
"Oh what, you did not think I could do something   
well?" Serenity asked, teasing him.  
  
"Oh darling, I know how capable and talented you are.   
I am just admiring all the intricate flowers and designs. Wow   
this will take forever to eat. Thank you honey."  
  
Serenity smiled. "It is so amazing it warrants a new   
nickname? Wow I did do well," she teased again.  
  
Wesley smiled happily. "So let us dig in," he said in   
excitement.  
  
"Oh wait a minute. Here is your gift. Unwrap it first,   
please," Serenity requested.  
  
"Oh the torture. That chocolate cake beckons me   
dearest Serenity, but all right." He tore into the wrapping   
paper, unwrapping a gift card to the nearest work out store.   
  
"I did not know the best equipment to buy, or what you   
like the most," Serenity said. "So, I simply got you the gift   
card. I hope that you get to pick out what you like," she said   
in excitement.  
  
"Oh Serenity," he said gratefully. "Thank you honey,"   
he said, embracing her.  
  
"Aww thank you too honey. Now to the cake," she said   
in excitement. They ran and tore into the cake, stuffing it   
into their faces happily.  
  
It was in the middle of October that Wesley came home   
announcing he had rearranged his schedule so that he worked   
from 6 a.m. to 2 p.m. on Sunday through Friday. With his   
increase in pay and her small increase in pay, the hours they   
cut out did not affect their pay as greatly though it still   
was a decrease in the amount they had extra each month, but   
they both agreed they did not need the money and that it was   
much more worthwhile to spend that time with precious Serena.  
  
"Oh I am so glad you got your schedule rearranged   
honey," Serenity said to Wesley that evening.   
  
"I know. You start the day before Halloween do you   
not?"  
  
"Yes darling, but I do not work on Halloween. We can   
go door to door with Serena in a stroller. I am sure that we   
could get so much candy."  
  
"Serenity, the holiday is for children not babies."  
  
"Awww, but now we have an excuse to get candy,"   
Serenity whined.  
  
Wesley chuckled. "Oh all right. I suppose we could   
try taking Serena to a few houses and getting some candy."  
  
"Oh thank you honey."  
  
"You are welcome dearest," and he kissed her on the   
cheek before going to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Just as he was starting the shower, he heard Serenity   
yell for him to come back into the living room. She was   
squealing with delight, and Wesley looked to see Serena   
rolling over from her back onto her stomach and then back   
onto her back again. Wesley smiled. "Oh, how adorable."  
  
Serenity was still squealing. Finally she stopped and   
ran up and jumped into Wesley's arms. "She is so precious is   
she not?"  
  
Wesley smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Yes,   
so precious. Just like her mother."  
  
Serenity smiled and embraced him.  
  
On Halloween they put four month year old Serena in a   
small, comfy bunny costume. Serenity wore a big bunny costume,   
and Wesley wore a big bunny costume too. Serenity laughed.   
"You are so silly dearest."  
  
Wesley smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, I know."  
  
They did get some candy as well as some strange looks.   
Serenity just glared at those people while Wesley chuckled.  
  
One lady smiled and tickled Serena. Serenity smiled.   
"She is beautiful," the lady said.  
  
Serenity nodded. "Yes, she is. Thank you."  
  
That night they plopped down in exhaustion on the   
couch. "I forgot to ask you. How was your first day back at   
work yesterday?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Exhausting," Serenity admitted, "but nice to be   
back."  
  
Wesley smiled. "Well at least we discovered that the   
schedule works."  
  
Serenity pulled her raincoat's hood over her head as   
she ran through the rain with her arms outstretched. She was   
enjoying the smell and exhilarating feeling from the fresh   
falling rain. She ran up to the door to her apartment and   
opened it after shaking off her raincoat.   
  
Wesley turned around and smiled at her. "Welcome   
home honey," he said, embracing her.   
  
She plopped down on the couch, lying out. "I am so   
exhausted." She sighed. "Nice rain though," she added.  
  
"Yes, it is enjoyable," Wesley agreed. "Though   
somewhat frightening to see nature with such power."  
  
"Oh, you are so silly Wesley."  
  
He sat down beside her and sighed, lying out with   
her. "I am exhausted too. Although I did just take a half   
hour nap."  
  
"Oh well then quit complaining," Serenity said,   
teasing. Wesley laughed. "Where is Serena?" Serenity asked,   
concerned.  
  
"It is after midnight dearest. She is sleeping."  
  
"Oh darn," Serenity said. "If she has been sleeping   
now that means she will be up soon."   
  
"Do not worry about that. Just go to sleep dearest.   
I got a few hours of sleep in all while you were at work,   
so it is your turn. I look after her at night. You know   
that."  
  
"I know," Serenity sighed in relief. "Thank you,   
but sometimes I feel it is unfair for you. I mean you only   
get to rest at certain intervals while the baby sleeps   
between 7 p.m. and 12 p.m., and if she cries you have to   
get up. I get to sleep from 12:30 or 1 a.m. to 5:30 a.m.   
every morning. At least I get a full four and a half to   
five hours straight. You get maybe two or three hours while   
I am at work. Those hours are not even straight though."  
  
"Well, I also get an hour from 2:30 p.m. to 3:30   
p.m. straight before you go to work."  
  
"That is the only time you are assured to not be   
woken up by the baby though, and it is only an hour."  
  
"I get to sleep seven hours on Thursday."  
  
"That is true. I get that amount of sleep during   
that night though."  
  
Wesley nodded. "Thursdays and Saturdays are just   
good for us both." Serenity nodded in agreement.  
  
"Although I think that Saturdays are much better.   
On Thursday we still only get to spend an hour together.   
The rest of the time is spent catching up on sleep. At least   
on Saturday we can each sleep eight hours and still get   
eight hours together."  
  
Wesley agreed. "Definitely. I enjoy that time we get   
together from 5 p.m. to 1 a.m. Saturday night so much."  
  
"Yes, I do too," Serenity said. She appeared lost in   
thought.  
  
"What are you thinking Serenity?" Wesley asked   
quietly.  
  
"It is just that...I mean...look at us. We are   
exhausted. Exhausted Wesley," she said in exasperation. "I   
honestly do not know how much longer we can keep this up. It   
has not even been a month. We surely cannot continue this   
throughout the years."  
  
Wesley sighed and embraced her. "I understand what   
you are saying, but what can we do? Unless you are   
reconsidering the decision about daycare."  
  
"No, no. I know. I do not know what we can do. You   
are right. I am sorry. I just, I am tired. I am going to go   
to bed all right."  
  
"All right Serenity. Goodnight dearest."  
  
"Goodnight honey," and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
It was the middle of that month while sitting at the   
kitchen table enjoying that Saturday evening dinner that   
Serenity said. "It is almost time to feed Serena. I think   
she is ready for solid baby foods. The book I have said she   
should have been ready a couple of weeks ago, but I put it   
off because I did not want to rush things."  
  
Wesley nodded. "Oh can I feed her then?" he asked,   
excited to finally get the chance to feed Serena.  
  
Serenity nodded. "All right. Go ahead darling."  
  
Wesley sat Serena up on her chair, and he put the   
spoon up to her mouth. Serena began bawling, a devastating   
sound. Wesley jumped back and covered his ears. "Ughhh, not   
again. What did I do this time?" Wesley asked in   
exasperation.   
  
"Oh for goodness sakes Wesley. She does not know what   
to do. She has never eaten this way before."  
  
"All right, so we have to teach her," Wesley said.  
  
Serenity hit her head. "Naw, really?" she said asked   
in sarcasm.  
  
"Ha, ha," Wesley said.   
  
It took awhile, but Serena got the idea eventually.   
She did not seem happy though, obviously preferring   
Serenity's milk. Thanksgiving was a feast for them. They   
both got to enjoy the day together because they had slept   
some before it though neither was anywhere near completely   
rested. Serenity had long ago stopped complaining about it   
which actually concerned Wesley more.  
  
"Serenity, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes honey, why?"  
  
"It is just, you have those circles under your eyes.   
You are so exhausted nowadays. I can tell."  
  
Serenity nodded. "You are not getting nearly enough   
rest yourself darling."  
  
"True," Wesley agreed.   
  
"Let us just eat and think about good things today,"   
Serenity pleaded.  
  
"All right," Wesley agreed again.  
  
They ate their feast with Serena, and she got a new   
kind of baby food as a special treat. "Do you realize Serena   
is nearly five months old?" Serenity pointed out.  
  
Wesley smiled. "Our little baby is growing up."  
  
"Oh Wesley, no need to sound like that. She is still   
a baby. It will be a long time before we say that phrase."  
  
Wesley chuckled. "You are right dearest."  
  
It was the beginning of December, and the first snow   
of the year was lying on the ground outside. Serenity was   
curled up with Wesley by the fire, and Serena was sleeping   
for a little while. "Honey, I need to talk to you about   
something serious," Wesley said cautiously.  
  
"Oh Wesley, I do not think this is a good time. I am   
so tired."  
  
"Exactly, that is what I want to talk to you about.   
This is very important please."  
  
Serenity sighed and turned around a little to look   
at his face. "Very well...what is it darling?"  
  
"I do not think you can keep doing this. Frankly I   
do not know how much longer I can keep doing this either,   
but most of all I am concerned about you and want so badly   
for you to get some more rest."  
  
Serenity turned to him. "Please I do want to be here   
for our baby, not put her in some daycare."  
  
Wesley nodded. "I understand though I wish you would   
rethink it, but I think ultimately you are probably right.   
There must be some other solution. We need to think about   
this."  
  
Serenity thought for awhile. "I guess it would help   
if we could lower our hours at work."  
  
"We both already lowered our hours by two hours   
though. I do not think as manager mine can go any lower. Do   
you think you could get your manager to lower the hours you   
work?"  
  
Serenity thought about that for a minute. "No,   
probably not again," she admitted. "I guess we are stuck   
Wesley."  
  
"Serenity, we will just have to think for awhile   
about a solution because we cannot keep going on like this   
no matter what honey."  
  
"All right," Serenity nodded. "I agree."  
  
A few days later, Serenity was at work when she   
overheard some customers talking about the new bank opening   
across the street, so at the end of her shift she went   
across the street to see the bank. It had a sign on it   
saying Now Hiring for the opening in January. Serenity   
thought about it and decided to check this out and find out   
if she could get better hours at this job tomorrow. So the   
next day being her day off, she went with Serena in the   
stroller to the bank and filled out an application. The next   
day she was called in for an interview. She asked if she   
could come in during the afternoon before working at the   
bookstore, meaning Wesley would miss his afternoon nap. He   
said that was worthwhile however, if she could get a new job   
with better hours. At the interview, she was asked how long   
she could work and how many days. That was when it hit her   
that she would do so much better if she could work one less   
day each week as well. So she requested seven hours a day,   
four days a week. They had looked up her reference to the   
quaint bookstore, and she came highly recommended. Thus,   
they hired her for the middle of January and told her that   
the pay would remain the same as what she had been getting   
on her new salary at the bookstore. She told Wesley about   
that that night, and they both agreed they would be fine   
with a little less money coming in now. They could easily   
get by, and the sleep was much more important at this point.  
  
Serenity worked in the bookstore up until the winter   
vacation, and then she respectfully quit after having   
already explained earlier about the new job at the bank   
in January.  
  
When she came home after quitting her job, Serenity   
plopped down and lay out on the couch in exhaustion. Wesley   
came into the room, circles under his eyes. "Hey honey."  
  
"Hi darling," she mumbled. He lay down beside her on   
the couch, embracing her tiredly, and they both fell asleep   
there. Luckily Wesley had brought the baby monitor in with him,   
so they woke up to the sound of their child crying about half   
an hour later.   
  
Serenity rolled over and pushed him off the couch.   
Wesley mumbled something and left to go take care of the baby,   
but he returned and slept more with her for the next hour or   
so again. This time though he put the baby monitor by   
Serenity's ears. When Serena started bawling, she screamed and   
jumped up at the loud sound in her ear. Wesley chuckled. "Your   
turn," he said.  
  
"Hey, you have nights," she complained.  
  
"Yeah, but I missed my afternoon nap again remember?   
So you do not get the night completely either."  
  
"Oh, ughhhhhhh, fine. You are right," she mumbled,   
getting up reluctantly. She rocked the baby gently in her   
arms, and she hummed softly until the baby calmed down and   
went back to sleep. Then she plopped down on the bed and went   
to sleep deciding to get up whenever the baby cried again and   
let Wesley sleep the rest of the night.  
  
Serenity got up a few more times that night. The next   
time she woke up to the sound of her baby crying it sounded   
much farther away, like she was not in the room with Serenity.   
Serenity shot up instantly and looked over to an empty crib.   
She screamed, jumped up, and ran into the living room where   
she saw Wesley feeding Serena. "Oh Wesley," she said in relief.   
  
"Good morning, or should I say afternoon honey?"  
  
Serenity looked at the clock. "Good afternoon," she   
said, distracted. The clock said 3:30. She had slept eight   
hours.   
  
"I got up at 8:00, and I came to get the baby from   
our room where you were sleeping. It was so kind of you to   
give me the night off," he said. "Thought I would repay you   
and give you the morning off in return."  
  
"Oh Wesley, you never owe me anything. I got more   
sleep than you did, and plus you missed your afternoon nap.   
  
Wesley nodded. "I know I do not owe you darling. I   
wanted to do this though all right? We have plenty of time for   
sleep now that we have our breaks from work."  
  
Serenity smiled. "That is right," she said happily.  
  
"I have a surprise for you darling."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, sitting down with her cup of   
hot tea.  
  
Wesley smiled and handed her a brochure of the nearby   
beach they had stayed at for their honeymoon. "What is this?"   
she asked.  
  
"I thought we could go back for this Christmas and New   
Year's..." Wesley began.  
  
Serenity interrupted, "Oh my gosh! Wesley you are the   
best!!!" She hugged him tightly in excitement. "This will be a   
great break and so much fun."  
  
"I know," Wesley said, smiling in happiness.  
  
They did enjoy that Christmas and New Year's. They both   
got plenty of sleep and rest on the beach near the calming,   
tranquil ocean. They also enjoyed dipping into the water and   
sitting at the water's edge with Serena who giggled happily   
when the water came up onto the sand and tickled her feet.   
  
Serenity lay on her lounge chair with Serena next to   
her in the stroller and Wesley next to her lying out on his   
lounge chair on the golden sand. She looked out past the golden   
grains of sand to the tranquil, sparkling blue ocean and the   
small calm waves going in andout, in and out gently underneath   
the soft, light blue sky. She smiled softly at a few small   
wisps of white clouds.   
  
For Christmas they still got and decorated a Christmas   
tree with ornaments and ribbon and tinsel. They put out   
stockings for Santa Claus as well as milk and cookies, and   
they enjoyed all the flickering lights, bubble lights, and   
colored lights as well as the cheerful holiday music.  
  
New Year's Eve was of course a big celebration with the   
streamers, confetti, and sparkling cider. Wesley loved to pick   
up the now six month year old Serena and hold her up, spinning   
around slowly and gently. Serena would giggle and coo, and the   
place would be ringing with their laughter. It was bliss, and   
they were in their own paradise together.  
  
A few days after returning home from the vacation at the   
beach and before returning to work, Serenity and Wesley were on   
the couch watching television together. When suddenly Serena, who   
was on the floor right below them with a new toy, managed to get   
up on her hands and knees. "Oh Wesley look," Serenity said in   
excitement.  
  
"I see, I see," he said happily. "Although she is a   
little late."  
  
"Our baby always needs her time, but she gets everything   
done well when she gets to it dearest."  
  
Wesley smiled. "You are right honey."  
  
Serenity showed up early for her training at the bank.   
She was a bank clerk. When she returned home from work, she was   
able to enjoy an extra hour of sleep thankfully.  
  
After a couple of weeks, they got the idea of how the   
schedule would work with another extra day for Wesley to sleep   
and an extra hour of sleep every night for Serenity. They were   
both feeling considerably better and more rested. It also helped   
that by now Serena had been sleeping for longer periods of time   
before waking up and crying. Serenity had noticed that her   
daughter seemed very insecure and cried a lot. She was very   
emotional and needed a lot of nurturing. Luckily both Serenity   
and Wesley were good nurturers and enjoyed taking care of Serena.   
Serenity was noticing improvements in Serena's insecurity and   
that her baby was crying less. She was so glad theywere laying a   
good foundation for her precious daughter.  
  
At the end of January, Wesley and Serenity were enjoying   
their day off playing a card game while Serena was playing with   
her stuffed animals on the floor. One of them was away from the   
pile, and she got on her hands and knees. Serenity looked down   
and knew instinctively as well as from weeks of this happening   
that Serena would be reaching for the stuffed animal, so   
Serenity got up to get it. Wesley stopped her. "What is it?"   
Serenity asked, turning to look at him for a second.  
  
"Look," he said.  
  
She looked back toward Serena, and she saw that Serena   
was slowly crawling to the stuffed animal. She was taking awhile   
and started crying halfway there. Serenity instinctively bent   
down to reach for her.  
  
"Wait," Wesley said, holding her arm gently.  
  
"Wesley, she is crying."  
  
"I know, but just give her a minute to try to figure it   
out and get there on her own."  
  
"I cannot stand the sound Wesley," Serenity said in   
desperation. He let go of her arm.  
  
"Serenity, calm down honey." He embraced her. "It is   
all right. I am sorry. Go if you want. I was just thinking we   
could give her a minute. If she does not figure it out, we will   
help her out of course darling. I know you do not like the sound.   
I do not either. I care for her as much as you do, but I want to   
give her a chance to figure these things out on her own."  
  
Serenity's eyes softened. "All right, just a minute,"   
she said.  
  
"Right," Wesley agreed.  
  
Serena crawled the rest of the way and picked up the   
stuffed animal happily. She started giggling and cooing.   
Serenity smiled and giggled too, sitting down on the floor next   
to her daughter. "Good job Serena. I am soooo proud of you my   
precious daughter. Love you so much," and she kissed her   
daughter softly on the forehead.  
  
Wesley sat down next to them. "Love you both so much,"   
he said, kissing his daughter on the forehead and his wife on   
the cheek affectionately.   
  
Serenity smiled happily.   
  
Serena was over seven months now, and it was a snowy   
Valentine's Day. Wesley got off of work and came home that   
afternoon. "I have a surprise for you Serenity," he said   
happily. She had the day off from work.   
  
She came out of the kitchen with delicious smelling   
cookies she had just baked for him. "What is it dearest?" she   
asked, handing him a cookie.  
  
He looked at her happily. "Oh yum. Thank you for baking   
these delicious morsels," he said. She smiled and giggled. They   
sat down. "I found out something we have been missing out on   
this entire time. I was telling Roger how I was not sure what   
we could do for Valentine's Day to make it special stuck inside   
with the baby, and he explained something to me about Earth   
customs. Apparently, we can pay a person to do what is called   
baby-sit for our daughter. This means the person would look   
after the baby for a few hours if we wanted, and we pay them   
for the service. Apparently it is a common practice here on   
Earth. It would not be like leaving our baby in daycare all   
day. It is just to give us a few hours of a break every once in   
awhile."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Oh that is wonderful. I suppose that   
it would be all right if we found someone we felt safe enough   
with sometime, but that will take time. I do not think we should   
do that this Valentine's Day. Perhaps for another holiday and   
for Valentine's Day next year of course."  
  
Wesley nodded. "I found someone I feel safe looking   
after her, and I think you will feel safe with her looking after   
Serena too. She should be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Leslie."  
  
"Oh darling, that is wonderful. Oh thank you," she   
embraced him. "Leslie would be wonderful."  
  
"I am so glad. I got us reservations at that nice   
restaurant we ate out at after my first wages here on Earth. Do   
you remember it?"  
  
"Oh Wesley, of course I remember it dearest."  
  
"I am so glad darling."  
  
So they enjoyed a night out at the restaurant, and they   
both enjoyed the peaceful stroll home in one another's arms   
without the distraction of the baby. Of course Serenity could   
not help worrying some about Serena and Leslie though, and when   
they got to the apartment, she rushed in and saw Leslie holding   
Serena and rocking her. "She was crying, but I think she is all   
right now," Leslie said simply.  
  
Serenity nodded and gently took Serena from Leslie's   
hands. "Thank you so much for helping us out Leslie. It is so   
kind of you."   
  
Leslie smiled. "No problem. Didn't have anything better   
to do sadly."  
  
"Oh Leslie, you will find someone eventually. I know   
it. Try to have patience. I know how hard that is. These things   
take time sometimes."  
  
"Oh I know Serenity. I know. Thanks! I will see you   
later."  
  
"Wait, here is your paycheck," Wesley said as he walked   
into the room.   
  
"Oh all right. Thanks. Take care you two."  
  
"Take care Leslie," Serenity said.  
  
"See you soon," Wesley added.  
  
It was a beautiful spring morning in March, and Serena   
was nearly nine months old. Serenity and Wesley were taking   
turns pushing the stroller with Serena in it through the park   
on this cheerful morning. The birds were chirping, and Wesley   
and Serenity were smiling at each other, drinking in each   
other's presence. They were both so busy, but on these mornings   
they both had off they often did go for a stroll through the   
park now that it was spring. Serenity loved to look at Wesley.   
He still brought such contentment and peace to her heart and   
soul that she felt like the luckiest person alive to be with   
him. Wesley still felt such joy and serenity from being with   
Serenity as well, so he would often sneak in side glances at   
her and raise his eyebrow or wink at her. Serenity would   
giggle. "You are so silly," she would say.  
  
Wesley chuckled, and held her close, looking into her   
faint purple eyes. "I love you Serenity."  
  
"I love you too Wesley," she said joyfully.  
  
They enjoyed looking at the beautiful pink cherry   
blossoms on the trees and the fluffy white clouds in the light   
blue sky. The soundsof birds chirping and insects humming were   
music to their ears. They both enjoyed the feel of the fresh   
green grass under their feet, so they would take off their   
sandals and run through it some. People would often look at   
them strangely, but neither one cared. They were living life.   
There was a fountain toward the end of the park away from their   
apartment. They often walked there and sat down for awhile.   
Today they did again. The beautiful clear water spurted down   
into the pool of water with lots of coins people had tossed in   
while making wishes. Serenity thought it was so magical and   
absolutely loved it. She felt like it was familiar somehow, but   
she could not ever quite determine where that feeling of   
familiarity came from. When they sat down today, Serenity   
splashed Wesley.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed. Then he got a mock evil grin on   
his face, and he cupped his hands together, allowing the water   
to run into it. Then he dumped it on Serenity's head. She   
looked at him in shock and began splashing large amounts of   
water onto him. The water war continued escalating, and by the   
time they were done they were both gasping for air and soaking   
wet. Not to mention they were both getting quite a few strange   
stares from people. They just smiled sheepishly and returned   
home with Serena who was happy and giggling all day with them.  
  
April Fool's Day was a fun day for everyone too.   
Neither Serenity nor Wesley played any pranks or jokes on one   
another. They spent the day laughing and joyful though. They   
enjoyed sitting on the floor and being with Serena and one   
another. Wesley would lift up Serena's arms and wave them up   
and down while Serena giggled happily. Serenity smiled as   
Wesley gently and carefully lifted Serena up in the air and   
pretended she was slowly flying. Serena's beautiful baby face   
lighted up in the most innocent, joyful smile. Her small,   
adorable giggle made Serenity feel all warm and loved by her   
young daughter inside.   
  
It was a sunny day in mid-May as Serenity was getting   
ready for work, and Wesley was attempting to get up from his   
nap. Serenity ran into the bedroom to get a nice new gold   
necklace she had bought to wear to work. "Have a good day at   
work," Wesley mumbled, looking up but still in bed. She nodded.   
  
When she ran back into the kitchen where she had very   
briefly left Serena, she saw Serena struggling to get out of   
her chair where Serenity had been feeding her. Serenity lifted   
her baby up out of the chair and gently placed her on the   
ground. "There you go precious," she said softly.  
  
Serena cooed, and she got on her knees. Then she began   
struggling to get up higher. Serenity realized she was trying   
to stand up on her own. "Wesley, get up!" she screamed. Serena   
began crying. "Oh no, it is all right Serena baby. Hush,   
hush," she said softly, humming to Serena and kneeling beside   
her. Serena quickly quieted down and started cooing and   
struggling to stand up again.   
  
Wesley rushed in. "What is it?" he asked, rubbing his   
tired eyes.  
  
Serenity did not answer, but Wesley saw for himself as   
his baby girl started standing up slowly on her own. "Oh   
Serena," Serenity said, rushing to her baby and holding her.   
"I am sooo proud of you precious, so proud." She began rocking   
her baby and humming.  
  
Wesley smiled happily and said, "I am so proud too.   
What a good job you did standing all on your own precious   
daughter." He hugged her gently, and then lifted her up in the   
air. Serena giggled happily. Serenity smiled happily.  
  
"Oh, I have to go," Serenity realized.  
  
"Take care dearest," Wesley said quietly, picking up   
Serena and walking with her to the door. He gave her a quick   
peck on the cheek as she rushed out the door.  
  
Serenity and Serena's birthdays snuck up on the family   
quickly, and when Serenity got up that morning that she had   
off, but Wesley did not, she ended up letting herself go back   
to sleep with the baby crib right beside her bed. She woke up   
again around noon and enjoyed sleeping late as well as feeling   
amazed Serena had let her sleep so long. She sighed and wiggled   
under the covers, enjoying the feel of waking up at noon. Soon   
Serena was crying though, and she got up slowly, stretching out   
into a comfortable position and getting up. She lifted Serena   
up carefully and said, "Happy birthday precious." She hummed to   
her while she changed her diaper and clothes. Then she went   
into the kitchen with Serena and fed her. Serena quieted down   
and smiled and cooed happily. Serenity smiled and fixed herself   
some lasagna. She ate it in the living room while Serena   
enjoyed her toys on the soft living room carpet. Serenity held   
her in her lap for awhile after she was done eating. When   
Wesley returned home, he smiled at the loving, comfortable   
picture they created and sat down beside them.   
  
"Happy Birthday precious," he said, kissing Serena   
softly on the forehead. Then he looked at Serenity, leaned over,   
and kissed her fully on the mouth. She smiled. "Happy Birthday   
to you too dearest," he said joyfully.   
  
Serenity smiled. "Thank you dearest."  
  
"You are 20 years old Serenity. It is time to celebrate.   
You are an adult with me yay!"  
  
Serenity giggled. "Our baby is a year old."  
  
"Oh, I know. I am so excited!"  
  
Serena smiled, sensing they were happy and talking about   
her as they looked at her happily.   
  
"Here is your present precious," he said, handing a   
small wrapped gift to Serena. Serena held it and turned it   
around, cooing softly, and then trying to put it in her mouth.   
  
Serenity giggled. "Here let me help you with that   
precious," she said, glaring at Wesley as a joke.  
  
Wesley opened his eyes wide. "Well, what did I do to   
deserve that? I guess someone does not want their gift."  
  
Serenity laughed. "Oh Wesley, I was just joking."  
  
"Sure you were," Wesley said.  
  
Serenity smiled and unwrapped Serena's gift, tearing   
off the paper everywhere. Wesley chuckled. "What? It is no fun   
unwrapping it carefully. Wrapping paper is meant to be   
destroyed," Serenity said happily.  
  
Wesley chuckled. "I love you so much darling."  
  
"I love you so much too honey," she said, looking into   
his eyes.  
  
"Well, here is your gift," he said as he handed it to   
her after Serena had unwrapped her new toy.   
  
Serenity smiled and tore into the gift like a ravenous   
animal. She smiled in joy when she saw the back massager. "Oh   
Wesley, thank you. It is perfect," she said, embracing him.  
  
Wesley smiled. "I am glad. I thought it could help you   
with your stress."  
  
"And I am sure there was no ulterior motive, like an   
occasional back massage for you when you are under stress?"   
Serenity asked, teasing.  
  
"Oh no, of course not," Wesley said. "However, if you,   
as the kind wife you are, wanted to offer you tired husband a   
back massage on a stressful day, it would not be refused," he   
added.  
  
Serenity laughed. "You trickster you."  
  
Wesley laughed too. They ate cake, enjoyed the time with   
Serena, and went to bed early.  
  
The next day Wesley mentioned that she should have been   
walking by now, and Serenity reassured him that Serena would get   
it done in her own time. "We should not pressure her; just give   
her the time she needs. She will get there, and it will be   
amazing," she reassured him.  
  
"How can you be so calm?" he said worriedly.  
  
"The roles do seem to be reversed do they not? You are   
always the calm one, but when it comes to your child you get so   
nervous. I understand. She means so much to you." Wesley nodded   
his head in agreement. "However, I know what it is like to be   
pushed into something too soon. Believe me. She will get there   
in her own time, and she will not be any worse off than any other   
child. I am sure of it."  
  
Wesley smiled. "I will try not to. I am so glad you have   
such strong convictions about this. It helps me. Thank you   
honey." He kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door for  
work.   
  
It was only a few days later when Serenity and Wesley   
were sitting in the living room with Serena, helping her stand,   
that Serenity went over to the television to get one of Serena's   
toys off of it she had placed up there earlier. Serena cooed and   
started to slowly take unsteady steps toward Serenity. Serenity   
turned around when she heard Wesley's gasp and saw her child   
slowly walking toward her unsteadily. She started to help her,   
but Wesley looked at her to remind her to let their child do it   
on her own if possible. Serenity nodded and sat down with her   
arms outstretched toward Serena. Serena got there eventually and   
fell into Serenity's outstretched arms. Giggling and smiling   
happily as Serenity rocked with her and hummed, congratulated   
her, and gaveher the toy she had been wanting. Although Serena   
had said a few words here and there she amazed them again by   
actually saying mama to Serenity, showing that she actually   
recognized Serenity as her mother. Serenity smiled happily and   
as Wesley smiled and came downon the floor to sit with them, she   
said, "Dada." He smiled happily too.  
  
Once every three months there was a fireworks show at   
night, and Wesley and Serenity wanted to try to go to one now.   
This one was on July 10, and they had planned for awhile to go   
to the show that night. They both had the day off, and when   
Serenity came home from a shopping trip that morning to see   
Wesley feeding Serena, she smiled at the picture and walked up to   
Wesley. "Wesley you are never going to believe what I found," she   
said in excitement."  
  
"What is it?" Wesley asked.  
  
"There are flyers everywhere about the one year   
anniversary celebration of the new rulers of Earth, King Damion   
and Queen Darla, coming up in a little over six months.   
  
"Ah, I see. What is your point? You want to go to this?"  
  
"Well, perhaps. More importantly, Darla is married now.   
That means her parents cannot control her. We can go there and   
see her. I bet she has contact information for Miriam who I am   
sure must still be in contact with Lune if Darla is not."  
  
Wesley smiled happily. "Oh this is wonderful news   
darling. Finally you can get in contact with them again."  
  
"Oh my gosh. I have so much to tell them all. We just   
have to find the palace. Can we go today please? I want to see   
her right away and hear about how she is doing."  
  
"We have the fireworks tonight dearest, remember?"   
  
"Yes, I know. We will make sure to be back in time.   
Please Wesley, please. This is so important to me."  
  
"Dearest I am not stopping you. You do not need my   
permission to go."  
  
"Oh I know that, but I wanted you and Serena to come   
too."  
  
"Oh, I see. All right, why not? Then I can make sure   
we get back in time for the fireworks too."  
  
"What are you saying? That I cannot handle that   
responsibility myself?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No silly," Wesley said. "Just an observation. Do you   
want to go now?"  
  
"Well, let us look up where she lives and get   
directions first."  
  
Wesley nodded as Serenity went to look up the   
information.  
  
When they arrived at the palace, they were having such   
a difficult time getting in. They could not actually tell the   
guards who they were. They pretended to be ambassadors for the   
Moon Kingdom, but the guards at the gate saw through that right   
away. So instead Serenity said, "will you please ask Darla to   
come to the gate? I know she will recognize me as a friend from   
long ago. You can tell her my name is Samantha, but tell her that   
she will not recognize the name, just my face. If she could simply   
come out here. It is so important."  
  
"All right," one of the guards gave in.  
  
"I do not think this is wise," the other guard said   
cautiously.  
  
"Well, I guess that is for Queen Darla to decide," the   
first guard shot back.  
  
The second guard nodded in agreement as the first guard   
went into the palace. Wesley and Serenity squirmed under his harsh   
gaze. It reminded Serenity of her days back in the Moon Kingdom   
and brought up some old feelings she really did not like, but she  
managed to get through it. All the time she was holding Serena   
near and holding Wesley's hand tightly.   
  
Several minutes later Darla emerged with the guard and   
walked toward them. She looked at Samantha and nodded. "Let her   
in. She is an old friend."  
  
As they all walked toward wherever Darla was leading   
them, Darla said, "it has been so long since anyone has heard   
from you. How are you Serenity?"  
  
"I am doing so well. Wesley and I have a child, Serena.   
See," she said.  
  
Darla looked at Serena and smiled some. "She is a   
beautiful child. I am pregnant myself," she said, rubbing her   
bulging belly.  
  
"Oh, how exciting," Serena said.  
  
"Yes, it will be my second child," Darla explained. My   
first boy is nearly four now.   
  
"Oh my, how exciting. You must have had him shortly   
after I left."  
  
"Yes, it happened when Damion and I heard of our   
engagement to be married at the time of my 20th birthday. The   
time when all princesses Traditionally do," she emphasized   
traditionally. "We did sleep together, not planning to have a   
baby until after we were married,but these things happen of   
course."  
  
"Yes I suppose so," Serenity said, going in to embrace   
her friend. Darla hugged her back but reluctantly Serenity   
noticed. *She seems so distant.*  
  
A man with dark midnight blue hair that curled around   
his ears and dark black eyes approached them. He was solid and   
distant, and Serenity recognized him as the top guard of Prince   
Alan from Uranus. She curtseyed, not sure exactly what the   
tradition was between a princess and a king. He frowned but did   
not say anything. Darla grimaced. "So you are here on Earth," she   
said carefully.  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
"Yes, we have a nice apartment several miles away near   
the health club," Wesley said. "You should really come visit us   
sometime."  
  
"Oh yes, of course," Darla said strangely, looking at her   
husband strangely. He nodded his head, but his face remained   
emotionless like a cold slab of stone.  
  
"Well, we are going to the fireworks show tonight, so we   
really must be going," Serenity said. She was trying to back out   
because she was feeling so uncomfortable. "You think you could   
get us in contact with Miriam again?" she asked.   
  
"I think we could arrange that," Darla said.  
  
"Oh, thank you. That is so wonderful. We will see you   
soon right?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Darla answered.  
  
"Until next time, take good care my friend."  
  
Darla grimaced at the mention of friend and nodded her   
head. "You too," she simply answered.  
  
They did enjoy the fireworks that night with Serena   
although she was scared by the loud sounds as they feared, so they   
did not stay long. They walked home quietly through the park.   
Serenity felt so excited at the thought of finally hearing from   
Miriam and Lune, but she also felt uneasy too for some reason she   
could not seem to pinpoint. Serenity and Wesley had begun to allow   
Serena to sleep in the room across from them but with the baby   
monitor still right next to their bed of course. They were   
enjoying getting closer to a full night's sleep now, and they were   
feeling more rested in general. Serenity was enjoying these times   
greatly as was Wesley, and she could not wait to include Miriam,   
Darla, and Lune in them.   
  
The next morning Wesley and Serenity took Serena out for   
a morning stroll through the park. While they were in the park,   
walking along the sidewalk and admiring the beautiful summer   
flowers and trees, a little boy with shiny black hair walked up   
to them. Serenity could not figure out why he looked so familiar.   
He walked up to Serena and put his finger out. "Hi," he said.  
Serenity giggled.   
  
"That is the boy from before," Wesley said.  
  
Serena giggled and put her hand around his finger,   
smiling. Her whole face seemed to be lit up with joy.  
  
Serenity smiled as the boy walked away again. "What boy   
from when? Why does he seem so familiar?" Serenity wondered out   
loud.  
  
"He should. About a year ago we ran into him on our two   
month anniversary. He liked Serena then too I remember."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Ah yes, how adorable."  
  
Wesley nodded his head in agreement. "I do wonder about   
him though."  
  
"Oh, our three year anniversary is coming up. How   
exciting," Serenity interjected happily. "What should we do for   
it?"  
  
"What do you want to do dearest?"  
  
"Oh goodness. I do not know."  
  
"Me neither. Let us just go with the flow. We can do   
whatever comes to our mind that day."  
  
Serenity smiled. "That is a good idea." They embraced and   
walked the rest of the way home in contentment.  
  
When they got back to the apartment, Wesley went right in   
while Serenity took Serena out of the stroller and put Serena's   
stroller out by the door. She entered holding Serena and   
immediately felt something was wrong. The door slammed shut   
behind her, and she saw near the archway and the hall four guards   
holding Wesley down.   
  
"WESLEY," she screamed.  
  
A figure shimmered in front of her. It was the image of   
her mother. "Wesley is going to prison for his crimes daughter.   
As should you, but you will be returning where you belong. You   
will punished severely for your insolent behavior."  
  
Serenity's mouth opened in fear, and she instinctively   
held Serena nearer and clung onto her tighter.  
  
"So that is the devil child that came from him," Queen   
Selenity said angrily, looking quickly at Wesley. "I suppose we   
will have to figure out something else with her. Now, you are   
coming home."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Wesley screamed, seeing his love   
fading away with Queen Selenity.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Loss

Chapter Eleven, Loss:  
  
Pitch black. Black, darkness. Swirling. She was swirling,  
vague. It is all vague, and she is not sure what is going on or   
where she is. So lost, lost in the swirling darkness. Some part   
of her struggles, struggles to be free, to escape. Escape what?   
She is swirling, turning, lost. Can she get away? How does she get   
away? Why? What is she escaping from? Where is she? Help...she   
needs help. It is so dark, and she is so lost. Swirling into   
oblivion.  
  
Wham! She hit the cold, stone floor hard. She was in a   
dark, grey chamber with ornate decorations surrounding her, and in   
front of her were the plush, velvet red thrones with golden rims   
around the back. Also in front of her was Queen Selenity.   
Realization dawned upon her. She was back in the Moon Palace with   
her mother, far away from her love Wesley and her home on Earth.   
*What have those moon guards done with Wesley?* she worried.   
Instantly she looked down for her baby in a panic. She was   
clutching Serena tightly in her arms. She sighed in relief. *At   
least I still have her.*   
  
Queen Selenity looked at her daughter in more than just   
her usual distaste. The look on her face was one of complete   
disgust. "So, you thought you could get away with your insolent   
display of disobedience and utter disregard for your   
responsibilities and place in this world?"  
  
Serenity struggled to stand up, still clutching her baby   
tightly and safely. Although her body was weak from the trip, her   
mind was stronger than ever. Determined to stand up to this woman   
for truly the first time in her entire life face to face. "My   
Place in this world is with my love Wesley and my darling baby,   
Serena."  
  
Selenity's face became even more disgusted if possible.   
"You did have a child with that loathsome, lowly, disgraceful   
town boy?!"  
  
"What you call loathsome and disgraceful is actually a   
treasure in this world and the light of my life, and I will not   
allow you to take him or my precious daughter away from me," she   
said with conviction.  
  
"That child is even more loathsome coming from the two of   
you," Selenity said angrily.  
  
"This child is the sunshine. This child fills my life,   
completes it. You will not dare to insult my husband or my child   
ever again," she said strongly.  
  
Selenity smirked. "Insolent child. You have no control or   
power any longer. You never should have. Do not even begin to   
think you will ever be able to talk this way to me again. You   
learned some horrible habits there on Earth that must be taken   
out of you at all costs. You will learn to be obedient again."  
  
"WHERE IS WESLEY?" Serenity yelled desperately.  
  
"Why Wesley has been imprisoned for kidnapping the   
princess of the Moon of course," Selenity smirked.  
  
"He did NOT kidnap me. I left on my own in order to   
escape your oppression and abuse."  
  
"You thought that was bad? Try life with me," and a man   
with dark black hair to mid-way down his ears and hard, cold   
black eyes sauntered into the throne room.  
  
Serenity's body tensed up and her eyes flashed.   
"Raymond," she barely breathed out.  
  
Raymond nodded his head, and he smiled lasciviously.   
"That is right princess. I will enjoy having you as my bride."  
  
"You could not have me as your bride if all the worlds   
came crashing down on you."  
  
Raymond's eyes flashed with anger. "You will soon regret   
that remark."  
  
Queen Selenity laughed. "Oh, it will not take worlds   
crashing down. All that needs to happen is your father and me   
saying the word, and you will have no choice but to marry him   
Serenity."  
  
Serenity whipped her head around. "What do you want?"  
  
Queen Selenity smirked again, obviously deriving great   
pleasure from this. "To see you back in your place," she answered   
simply. "You were supposed to marry him on your 20th birthday,   
but we are not too far off from that. After all, that loathsome   
town boy kidnapped you, so what could you do?" She laughed in   
pleasure. "You will marry him in a week, and the two of you will   
rule the Moon Kingdom. He will be the one with the final word   
though as it should be. You will be obedient to his every whim.   
Do you understand?"  
  
"No, I do not. I will not." Serenity said, conviction in   
her eyes. She was still holding her baby close to her body.  
  
"Raymond, you can leave," Selenity nodded to the exit. He   
bowed and exited in a flourish. I am afraid you do not have a   
choice in this matter Serenity. The Moon Kingdom is the most   
powerful in this galaxy. We have full control over the other   
planets, and Wesley will be imprisoned forever. Samantha exists   
no longer. She is wanted on every planet in this galaxy should   
you try to escape and become her again. You can never go anywhere   
as her again, and you will never see that town boy again either.   
You will have no option but to take your place as the Queen of   
the Moon Kingdom daughter."  
  
"Do NOT call me your daughter," Serenity spat out   
angrily.  
  
Selenity frowned. "You will never use that tone with me   
again. We need to dye your hair back to its original color. What   
an ugly color you have in your hair now. It will take some time   
for it to grow out I suppose," she said in disappointment. "Ah   
well. Your father is away on business, so be glad you do not have   
to face his wrath. I am still corresponding with him and   
following his orders though."  
  
"He has destroyed you," Serenity said sadly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Selenity asked sharply.  
  
"I said," Serenity took a deep breath. "He has destroyed   
you."  
  
Selenity frowned. "You are not showing the proper respect   
to your father. How dare you insult him like that?"  
  
"I dare," Serenity said strongly.  
  
Selenity's eyes hardened with anger. "Oh, and you will   
never see this baby again," she said. She smirked again and  
pressed a button near her throne.   
  
Serenity backed away as guards entered the room from all   
sides. She held onto her baby desperately. "NOOOOOOOOO," she   
screamed. Selenity said nothing; she simply motioned to the   
guards to take Serena from Serenity.   
  
Serenity's eyes flashed with determination, and she   
closed her eyes as she began to glow. Selenity gasped. The guards   
hesitated for a second, but at Selenity's motion continued to   
close in on Serenity and Serena. Serenity's figure was glowing   
purple as she opened her hardened, determined eyes and threw an   
energy ball of magic at all of the guards in a sweeping, circular   
motion. All of the guards were thrown back forcefully and hit the   
walls hard, but they all got up. They were winded but unharmed.   
"Call off your guards, or I will not be so easy on them next   
time," Serenity promised.  
  
Selenity nodded solemnly and called them off.  
  
"Now I suppose you understand that I mean business?"   
Serenity asked in a hard tone.  
  
Selenity nodded and pushed a buzzer. She spoke in a   
whisper into the intercom. Serenity looked around, all her senses   
remaining alert. Selenity turned to Serenity solemnly. Selenity   
was obviously trying to keep her boiling anger in check as she   
forced a polite demeanor. Serenity would have thought this was   
humorous if she was not so frightened about her immediate and   
long term future. Christine entered the room. "You remember your   
maid Christine of course," Selenity said solemnly.   
  
"We do not have maids on Earth; I would rather call her   
my friend. I see no purpose for someone being enslaved and then   
forced to serve me," Serenity said simply.  
  
Selenity attempted to disguise her disgust. "Of course,"   
she strained to say. "She will take you to your new bedchamber.   
It is much larger and more fit for a queen."  
  
"I never agreed to be the Queen of this kingdom,"   
Serenity said.  
  
"At least consider it?" Selenity asked. "Wesley will be   
brought up her immediately and shown his bedchamber. I will make   
sure he knows where yours is as well and comes to see you later   
tonight."  
  
Serenity nodded. "All right. Agreed," and she followed   
Christine to the new bedchamber.   
  
"Serenity, thank you for all you said back there,"   
Christine said.  
  
Serenity smiled. "I hope you learn to stand up for   
yourself. If, after all, I do become queen, you will be   
liberated."  
  
Christine looked at her in surprise. "Really? Hmm." She   
appeared lost in thought. "Oh, here we are," she said stopping   
and turning Serenity around because she had just passed by the   
room by accident.  
  
Serenity looked into the bedchamber. It was much more   
sparsely furnished than she expected. It was not actually sparse   
at all, but compared to what she had seen her parents stay in,   
and compared to what she was expecting, it was not nearly as   
pompous. She smiled, liking the cozy feel of the room much   
better than her old bedchamber. "I like this," she said happily.  
  
Christine nodded. "The Queen thought you would. Have a   
good rest," and she closed the door before Serenity could ask   
her to stay and chat for awhile. Serenity was feeling tired but   
much too anxious to sleep. She lay Serena down on the bed,   
disappointed that there was no crib for her. She would remember   
to ask for one tomorrow morning she reminded herself. *Could   
this be a new start for me and Wesley after all? Could I change   
things for the better as Queen of the Moon Kingdom with him by   
my side as the King? Would he want to do this? It was definitely   
something to be....* and then a crackling sound interrupted her   
thoughts. She turned and saw a flash. However, before she could   
react, her whole body was being electrocuted. Shocks of energy   
sparking through her body. She screamed and writhed in pain,   
feeling her very essence being drained. The whole room flashed   
from the sparks and lightning flashes striking her. Her whole   
body was burning, crackling. She fell to the ground in pain,   
screaming at the intense burning pain flashing throughout her   
entire body. When it stopped, she collapsed and passed out on   
the carpeted floor.  
  
Serenity was lost in a world of pain for quite some   
time. Actually only a day, but it felt like an eternity in her   
mind. When she slowly opened her eyes, she closed them again   
quickly because they burned from the bright light near her face.   
"Oh, I am so sorry. Those bright lights are shining right on   
you are they not?" a kind voice said softly as the lights were   
turned off. She slowly opened her eyes again, vaguely feeling   
the soft bed underneath her burning body. Sitting on the bed   
beside her was an older woman with beautiful, long, curly blue   
hair and kind, dark eyes. The woman slowly helped her sit up.   
"Are you all right?" she asked in concern, seeing Serenity   
wince from the pain.  
  
Serenity looked over to where she was sitting. Her   
baby was not there. "Where is Serena?" Serenity asked   
desperately.   
  
"You mean your baby? I put her in another bedroom,"   
the woman admitted. "I did not want Queen Selenity's guards to   
take her. I knew those were their orders."  
  
"You did that for me?" Serenity asked in surprise.  
  
"And for the child, yes. She is safe," the woman said   
kindly. "Do you remember me Serenity dear?"  
  
Serenity rubbed her eyes. "Lune?" she asked. The   
woman's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Oh wait, you are not   
Lune," she said, seeing the person more clearly now. Her hair   
was a different color and more neat. She was too young to be   
Lune.   
  
"I was your substitute maid when you were younger. My   
name is Maria."  
  
"Maria," Serenity said softly. "Yes, of course I   
remember you. I am sorry. My mind is not the best right now."  
  
Maria nodded. "I know. You were hurt so badly. You will   
get better though. I will help you."  
  
"Thank you. What happened?" Serenity asked.  
  
Maria grimaced. "Well, you are not going to like   
this..."she said hesitantly.  
  
"I already do not like this," Serenity admitted. "Do   
not worry. I know you are not behind it. I am not upset with   
you," she assured   
Maria.  
  
Maria nodded. She looked in concern at Serenity. "I   
hope you can handle this news in your condition," she said   
hesitantly.  
  
"I have to know Maria please," Serenity pleaded.  
  
"All right. Well, Queen Selenity set up this room for   
you knowing your magic might be strong. She had it sealed with   
some kind of energy that drains magical powers from magical   
beings."  
  
"You mean she took my powers?" Serenity asked, knowing   
this was what Maria had said but hoping with all her heart that   
it was not true.  
  
Maria nodded somberly.  
  
Serenity took a deep breath. "You are right. I did not   
want to know that, but I needed to. This is not good." She   
paused for a few moments. "So, I suppose she never had any   
intention of bringing Wesley here or abiding by my requests."  
  
Maria shook her head regretfully. "I was sent here to   
dye your hair back to its original color," she said hesitantly.   
"I really do not want to Serenity, but I will be in so much   
trouble if I do not. I cannot afford to lose my job. Both of my   
parents are old and depend upon my financial support," she said   
desperately.  
  
Serenity's eyes filled with compassion as she reassured   
Maria. "It is all right Maria. I do not want you to lose your   
job either. At this point I do not know what I should do, but go   
ahead and dye my hair. I would never want to get you in   
trouble."  
  
"Oh Serenity, you are so wonderful. Thank you your   
highness," she said gratefully.  
  
Serenity shook her head. "Simply call me Serenity. No   
your highness or princess. We are of equal status as far as I   
and any other reasonable being is concerned."  
  
Maria's eyes filled with tears. "Oh thank you Serenity."   
She hesitated. "There is another more serious problem," she said   
sadly.  
  
"What is it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I am...supposed..." she sighed sadly, "to get rid of   
your child."  
  
"Get rid of her?" Serenity asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, the Queen said she did not care what I did with   
the child as long as it was never within her sight or these   
palace walls again."  
  
"You cannot harm her," Serenity said harshly.  
  
"No, never Serenity," Maria assured her. "What should I   
do?" she asked in concern.  
  
Serenity thought for a moment. "I always want her with   
me..." she said hesitantly, "but the Queen is obviously trying   
to destroy my life and hurt me. Now I have no powers to fight   
her back with. I am afraid Serena is in more danger with me than   
with someone else. I will have to find someone else to take care   
of her, someone safe. I will visit Lune as soon as I can, but I   
do not know when I will be able to get away. Until I am able to   
find her and ask her to watch Serena, will you please watch   
after my child?" Serenity asked Maria.  
  
Maria thought about it for a few moments. "I have a few   
friends whom I suppose could look after her while I am working,   
but the Queen will be angry if she finds her in the palace."  
  
"I know. I know, but I do not know what else to do.   
Please Maria. Just tell her that you gave the child to some   
peasants. Hide her for me please. I will get to Lune as soon as   
I possibly can."  
  
Maria nodded. "All right. I cannot let her be hurt, and   
I see you have nowhere else to turn right now. I will do this   
for you."  
  
"Oh Maria, thank you so much."  
  
"You are welcome Serenity. Now shall I wash your hair?"  
  
Serenity sighed. "Let us get this over with."  
  
Maria was very gentle and did the process as quickly as   
possible before going to get Serena and allowing Serenity to   
say goodbye to her daughter. Goodbye until she could find Lune   
anyway. "Oh my darling, precious baby," said Serenity. Serenity   
just cried, holding her for a few last moments.  
  
"You will see her again Serenity," Maria said.  
  
Serenity nodded, but in her heart she was beginning to   
feel the distance already. *What if I do not ever see my   
precious child or my darling Wesley again? How will I live?*   
Flashes of Lune's story before they left for Earth entered her   
mind. *So this is the pain she went through. Now I understand   
why none of us could take it away. How horrible. She is so   
strong to have made it through that. She will look after Serena   
well. I am sure of it,* Serenity thought. Inside Serenity was   
filled with doubt, fear. All her emotions were churning out of   
control, but outside she remained composed and appeared strong.   
She would not give Selenity the satisfaction of seeing her   
otherwise. She paced the floor anxiously all day and night. She   
did lay down for awhile to rest her aching, burning body,   
but she could not sleep at all. *My heart is with you Wesley. I   
know you can feel me in your heart, and that is enough for now.   
We will be together again soon I promise.*  
  
The door to the bedchamber opened late the next morning,   
and Queen Selenity entered gracefully. Serenity did not even   
have respect for that anymore. *Anyone can learn to be graceful   
with enough practice, but she will never be able to learn   
compassion,* Serenity knew. "Good morning daughter," Selenity   
said, the smile of triumph on her face.  
  
Serenity remained quiet and simply nodded her head at   
the Queen. *Do not think this battle is over yet. I would not   
give into you so easily,* she thought to herself.   
  
"Your wedding to Raymond is in five days," Selenity   
said, still smiling.  
  
Serenity's eyes hardened. "That would be illegal.   
Kidnapping or not, I am still legally married to Wesley," she   
shot back.  
  
"Wrong again," Selenity said in triumph. "That   
marriage is only legal on Earth. Moon law supercedes the laws   
of all the other planets. Thus, unless you are on Earth, the   
marriage is void."  
  
Serenity smiled coldly. "You must be so happy about   
your little win here mother, but this is not over," she warned.  
  
"Oh, a threat?" the Queen asked in amusement. "You   
forget your place, but time and Raymond will remind you of that   
child."  
  
"I am not a child any longer mother, and it would do   
you well to remember that."  
  
"I do not think you are in the position to be giving   
advice daughter. Your father and I are still amazed at how   
horribly you turned out. Even with all the stunts you pulled as   
a child and as an adolescent, we still never expected you to   
run away with a town boy, get married, abandon all your duties,   
and forget your place."  
  
"Is everyone inferior to you?" Serenity asked sadly.  
  
"The King is the King, the Queen is the Queen,"   
Selenity answered vaguely.  
  
"Oh that is right. Everyone except his all powerful   
majesty," Serenity spat out in sarcasm.  
  
"You will show more respect Serenity. You forget who   
has the upper hand and the higher position."  
  
"Not for long. Once I become Queen there will be   
changes," Serenity said.  
  
"No changes will be made without Raymond's approval,   
and your father and I both trust his judgment completely. He   
is a strong, devoted, intelligent guard and will be so as a   
ruler as well.  
  
"He is heartless and cruel," Serenity said.  
  
Selenity shook her head. "Learn your place Serenity,   
and you will lead a much better life. Why waste all this time   
on getting upset about the way the world always has been and   
always will be?"  
  
Serenity frowned. "Because I would not be able to live   
with myself if I became a mindless, submissive zombie like you,"   
she said honestly.  
  
"Silence. Your father says you are not to speak that way   
to any of us ever again, and I agree with him completely."  
  
"Of course you do," Serenity mumbled.  
  
"Your wedding is in five days. Everything including your   
dress and caterer are all set up and ready. Christine will   
prepare you. The guests have been invited. All the kings, queens,   
princes, princesses, and guards throughout the solar system will   
be here tomorrow for the four day long celebrations before the   
wedding. You will behave and not embarrass the Moon Kingdom. If   
you mess up you can attribute it to the horrible treatment you   
received by that town boy after being kidnapped. You do Not have   
a daughter any longer. Do you understand?" Serenity nodded   
silently, and Queen Selenity exited.  
  
Serenity decided to play this game, not really seeing any   
other option at this point. She contemplated all day and night   
again but came up with no solutions to escape, nor did she even   
think of a way to get to Lune. She did explore and find Maria's   
small chamber eventually in the basement of the palace. There she   
visited with her daughter for awhile. Maria assured her that she   
had a system worked out, and Serena would be safe here for awhile   
longer while she looked for a way to get to or contact Lune.  
  
It was not until the next morning, all dressed up and   
ready to play along as she met with the royalty and their guards   
of all the planets, that she realized what this celebration   
meant. *Miriam will be there,* Serenity thought, happy to meet   
her friend again though so sad it was under these circumstances.   
What was four days of celebration in anticipation of the Moon   
Princess' marriage to everyone else would be four days of   
planning how to escape and get Wesley for Miriam and Serenity.   
*It will be just like old times with the two of us planning an   
escape from the evils of royalty and authority,* Serenity   
thought. She was getting a bit excited despite her pain, fears,   
and misery.  
  
Serenity's hair was no longer long enough for her   
traditional buns. She had hair that went a bit past her   
shoulders, but it was a sparkling, light purple again to nearly   
match her gentle, purple eyes. She went out and prepared to meet   
all the royalty and be curtseyed to a lot. She sighed, hating to   
go through this ritual again when she thought she was done with   
it, but she reminded herself that it was worthwhile if it allowed   
her to escape this nightmare soon.  
  
Walking into the hall gracefully, she quickly placed some   
clips in her hair and walked into the entrance room to greet all   
the arriving guests. The first to arrive were King Henry of   
Saturn, the former younger prince from Titanium, with his purple   
hair going to his shoulders and his deep, velvet violet eyes and   
Queen Helen of Saturn with long black hair past her feet and soft   
black eyes. Serenity nodded her head at them and tried not to   
grimace as King Henry did a full bow and Queen Helen did a full   
curtsey. "You look wonderful," Princess Serenity complimented.   
  
"As do you princess," Queen Helen said respectfully.  
  
"Are you all right after your kidnapping experience?"   
asked King Henry.   
  
Serenity tried to hide her disgust at comparing her   
husband to a kidnapper. "I am fine," she said tightly. King Henry   
still appeared concerned, but he nodded his head and moved on   
with his wife.   
  
The next to arrive was Queen Raven of Mars. She arrived   
with her small daughter. "Ah, who is this Queen Raven?" Serenity   
asked softly. She barely stopped herself from kneeling to be at   
eye level with the girl with dark black eyes and black hair that   
was beginning to show purple streaks when the light hit it in a   
certain way.   
  
"This is Princess Raye, my daughter," Queen Raven said   
tightly. She smiled tightly and curtseyed fully. Serenity   
reluctantly bowed her head in recognition. "Curtsey Princess   
Raye," Queen Raven said harshly. Raye stuck her finger in her   
mouth and wriggled her body, a confused look on her face. Queen   
Raven almost blushed in embarrassment. "We went over this," she   
said tightly, using her hands to force her daughter to bow and   
apologizing tightly to Princess Serenity.   
  
"Please, it is all right," Princess Serenity said in   
concern for Princess Raye. "How old is she?"  
  
"A little over a year old. She learned to walk so well,   
yet she gets confused about a simple curtsey," Queen Raven said.   
Her angerwas beginning to show. She checked herself, but   
Serenity had a feeling that behind closed doors Raye would be   
getting some bad punishment, and it broke her heart looking at   
those innocent, confused eyes. As Queen Raven was passing to   
move into the dining room for the dinner tonight, she whispered   
in Serenity's ear. "You will regret taking Raymond away from   
me."  
  
Serenity's eyes opened wide in astonishment and   
confusion, but she did not have much time to think about that   
statement as King Tritan and Queen Tamara of Pluto entered. King   
Tritan, the former prince of Titanium, had green hair cut just   
above the top of his ears and dark red eyes with flecks of gold   
in them. Queen Tamara still had her long, dark blue hair going   
to her hips and her light colored crimson eyes. Standing off on   
her own was their daughter. She had long dark green hair and   
darker colored crimson eyes. King Tritan did a full bow as Queen   
Tamara did a full curtsey. Princess Serenity nodded her head at   
them in recognition, and they stepped aside to allow their   
daughter to come forward. "Hello there," Princess Serenity said   
kindly. The girl silently curtseyed and kept the same far-off,   
mysterious expression on her face as Serenity remember her   
mother, Tamara, always having on her face at the balls and   
celebrations. "What is your name?" she asked softly.  
  
"I am Princess Trista," she said calmly.   
  
"Ah, and how old are you?"   
  
"Seven and a half," she answered politely, but her   
expression remained far-off.  
  
Serenity nodded and smiled kindly as they passed.   
"Nice to see you again Princess," Tritan said kindly.  
  
"Likewise," she agreed.  
  
The next to arrive were King Andrew and Queen Alyssa of   
Mercury. Serenity quickly noted that King Andrew still had   
short, dark blond hair and dark, hard blue eyes. Queen Alyssa,   
the former princess of Neptune, had long straight blue hair   
that was a strange combination of light and dark tints. It went   
to her knees almost and was choppy at the ends, and it   
accompanied her blue eyes. Just as they were curtseying and   
bowing to her, she nodded her head and noticed the entrance of   
King Lester and Queen Lily of Jupiter. She noted that Lily and   
Alyssa appeared close in age, both being younger than her even   
it seemed. Queen Lily, the former younger princess of Saturn,   
had the same soft green eyes and long, wavy light brown hair   
that went down to her hips. King Lester had his usual short   
buzz cut brown hair and flinty black eyes. Queen Alyssa was   
still very friendly. "How are you doing Princess?" she asked   
when the formalities were over. King Andrew's eyes flashed as   
he obviously did not like her asking the question. He seemed   
eager to get into the dining room, so she kept her answer   
short. "I am all right," she lied, smiling at Alyssa.  
  
"Did you get someone to watch Princess Lita as well?"   
Queen Alyssa asked Queen Lily. Queen Lily was still as lost in   
her own world as ever, and King Lester responded for her in   
the affirmative.  
  
Queen Alyssa nodded. "Yes, we got someone to watch   
Princess Amy as well. She is our 10 month year old daughter,"   
she explained to Princess Serenity. "Oh, and Lita is their 7   
month year old daughter," she offered when she noticed that   
King Lester and Queen Lily were not going to offer that   
information.   
  
"Come on," King Andrew said authoritatively, pulling   
his wife into the dining room. King Lester and Queen Lily   
joined them. Serenity sighed, having a feeling Queen Alyssa   
would end up as dominated and crushed as her own mother,   
Queen Selenity.  
  
The next to enter were King Matthew and Queen Melody   
of Neptune. They also had a young daughter with them. King   
Matthew still had his wavy brown hair that stopped just above   
the top of his ears and dark green eyes. Queen Melody, the   
former princess of Mercury, still had her beautiful turquoise   
hair that went past her shoulder blades and those deep blue   
eyes. The young girl standing beside her mother seemed very   
refined for such a young age and possessed the most   
enchanting short, wavy, sea blue hair and sea blue eyes. The   
King and Queen bowed and curtseyed as Serenity nodded her   
head, and the young girl came forward and curtseyed at just   
the right moment which obviously pleased her parents as   
Serenity nodded back respectfully.   
  
"This is our daughter, Princess Michelle."  
  
"Ah, I see. I am Princess Serenity."  
  
"I know," she answered simply.  
  
"How old are you?" she asked.  
  
"Three," the girl responded.  
  
Serenity smiled and nodded at them once more as they   
went past her to the dining room. It was not much later when   
Serenity sighed in relief to see King Michael and Queen Miriam   
of Venus enter the entrance area. Serenity felt a cold flash   
of confusion when she saw Miriam's expressionless face. She   
did not like the way she and Michael quickly looked at each   
other either. King Michael with his dark blond hair with   
choppy ends and sparkling green eyes stepped forward and   
bowed. She nodded. Queen Miriam still had her shiny, straight,   
and full blond hair to her ankles, and she still possessed   
soft, baby blue eyes. However, they did not possess the same   
wisdom anymore. They appeared much more dull and lifeless.   
Serenity nodded at Miriam, trying to hide the fear in her eyes   
from her dearest friend. Michael looked to the dining area.   
Serenity looked at Miriam, her eyebrows furrowed in concern   
and confusion. Miriam looked to the dining area too but looked   
back at Serenity and sighed. "How are you?" she finally asked   
softly.  
  
"Can we talk later?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Of course," Miriam nodded.  
  
Serenity sighed in relief. "I am fine," she   
mechanically answered.   
  
Miriam nodded and an uncomfortable silence ensued.   
Michael broke it. "We have an 8 ½ month year old baby   
daughter. Her name is Mina,"he said.  
  
Serenity smiled briefly. "That is wonderful."  
  
"We think so," Miriam answered.   
  
"Well until later," Serenity said, wanting her to go   
on because their communication was obviously off. She could not   
read Miriam nearly so well, and she did not feel the same   
connection with her. There was a terrible distance that made   
Serenity cold and made her heart ache.   
  
The next to come were King Damion and Queen Darla of   
Earth. A young boy with short black hair and dark black eyes   
followed behind them stubbornly. They each bowed and curtseyed   
as Serenity nodded. The boy stepped forward and said "I am   
Prince Darien," and bowed to her. She nodded, noting the pouty   
expression on his face, and his angry voice.   
  
"Can you not just be respectful," King Damion sighed   
in exasperation. He looked at his son with hard, frustrated   
eyes.   
  
Prince Darien nodded reluctantly and ran into the   
dining room area. As he flashed by, Serenity felt an   
overwhelming sense of déjà vu. *Have I seen him before?* she   
wondered. "I apologize for that," King Damion said in a cold   
tone. Serenity nodded.   
  
Queen Darla kept her eyes averted from Serenity as they   
entered the dining area. Serenity saw the feeling of guilt on   
her face. *Why does she feel guilty? Is it possible she turned   
me in and caused me to be back here?* she wondered, hurt deeply   
by the thought. As she was contemplating this possibility,   
realizing she could not sadly think of any other explanation   
for how her mother found her after all this time, King Alan and   
Queen Anita of Uranus entered with a young girl. King Alan has   
his buzz-cut blond hair and light green eyes with a hint of   
black. Queen Anita, the former princess of Titanium, still had   
her blond hair that curled up just below her chin and her wise   
turquoise eyes. *Appearances can be deceiving,* Serenity   
thought, remembering how unwise and self-absorbed she had   
been as a princess. This time was no different. After the   
bowing and curtseying and nodding, she went into a speech about   
how wonderful it was to see her after that lowly, despicable   
town boy had kidnapped her and what an awful experience that   
must have been. She explained all about how wonderful her life   
has been with Alan. When Princess Serenity asked about their   
daughter, Anita appeared surprised. "Oh yes, that is right,"   
she said. Briefly turning around to see her daughter who turned   
away, her daughter's face flushed with anger. "She is probably   
still upset with me. She was angry with me earlier for making   
her wear a dress. She is so disobedient," Anita whispered to   
Serenity. Serenity closed her mouth and nodded, feeling bad for   
the girl stuck with Anita for a mother.   
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Three," King Alan answered. "Come forward Princess   
Amara," he said to his daughter. She came forward reluctantly,   
looked at Serenity coldly as she curtseyed. Serenity smiled   
kindly, and Amara responded with a small smile back losing some   
of that cold look to her eyes. Her mother spoke however, saying   
they should go to the dining area and speak with everyone else.   
Alan sighed, and the cold look returned to Amara's face.   
Serenity sighed sadly. All these children oppressed, hurt, and   
misunderstood. She hated it. She knew how it felt, and she   
wished she could sweep them up in her arms and give them a   
healthy, caring environment away from the pressure and demands   
that no child should feel.  
  
Then a realization hit her. That boy Prince Darien   
looked quite a lot like that child on Earth that had seen them   
in the park twice and been so interested in Serena. She smiled.   
*I guess it could not have been him. He was too young to be that   
far from the palace,* she reasoned with herself. She still found   
the similarities strange though.  
  
Serenity took a deep breath, and she reluctantly entered   
the dining area to take her seat at the other end of the table   
with her fiancé, Raymond, at the head of the table of course.   
She smiled at him as she sat down, innerwardly disgusted at his   
position at the head. *He will never dominate me,* she promised   
herself. She knew marriage was about mutual caring and respect,   
not domination and submissiveness. She smiled to herself,   
knowing that if nothing else, she always had that inner   
knowledge and conviction. She kept trying to catch Miriam's   
eyes, but Miriam was busy chatting with everyone else. Serenity   
felt confused and cold and alone again, and she hated the   
feeling. The combination of Wesley being gone, Serena being with   
someone else, and Miriam's new attitude left this giant hole and   
feeling of emptiness in Serenity.  
  
After the dinner, Serenity noted all the groups   
congregating to have their conversations before going to rest   
for the night. King Alan and Queen Anita were talking with King   
Andrew and Queen Alyssa as well as King Damion and Queen Darla.   
King Henry and Queen Helen were speaking with King Tritan and   
Queen Tamara as well as King Matthew and Queen Melody. Neither   
the parents of Princess Amara, nor the parents of Princess   
Michelle seemed to notice the two girls were not standing by   
their parents. They were sitting off on their own, but the   
strange part was that they did not seem to be playing any kind   
of game or doing anything really at all, and they were not   
speaking to one another either. They just sat silently on the   
floor, holding each other's hands. Each in their own little   
world, yet somehow connected to each other's worlds. It was   
like they were alone yet together. *They are a paradox,*   
Serenity thought, confused as to how two three year olds could   
interact this way. She shook it off and turned to see King   
Michael and Queen Miriam speaking with King Lester and Queen   
Lily and Queen Raven. Serenity gasped at this. Miriam was   
actually speaking kindly to Raven and without any hesitation or   
disgust showing. Well of course she would not show it, but   
Serenity could usually read her very well. She could not even   
read it. *This does not seem good,* she thought sadly.  
  
As she was getting into bed after checking on Serena   
briefly, there was a short rap on the door. Serenity went to   
the door and opened it slowly, not sure who to expect. Miriam   
was standing there alone. "You wanted to talk," she asked   
shortly.  
  
Serenity nodded slowly and stepped aside as Miriam   
entered. *Why is she acting like this?* Serenity wondered   
sadly. "Thank you for coming," Serenity said, after a long   
silence.  
  
Miriam nodded. "Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" Serenity burst out.  
  
Miriam looked taken aback for a moment before   
regaining her composure.   
  
"There, that," Serenity said. "You do not need to be   
so composed around me. You can be yourself Miriam. Where is   
the Miriam I know?"  
  
"She is gone Serenity," Miriam said in a matter of   
fact tone of voice.  
  
Serenity sat down. Her breathing becoming faster and   
her anxiety level rising. "I...I do not understand...where...  
where is she?" she asked anxiously, her voice cracking from   
the strain of the sadness.  
  
Miriam remained standing, composed as ever. Her eyes   
remained dull and lifeless. "Serenity, you never got in contact   
with me."  
  
"Did you not get my note? Did Lune not explain what   
happened to you?"  
  
"I did and...she did, but that was not a whole lot to   
go on for four years Serenity. Four long years."  
  
"Oh Miriam," Serenity sobbed and stood up to hug her.   
Miriam reluctantly hugged her back. "I know. I missed you so   
much too. My heart ached for you. The first year was the   
hardest. I will admit I got comfortable, safe, secure, and   
happy down there, but there was always a big part of my life   
missing without you."  
  
Miriam nodded. "I understand. I know you missed me,   
but I suppose I just felt that in all that time if you really   
really wanted to get in contact with me you would have found   
a way."  
  
"I know, but we could not think of a way. I was   
trying to get settled, and oh Miriam I got so depressed for so   
long. The first year was so hard, but Wesley did not want me   
to stay that way. He was that way too without his parents. We   
had to get through that, find a way to be happy in our lives.   
We did, but of course I always kept an eye out for a way to   
contact you. Of course I often thought of you and always   
missed you. You know you were always in my heart and soul."  
  
Miriam nodded. "As you were always in mine Serenity."  
  
"What happened to you Miriam?" Serenity asked, her   
eyes filling with tears as she held her close. Miriam seemed   
uncomfortable with that though so Serenity backed off.   
"Miriam?" she asked sadly.  
  
"People change Serenity. It has been a long four   
years. I am no longer the Miriam you knew."  
  
"I am no longer the Serenity you knew, but our   
friendship does not leave. Our closeness never left because of   
that."  
  
Miriam looked away. "This time it did. The separation   
was too hard for me Serenity."  
  
"You were always the stronger one," Serenity cried.  
  
"I do not think either one of us realized how much of   
my strength came from you. At least I know I did not realize   
until after you had been gone."  
  
Serenity shook her head, sobbing in anguish. "There   
were other times we were apart for so long, and there were   
eight years before we had met where you were still strong and   
independent and full of life without me," she said   
desperately.  
  
"I was at a different point in my life then Serenity."  
  
Serenity's anguished sobs filled the room as she fell   
to the floor. Miriam's dull eyes softened though they remained   
dull. Her eyes got watery as she sat down beside Serenity and   
reached her hand out. Serenity took it, and Miriam held her   
just like before. *But things are no longer just like before,*   
Serenity realized sadly. *Not at all.*  
  
"Serenity...I had to become a different person. I   
still hate these fake people, but I wanted to be a different   
kind of ruler who would change things in her kingdom. To do so   
I still had to fit in with this world too."  
  
"I know, but it seems so much more genuine this time   
than when we pretended as children," Serenity said, sniffling.  
  
Miriam nodded. "Unfortunately I think it is Serenity.   
You live in this world of royals for this long and you become   
more a part of it inside each time, but that sacrifice must be   
made if changes are to gradually be made."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "No, you can pretend to be   
like them without becoming them. You believed in that with all   
your heart. Be the fighter you were before Miriam. Be her,"   
Serenity screamed.  
  
"Serenity shush. It is all right. I am a fighter   
still, but in a different way. I did not mean that I become   
them. I do not agree with them or understand them Serenity. I   
am trying to make changes, so how could I agree with them? I   
do not become them, but I do become more a part of their   
world."  
  
"Well...stop," Serenity said strongly.  
  
"I observe good changes in you Serenity," Miriam said   
wisely.  
  
What do you mean?" Serenity asked.  
  
"You are more outspoken, stronger in your convictions   
and beliefs. I admire that in you. I like the person you have   
become."  
  
Serenity hugged her in appreciation. "I...I wish I   
could say the same back to you," she said hesitantly.  
  
"It is all right. I did not expect you to say the   
same back," Miriam said. "I am not sure I like the person   
whom I am now either."  
  
"Then change back Miriam."  
  
"It does not work that way Serenity. I have been   
forever changed. Things happen in four years."  
  
"I know they do Miriam...I know, but why like this?"  
  
"I am not sure. As I said to fight them from the   
inside I did have to become more a part of their world and   
that went against everything inside of me. I think doing it   
killed a part of me, but it was essential to do that to ensure   
change for the future. Really though, more than anything, I   
think I died the day you left Serenity. Michael is and will   
always be my soul mate, but you are my soul sister, and that   
is just as important to a person's life."  
  
"Miriam you have never been that attached to anyone.   
Not even me. You were strong and independent. Yes I know you   
must have missed me terribly as I missed you, but you know how   
to make it and find happiness on your own."  
  
"I do Serenity, but you were gone so long, and I had   
to become such a part of their world. Somewhere in there I   
lost myself, and maybe if you had been here to stop me from   
going that far inside I would not have. Alas things did not   
go that way."  
  
"Oh Miriam, I am sorry."  
  
"No need to be Serenity. You went where you were   
meant to go with the person you were meant to be with. I am   
sorry we lost each other in the process though."  
  
"If only my parents had not forced the whole thing to   
happen so much sooner," Serenity said regretfully.  
  
"If only," Miriam said vaguely, trailing off and lost   
in her own thoughts.  
  
"Miriam I need you for something," Serenity said after   
a few moments.   
  
Miriam looked at her. "What is it Serenity?"  
  
"Queen Selenity wanted to take my one year old   
daughter, Serena, from me."  
  
Miriam gasped. "That is horrible Serenity."  
  
"Will you help me? I asked Maria to look after her for   
awhile until I could find a way to contact Lune. I am sure   
Lune would look after her right? I do not feel she is safe   
with me right now as my magic has been taken away, and Queen   
Selenity does not approve of her. For now I want to play along   
with the Queen until I can escape with Serena and find and   
free Wesley. I need you to help me with a plan to do all of   
that. To give me and Wesley back our life together. Even if it   
is not the same, and I am sure it will not be. We can come up   
with an escape plan together, just like when we were younger,"   
Serenity said in nostalgia.   
  
Miriam looked down silently.   
  
"What is it?" Serenity asked quietly, fear growing in   
her heart.  
  
"Serenity...things...things are different now," she   
said.  
  
"What are you saying?" Serenity asked, upset.  
  
"I am saying that I cannot make plans like that with   
you. As I told you my life is now to be a part of their world.   
I am against it but not openly like that anymore. Besides that   
I do have a daughter now to take care of and look after and   
raise. I cannot be part of these plans anymore."  
  
"Miriam, if you have a daughter you will understand   
what keeping her safe means to me," Serenity said in   
desperation.  
  
"Of course. I understand completely. I would help you   
with that part. I will try actually, but you are going to have   
to find someone else to look after her."  
  
"You do not think Lune will do it?"  
  
Miriam's eyes filled with tears.   
"Lune...Lune is...dead Serenity."  
  
There was a long silence. Serenity's eyes got wide,   
and she shook her head. "No...no...no...that is not possible,"   
she repeated anxiously.  
  
"I am sorry Serenity," Miriam said sadly, holding her   
close again. "I wish she was not gone. I wish it so much."  
  
"When?" Serenity choked out.  
  
"Three years ago...almost a year after you left,"   
Miriam said quietly.  
  
Serenity looked at Miriam. "Please Miriam. Help me   
find Wesley, and let us be a family again. Please do not leave   
me to do this all alone."  
  
Miriam looked away sadly. "All right Serenity. I will   
try to help, but I honestly do not know what to do. I will not   
go against any royalty or any laws in public. Only in this   
room and in secret can I help you. I do not think there is   
anything we can do Serenity, but for you I will try."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I understand."  
  
Miriam hugged her once more and left quietly.   
  
Serenity stared at the ceiling that night. The hole of   
emptiness inside her growing much bigger. The loss of Lune was   
tearing her apart. It was so long ago when Lune had died, but   
she had never known. Some friend she had been to Lune and   
Miriam never contacting them all that time, never finding a   
way. She should have tried harder. Now Lune was gone, and she   
never even got to say goodbye. She was not sure if she felt a   
larger loss from the loss of Lune's life or the loss of   
Miriam. *Miriam's body may still be here,* Serenity thought,  
*but Miriam was permanently changed. Not a normal life change.   
Something inside of her had permanently changed her. Most of   
the important parts of her personality were still there, but   
her core, her inner strength, and her life have been drained   
out of her it seems.* Serenity turned over in the bed,   
uncomfortable. She looked out the large window at the planet   
Earth, placed alone in the view from her window, and she   
sighed sadly.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	13. Hell

Note-The parts in between the parenthesis are Serenity reminiscing   
on her past life on Earth.   
  
Warning: Although this fanfic is rated R, i feel i should give a  
warning specific to this chapter. This chapter, and in a way the  
next one, but especially this one, is the main reason for my   
rating of the fanfic as R. It has some rape scenes, so please be   
careful. Please do not read ahead if this will upset you.  
  
Chapter Twelve, Hell:  
  
The days crept by slowly like thick sand trying to make its   
way down the tiny hole to the other end of the hourglass, yet there   
was not enough time to find a place for Serena to live before the   
wedding. Serenity grew quickly more desperate and felt lost on whom   
she could ask now that her sole supports, Wesley, Lune, and Miriam   
were all essentially gone. As the day approached, she felt more   
anxiety and desperation. Besides not knowing how to deal with the   
loss of Lune, the change in Miriam, and where to take Serena for   
safekeeping, she was also not coming up with a good escape plan that   
Miriam would agree to and found herself fearing that she would end   
up walking down the aisle with Raymond. She knew she would not go   
that far, but she also did not want to give her cover away. She was   
trying to pretend that she was resigned to this fate as long as   
possible, but she knew she had to make sure that she got out of   
this situation before it was too late. The days were slow. The   
nights were torturous, but still there did not seem to be enough   
time for her to come up with a solution or even a flimsy plan.  
  
As she sat with Miriam this afternoon, Serenity's mind felt   
blank knowing the wedding was tomorrow. She had not thought of a   
good escape plan or a safe place for Serena to stay. "You know   
Darla seems so changed too," she said sadly.  
  
"She is, much more so than I am. She changed a long time   
ago. She gave into the rules of society and became a law-abiding,   
conventional Princess and now Queen of Earth."  
  
"Oh so sad," Serenity sad in sorrow.   
  
"She is the one who turned you in you know," Miriam said.  
  
Serenity shook her head sadly, feeling the sting of another   
loss and now betrayal of her once good friend. She tried to put her   
mind back on the task at hand. "You still have your magic right   
Miriam?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well...yes, I suppose so. I have not used it in so long,"   
Miriam answered.  
  
"What?" Serenity asked in astonishment. "You adored magic."  
  
"I did," Miriam nodded, "but it did not fit into my life."  
  
Serenity shook her head. *This is not Miriam,* she thought   
sadly. "Well, I stopped using magic too because it was not needed   
or a part of my life on Earth. I am so surprised though that you   
never needed it."  
  
"There were a few times," Miriam admitted. "After Lune died   
though, I just did not have the passion for it anymore, Nor did I  
have the guiding hand I needed to experiment with and learn new   
magical tricks and spells from."  
  
Serenity looked down. "I am sorry Miriam. All this time   
without me or Lune. You must have felt so alone."  
  
Miriam looked up with a tear in her eye. "Oh Serenity. Yes,   
you are right. So alone. so alone," she whispered.  
  
"I was right here," Serenity said, motioning to her heart.  
  
Miriam put her hand over her heart. "I know Serenity. I   
know."  
  
"I am sorry it was not enough," Serenity said sadly.  
  
Miriam looked down. "Me too," was all she said.  
  
She came up and sat beside Serenity and hugged her close, a   
little bit of her old self shining through. *There is hope. She is   
still in there,* Serenity briefly thought.  
  
"Do you think you could still try to use your magic at the   
wedding? With everything going on, I do not think anyone will expect   
it, and I will run out while everyone is distracted by you."  
  
"You know I cannot do that Serenity," Miriam said simply.  
  
Serenity sighed. *You Could do it; you just will not,* she   
thought to herself. "All right, but what else can we do? Does   
Michael know any magic?"  
  
"Michael will not get involved with this Serenity. He is   
more against it than I am. Besides, he does not know any magic."  
  
"All right. I am sorry," Serenity said quietly.  
  
"No need to be sorry Serenity. Honestly though, I think you   
need to accept reality. This is the way things are now. It is not   
right. It is not fair. We can change it Serenity, but not for us,   
only for the future generations. We are doomed to live this way."  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Serenity shouted. "GET OUT. JUST   
GET OUT NOW."  
  
Miriam's eyes opened wide in shock. "You have changed too   
Serenity," she said quietly. "I have never seen this fire and   
passion and inner strength in you before."  
  
"I always had the conviction, just not the belief in myself   
until that belief was tested on my trip to Earth. and I discovered   
that I am strong. As strong as you are which is very strong. You   
seem to be forgetting that," Serenity said, upset.  
  
Miriam pursed her lips together, got up, and left.   
"Goodnight Serenity," she said tightly, exiting the room.  
  
Serenity did not sleep that night. She wanted to cry. Her   
fears and pain and loss all welled up inside, but she did not allow   
herself to cry. She believed in allowing herself to feel her   
emotions, unlike her parents. She knew it would only fester inside   
if she did not acknowledge them, allow herself to feel them, and   
thus deal with them. This situation was different though. She was   
determined to get out, and that meant she could not be distracted   
by any other emotions but determination. She lay in bed staring at   
the ornate ceiling and feeling so lost as to what to do.   
  
Her door opened the next morning as Maria peeked in.   
Serenity looked at her. "What is it Maria?" she asked.  
  
"I am...supposed to prepare you for the wedding this   
afternoon Serenity," she said quietly and sadly.  
  
Serenity's eyes filled with pain. "Of course," she said. Her   
voice was filled with the same pain. "I do not know what to do   
Maria," she said desperately as Maria brushed her hair carefully and   
gently. At any other time Serenity would have enjoyed the pampering,   
but she was much too desperate right now. She turned around suddenly,   
startling Maria. "Whatever happens please watch after Serena," she   
said anxiously. "Please, if something happens to me, keep her and   
raise her as your own," Serenity begged.  
  
Maria nodded, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Yes Serenity. I   
will. Anything for you," she promised.  
  
"Not because of my status Maria," Serenity said in   
exasperation.  
  
"No dear Serenity, not because of any obligation, but rather   
because of the lack of obligation. You treat me as an equal and   
ask me to do something instead of telling me, and for that you have   
my devotion and gratitude until the end of my life."Her words rang in   
Serenity's ears. *Where have I heard that voice?* she wondered,   
hearing the echoing of "dear Serenity," in her ears. Something about   
her voice and that phrase was so familiar. She turned around and   
smiled sorrowfully. "Thank you dear Maria," she said, hugging her   
affectionately. Having no plan, Serenity realized she also could not   
keep up this act much longer. But if she ran away, what then? The   
guards would just catch her, and she would just be forced to go down   
the aisle anyway. Plus then they would know she was still unfaithful   
to him and to the kingdom. *I will have to go down the aisle,* she   
thought sadly. *At least then I will have some power and can enact   
some changes as Miriam says, even if I am forced to report to Raymond   
for it all. I will get out of it in time. I will just have to disguise   
a proposal some other way or something. I will have to be cunning and   
clever, but I can do it. I will do it,* she assured herself in   
determination.   
  
The ceremony was painfully slow. She barely managed to walk   
down the aisle. She barely managed to plaster a small smile on her   
face. She barely managed to conceal her disgust. She barely managed   
to say the words "I do." She barely managed to allow him to put the   
ring on her finger. She barely managed to put the ring on his finger.   
She barely managed to get through Raymond's kiss which brought back   
flashbacks of the assault when she was sixteen. Although the ceremony   
was one long torture session for Serenity that she almost backed out   
of, when she looked back and tried to remember the day it was all a   
blur. Quite unlike her marriage to Wesley which remained clear and   
shining in her mind.   
  
Serenity had not thought one thing out though. In all her   
worrying about how to avoid the wedding and those final moments of   
forcing herself to go down the aisle, she had not thought about what   
would happen after the wedding. She had not thought about the fact   
that they would be sleeping in the same room, thus preventing her   
from having private time to figure a way out of this situation. There   
were much larger consequences to this though as well. That night she   
did not want to get into bed with him, so she slipped into something   
comfortable but as unrevealing as possible. Then she lay down on the   
big chair several feet away from the bed. She rested her head on an   
armrest, and she curled up her legs close to her. However, Raymond   
would not have this. He grabbed her immediately by her arm, yanking   
her off the chair and throwing her onto the bed. He came down on top   
of her and forced her clothes off without a word. Serenity struggled   
at the touch of his hand at first, but after her clothes were off   
she became paralyzed with fear. In her mind she was sixteen again, and   
Raymond was pushing her up against the wall forcing his tongue into   
her mouth. He was doing a lot more this time though. The night was   
one full of fear for Serenity as he growled at her when she made the   
slightest sound. She tried to force herself to be quiet as he forced   
himself into her. She stared at the ceiling. There was a point on the   
ceiling with a few points away from it. She traced lines to each   
point, like in a connect the dots. Over and over she did this in her   
mind. Seeing only the dots on the ceiling. She completely   
disconnected herself from the feeling of his body in hers. When he   
was satisfied, he rolled off of her and ordered her to go to sleep.   
She silently obeyed, lost in her world of darkness and fear.  
  
The next day was fine for her. She went to the required   
meetings during the day and participated well in them. These meetings   
were for training to be the Queen because she had missed out on so   
much of her required training as a princess. Thus, Queen Selenity   
would remain the Queen of the Moon Kingdom for the next few weeks.  
  
When Serenity woke up the next morning, she quietly got   
dressed and brushed her hair. As she was putting on her makeup,   
reality came crashing down. She fell down to the floor, crying   
uncontrollably. Her body wracked with painful sobs; she could not   
stop. She could not see anything but the tears. She could not feel   
anything but the pain. She could not breathe. She was crying so hard   
she could not breathe, but still she continued. She was not sure how   
long that went on. Time had seemed to stop as she slowly forced   
herself to stand up, she looked at the clock. It had been four hours.   
*That is not possible,* she thought in confusion. Although she had no   
idea how much time had passed, she had not expected it to be more   
than a half hour. Her entire world seemed distorted. She saw the   
numbers on the clock, but it was almost like she did not see them.   
They were faded and dull just like everything else. She got back into   
bed tiredly. She knew she had missed one meeting and would need to go   
to another one soon, but she really did not care. She just wanted to   
escape this reality. She wanted to sleep forever. When she woke up to   
Raymond entering the room that evening, she stood up alert and scared.   
He came over to her angrily. "Where the hell have you been bitch?" he   
asked angrily.  
  
Serenity shrank back, pulling up the covers over her body   
protectively.  
  
Raymond smirked. "Pathetic," he said.  
  
Serenity's eyes looked down in shame as he grabbed her and   
threw on the ground and began to kick her ferociously. She curled up   
in a ball, silently taking the treatment. "Do not ever miss another   
meeting," he said coldly. "Maybe you need another lesson?" he said   
harshly, placing her on the bed as he forced himself inside her   
again. As he held her struggling arms down, her eyes glazed over. She   
went into her own little world again, disconnecting from the event.   
When it was over, she felt only intense shame as she curled up into   
a ball and went to sleep again to escape this reality. The rapes   
occurred almost nightly, and the beatings nearly everyday. Serenity   
became the submissive wife she had always dreaded becoming, but she   
did not even notice. She went through the motions of the day   
mechanically, feeling nothing but dirtiness and intense shame and   
fear. She cut herself off from the rest of the world. She did her   
duties and responded to people appropriately, yet never was truly   
there in mind or spirit. Her nights were restless. She would not be   
able to sleep as she waited for Raymond to come in because she knew   
what would happen. The fear would keep her awake, staring blankly   
at the wall. Once it was over, she would still remain awake for quite   
awhile because often he would want to go for another "round" as   
he said. When he finished the second time or she became sure that he   
was asleep and not planning to force himself on her again, she would   
escape into the world of sleep. It took all her energy to force   
herself out of bed in the morning. It took even more energy to force   
herself through her duties. She forgot about so many things. She   
forgot about Wesley. She forgot about Lune and Miriam. She forgot   
about Serena and Maria. Worst of all though, she forgot about   
herself. This was only a shell of her that was barely making it   
through each day mechanically. Her only goal every day was to get to   
the point of the night where she could go to sleep again. August 10   
came and went, but that night Serenity had a dream. Not one of her   
usual nightmares about the rape, assault, or beatings, but a happy   
one. An emotion she had not experienced in a couple of weeks. The   
dream left her feeling a tinge of that lost, strange emotion. In   
the dream, she was transported back to a time three years ago. (It   
was the wedding day. The wedding day was a gorgeous, sunny day.   
Serenity was in the most beautiful, flowing white silk dress for   
her day. There were sparkling crystals all over with a veil that   
sparkled as well. It was made around a tiara of fake diamonds.   
Serenity looked like a sparkling white princess. Wesley was   
in a handsome, traditional black tuxedo with a black bowtie. He   
stood up straight and looked like a stiff, handsome gentleman. As   
soon as he saw Serenity enter the hall though, a vision of elegance   
and beauty, he became much calmer and less tense. Serenity glided   
toward him. She was smiling in joy as was he. They embraced when she   
arrived, ignoring tradition, and they stepped up on the pedestal   
with the certified marriage reader. As the reader said his words,   
they looked at one another, lost in each other's eyes and souls.   
When the priest finished, they each said "I do," and Wesley   
carefully placed the wedding ring he had bought for her on her   
finger. She placed his wedding band on his finger now as well. They   
kissed happily. As they exited, bubbles that were clear with   
beautiful rainbows shining through them were blowing everywhere.)   
  
Serenity jumped up as the dream ended slowly. She looked at   
the time. It was five a.m. Raymond would not be up for another couple   
of hours. She got up now though and went out to stand on the balcony.   
She looked out through the palace gardens. This room was on the   
opposite side of the side her old room as a princess had been. Her   
hair was blowing in her face from the light breeze, and a tear   
slipped down her face. *Oh Wesley, how could I forget about you my   
love? Oh Wesley, where are you? I am so lost, so lost. What do I   
do? I hope you are all right dearest Wesley.* Serenity thought back   
sadly to this time last year. They had been celebrating their   
second anniversary together and taking a stroll with Serena through   
the park she remembered in nostalgia. Then the thought hit her.   
*Oh my gosh. Serena. I have not seen her in these weeks. I have been   
so lost in my own pain I forgot my own daughter. How could I   
do that? What kind of a mother am I?* she asked herself in guilt.  
  
She walked quietly through the bedroom so as to not wake her   
husband up, and she ran through a large portion of the palace and   
down many flights of stairs to the basement. She slowly tried to   
find her way back to where she thought she remembered Maria's   
bedchamber was located. She found Maria's chamber after a few   
misleading ventures into other bedchambers. When she got there,   
Maria was feeding Serena. She looked like she had just gotten up   
and had a plate of food there for herself as well though she had not   
touched it yet. Serenity stood in the doorway silently as Maria   
looked up, a mixture of surprise and relief displayed on her face.   
She motioned quietly for Serenity to come in. Serenity shut the door   
behind her and came to sit beside Maria. She took the spoon quietly   
and said, "here you go. I will feed her. You go ahead and eat."   
After Maria was done eating, she apologized incessantly for her   
absence. "I will be here every morning from now on," she promised.   
"I will also come here to feed her for lunch. The only meal I cannot   
come to is dinner. As Queen I have to make so many appearances at   
dinner, and when I do not have to do that I still have to eat with   
Raymond."  
  
"Oh that is fine Serenity. I just am glad you will be here   
for those two meals. Especially lunch. That is such a busy time for   
me. Actually so is dinner, but I will manage to get down here and   
feed her."   
  
Serenity nodded.   
  
"Are you all right Serenity?" Maria asked softly. "You   
seem...different."  
  
Serenity looked up in surprise. "I am...I do not know Maria.   
I am having a difficult time, but do not worry about me," she   
reassured Maria.   
  
Serenity was true to her promise although her life went back   
mostly to the way it was before. She remained a shell going through   
each day mechanically, full of shame and fear, but she did always   
remember to come to her daughter at least twice a day for meals.   
Usually she came four or five times a day though just to see her   
and spend time with her. Those moments were her solace. She still   
felt dead inside. Lost. Hopeless. Worthless. Confused. Yet when   
she saw her daughter, it brought her this small comfort inside.   
Reminded her of a time when things were better. Serena assured her   
that there was something to live for in this world. Serenity had   
been dangerously close to killing herself she realized, but she   
could never leave her daughter alone in this cold, cruel world.   
Even if she never saw Wesley again, she would always have her   
precious daughter to comfort her and remind her of him as well.   
  
Wesley's birthday was an especially hard day for Serenity.   
He would be 23 today she realized sadly. She wondered where he was   
and if he was all right. She reflected on past birthdays with him   
as she spent some time with her daughter. She remembered in sorrow   
his 19th birthday, their first celebration on Earth and first   
birthday for that matter. She had gotten a cake and confetti. Then   
she got lost in her mind, remembering his 20th birthday. (Serenity   
had a big surprise planned for Wesley's 20th birthday, and the two   
of them spent the morning eating a delicious packed breakfast in   
the park. The best part for both of them though was the time at the  
dance club that evening. Wesley and Serenity danced together   
through the fast and slow songs, enjoying every moment of it, and   
Wesley went home to a big cake and confetti at dinnertime. "Woohoo!   
20 years old. You are in the adult range buddy," Serenity teased   
him. Wesley stuck his tongue out at her, and they giggled together.)  
  
Serenity slowly came back to this world as Serena pulled on   
her skirt, looking up at her curiously. She smiled faintly and   
picked her daughter up onto her lap, holding her gently. It was   
probably just as comforting to Serenity to hold her daughter as it   
was for the daughter to be held. Serenity remembered his 21st   
birthday in pain. That had been back when sex was pleasurable. It   
only held pain, shame, guilt, fear, hurt, and anger for her now.   
(Serenity spent the next month contemplating what gift to get for   
Wesley's 21st birthday. She finally settled upon a new set of books   
she knew he had been interested in reading. That day they spent   
lounging around, and they enjoyed a meal Serenity made for Wesley.   
It was lasagna, Wesley's favorite. The dessert was strawberry   
cheesecake, one of Wesley's favorite desserts.  
  
That night as they were lying down in bed, Serenity rolled   
over and looked into Wesley's eyes. "Wesley, do you want to," she   
blushed, looking down.  
  
Wesley looked in Serenity's eyes. "You mean, our first   
time...tonight?"  
  
"I really feel ready Wesley."  
  
Wesley nodded. "I am ready too. I would like that.")  
  
She thought back in more sorrow to his 22nd birthday.   
Remembering the banner, the confetti, and the special chocolate cake   
she had baked for him tore into her heart. "You were there for that   
one Serena you know?" she said sadly, rocking her child back and   
forth. Serena cooed and snuggled closer to her mother in comfort.   
Serena's mood swings were obvious to Serenity and caused her great   
concern. Some days she would be like today, content and wanting   
attention and comfort. On other days though, she would want to be   
alone as she cried and screamed. Serenity wanted so badly to ask her   
what pained her so greatly that she would not even let Serenity near   
enough to comfort her. Somehow though Serenity was fairly sure that   
it was the sudden transition to this new place with this new unknown   
caretaker, Maria, and most of all the sudden loss of her father that   
caused these mood swings in Serena. Serenity felt heartbroken at this,   
wanting so badly to know how to ease that ache Serena must be   
feeling but too young to understand or express well.  
  
Her days were full of pain and heartache, and her nights   
were full of terror and shame. The days went by incredibly slowly.   
Yet when the end of October crept up, Serenity realized she barely   
remembered the last few months at all. It had all gone slowly, yet   
it was all a blur. Similar to her memory of her marriage to King   
Raymond. The end of October was an especially painful time for her   
as she remembered the past and the holiday called Halloween that she   
had experienced on Earth. She remembered wearing a fairy costume   
and Wesley wearing a magician costume on that first Halloween they   
spent on Earth. The second one was more amusing she remembered   
because she was pregnant. ("Do you have the candy?" Serenity asked   
Wesley as he returned home that evening.) He had said such a strange   
comment that evening. She heard his clear voice saying it in her   
mind now. (He rubbed her tummy gently. "So there is someone   
in there?" he asked. The doorbell rang, and Serenity handed out   
candy to a kid in a witch costume and a kid with a sheet with holes   
in it around the eyes and mouth. *Cute ghost,* she thought.   
  
She turned to Wesley as their door closed. "Yes there is our   
baby in there, and I guess it is the baby's first Halloween," she   
smiled.  
  
"Halloween in a uterus? Interesting," Wesley said,   
chuckling.)  
  
Even more enjoyable and amusing was their last Halloween   
together with Serena. The memories floated through Serenity's mind.   
Comforting her yet taunting her at the same time. ("I know. You   
start the day before Halloween do you not?"  
  
"Yes darling, but I do not work on Halloween. We can go door   
to door with Serena in a stroller. I am sure that we could get so   
much candy."  
  
"Serenity, the holiday is for children not babies."  
  
"Awww, but now we have an excuse to get candy," Serenity   
whined.  
  
Wesley chuckled. "Oh all right. I suppose we could try   
taking Serena to a few houses and getting some candy."  
  
"Oh thank you honey."  
  
"You are welcome dearest," and he kissed her on the cheek   
before going to the bathroom to take a shower...................  
  
On Halloween they put four month year old Serena in a small,   
comfy bunny costume. Serenity wore a big bunny costume, and Wesley   
wore a big bunny costume too. Serenity laughed. "You are so silly   
dearest."  
  
Wesley smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, I know."  
  
They did get some candy as well as some strange looks.   
Serenity just glared at those people while Wesley chuckled.  
  
One lady smiled and tickled Serena. Serenity smiled. "She is   
beautiful," the lady said.  
  
Serenity nodded. "Yes, she is. Thank you."  
  
That night they plopped down in exhaustion on the couch. "I   
forgot to ask you. How was your first day back at work yesterday?"   
Wesley asked.  
  
"Exhausting," Serenity admitted, "but nice to be back."  
  
Wesley smiled. "Well at least we discovered that the schedule   
works.")  
  
Serenity was standing in the garden, looking at the fountain   
she had first met Miriam at as these pleasant memories made their   
way through her mind. Reminding her of the good times, but torturing   
her with the knowledge that those times were now gone. They gave her   
hope and yet made her feel hopeless. A mixture of confusing, opposing   
emotions gripping her body, she sat down on the stone surrounding the   
fountain. *This was not the fountain from my dream,* she realized.   
*Where has that fountain gone?* The memories reminded her of   
something though. A realization struck her. *I have been spending   
this whole time lost in my own world. I have not even attempted to   
get out. I have not even attempted to get a divorce from Raymond or   
to find and save Wesley. I need to get up and do something. Now.*  
  
The realization certainly was not a pleasant one. *How did I   
get so lost in my own world?* she wondered. *How do I get out of this   
nightmare? How can I save Serena, Wesley, and myself?* She felt so   
weak and so lost. She was not the same strong person with the same   
strong convictions that had arrived here just a few short months ago.   
She had been permanently changed. Permanently destroyed inside. Yet   
still was that a reason to completely give up? Could there not be any   
hope for the future of her family? She was not sure if there was hope   
for herself, but she knew there was a possibility for Wesley, and she   
knew that she had much hope still for Serena. So, if only for them,   
she would fight. She would fight, and she would put her whole heart   
into saving them and escaping this hell.   
  
She came to expect the nights of forced sex. She still   
dreaded them but more with a dull pain than with an overwhelming fear.   
She realized she was sadly getting used to it. If one can ever get   
used to something like that. Perhaps it was all a trick in her mind.   
Still, she struggled through the day and disassociated through the   
night. She found herself planning to find Wesley first during her   
free time. She discovered that he was in a prison called Dandurf on   
the opposite side of the Earth from where they had resided. She was   
in the process of finding the exact location. She decided once she   
had found it, she would speak with Maria to get ideas and plans on   
how to get him out of there. She was hoping that at the least she   
could get him to sneak into the Moon Kingdom and help take care   
of Serena with her and Maria. How she would be able to divorce   
Raymond she had not yet thought about. That would be the last step in   
her overall plan she decided.   
  
It was at the end of November, on what would have been   
Thanksgiving on Earth, that she did pinpoint his exact location.   
However, other events uprooted her from this mission. That evening   
she spent remembering all the times she and Wesley had been so   
thankful and appreciative for what they had been given. They had   
appreciated what they had damn it. *So why the hell was it all taken   
from us? Torn from us? Ripped from us?* she wondered angrily. *How   
dare they rip our wonderful lives away from us.* For the first time   
in quite a long time, she allowed herself to cry. (Thanksgiving was a   
feast for them. They both got to enjoy the day together because they   
had slept some before it though neither was anywhere near completely   
rested. Serenity had long ago stopped complaining about it which   
actually concerned Wesley more.  
  
"Serenity, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes honey, why?"  
  
"It is just, you have those circles under your eyes. You are   
so exhausted nowadays. I can tell."  
  
Serenity nodded. "You are not getting nearly enough rest   
yourself darling."  
  
"True," Wesley agreed.   
  
"Let us just eat and think about good things today," Serenity   
pleaded.  
  
"All right," Wesley agreed again.  
  
They ate their feast with Serena, and she got a new kind of   
baby food as a special treat. "Do you realize Serena is nearly five   
months old?" Serenity pointed out.  
  
Wesley smiled. "Our little baby is growing up."  
  
"Oh Wesley, no need to sound like that. She is still a baby. It   
will be a long time before we say that phrase."  
  
Wesley chuckled. "You are right dearest.")  
  
*What if we never got to say that phrase now?* Serenity lay   
down that evening and just went to sleep. She felt so exhausted,   
like all the energy had been drained out of her. When she did wake up   
the next morning, she found that she did not want to do anything.   
She barely managed to get through her royal duties and visit Serena   
two times for the meals. Then she went to another bedroom to sleep.   
This became her life. She only vaguely realized that she even existed.   
She managed to make a list of her royal duties and of the times   
she needed to see Serena. That way when she managed to get up in the   
morning, she would just look at what she had to do on the list and   
mechanically do it without actually thinking about what she was doing.   
The list could have said bomb the world, and she would have   
mechanically done that without even realizing what that actually meant.   
Nothing actually registered with her. Her responses, movements, and   
duties were all automatic. It was as though she was a plane and the   
captain had set her on automatic pilot. She was flying, but the pilot   
was long gone. As the next month passed by, Serenity did not even   
notice the passage of time. She lived in her own world now. It   
was her only escape from the harsh, horrifying reality she was living   
in daily. One afternoon as she walked out of the throne room, done   
with her duties until later that evening anyway, she ran into her   
mother. Serenity saw her every once in awhile, but the former Queen   
mainly kept to herself now. Enjoying a luxurious, calming life as she   
awaited the return of the former King Stephen from his mission.   
Serenity knew he would be home any day now. When she ran into Selenity   
that afternoon, Selenity seemed to be in shock and tears were coming   
out of her eyes. "What is it mother?" she asked mechanically.  
  
"Oh Serenity, he is dead. Your father is dead. My husband is   
dead," she cried out.  
  
Serenity nodded. "Well, that is too bad," she said coldly.  
  
Selenity looked at her oddly and then walked off, headed in   
the direction of her room.   
  
Serenity contemplated that evening about why she had been so   
cold. For one thing nothing fazed her anymore. She really did not   
notice things. She saw and heard things, but she did not feel them. So   
while she logically understood that her father was dead, never to   
return, she did not have any feelings connected to that. Still, deep   
inside she did feel a small mixture of emotions. She explored   
those emotions out in the gardens that evening. Mostly she felt   
relief. One less person to destroy more of her life and her soul. She   
felt some anger and jealousy too; jealous in a way that he got to go   
out so quickly without ever realizing and regretting all the horrible   
things he had done in his life and to his own daughter especially.   
There was admittedly also a very small amount of sadness because the   
compassionate Serenity was still buried inside, and she could not help   
but feel a little sad when anyone died and even a bit sad for her   
cruel mother who seemed to be taking it so hard. However, she felt   
more glad that her mother was getting a taste of real pain. She had   
caused Serenity so much. Perhaps she was a bad person for that, but at   
least she was honest. That was how she felt, and she had a right to   
those feelings. Lune had taught her that.  
  
The next day when Serenity got up the whole palace was in a   
frenzy. She caught snatches of lines. People exclaiming things about   
her mother, the former Queen Selenity. She caught something about   
"distraught," and so many people asking if she would survive. Serenity   
slowly made her way to her mother's chamber, reluctant to see what was   
going on but sensing it was important. When she arrived at the door,   
her mother was lying on the bed deathly pale. Serenity came up to her   
slowly.  
  
"What happened to her?" she asked the maid who was holding the   
cloth over her mother's head.   
  
"We are not sure. She passed out early this morning. She has   
been so sick and unconscious since then," the maid replied.  
  
Serenity was not sure what she wanted to do. Part of her wanted   
to smile and say, "about time you got some of that pain back mother."   
Part of her wanted to sit by her mother and take care of her because   
she did look to be in so much pain. Part of her wanted to just leave,   
sick at the sight of her mother. In the end, the last part won out.   
Probably because she knew it was wrong to smile at this, but she also   
knew she did not have it in her to take care of the woman right now.   
  
She spent most of the day with Serena because other than giving   
a speech about her sorrow at her mother's condition, *how fake,* she   
thought, she did not have any other duties that day.  
  
Serena was particularly happy today. Her mood swings had been   
becoming less and less. She tended to be neither very happy nor very   
sad anymore. She would cry sometimes. She would smile sometimes, but   
often her expression took on the same blank expression of her mother.   
Although Serenity did not realize her daughter was wearing the same   
expression, she did notice that she had a blank expression on her face.   
She cared, but she did not know what to do about it. She did not seem   
to have the energy to find out either. Not now anyways. She held her   
close though and rocked her and hummed to her often, and Serena would   
snuggle closer in contentment.  
  
The end of that month was a torturous one for Serenity as more   
memories of the past Christmas and New Year's holidays haunted her   
mind. (They spent Christmas together. They got a beautiful evergreen   
tree, and they bought a few decorations and lots of lights. "We will   
buy more ornaments next year," Wesley promised, and Serenity smiled in   
contentment. The excitement of opening the brightly colored gifts and   
hanging the stockings and leaving cookies and milk for Santa Claus   
excited her. She knew Wesley really ate the cookies and drank the milk,   
but she still squealed in excitement when it was all gone the next day.   
She liked these traditions and enjoyed celebrating these new   
experiences with her own true love.)  
  
The next year had been even better. (Christmas Eve marked an   
end to Serenity's morning sickness and backaches, and thus lessened   
her fatigue greatly. Christmas marked the end of her first trimester   
of pregnancy and the beginning of her fourth month. They enjoyed the   
holiday much more due to Serenity feeling in a better mood, and both of   
them having gotten their first full night of sleep in a long time.  
  
Serenity loved this time of year. She enjoyed looking at the   
lights, getting and sitting around the Christmas tree, sipping hot   
chocolate with the small fluffy white marshmallows near the crackling,   
hot fire. She enjoyed the anticipation of unwrapping all the shiny,   
creatively wrapped presents. It was probably Wesley's favorite time of   
year too he admitted, though he confessed to really enjoying   
Thanksgiving as well.)  
  
As Serenity sat with Serena, brushing her short soft hair, she   
remembered the best Christmas of all they had all spent together. (They   
did enjoy that Christmas and New Year's. They both got plenty of sleep   
and rest on the beach near the calming, tranquil ocean. They also   
enjoyed dipping into the water and sitting at the water's edge with   
Serena who giggled happily when the water came up onto the sand and   
tickled her feet.   
  
Serenity lay on her lounge chair with Serena next to her in the   
stroller and Wesley next to her lying out on his lounge chair on the   
golden sand. She looked out past the golden grains of sand to the   
tranquil, sparkling blue ocean and the small calm waves going in and   
out, in and out gently underneath the soft, light blue sky. She smiled   
softly at a few small wisps of white clouds. For Christmas they still   
got and decorated a Christmas tree with ornaments and ribbon and tinsel.   
They put out stockings for Santa Claus as well as milk and cookies, and   
they enjoyed all the flickering lights, bubble lights, and colored   
lights as well as the cheerful holiday music.)  
  
"Do you remember that one?" she asked Serena softly. "The ocean   
was so beautiful. Life was so calm, and we felt content. Do you remember   
that? I remember what we did, but I cannot feel that feeling anymore. Is   
it lost for us forever Serena? I hope not especially not for you child.   
You have known far too much pain for a child your age," she said sadly.   
She ran her fingers through Serena's short curly blond hair. "I love you   
precious," she said softly. Serena just smiled and wrapped her arms   
around Serenity sensing both her mother's love for her as well as her   
mother's sadness. Serenity smiled briefly and rocked back and forth,   
humming to her lovely daughter.  
  
The day that marked a new year she went to see Serena again, and   
she saw Maria this time as well. She was worried about Serena. Although   
Serena had begun saying words well before she was one, recognized what   
they belonged to by the time she was one, and began speaking with   
inflections a few months aftewards, her speaking skills had seemed to   
stop developing awhile ago and now seemed to be steadily getting worse.   
She rarely even spoke anymore.   
  
"Serenity, how are you doing? You look so tired, and so   
miserable," Maria said compassionately  
  
"I am," Serenity said simply, trying not to show the intense pain   
that filled her heart. Serena began crying loudly. "Oh baby, shush,   
shush," she said softly, taking her into her arms and humming to her.   
Rocking her back and forth she remembered this time last year, a much   
more joyous occasion. (New Year's Eve was of course a big celebration   
with the streamers, confetti, and sparkling cider. Wesley loved to pick   
up the now six month year old Serena and hold her up, spinning around   
slowly and gently. Serena would giggle and coo, and the place would be   
ringing with their laughter. It was bliss, and they were in their own   
paradise togetheR.)   
  
"The place was ringing with your laughter Serena," she said   
painfully. She paused sadly. "Now it resonates with your painful   
cries," she finished.  
  
Tears slipped from Maria's eyes. "Is there anything I can do to   
help Serenity?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Not unless you can get me away from here and back to my darling   
Wesley. Not unless you can get me a divorce from Raymond, and save our   
family."  
  
Maria hugged her tentatively, and Serenity hugged her back. "That   
is all I have to give," Maria said sadly.  
  
"It means more to me than you could possibly know," Serenity   
promised. "Thank you dear friend."  
  
Maria nodded sadly. "Anytime," she promised.   
  
Selenity had gotten up for a short time only to get deathly sick   
and be in bed all day. Serenity visited her once, but her mother said   
nothing to her. Serenity did not really have anything to say either. She   
wanted to yell at her mother and say look at how you have destroyed my   
life. She wanted to plead with her mother to save her from this hell, and   
all would be forgiven. She wanted to sob to her mother and say look at   
the pain I am in. She wanted to be there for her mother too despite all   
she had endured at the hands of this woman, but when she stood in the   
room all that left her mind, and she had nothing left to say. None of it   
was really worth saying she realized. Her mother still did not realize   
what she had done and still did not regret any of her choices. Her mother   
would not care about her anger or pain. Her mother would not save her,   
and her mother would not sympathize with her or listen to her. So,   
Serenity sat with her awhile then left. Her father was gone, and as far as   
she was concerned so was her mother. *Good riddance to them both.*  
  
Raymond was different at night sometimes. He was still often   
violent, but he began to get a sick pleasure out of being gentler   
sometimes too. He would rub his hands over her back, and she would   
flinch. He lay beside her, his hands slowly going down her body.   
She lay motionless. He scooted closer and closer, his tongue on her neck.   
He would moan and get on top of her slowly forcing himself into her. He   
was repeating over and over, "relax, you like this. I know you do   
sweetheart."  
  
It did not take long for her to start believing him. She knew that   
he was right. This was what she had always wanted. She was a bad person   
who had asked for this. She was just getting what she deserved. *Worthless   
scum,* she would repeat to herself in her mind, feeling so low and so   
worthless and so hopeless that no one in this whole universe could have   
possibly gotten through to her. Her whole mind became blank, and she soon   
became apathetic to everything. Nothing mattered anymore. She certainly   
did not matter. Neither did life. Still she went through the motions,   
anxiously awaiting the day when all this misery and despair would end,   
and she could have some peace. *No, then again, I am sure I will go to   
hell. I am so bad. I deserve to be constantly punished for all that I have   
done wrong in this world. I hate myself so much.* And she did. She hated   
herself with such intensity, but even this did not faze her. She was so   
far gone that even that much intense hatred meant nothing to her. It   
became a consuming part of her inner torment every single day of her   
miserable life.   
  
February came and went, and she was vaguely aware of a time when   
she had celebrated romance and love with Wesley. *Ha, what a joke,* she   
thought. *Romance is nothing but domination and pain and fear. Love is   
really just hate and hurt in disguise.*  
  
The months were long but short, torturous yet she felt nothing.   
There were moments. She still held Serena; she even forced herself to still   
hum to her. Serena must have felt the difference though because she did not   
seem to gain much if any comfort from these actions anymore. She cried all   
the time. Maria was her constant comforter now. Even when Serenity was   
there, her holding Serena did not seem to ease Serena's pain at all.   
Serenity did actually feel a pang of hurt from this, but she was so lost in   
her own world, she could never think clearly enough to see how she was   
affecting her daughter's life.  
  
Her mother got sicker at the end of April, so Serenity went back   
into her room to sit with her. In one of her last clear moments, she   
reached out desperately to her sick, dying mother. She hated to do this.   
She hated to feel vulnerable especially in front of this woman, but she   
desperately forced herself to ask her mother one last time. "Please   
mother," she asked desperately. "Please undo this marriage. Please there   
is so much pain," she managed to force out.  
  
Her mother turned around in her bed with her back to Serenity.   
"Never," she answered coldly and stubbornly.  
  
Serenity actually felt a pang of pain in her heart, but she   
buried it deeper inside, got up, and left the room silently.  
  
She did get another flashback in her last clear moment on the   
first of May. (That evening, Serenity walked in tired at 8 p.m.,   
and Wesley was already home. "Oh did you get off work early?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said shortly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Serenity asked cautiously. *We have been   
getting in so many fights. Please tell me we will not have another   
one.*  
  
"Nothing," he said.  
  
"Oh Wesley. What is it? I am here darling." She sat down next to   
him.  
  
"It is just. Can we go out tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Aw Wesley I just got off a long day at work. I think I need to   
rest. You understand?"  
  
"I guess, sort of. It is just that I know that a long day at work   
can be tiring, but what if we just do something small? I really want to   
go out with you. It has been so long since we went out."  
  
"Oh Wesley please do not start this again. Not tonight."  
  
"Not ever," Wesley said in a biting tone.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Serenity asked, upset.  
  
"It means you never want to discuss this topic. You will never   
even consider going out sometime."  
  
"We went out for dinner last week," Serenity shot back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You will give in for a dinner on occasion, but you   
mostly live in this apartment. It is driving me crazy."  
  
"Oh great, now I drive you crazy. Well then why do you not just   
find some other girl who will go out with you Wesley? I am certainly   
not good enough," Serenity said angrily  
  
"Serenity you know I do not want anyone but you, but for   
goodness sakes at least admit that you have a problem."  
  
"I do not have ANY problem mister. You are the one with the   
freaking problem."  
  
"God, get out of your freaking denial Serenity."  
  
Serenity's mouth opened. "How dare you say that to me?"  
  
"Oh what, I cannot say that to the Princess? Excuse me Miss   
Princess. I guess it would be too much to ask the high and mighty to   
leave her castle."  
  
"Fuck you," Serenity said angrily, running to their room and   
shutting and locking the door.  
  
"Serenity, open this door," Wesley was pounding on the door.  
  
"NO!" Serenity yelled.   
  
"Serenity I am serious. We are going out tonight."  
  
"And I am serious. You are sleeping on the floor in the other   
bedroom or on the couch in the living room you asshole."  
  
"Stop cussing at me Serenity, and open the door."  
  
"Stop being an ass, and I will not have to call you one."  
  
Wesley sighed and left. He did sleep on the couch that night.)  
  
Serenity was standing on the balcony, and she sighed. *I will   
never have another fight with him again,* she thought sadly. *So this   
is the pain Lune felt. So this is what it is like without my husband.*   
The pain started to become so intense that she buried it down so deep   
she could not feel it anymore. Her feelings became numb, and she felt   
detached again. Just as she wanted.   
  
The end of May brought the announcement that her mother was   
dead. She stood in the doorway as they took her out. She stood at the   
head of the ceremony and made another fake speech about how much the   
woman meant to everyone and how greatly she would be missed. The wind   
blew through Serenity's hair as the people from all over the solar   
system left the ceremony. A hand rested on her shoulder, and Serenity   
turned around to see Miriam standing there, a deep sadness in her   
eyes. "I am sorry Serenity," she said softly.  
  
"It does not matter," Serenity said coldly. "She means   
nothing to me."  
  
Miriam nodded sadly. "I am not sorry for that," she simply   
said as she left quietly.   
  
Serenity stood out there all night, not realizing how much   
time had passed while she stared at her mother's grave. *Why did   
you do this to me mother? Why did you hate me so much? Why could   
you not love me the way I love Serena? Why could you not take care   
of me? Why did you let him destroy you? Even after he was dead,   
you were still his slave. Not even for me could you make one last   
regretful attempt at kindness. Why? I cannot understand. I am sorry   
I disappointed you, but I always loved you. I always tried my   
best to please you. Why could you not accept me? Why?* she asked,   
the questions running through her mind in pain and confusion.   
  
*I very rarely do Anything right,* Serenity realized one   
morning. *I always disappointed my parents, and I always do everything   
wrong with Raymond too. I cannot even help my ex-husband and precious   
daughter anymore. I am worthless.*  
  
The depth of despair was so great. Her 21st birthday was hell,  
and she did not even get to celebrate it with her daughter who was   
turning two years old. Raymond beat her for everything that day, but   
he turned gentle that night. Trying to turn her on with his sex talk,   
she felt revolted inside. Knowing she deserved this and must have   
wanted it though, she simply lay there and got lost in her own mind.   
It was as though she were floating above her body, watching it happen   
to someone else. She felt nothing inside. She was dead inside. There   
had been a time when her birthdays were the most enjoyable event.   
There had been a time that she vaguely remembered that night as   
Raymond slept. She could not sleep, so she went over those past events   
over and over in her mind. (Serenity's birthday came up soon, and that   
morning she woke up to breakfast in bed. Wesley and Serenity had both   
made sure they got the day off. Serenity smiled in content as he lay   
next to her in bed and ate his homemade strawberry pancakes with her.   
Serenity smiled. These were one of her favorite breakfast meals. "You   
are so amazing," she said, kissing him fully on the mouth. He smiled   
and bit into a strawberry. "Happy Birthday dearest. You are the big   
17 gorgeous," Wesley said, smiling. "Oh Wesley," she hugged him close,   
smelling his sweet scent and feeling his warmth surround her in bliss.   
She scraped his whipping cream off his pancakes and added it onto   
hers.  
  
"Hey," he said. Serenity giggled.  
  
"Awww," she pouted.  
  
He pouted too. "Aww, all right, fine. Just this once birthday   
girl."  
  
She smiled in triumph.  
  
That night was the best though. After watching her favorite   
movies all day with Wesley and going swimming in the health club on   
her own, she returned home to smell a delicious dinner baking. "It is   
almost ready," Wesley said, entering in a nice tuxedo.  
  
"Should I be dressed up?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Simply put on your nicest dress Mademoiselle and sit down at   
the table. I will be your waiter tonight." Serenity smiled and ran   
to put on her sparkling light purple dress. It had sparkling fake   
crystals on it and small elegant sleeves. She returned with her hair   
in a twist and a dab of sweet smelling perfume on.  
  
He served her a delicious meal. When he brought dessert on a   
platter, he sat the platter down in a flourish. Serenity giggled.   
"What is it?" she asked. Ironically, it was chocolate mousse pie, but   
even more astonishing she saw a gorgeous diamond ring on the platter.   
  
Serenity turned to Wesley to see him on one knee in his   
tuxedo next to her chair. Her hand flew to her mouth.   
  
"Serenity," he asked seriously. "Will you do me the pleasure   
and honor of marrying me?"  
  
"Oh Wesley. Yes. Yes. A hundred times yes!" she squealed,   
wrapping her arms around his neck in delight.)  
  
The next year: ("Hey, take that Bobby!" a young kid screamed,   
pelting his friend with the water from his large squirt gun. The   
other boy laughed and turned around spraying water all over the first   
boy with his spinning squirt gun.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Wesley asked, coming up behind her.   
Serenity turned around, smiling.   
  
"I can join them now."  
  
"You want to join those kids? I do not know how that would be   
looked at by their parents. Some strange woman they do not know   
squirting their kids with a fake gun."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I know. I did not exactly mean literally. I   
just meant you and I are part of their world. We could go out and get   
squirt guns and do the same thing if we wanted."  
  
"Is this some kind of a hint for what you would like to do   
today Serenity dear?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "No. I was just thinking back to a   
time when I looked out of my palace balcony at the children enjoying   
themselves, painfully aware that I did not belong in their world."  
  
"Oh Serenity," Wesley hugged her.  
  
"I am so glad we are here," Serenity said, smiling. "Finally   
I belong with all the real people."  
  
Wesley smiled. "You like that as much as you like this?" he   
asked, taking out a small gift wrapped in shiny silver gift paper.  
  
Serenity smiled, ripping into the gift paper. "Oh, you spoil   
me darling!" she exclaimed, unwrapping the locket.   
  
"Only the best for my darling's 18th birthday," Wesley   
promised.  
  
Serenity sighed in contentment. "It is beautiful.")  
  
The next year: (The night before her birthday Serenity woke   
up to a strange feeling inside her. *It is the baby,* she immediately   
thought, becoming alarmed. She began having a contraction again, and   
she sighed in relief. *Just another contraction.* Ten minutes later   
she had another contraction, and ten minutes later she had another   
one that was much more intense. She woke Wesley up. The doctor had   
told her that contractions that progressed, were regular, and   
increased in intensity nearly always meant you were in labor or   
about to be in labor. Wesley mumbled, "hi dear. What is it?"  
  
"I think...I think I am in labor," she grunted through the   
contraction.  
  
Wesley shot up. "Oh my gosh. All right, I will go and get the   
car. He pulled on a sweatshirt and jeans. "You get dressed all right?"  
She struggled to get dressed, and he ended up rushing back to help her   
with it and helped her to the car. She lay out in the backseat as he   
speeded to the nearby hospital. *Thank goodness the hospital is   
close,* Serenity thought in relief.)  
  
The next year: (Serenity and Serena's birthdays snuck up on   
the family quickly, and when Serenity got up that morning that she   
had off, but Wesley did not, she ended up letting herself go back to   
sleep with the baby crib right beside her bed. She woke up again   
around noon and enjoyed sleeping late as well as feeling amazed   
Serena had let her sleep so long. She sighed and wiggled under the   
covers, enjoying the feel of waking up at noon. Soon Serena was   
crying though, and she got up slowly, stretching out into a   
comfortable position and getting up. She lifted Serena up carefully   
and said, "Happy birthday precious." She hummed to her while she   
changed her diaper and clothes.   
  
Then she went into the kitchen with Serena and fed her.   
Serena quieted down and smiled and cooed happily. Serenity smiled   
and fixed herself some lasagna. She ate it in the living room   
while Serena enjoyed her toys on the soft living room carpet.   
Serenity held her in her lap for awhile after she was done eating.   
When Wesley returned home, he smiled at the loving, comfortable   
picture they created and sat down beside them.   
  
"Happy Birthday precious," he said, kissing Serena softly   
on the forehead. Then he looked at Serenity, leaned over, and   
kissed her fully on the mouth. She smiled. "Happy Birthday to you   
too dearest," he said joyfully.   
  
Serenity smiled. "Thank you dearest."  
  
"You are 20 years old Serenity. It is time to celebrate.   
You are an adult with me yay!"  
  
Serenity giggled. "Our baby is a year old."  
  
"Oh, I know. I am so excited!"  
  
Serena smiled, sensing they were happy and talking about   
her as they looked at her happily.   
  
"Here is your present precious," he said, handing a small   
wrapped gift to Serena. Serena held it and turned it around, cooing   
softly, and then trying to put it in her mouth.   
  
Serenity giggled. "Here let me help you with that   
precious," she said, glaring at Wesley as a joke.  
  
Wesley opened his eyes wide. "Well, what did I do to   
deserve that? I guess someone does not want their gift."  
  
Serenity laughed. "Oh Wesley, I was just joking."  
  
"Sure you were," Wesley said.  
  
Serenity smiled and unwrapped Serena's gift, tearing off the   
paper everywhere. Wesley chuckled. "What? It is no fun unwrapping   
it carefully. Wrapping paper is meant to be destroyed," Serenity   
said happily.  
  
Wesley chuckled. "I love you so much darling."  
  
"I love you so much too honey," she said, looking into his   
eyes.  
  
"Well, here is your gift," he said as he handed it to her   
after Serena had unwrapped her new toy.   
  
Serenity smiled and tore into the gift like a ravenous   
animal. She smiled in joy when she saw the back massager. "Oh   
Wesley, thank you. It is perfect," she said, embracing him.  
  
Wesley smiled. "I am glad. I thought it could help you with   
your stress."  
  
"And I am sure there was no ulterior motive, like an   
occasional back massage for you when you are under stress?"   
Serenity asked, teasing.  
  
"Oh no, of course not," Wesley said. "However, if you, as   
the kind wife you are, wanted to offer you tired husband a back   
massage on a stressful day, it would not be refused," he added.  
  
Serenity laughed. "You trickster you."  
  
Wesley laughed too. They ate cake, enjoyed the time with   
Serena, and went to bed early.)  
  
Serenity ran out of the room. She did not want to hear one   
more time the words "I love you," come out of Raymond's mouth. She no   
longer wanted to keep fighting to live when inside she craved a   
peaceful death, a sleep for eternity she hoped. She did not much   
care what hell was like. It could not be any worse than this hell she   
was constantly living in everyday. *Serena will be better off without   
me too,* she reasoned. She grabbed a rope out of a storage room on   
her way out of the palace. She ran and ran, her bare feet getting   
sore and bloody from all the rocks and other fragments on the ground   
as she ran into the forest. She ran to a nearby lake, and she grabbed   
a huge rock and tied the rope around the rock. She then proceeded to   
tie the rope around her waist. She knotted it several times tightly   
to ensure that she could not get free, and she pushed the rock in and   
allowed herself to fall in with it. The water surrounded her. She   
opened her mouth, gagging but allowing it to fill her lungs to speed   
up this process. She felt so weak. Dizzy. The water swirling around   
her. So many colors. She felt she was being crushed. She could see   
the small, faint light beginning to shine into the water, but her   
whole body was being crushed. Water filling her. Time did not exist   
here. Had she been here an eternity or had she just fallen in? Had it   
been hours or seconds? Her thoughts slowed down as she felt the water   
filling her body and weighing her down. Weak, lost, drowning,   
drowning, crushing. So weak. A touch, and she blacked out. When she   
came to, she looked up and everything was blurry. A lot of brown and   
green and some blue blurred together, and when she looked directly   
above her there was so much blurry gold it almost blinded her. She   
closed her eyes in pain.   
  
When she awoke again, this time she opened her eyes to a   
clearer scene. She was lying in a bed in a bedchamber she had never   
been in, but she was sure must be in the palace. Her mind still felt   
muddled, but she could think to a certain extent. She vaguely   
remembered the strange sensation of the crushing, drowning water.   
Her whole body and mind ached from the experience. *Why am I still   
here?* she wondered vaguely.  
  
Miriam entered the room, and Serenity's eyes locked on her   
golden hair. *The gold I saw in the forest when I woke up the first   
time. She must have saved me.* Serenity groaned. "Why did you do that   
Miriam?"  
  
Miriam sat next to her on the bed silently and felt her head.   
"You still have a fever, but you seem to be able to think fairly   
coherently and speak all right. You must be coming out of it."  
  
"I asked you why?" Serenity asked, more angrily this time.  
  
"Oh Serenity, do you really have to ask why? You are still my   
best friend. What would I do in this world without you?"  
  
"You were getting along fine without me. You abandoned me. I   
mean nothing to you. So do not lie. You just could not live with the   
guilt resting on your soul for the rest of your life," Serenity said   
angrily.  
  
"Oh Serenity," Miriam said sadly. "You are wrong. It was not   
guilt that prompted me to use my magic to follow you that morning. It   
was not guilt that made me reach my hand into that freezing water and   
pull you up. No, guilt did not motivate me; love did."  
  
"Screw love," Serenity said. "It is just pain."  
  
Miriam's eyes filled with tears. "Oh my god. I did abandon   
you Serenity. I am so sorry," she sobbed, hugging her best friend and   
soul sister close to her. "I am so sorry. I left you all alone. I do   
not know what was wrong with me. I assure you my love for you and our   
friendship never died. I just...I was so lost Serenity, and I took   
some of my loss out on you. I was not there for you because I was so   
selfishly lost in my own pain. Oh god. I wish I could undo this. I   
do not know how to save you Serenity," she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
Some deep, lost part of Serenity emerged for the first time   
in quite some time-her compassion. She reached out weakly with her   
hands as Miriam fell down next to her on the bed, and they held each   
other as Miriam cried. "I care about you too Miriam," Serenity said   
weakly. "Always have; always will."  
  
"Then do not leave me. Please do not leave me all alone   
Serenity," she cried out in pain.  
  
"Oh Miriam," her eyes filled with pain. "I am sorry. I did   
not realize. I should not have left you or Serena. But what do I do?   
I cannot live with the pain anymore."  
  
"He beats you does he not Serenity?"  
  
"Well, yes.."Serenity answered.  
  
"Is there more?"  
  
Serenity looked down in shame. "Oh Serenity…what is it? You   
can always tell me? He does not force you does he?"  
  
Serenity nodded her head. "Nearly every night, sometimes   
twice," she said, turning her eyes away.  
  
"Oh Serenity," she hugged her close. "I am so sorry. I left   
you all alone. Never again. I promise. Never again."  
  
"I understand Miriam. I left Serena alone all this time too.   
I was not really with her in spirit and almost left her in body as   
well. I understand how one can get so lost in that deep, neverending   
pain."  
  
"Please forgive me. You mean the world to me. You truly do."  
  
"Of course Miriam. Of course. I see a bit of the old you   
finally," she said weakly.  
  
"Yes, nearly losing you brought back a large part of what I   
lost I think," Miriam admitted..."but not all."  
  
"No, not all," Serenity said in pain. "You are forever   
changed. Never again will that old Miriam exist."  
  
"Never again will that past, strong with conviction Serenity   
exist either," Miriam said sadly.  
  
"No," Serenity said simply. "She died."  
  
Miriam nodded. "But you are still strong. Strong to survive   
the daily torture for so long. Strong to still get your royal duties   
done, and strong to think of others through all that more than most   
people would. Oh you are still so strong Serenity. Forever changed,   
but still strong. Reach for that strength inside."  
  
"The strength is gone," Serenity said, closing her eyes   
weakly.  
  
"No, Serenity. I will not and do not believe that. We will   
find a way for you to get out of this marriage. I will find a way if   
you will not help me. I do not care one bit what it does to my   
reputation and influence as Queen of Venus any longer. You will be   
free of his grasp," she promised.  
  
During the next few days, Serenity rested up and got to see   
her darling Serena several times as Maria and Serena or Miriam and   
Serena would often visit. Serena would often just curl up in bed   
with her mother and sigh in contentment, bringing a small amount of   
comfort to Serenity.   
  
A few days later Miriam grabbed Serenity's hand and pulled   
her out of bed. "Come on," she said, pulling Serenity along to the   
throne room where the certified marriage reader that had read at the   
wedding of her and Raymond was present. "What is this about?" she  
asked faintly.  
  
"Tell him you want your marriage license to be torn up and   
become void. Say it is an order from the Queen herself with the Moon   
Kingdom behind her. She will not know that you do not have Raymond's   
approval until it is too late," she said, pushing Serenity in   
through the doorways. "I will be right out here when you are done   
to take you back to the room," she promised.  
  
Serenity barely managed to order the woman to make the   
license void. "This is in the name of the Moon Kingdom," she managed   
to sound convincing though weak. The woman nodded and tore it up   
right in front of Serenity then returned to the file room to void   
all the other files of theirs.  
  
Serenity walked weakly into Miriam's arms as Miriam guided   
her back into the room. "Good job Serenity," she said reassuringly.  
  
The next morning she got up to see Miriam sitting in a chair   
across the room sleeping. The door slammed open. "You Bitch,"   
Raymond yelled running towards her. Miriam woke up and ran towards   
him as he pulled Serenity out of the bed and threw her on the ground.   
She grabbed him and tried unsuccessfully to tear him off of Serenity.   
When this failed, she stood back and threw an energy ball of magic   
at him. His whole body lit up in a golden fire, and he screamed,   
running out of the room.   
  
She held Serenity up and put her gently back in bed. "Are   
you all right?" she asked.  
  
Serenity nodded. "I will be all right," she said faintly.  
  
Miriam told the guards to come into the room, and she and   
Serenity both ordered the guards to get Raymond out of the palace.   
He was no longer a legitimate King and was thus trespassing and   
causing a disturbance. He was escorted back to his home planet of   
Jupiter. Serenity asked Miriam to please send some moon guards to   
the prison Dandurf and get Wesley out of there and up here, so   
they could be remarried. Miriam agreed. Serenity signed the   
papers Miriam brought to her to authorize this act.  
  
A few mornings later, when Serenity was sitting in a chair   
and rocking with Serena, Miriam came into the room. "Wesley has   
returned," she said. "He is just getting off the shuttle outside   
the gate."  
  
"I will go meet him," Serenity said simply, putting out   
her hand to Serena and guiding her out to the gate with her.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. Evil Emerges

i don't usually put quotes or notes at the beginning of the   
story unless i feel it is necessary, but this quote i really  
liked. It fit this part of the story perfectly. i just have   
to put it in. The war the woman is referring to is not just war   
but rather any hard, traumatic struggle in a person's life, such  
as what Serenity and Wesley have both been through.  
  
"Sometimes after the war is the hardest. That's when you have to   
fight the hardest not to give up." This was said from a mother   
to her daughter in the Lifetime movie "For the Love of my Child:   
The Anissa Ayala Story."  
  
Chapter Thirteen, Evil Emerges:  
  
As Serenity and Serena walked outside the gate, Wesley had   
just been escorted off the shuttle by two guards who turned   
around and reentered the shuttle. His eyes matched hers, dull and   
lifeless. His body was slumped as he stood there motionless.   
Serenity's straight, tall body also stood motionless. As the shuttle   
took off they simply stared into each other's dead eyes, making no   
movement or sound.   
  
Serena was the first to break the silence. She tugged on   
her mother's dress and looked at her questioningly. Serenity's eyes   
wandered slowly to her daughter, and she nodded her head. "That is   
your father," she said quietly. Serena ran up to Wesley and tugged   
on his pant leg. Wesley and Serenity slowly staggered towards each   
other. When they were face to face, they weakly embraced. Each one   
still lost in his/her eternal world of pain. They remained silent   
as they entered the palace, and she solemnly walked with him until   
they found a room they both liked. She had purposely gone to the   
other end of the palace from the room she and Raymond had stayed   
in. She could tell when she reached one she liked that he agreed by   
his silent nod of the head. They went inside and stared at each   
other the whole day while Serena ran through the palace with Miriam   
and Maria. When night descended and Serena was still with Miriam   
and Maria, Wesley slept on the floor while Serenity slept in the   
bed. Serenity had gotten in the bed expecting him to join her, but   
he went to the floor instead. She did not question him or even ask   
him about it. She simply lay in bed, trying to fall asleep, but   
finding it difficult. Whereas before she had lived for each next   
moment of sleep, she now found sleep elusive. Hard to find, harder   
to catch, and even harder to keep. She noticed throughout the night   
that Wesley did not sleep either. She was not sure if he slept at   
all; she managed to catch a few hours of sleep from 4-6 and again   
from 8-9 in the morning. Each time she woke up he was still laying   
there staring blankly at the wall. Upon awakening at 9 a.m., she   
stared at the ceiling, lost in her own world until Maria, Miriam,   
and Serena entered with breakfast. Wesley had long ago sat up, but   
he strangely remained on the floor while Serenity ate breakfast in   
the bed. Serena jumped on the bed for awhile while Miriam and Maria   
took turns talking to each other as well as to Serenity and even   
Wesley for awhile, but he was more unresponsive than Serenity was.   
She occasionally grunted or gave a one word answer. The week was   
basically spent this way. Upon the end of the week, Miriam admitted   
that she would only be able to stay anotherweek before she needed   
to go and resume her duties alongside Michael as the Queen of Venus.   
So she spent the week getting Serenity reacclimatized to her job   
and life. Miriam helped Wesley learn some things as well, but   
Serenity asked Miriam to not teach him much and told Wesley not to   
worry about it for now because he was only barely able to hold a   
conversation and sleep on furniture again. He only slept on the   
big chair in the room though, still not wanting to sleep in a bed.   
After Miriam did leave to return to Venus, Serenity took over her   
duties as the Queen. This ended up being a good distraction for   
Serenity from her inner torment despite the fact that most days it   
took all the strength she could muster to simply get up in the   
morning, let alone get through her duties. She put off most of the   
unnecessary engagements citing she was sick as a reason and did   
only the essential acts. She did however manage to pass a few new   
laws. The first one being that there were no more maids. Lunar   
beings could employ someone for housework but as an equal, a   
housekeeper, like on Earth. In addition she made half of the palace   
into a shelter for the homeless. Anyone off the street was welcome   
to stay there for as long as they needed. She hired people to go to   
that side of the palace everyday and help the lunar beings there   
find jobs and get a new place of their own eventually. She divided   
the other side of the palace into her and Wesley's large home and   
workplace, and she left the other much larger side as places that   
could be rented. Often the homeless lunar beings who first went to   
the free side of the palace were the ones who ended up renting one   
to three rooms for themselves on the renting side of the palace   
eventually. Otherwise others who were in danger of losing their   
jobs, about to take a pay cut, or otherwise in a bad financial   
situation often stayed in these rooms for awhile since the rent was   
cheap. Not wanting to put anyone out of jobs, she kept the palace   
maids and cooks on as housekeepers and cooks who got larger pay   
though and nicer rooms and were considered equals. She used a small   
portion of the money from the rented rooms to pay her salary,   
Wesley's salary, and the salary of the palace staff. The rest of   
the money obtained from those rented rooms was used to ease the   
food shortages in the towns and better the more poverty-stricken   
towns. Maria stayed in the palace for free as a friend rather than   
as a staff member, but she got paid considerably for her   
babysitting services. She enjoyed watching Serena for them while   
Serenity was working or needed a break.  
  
A week later was when Serenity began to approach Wesley.   
For that first week she was getting adjusted to the job and also   
dealing with her own flashbacks and nightmares that consumed her   
nights and many parts of her days. She preferred to be alone as   
much as possible as did Wesley, but she was scared for him and   
wanted very badly to reestablish a connection between them. So that   
evening she came and sat on the floor beside his chair. She did not   
speak or move closer so as not to frighten him. She did this for   
the next five evenings before she finally reached out her hand, and   
he took it. From then on they spent their evenings together holding   
hands and later sitting next to each other on the large chair.   
Eventually she got Wesley to get more comfortable by at least   
laying out to sleep on a couch she had brought into the bedchamber.   
They never said a word, but she knew he got a great deal of comfort   
out of her touch as did she from his gentle touch.  
  
A month after he had arrived they managed to speak. They were   
short chats about small things, like the duties and when they would   
get married and Serena. Most of their talks revolved around Serena   
actually. They both felt worried about her, but neither one was able   
to do a lot about it because they were too lost in their own pain.   
They simply let Maria look after her most of the time. Neither of them   
spoke about the last year. They tried for awhile to pretend it did not   
exist, but deep down they both knew they could only pretend for so   
long. After all, despite pretending everything was the same, they were   
both drastically changed and forever negatively influenced by it. They   
could ignore it all they like, but their lives were constantly being   
affected by it, day and night.   
  
They did get remarried shortly before Wesley's 24th birthday.   
Thus he became the King of the Moon Kingdom, and he began to distract   
himself with his duties alongside his wife. They both began forcing   
themselves to spend more time with their daughter. She would be   
traumatized for life they feared if they did not keep up the bond with   
her as her parents. She did bring them great comfort, but she also   
often caused them a great deal of worry and pain. It was hard work for   
them to try to remain as happy as possible around her so as to give   
her some joy in her already hard life.  
  
Then again everything was hard. It was hard to get up in the   
mornings or to go to sleep at nights. It was hard to do their duties.   
It was hard to be around one another. It was hard to be around anyone.   
Both of them would have preferred to lock themselves away in a room   
all alone for eternity. Neither of them got that luxury though.  
  
Serenity was haunted by constant flashbacks. She relived those   
nights with Raymond over and over again. Sometimes it was a smell that   
would trigger her into one. Whenever she smelt his deeply rich scent on   
someone or something else, she would have to leave the room because the   
smell would overpower her and make her feel weak and scared. Sounds   
would trigger her too. Raymond had a certain way that he opened doors   
when he was angry, and when someone else made the same sound opening a   
door it sent her into a blind panic. Then there were the visual   
triggers. Beings that walked the same as Raymond would also send her   
into a flashback. She would see a whole night with him as though it   
were happening all over again. She could see him throwing her onto the   
bed. She could see him pin her arms down and get on top of her, smiling   
at her pain. Certain touches triggered her as well. Raymond had a   
habit of grabbing her arm. So if anyone touched her arm or grabbed it,   
she would find herself panicking and going hysterical. Sexual touches   
anywhere on the body made her freeze, and she would relive those nights   
all over again. Instead of a visual flashback, she would often have   
body memories. Where she could feel the whole thing happening again:   
feel him pinning her down, feel her struggle, feel his breath, feel his   
tongue, feel him enter her. The nightmares were no better. Sometimes   
they were visual, and she could not feel the pain and would watch the   
whole event as though she was apart from her body and looking down on   
it with absolutely no feelings attached to it, numb. Other times   
feelings were all she had. She could not see him. She could not see the   
room or the bed; she felt him raping and beating her. Anxiety filled her   
every day. Some days the anxiety was so bad she thought she would never   
be able to breathe again. The anxiety would choke her, cut her off from   
the world. She could not breathe, could not think, and could not move.   
She was dying inside. Raymond may have been gone, but in her mind he   
was real and present every single second of every single day. Still,   
somewhere amidst all this deep pain, anxiety, depression, and   
flashbacks, she worried and thought about others. She especially   
thought about those dearest to her. She worried some about Miriam. She   
had been greatly affected in those four years and knowing how much she   
had changed just in this last year alone made her wonder what all Miriam   
went through and if Miriam would be all right. She worried a great deal   
about Wesley. He seemed to be experiencing much of the same pain she   
was. It was apparent he experienced a horrible trauma. She wanted to   
talk to him about it and be there for him, but she thought it was unfair   
to ask him to talk about it whenshe would not talk about her experience.   
Besides she was not honestly sure she had much comfort left in her to   
give to others. She was so lost in her own pain. She was most worried   
about Serena though. She was the light of her life, and some mornings   
she rejoiced to see her daughter acting like a carefree two year old,   
enjoying life and curious about everything. So many days those she awoke   
to despair, seeing her daughter moody, agitated, screaming, crying, or   
even worse silent and locked up inside. *Some days she seems to be   
mimicking me,* Serenity thought, realizing that she was locked up inside   
like that too. She did not want to affect and damage her daughter's life   
this much. She did not know how to help her as she could not change the   
feelings she was experiencing, but she put all her effort into making   
sure Serena was comforted, loved, healthy, and as happy as possible.   
  
It was at the beginning of November that they finally began to   
speak about their experiences. They still did not sleep in the same bed   
though they remained in the same room, each with his/her own bed. Both   
of them preferred it that way in the beginning. Serenity had not been   
able to sleep all night, and she had heard Wesley tossing and turning in   
agitation as well. She turned towards his bed. "Wesley," she whispered   
quietly.  
  
Wesley turned slowly towards her but was silent for a few   
minutes before he responded. "Yes?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You cannot sleep..." she said in a half question, half   
statement.  
  
"Neither can you," he responded.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
They were both silent for awhile until she finally spoke again.   
"Wesley?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked again.  
  
"Tell me about it please," she asked softly.  
  
Wesley was silent.  
  
"Are you upset with me for asking that? I do not mean to pry   
Wesley, but...you need to talk about it sometime. If not to me then at   
least to someone."  
  
"You are the only one I would consider telling Serenity, but I   
do not know if I can talk about it. It is in the past anyway. Let us   
just move forward."  
  
"So, I am supposed to just move forward from something that   
haunts every moment of my life?" she asked, hurt and upset. A choked   
sob came from Wesley as he got up slowly and sat beside her on the   
bed. He gently put his hand on her head and began to run his fingers   
through her hair, bringing them both much comfort. She closed her eyes   
and snuggled a bit closer, enjoying the feel of his gentle fingers in   
her hair. She was not even feeling triggered by his presence since he   
thankfully did not lay down beside her. After a considerable amount of   
time had passed, he spoke. "I do not know what happened to you   
Serenity, but I am so sorry I was not there to stop it. I wish I could   
take it all away for you."  
  
"I wish I could take it all away for you Wesley." She sat up and   
touched his cheek gently, running her fingers through his hair and down   
his face. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to experience her soft,   
gentle touch.  
  
Although they did not either speak about their traumas that   
night, they did both manage to get some more restful sleep for awhile.  
The next night she got up and sat beside him in his bed, running her   
fingers through his hair again. "Please Wesley. Even if you can   
only say a little."  
  
He sighed. Not an exasperated or annoyed short sigh or even an   
over dramatized long sigh. It was a deep, painful sigh echoing with   
years of horror. She continued running her fingers through his hair, and   
though he could not see it, her eyes were full of compassion and pain   
for him. His words came slowly and were short, but they were a start.   
"The prison had daily beatings and weekly torture sessions," he said.   
And it was left at that, but Serenity could imagine the torture sessions   
were brutal psychologically, emotionally, and physically. She did not   
have any words, knowing the pain was too great to be described in mere   
words. So she hummed softly for a long time until he managed to fall   
asleep, and she tossed and turned through the night haunted by her own   
nightmares as well as some imaginings of the horrible terrors Wesley   
must have experienced. It tore her apart inside to think of her love   
beat down and tortured to his core like that. She would have given   
almost anything right then to be able to free him from that pain.  
  
The next few nights neither one of them felt able to talk.   
They were both too burdened and lost in their own pain. A few nights   
later though, Serenity did sit beside him on his bed again. She ran her   
fingers through his hair. "Can you tell me more about it Wesley? Please   
try..."  
  
"I do not know," he choked out.  
  
She hummed softly to him, and he closed his eyes in contentment.   
"Please Wesley," she asked again a few minutes later. He shifted   
uncomfortably, and she backed away to give him some space. "No please,"   
he said. "Stay near," he begged. She nodded and moved close to him   
again. "Thank you," he said quietly. She began running her fingers   
through his hair again, but he held out his hand like a child. She put   
her hand in his, and he looked into her dull eyes with his own pain   
filled ones. "Sometimes the torture was simply being tied up and   
whipped. Other times...other times..."  
  
"Take your time," she said softly. She held his hand   
comfortingly.  
  
"There was burning," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh Wesley," she said. "I am so sorry," and she hummed some   
more, running her fingers through his hair again until he finally fell   
asleep hours later.  
  
The next night went similarly. He spoke some about the beatings.   
How they would get daily beatings for no reason as well as additional   
beatings for any small thing they did wrong, even if they did not know   
the rules as none of the newcomers did. The newcomers learned over time   
through the beatings what the rules were, but one never knew if one was   
breaking a rule whenever one did something even slightly different from   
before. Causing constant fear, anxiety, and panic. She hummed softly,   
running her fingers through his once again soft medium brown hair. He   
was crying and sat up for a hug. She hugged him gently. "I love you,"   
he said softly.  
  
She cringed. *His hands were moving down her body. "I love   
you," his smooth voice taunted her.* When she came back to reality,   
Wesley was holding her hand and staring at her in concern. "Your eyes.   
You went away. Closed off, shut down. Where did you go?" he asked.  
  
"I...I...the past..." she said quietly, her head bowed down in   
shame.  
  
"Oh Serenity," he ran his fingers through her hair. "What did   
he do to you?"  
  
She averted her eyes. His were filled with compassion and pain   
for her.  
  
"He...I was a terrible wife," she admitted.  
  
"No," he said with strong conviction. "He was a terrible   
husband. You would not think you were terrible if you were terrible. He   
did this to you," he promised. "Please Serenity, try to tell me."  
  
Serenity nodded sadly. "He...at night. He told me he loved me   
and that is why he did it. Love is pain," she said in deep pain.  
  
"Oh Serenity. No, love is not pain. He lied. What he did was   
not love." He gently put his hand under her chin. She flinched. "I am   
sorry Serenity," he swiftly apologized, removing his hand. "I was going   
to move your head up to look at me again. You need not look down in   
shame. He is the one who should be ashamed. You are goodness. You are   
light. You are the reason I made it through that prison hell."  
  
"You and Serena are the reason I made it through the hell up   
here," she admitted.  
  
"Yes Serena. I thought of her often, and she drove me to fight   
too of course," he said. "I will not say those words until you are   
comfortable with them Serenity, but please know that what he did to you   
was not love."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
"Would you like me to run my fingers through your hair until you   
fall asleep?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, please," and he did.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Serenity said as her ambassador left the piece   
of paper on the crystal table. She picked up the treaty, and she read   
through it slowly three times to ensure she did not miss anything and to   
ensure that she understood it all completely. She nodded. It was a good   
idea to form an alliance with the moons of all the planets in the solar   
system as well as Tritan she decided. There was far too much petty   
rivalry between the moons of the planets, and if they could be brought   
into the Silver Millennium Alliance, it would help to eliminate that   
constant bickering she hoped as well as make the Alliance stronger. As   
she was signing the treaty there was a quiet knock on her door. "Come   
in," she said.  
  
Maria entered the room. "I am sorry to interrupt Serenity."  
  
"It is all right Maria. Come in whenever you need or want to.   
Is Serena all right?" she asked, suddenly alert.  
  
"She is fine. She is with Wesley. I already gave Wesley his. I   
wanted to give you yours."  
  
"My what?" Serenity looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Well," Maria became quiet and shy. "I got you this. I hope it   
is all right..." she trailed off.  
  
Serenity looked at her and smiled comfortingly. "You got me   
something? How thoughtful. Thank you Maria. What is it? If I may ask."  
  
Maria handed her a small colorful book. "It is a journal," Maria   
said after some hesitation. "I was just thinking that maybe...it   
could help Wesley and you in your two's healing?  
  
"Oh Maria," she hugged Maria closely. "Thank you. You are so   
kind and thoughtful. It is the perfect gift. It means so much to me."  
Maria smiled happily and hugged her back happily.  
  
When she left Serenity's face fell out of that unusual shape it   
was in...a smile. She had smiled. She had not smiled in probably a year   
now. Serenity looked down at the journal feeling a mixture of emotions.   
She felt thankful and grateful for Maria's thoughtfulness. She felt   
relief because she now had somewhere to write all her private thoughts   
and nightmares and flashbacks that plagued her. She felt fear...what if   
seeing them in writing made them more real? She felt anxiety. Could she   
handle this? Was she ready? She felt sadness that she needed it. When   
Serenity came to her bedchamber for the evening, Serena and Wesley were   
in there doing a small child's puzzle together. The last big piece was   
being put in its place by Serena though Serenity was sure Wesley had   
done most of the puzzle. A strange wave of emotion tided over her. She   
had not felt such strong warmth and comfort since...since she lived on   
Earth with Wesley and Serena. The wave was just that, a wave, and it was   
gone only a second after it came. However, it gave Serenity a small bit   
of hope. A reason to keep fighting and surviving. She looked at Wesley   
and made a half attempt at a smile. He half smiled back. Serena turned   
around in excitement. "Mommy!" she said. *Thank goodness she seems happy   
and healthy today,* Serenity thought, glad. "Daddy got a pretty book,"   
she said happily.  
  
Serenity smiled a bit and knelt down beside Serena, taking out   
her colorful journal. "I got one too, see?"  
  
"Yay!" Serena said in excitement.  
  
Wesley and Serenity looked at one another in a brief moment of   
amusement.   
  
When it was time for bed, Serenity looked at Serena. "Time for   
bed precious," she said softly.   
  
Her face fell, breaking Serenity's and Wesley's hearts. "Please   
can I stay?" she begged.  
  
Serenity looked at Wesley. He nodded. "Sure precious. Come on,"   
she said. Serena jumped into bed with her mother, snuggling close   
happily. Serenity ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, humming   
her to sleep. It did not take very long for the excited little girl to   
doze off, content in her mother's arm. So different from the hours it   
took her and Wesley to fall asleep even with the same comfort.  
  
The journals helped them both though they ended up falling into   
a bad habit because of them. For awhile at least they were a step   
forward on the healing journey. Each of them would write and draw   
continuously in their journals most every night, every afternoon, and   
often in the mornings too. Releasing all the emotions helped them both   
greatly. It helped them move out of their denial and into other   
feelings: sadness, confusion, anger, shame, guilt, fear. Shame was the   
most difficult for Serenity. No matter how much she wrote about it, and   
no matter how many pictures she drew she could not release the emotion   
very well or admit that it was not her fault. Wesley's toughest emotion   
was anger. He had sadness constantly, so in a way that was his constant   
as well as Serenity's constant. However Serenity could begin to feel   
anger towards Raymond eventually. Wesley had never been a person very   
in touch with anger. He felt it was a dangerous emotion that he did not   
want a part of, so he buried it deep inside a long time ago even before   
the torture. With the torture it only went down deeper and deeper. He   
could not find it, and Serenity told him that he could never move   
forward in the healing process if he could not find and express that   
anger somehow. He would shake his head, saying he had no anger so it   
did not matter, but deep down he knew she was right. The journals had   
been a step forward, but after a considerable amount of time of using   
them, they became a stopping point. Perhaps even a step backwards   
because neither of them spoke about what they went through anymore.   
They never liked speaking about it anyway. Writing was an easier form   
of release for them both. However this allowed them each to close off   
in his/her own world again without any real closeness or deep   
interaction even between one another. Miriam often visited with Michael   
and their daughter Mina. Often for a week every month, sometimes only   
for a few days on the busy months. So Serena now had a playmate. Mina   
had the same full, vibrant hair her mother did though it was much   
shorter. She had the same light blue eyes as well. In fact, she   
reminded Serenity of a small Miriam though her nose was slightly   
different, more like Michael's. Mina was very quiet, and she and   
Serena would often sit together silently. Although Serena could be   
more outgoing, most of the time she was as quiet as Mina. Sometimes   
Serenity had to wonder what games they played since often she found   
Mina in a corner by herself bunched up. When she asked her about it   
though, the girl remained silent. She did speak to Miriam and Michael   
about it, but they said she had always been quiet like this since she   
was a year old anyways. "No baby is quiet," Michael said, and they all   
laughed. *How true.* Still, Serenity felt worried. Something in the   
little girl's eyes reminded her of herself. She was much too young to   
have that look, but she knew Miriam was a good, caring mother and would   
look out for Mina. So she tried to dismiss it from her mind.  
  
It was Maria who finally pointed out to Serenity and Wesley that   
they were stuck in the same place by asking if they shared their   
journals with one another. They both said no. They preferred to have   
their privacy about this incredibly personal trauma. However, it got   
them both thinking. While it was understandable that they each needed   
his/her own space to write down private thoughts, they were not speaking   
about it to one another at all. That night Wesley mumbled, "Serenity?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked, turning towards him.  
  
He held his pillow close. "Do you think we should be talking   
about it to each other?"  
  
Serenity looked down. "It is so hard though," she said.  
  
"I know," Wesley said, leaving it at that for the moment.   
However, half an hour later, he asked her again. "Do you think we should   
be talking about it to each other?" he asked again.  
  
Serenity sighed as she opened her eyes. She had not been   
sleeping, but she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. "It is too   
hard Wesley."  
  
"I know," he agreed. "I did not ask that though. I asked if we   
Should be."  
  
Serenity sighed and almost blurted out, *No, leave me alone."   
She thought better of it though and contemplated the question for a   
few minutes. Despite her wish not to, and how much she hated the idea,   
she had to be honest. "Probably..." she said hesitantly.  
  
Wesley got up and sat beside her in bed, holding her hand.   
"Yeah, that is what I think," he said honestly. After a silence, he   
said, "we did it before."  
  
"Barely," she half-agreed.  
  
He nodded his head. "True, but it was something. It was really   
hard, but releasing some of it to you helped ease some of the ache   
and sadness in my heart."  
  
"Releasing some of it to you helped me see you still cared for   
me and that you did not hold me accountable, so I guess it did ease   
some of my guilt and even a little shame."  
  
"I think we need to Serenity. Not every night. Just a few nights   
a week at least. Even if it is only a few words, but we should try   
to always be saying more as time goes on."  
  
"Where is this passion coming from Wesley?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I am tired of bathing in this melancholy," he admitted. "I want   
to fight back. Those assholes do not deserve to take my life away like   
that just as that asshole has NO right to your life or soul Serenity.   
They took nearly everything from us. Left us empty and hollow inside."   
Serenity nodded in agreement, tears streaming from her face at how true   
his description was. He continued. "They took nearly everything but not   
everything Serenity. No, not that deep inner core of our soul. No one   
can touch that," he said with conviction. "We will never be the same   
again. We are forever changed, but we can fight back and things can get   
better."  
  
Serenity hugged him hesitantly. He hugged her back gently.   
"Perhaps I am not as strong as you," she admitted. "I do not think I   
have any fight left in me."  
  
"No Serenity, you are just as strong maybe stronger than I am.   
Most days I do not have any fight left in me either. There are rare   
days though when I have some left, and I draw on that on those days. On   
the rest of the days, I just trudge on. If we talk about it, write about   
it, and work on it though, it can get better. I hope," he added.   
  
"It will never go away Wesley."  
  
"No," he said sadly. "You are right. It will not."  
  
"You really think it can get better though?"  
  
"I hope so," he said. "And without hope what do we have left?"  
  
"Nothing," she admitted. "That is what I had for so   
long-nothing, no hope. All right. We will try," she agreed.   
  
"I am glad," he said, running his fingers through her hair until   
she finally managed to fall asleep.  
  
The talking and writing and drawing and spending more time   
together and with Serena did help them both tremendously over time.   
Wesley finally felt ready to sleep in the same bed as his darling   
Serenity. He brought the subject up that evening. "Darling, do you mind   
if I began sleeping with you again in the same bed?" he asked. "I feel   
ready."  
  
She looked down. "All right..." she said hesitantly, not wanting   
to disrupt his healing process with her own insecurities, doubts,   
and fears.  
  
He put his hand slowly and gently under her chin so as not to   
startle her and lifted her face to look into his own. "You matter   
just as much as me, more in my eyes," he said softly. "I will not come   
into the bed with you until you are ready too. So I ask you, are you   
honestly ready?"  
  
Serenity shook her head a little and with hesitation. He put his   
hand in hers. "Oh Serenity, no need to be afraid of me. I will   
not come until you want," he promised.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Really. I care bout you with all my heart. I would never force   
you or rush you into anything."  
  
She hugged him gently, and he hugged her back.  
  
Serenity and Wesley had begun to have days where some things   
actually caused them to Want to smile. A huge step that they celebrated   
with cake with Maria, Miriam, Michael, Mina, and Serena. The whole time   
was quite festive, and Serena and even Mina began to get excited and   
giggle together for perhaps the first time in Mina's life for all   
Serenity knew. She smiled in delight at this.  
  
It was not much longer before Wesley began to feel his anger. He   
and Serenity and Serena were all outside walking through the gardens,   
and he ran off. Serenity watched him run into the palace in surprise.   
"Where daddy going?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"You are always curious hm?" Serenity asked in amusement. Serena   
looked up at her and smiled happily. "I have no idea where Wesley is   
going precious. Want to go check on him and see if he is all right?"  
  
"Yes," Serena nodded her head vigorously.  
  
As they went into the palace, they did not find him in the   
throne room or the office, so they went to their room. Even as they   
approached the room, they heard the noise inside. It sounded like he was   
throwing things and pounding things in the room next to theirs. Serenity   
almost smiled as she heard it, but she had to comfort Serena who got   
scared at the noise. She carried her back outside. "Hush precious," she   
said as she rocked her gently back and forth in her arms. "It is all   
right. You are safe. I promise." Serena quieted down as she laid her   
head on her mother's shoulder for comfort. The words slipped through   
Serenity's mouth without a thought. "I love you," she said softly to her   
daughter. Her eyes filled with tears. She had said it and meant it. That   
word no longer had power over her. When Serenity found Maria, she asked   
her to watch Serena for a bit as she ran to Wesley. "I said 'I love you'   
to our daughter," she said in excitement as she burst through the door.   
  
Wesley smiled happily. "That is great," he said, hugging her   
gently.  
  
"And someone got in touch with his inner anger," Serenity   
teased. *Did I just tease him? It has been forever since I did that.*  
  
Wesley smiled more. "Yeah," he said.  
  
"I am soooo proud of you honey," she said.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
In the time that passed Wesley got more and more in touch with   
his anger. Serenity would begin to notice the signs when his anger   
would boil over again. He would twitch, move awkwardly, look at the   
door, and run out through the door. She knew he would go to that bedroom   
again. She had agreed it was good for him to be able to throw things and   
pound on things in the room. After he was done, he often tried to draw a   
picture expressing his deep anger and pain. Serenity also used that room   
now on occasion since before her journal was her only outlet for her   
also intense anger.   
  
Serenity's shame began to get less and less every day. Some part   
of her would always feel dirty and used, but she slowly became more and   
more satisfied with herself. Her hate for herself and shame dissipating,   
and her hatred going to the man who deserved it, Raymond.  
  
Of course there were many times they took a step or steps   
backwards. Some days Serenity felt a few waves of her old content   
feelings come back, and some days she would get a glimpse of the old   
Wesley showing through. Though the word old was more appropriate for   
them now. They were both so old. They may have appeared young on the   
outside, but on the inside their souls were old. They had been torn,   
ripped, and beaten, but somewhere deep down their souls had managed to   
survive. They hung onto that. Many days they barely hung on in a   
clinging desperation. Each of them often just walking shells of   
emptiness or conversely old souls full of deep pain. Still, the good   
days came every once in awhile and provided a small relief though it   
made the old feelings much worse as they soon inevitably returned.   
  
One morning when Miriam, Michael, and Mina were visiting, they   
all went on a walk through the palace gardens together. Serenity and   
Wesley, Miriam and Michael, and Serena and Mina holding hands as they   
took the leisurely stroll through the beautiful, sweet smelling gardens   
and then past the enchanting, clear water fountains. When they stopped   
at one of the fountains on the left side of the gardens near the exotic   
flowers, Wesley picked Serena up and began to spin her around much like   
he used to do on Earth. She giggled happily, spinning around in his   
strong, safe arms in delight. When he placed Serena down, she said,  
"pick Mina up too please daddy."  
  
He smiled. "Of course precious." He put his arms around Mina,   
but she froze with the most terrified look on her face. He let go. That   
look was the same look Serenity gave him sometimes. He looked at   
Serenity in concern, and she looked at him with pain-filled eyes,   
nodding her head. Michael and Miriam noticed their daughter's reaction,   
but they did not seem to notice the exchange of glances between   
Serenity and Wesley.   
  
"She is so shy. Maybe another time," Miriam said, picking her   
daughter up and patting her gently on the back. Mina smiled some   
from the comforting gesture.  
  
It was nearly another month later before Serenity asked Wesley   
if they could sleep together in the same bed. "I cannot have...I   
cannot do that though with you Wesley," she said, looking down in   
shame. "I am sorry. I am such a bad wife."  
  
"Serenity, you are such a wonderful wife. The best I could ever   
ask for. Sex is not what our relationship is based on. I am not sure   
even I am ready for that emotional closeness right now, but even when I   
do feel ready, we will not do it until you are ready again."  
  
"What if I am never ready?" Serenity asked, afraid of his   
answer.  
  
"That is all right Serenity. If you are never ready, you are   
never ready. We have more than enough happiness in each other's arms   
and with our precious daughter Serena."  
  
She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Thank you for being so   
understanding Wesley."  
  
That night they lay in bed, snuggling in one another's arms in   
contentment.  
  
Once June came around, Wesley insisted on going to find his   
parents. Serenity had already spoken to him about her parents. They   
went through the streets together, holding Serena's hand. Fortunately,   
the houses all looked sturdier, many were larger, and some even had   
decorations. Serenity and Wesley smiled, glad that there plans to   
better the whole Moon Kingdom were working. Serenity held Serena's   
hand who stood between the two though Wesley was walking a bit faster   
in his anticipation of the reunion. When they arrived at the location   
of where his parents hut used to be located, there was a hut there, but   
it was diagonal and to the left of where it used to be situated. It was   
larger and more sturdy with a beautiful garden in front of it though no   
decorations. She looked at Wesley. "They must have moved it," he   
mumbled. Both of them knew though that inside they were both fearing   
that his parents had moved or even worse, died. He swallowed. She   
patted his back reassuringly.   
  
When they got to the hut, he knocked on the sturdy wooden door,   
and an older man with thinning gray hair answered the door. "Wesley!"   
he screamed in excitement. Serena went behind her mother's back a bit   
shyly.   
  
He embraced Wesley in a huge bear hug, and he went to hug   
Serena as they heard his wife yelling. "Did you have another dream   
about Wesley returning darling?" She approached the door when she saw   
it open, and her mouth opened wide in shock. She stared at Wesley,   
and tears sprung to her eyes. "Our baby is home," she said in delight,   
wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tight.   
  
"Aww mom," he protested.   
  
She looked at Serenity. "Oh and my daughter," she said happily,   
embracing her as well. Serenity smiled in contentment. After she let   
go, she looked into Serenity's eyes, and concern filled her eyes. She   
turned to Wesley only to have her concern doubled.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak when her husband blurted out.   
"So who is this young one?"  
  
"This is Serena," Serenity said quietly.  
  
"Your granddaughter," Wesley said.  
  
"Well, hello there Serena," Tim offered his hand. Serena looked   
at her mother who nodded, and she took it happily. "I am your   
grandpa. Can you say that?"  
  
"Grandpa!" she said happily.   
  
"That is right," he said as jovial as ever.  
  
"Nice to meet you Serena. I am your grandmother," and Fran   
extended her hand. Serena took it happily and smiled at her. Fran   
smiled back.   
  
"Well come in, come in. No need to stand out there. We will   
have a feast tonight."  
  
Serena's eyes lit up in joy, and Serenity smiled happily. She   
took her hand, and the three of them entered. Whatever Fran had been   
going to say, she seemed to have thought better of it because she went   
into the kitchen with Tim to prepare a larger dinner fit for them all.   
"How is the food shortage?" Serenity asked worriedly.  
  
"Much better in our town and many of the other towns," Tim   
said, poking his head out of the kitchen.   
  
"Oh good. We have been working on that."  
  
"I heard that Queen Serenity and King Raymond were ruling our   
Kingdom some time back, but I never saw them at royal appearances. I   
assumed and hoped that could not be you Serenity," Fran said to make   
conversation.  
  
"We are King and Queen now," Serenity said.  
  
"News does travel slowly out here," Tim said. "I suppose we   
will hear about it soon enough. How long have you two been ruling   
here? When did you leave Earth?"  
  
"It is a long story," Wesley said quietly. "We will tell you   
about it another time."  
  
"All right then. Another time. We are so glad to see you again   
though. You have been in our thoughts and hearts every day," Tim   
said.  
  
"Ours too," Wesley and Serenity said together as they turned   
and smiled at each other.  
  
"Oh how cute, they finish one another's sentences," Tim   
teased.  
  
"Not usually," Wesley admitted. "We are really strongly   
connected though, so I am surprised we have not done it more often   
before."  
  
"When eat? When eat?" Serena asked in excitement.  
  
"When Do we eat," Serenity corrected her gently.  
  
"Oh, let the kid have some fun saying it how she wants. She   
will get the hang of the right way in time. Let it come to her   
naturally," Tim said, poking his head out again.  
  
"Well, I usually do," Serenity said. "I thought it might be   
time to start trying to correct her on some of her grammar though."  
  
"No way. That is no fun," Tim said, laughing.  
  
He turned around to see his wife behind him with a large   
wooden spoon in one hand, patting the other hand with it and mock   
glaring at him. "Serenity you do what you know is right. That child   
should start learning some good grammar dangit, or she will turn out   
like this man here," she said. She was pointing to Tim with her wooden   
spoon for dramatic effect. They all laughed.   
  
"Naw, you are right Tim. I will let it come naturally for   
her."  
  
Once the feast was over, they were invited to stay the night.   
Serena slept with Serenity in the guest bedroom they had now been   
able to add on, and Wesley had his old spot on the couch. Serenity   
giggled at him. "Look who is stuck on the couch," she teased.  
"Hey! Come back here," he yelled as she ran off giggling. "Aw what is   
the use," he sighed and lay back on the couch in exasperation. Tim and   
Fran came to stay at the palace often, and Serenity, Wesley, and   
Serena visited them every once in awhile in their nice home as well.   
Serena became quite attached to Tim. He could bring a smile to her   
face on any occasion, and that brought Serenity some happiness and   
peace of mind as she saw most of the traces from the past trauma her   
child went through disappearing through time. She knew Tim's humor   
and jovial attitude was a big contributor as well as the constant of   
having her mother and father completely in her life again.  
  
When Serenity;s and Serena's birthday came at the end of June,   
Wesley took them out for a long walk to the woods where they had a   
picnic by the river he and she and Miriam used to meet at when they   
were younger. Serenity smiled in remembrance of those good times, and   
Serena squealed in delight as she put her foot in the cold water of   
the river.  
  
"Happy 22nd birthday," Wesley said in happiness as Serena   
splashed around in the refreshing river. He handed Serenity a   
beautifully wrapped gift.   
  
"Oh Wesley. Why did you do this? I never got you anything for   
your 24th birthday," she said guiltily.   
  
He smiled. "Does not matter."  
  
"I cannot accept this. I feel so horrible."  
  
"Oh Serenity, if it helps you feel any better you can get me   
two big gifts on my 25th birthday," he said in a teasing voice.   
  
"Deal," she said, unwrapping the paper gently. Her face was   
covered with astonishment at the gift inside. "Oh Wesley, it is   
perfect," she said. She kissed him for the first time in nearly two   
years on the cheek. Wesley smiled happily, glad that she liked the   
scrapbook. He had gone back one evening on the transport pod to Earth   
and found their old apartment. Although another couple was living   
there now, they gladly allowed him to search for the box that they   
had in the back of their closet with all their pictures from Earth.   
Sure enough, the guards had missed it and not cleared it out of the   
apartment as he had hoped. The scrapbook had all these pictures as   
well as some other pictures the grandparents had taken of them all   
together. Even a few pictures with the grandparents in it.   
  
"Go to the back," he requested.  
  
She did, and she saw a beautiful poem he had written for her.   
It was dedicated to the light of his life who had gotten him through   
the dungeon of darkness on Earth. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh   
Wesley, it is beautiful," she said, reading the poem to herself and   
touched by the deep and strong emotions.   
  
"Hey Serena, you want your gift?" Wesley asked, raising his   
voice some so she could hear him.  
  
"Yeah!" she yelled in excitement, running up the slope to   
them both and sitting down in between them. He handed her a large   
gift, and she tore into the wrapping paper in an excited frenzy.   
Serenity smiled in amusement, remembering the days she longed to tear   
into the paper like that too. She looked down in the large box to   
see a huge, fluffy white teddy bear staring back at her with small,   
adorable light black eyes. She squealed in excitement and stood up   
on her tiptoes, struggling to reach into the box and grab the huge   
stuffed animal that was larger than she was. Serenity laughed and   
brought it out. Serena smiled and hugged the big teddy bear in   
comfort.   
  
"He will always comfort you precious," Wesley promised.   
Serena smiled and hugged it even closer until Serenity placed her   
gift in front of Serena. Serena tore into it in excitement.  
  
"Is a pretty box," Serena said, holding it tightly.  
  
"Careful precious," Serenity cautioned. "It is a music box.   
It plays beautiful music. You can listen to it to fall asleep while   
hugging your teddy. How does that sound?"  
  
"Yay!" Serena exclaimed. Serenity and Wesley giggled, and   
Wesley brought a big cake out of the picnic basket. Then he brought   
out a small one and placed it in front of Serena. Wesley and Serena   
sang "Happy Birthday" like Wesley had been teaching her as Serenity   
blew out her 22 candles. Serena clapped her hands happily. Then   
Wesley and Serenity sang "Happy Birthday" to Serena as she blew out  
her three candles.   
  
"Happy 3rd Birthday!" they both exclaimed. Serena giggled   
in delight.   
  
Wesley picked Serena up and spun her around. As he put her   
down on the ground gently, she said, "more, more daddy please." He   
smiled and picked her up again. Spinning her around and around. She   
looked down at his kind brown eyes and smooth brown hair as the   
colors of brown and green blurred around her. She squealed and   
giggled in delight.  
  
July brought many changes. Serena's speech improved   
considerably. Tim and Fran met Miriam, Michael, and Mina. Serena   
began being more outgoing with Mina and in general, and thus she   
was able to make Mina happier often and even a little more talkative   
sometimes.   
  
One night as they lay down in bed together, Serenity and   
Wesley both just began crying as they remembered this time two   
years ago when they were separated and each one's separate hell   
began. They cried and held each other for comfort. It was one of   
the most releasing things either one had done in a long time, so   
they made it a habit to do that many nights when they were both   
feeling especially bad.  
  
Although officially there one year anniversary was still to   
come in a short time, Serenity and Wesley knew that in truth it was   
their fifth year anniversary on August 10. They may have been   
separated for over a year, but they had still been together in their   
hearts. She may have been married to Raymond legally, but in her   
heart her marriage was always to Wesley. The day was good for them   
both as they enjoyed eating out alone together and giving each   
other back massages. As they lay down for the night, she snuggled   
in his arms in contentment, and he ran his fingers softly through   
her long, light purple hair.   
  
As Serenity entered the throne room to have a discussion   
with Wesley before the annual meeting of all the Kings and Queens   
of the Silver Millennium Alliance, she wrung her hands. She was   
nervous. It was always hosted at the Moon, but she had asked Miriam   
to host it last year so that she and Wesley would not have to go.   
She had been to one the year she was with Raymond, so she had some   
idea of how it would work. She was still very nervous though.   
Wesley was also very anxious, so they just held each other for   
comfort. Mina was already in a room with Serena, and Miriam and   
Michael had chatted with them some before going into the meeting   
room to await the arrivals of the other royalty. They had come   
early to reassure them and offer their support. "Please, will you   
do most of the talking?" Wesley asked. "I really do not know how   
these meetings are run."  
  
Serenity sighed. "All right. I do not remember really   
either, but I will do my best."  
  
He held her hand in reassurance. "I am sorry. Next year I   
will participate equally, I promise. I am right there with you   
though all right? I know you will do so well."  
  
She laughed. "Oh no mister, you are doing it all next year   
if you are sticking me with it this year."  
  
"Not a chance!" Wesley exclaimed.   
  
"We will debate this later," she said as Maria entered to   
tell her that she saw the King and Queen of Mars arriving.  
  
King Wesley and Queen Serenity went into the entrance area   
to greet them. "Is the meeting room ready?" Serenity asked Lydia,   
the girl in charge of that.   
  
Lydia nodded. "Yes, it is Serenity."  
  
"Thank you Lydia."  
  
"Anytime," she said, walking off.   
  
"Wait a second," she said, looking at her husband. "Queen   
Raven did not have a husband last year," she said in confusion. "I   
did not hear of her marriage."  
  
"Well, perhaps it was back when were lost in our own world   
of pain," Wesley offered.  
  
Serenity nodded. "Perhaps..." she trailed off, and her body   
stiffened in fear as she saw Queen Raven's husband. It was Raymond.   
  
"Serenity?" Wesley asked quietly.  
  
Queen Raven came up and curtseyed to Queen Serenity who did   
not nod back, frozen in fear.  
  
King Raymond bowed low to King Wesley though there was a   
mocking smile on his face that Wesley did not miss. Wesley nodded   
back, but he looked in concern at his wife. He noticed their young   
daughter standing behind them. The girl came forward. "I am Princess   
Raye," she said curtseying to them both meekly. Wesley nodded as   
Serenity once again did not, still paralyzed by her fear.  
  
Wesley pointed the three year old, Princess Raye with her   
long black hair, to the room down the hall. "It is the first room to   
the left," he said. She would go in there and spend time with Serena   
and Mina and the other girls when they arrived. After the King and   
Queen went into the meeting room, Wesley looked at Serenity in   
concern. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Can you do this?"  
  
"That was...Raymond," she barely managed to get out.  
  
Wesley's eyes lit up with a fire of anger. "That asshole.   
How the hell did he get her to marry him? He came here to mock you.   
He is going to get a taste of what he deserves," Wesley said,   
running into the meeting room. Serenity grabbed him and pulled him   
out.   
  
"As much as I would like to see you beat him up Wesley, we   
have guidelines to follow and a meeting to run."  
  
"Are you kidding? With him in there?"  
  
"It does not concern our meeting," Serenity said icily.  
  
"Serenity...you cannot do it."  
  
"I can do it. I Need to do this. I need to prove to him   
that he did not destroy my life. That he may have changed me, but   
he never touched my inner soul."  
  
Wesley sighed. "I am right there with you. I will do this   
with you equally all right?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "Thank you," she said.   
  
King Andrew and Queen Alyssa of Mercury arrived next with   
their daughter whom Serenity was seeing for the first time,   
Princess Amy, who had recently turned 3 years old. She was also meek   
like Raye, but she had a more polite countenance than the girl with   
the long black hair did. Serenity felt there was a fire brewing in   
the heart of Raye.  
  
Then came the King and Queen of Neptune, Matthew and Melody.   
Then the royalty of Uranus, Alan and Anita, with the two princesses  
who walked off holding hands. *They must be five now,* Serenity   
realized as Princess Michelle and Princess Amara walked off   
together. *They are so adorable.*  
  
Next to arrive were King Tritan and Queen Tamara, the King   
and Queen of Pluto. With them was their nine, nearly ten year old   
daughter, Princess Trista. She quietly curtseyed and walked off,   
lost in her own world.  
  
King Lester and Queen Lily of Jupiter arrived next with   
their daughter, Princess Lita. Princess Lita would not curtsey and   
ran off much to the dismay of her ashamed parents. *She is still   
only two like Mina. Give her a break,* Serenity thought in   
exasperation.  
  
The pregnant Queen Helen and King Henry arrived last.   
"How far along are you?" Queen Serenity asked politely after the   
curtseys, bows, and nods.   
  
"Over five months now," Queen Helen said proudly. They   
went into the meeting room, and Serenity looked at Wesley as she   
began shaking and sweating. Her heart pounding at the thought of  
facing Raymond again.  
  
Wesley did his best to calm her down, and Serenity did   
amazingly well for her situation. She remained mostly calm on the   
outside and did not show much of her anxiety as she went through   
the meeting. *Take that Raymond,* she thought, though she felt   
unsure. She knew she had shaken a few times, both her voice and   
body. Surely he had noticed.  
  
Wesley reassured her after everyone but Michael, Miriam,   
and Mina had gone that she had done wonderful. "You were great   
Serenity."  
  
"Are you sure? I was shaking a few times."  
  
"I doubt anyone noticed, and if they did, you still showed   
Raymond that you have moved forward from his crap."  
  
"Yes, definitely!" Miriam said strongly.  
  
"I did not notice any shaking," Michael added.  
  
"Oh thank you all," Serenity said.  
  
"Now can I beat him up?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I will join you," Michael said.  
  
"Count me in," Miriam exclaimed.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Thank you all. That means so much to me,   
but you know we may not like all the other royalty of the other   
planets, but that is what an alliance is. We are forced to   
tolerate each other for the union, strength, and peace of our   
alliance.   
  
Miriam grunted. "Who sounds like me two years ago now?" she   
asked.  
  
"Oh all right. You were right in Some ways," Serenity   
admitted, emphasizing some.  
  
"All right," Miriam conceded. "I will admit in some ways I   
was most definitely wrong." They embraced as Mina and Serena   
entered the throne room. Michael and Miriam and Mina left, waving   
goodbye.  
  
Maria came into the throne room. "How did it go?" she   
asked, hugging Serenity and then Wesley. They hugged her back.   
  
"We managed," Serenity said.   
  
"Is it true Raymond is the King of Mars now?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes," Serenity said tightly.  
  
"Oh Serenity, how did you make it through? I am so sorry.   
You are so strong."  
  
"Oh Maria, thank you," she hugged her again.  
  
A dark light flashed throughout the room, and Serenity   
jumped, grabbing onto Wesley as Maria grabbed onto Serenity.   
A woman with long, curly auburn hair, a cruel face, and twisted   
fingers with long fingernails appeared, floating in the air. "I   
have something for you two," she said, sending a dark black power   
ball of energy at Serenity and Wesley. They jumped out of the way.   
Serenity got ready to send a power ball of light purple energy at   
the woman, when the woman spoke, surprising her.   
  
"You?!" she looked at Maria. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALIVE?"   
she screamed, her voice grating through the air sounded like   
fingernails running down a chalkboard.   
  
Maria backed away in astonishment. Serenity jumped in   
front of her. "Leave her alone," she commanded strongly. She held   
her power ball of energy, ready to throw it when the woman   
surprised her again.  
  
"Damn," she said angrily, disappearing.  
  
Serenity's power ball fizzed out. She looked at Wesley   
quickly in concern, and then she embraced the shaking Maria. "Are   
you all right Maria?"  
  
"Yes," she answered shakily. "Just shocked is all."  
  
"Why did she think you were dead? Do you know her?"  
  
Maria shook her head. "I have never seen anyone like that   
in my whole life.  
  
They immediately did research and discovered that it was   
Queen Beryl. "She must be still trying to release Metalia,"   
Serenity said quietly.  
  
"I thought Lune and her husband, William, destroyed her,"   
Wesley said gravely.  
  
"So did I," Serenity said. "She must have thought she did."  
  
"She failed though," Wesley said solemnly. "Honestly, what   
chance do WE have if a witch as powerful as Lune could not defeat   
her? You are nowhere near her level, no offense."  
  
"None taken. You are right. Miriam has had a little more   
practice, but she and I combined probably still do not equal Lune.   
Even if we do, that is obviously not enough as she is still alive."   
Wesley nodded gravely in agreement.  
  
"What is going on?" Maria asked.  
  
They turned to Maria. "Oh my," Serenity said, seeing Maria   
again as she had seen her when Queen Selenity first brought her   
back to the Moon over two years ago.   
  
"What is it?" Wesley asked anxiously.  
  
"I think I know who you are Maria," Serenity said.  
  
"What? I know who I am." Maria said in confusion.  
  
"No," Serenity shook her head. "You do not actually. Who   
are your parents?" she asked.  
  
"Krista is my mother. Roth is my father."  
  
"Where do they live?"  
  
"On the outskirts of Trotcha...they are peasants...I   
thought you knew that."  
  
"They are not your real parents though."  
  
"Yes they are," Maria said.  
  
"Ask them just to be sure," Serenity said.   
  
"What is this about Serenity?" Wesley asked in frustration.  
  
"I think she is Luna, Lune and William's daughter. Now I   
know why I mistakenly called you Lune when I first arrived,"   
Serenity explained.  
  
"I do remember that..." Maria said hesitantly. "What are   
you speaking about though?"  
  
Serenity and Wesley solemnly told her Lune's whole story.  
  
"Can I meet her? If she is my mother, I want to meet her."  
  
"She is...dead now too. I am sorry," Serenity said sadly.  
  
Tears filled Maria's eyes. "I have to go ask my parents   
right now," she said in desperation. "I have to know." She ran out   
of the palace.  
  
Wesley started to go after her. Serenity put her hand in   
front of him. "Let her be," she requested.   
  
Wesley nodded. "All right."  
  
"Wesley, if she is Luna, we have to protect her. She must   
have quite a lot if not all of Lune's power running through her   
veins. She might even have more," Serenity said anxiously.  
  
Wesley nodded again. "You are right. No wonder Queen Beryl   
was so anxious and upset to see her."  
  
"And shocked," Serenity added. "Remember she thought her   
minion Jadeite had killed her?"   
  
"That is right," Wesley remembered.  
  
They sent out requests to each of the planets offering a   
large sum of money and begging that they urgently needed a strong   
witch to come and help them. They needed someone more powerful and   
wise than they were they decided to help protect Maria/Luna. They   
were hoping a powerful traveling witch would see the notices on   
one of the planets. A witch like the one who had taught Lune. That   
would help a lot, they hoped.  
  
Maria came back in tears. "I think it is true," she said.   
"They said I wandered into their village when I was a young girl,   
and they looked after me and eventually ended up adopting me. They   
said they did not want me to know, so they never told me. How   
could they keep this from me? They assumed I was four, and since I   
arrived on May 5, they made that my birthday. I do not even know   
my real birthday or my real age for that matter," she said, tears   
flowing from her eyes.  
  
"You were only a few months over three. Your birthday is   
not in May. Your birthday is January 13," Serenity told her  
  
"You mean I am a year younger than I thought? I am only   
26?"  
  
"Correct," Wesley said.  
  
Serena came into the room and began crying when she sensed   
the tension and anxiety in the room. Serenity held her and rocked   
her back and forth, humming to her softly. Maria/Luna left, saying   
she needed some time to herself. Wesley and Serenity looked at one   
another in concern but let her be.  
  
Wesley's birthday came and went. After Queen Beryl's   
appearance earlier that month, feelings had been tense and   
everyone in the palace had been worried all month long. This was a   
chance for them to get a break and some relief from that. They   
decided to simply let loose and enjoy themselves. They went to see   
a play, and then they came home to have cake and ice cream. After   
all, they could not resist bringing back some of the traditions   
from Earth for themselves. "Happy Birthday you old man," Serenity   
joked.  
  
"Hey, I am only 25," he pouted.  
  
"Aww, I am just joking Wesley. Here is your gift," she   
handed him the shiny wrapped up gift.  
  
"Can I open? Can I? Can I?" Serena whined.   
  
Wesley chuckled. "Sure precious. Go ahead," and he handed   
the shiny gift to his daughter.  
  
She smiled happily and tore into the gift. Inside Wesley   
saw Serena lift up a back massager. "Ha, Ha, thank you Serenity,"   
he said honestly. "I could use that with all the stress."  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Hmmm...I seem to remember quite some   
time ago getting that from my husband and hearing something about   
me using it on his back as well if I was a kind wife that is. So I   
guess the same applies to the husband. A good husband would use   
his gift to give his wife back massages too," she said sneakily.  
  
He looked at her in amusement. "Really? Well geez you just   
got this for yourself then," he whined, almost reiterating the   
words of Serenity those years ago on her birthday. He smiled. "I do   
not remember ever getting a back massage actually," he said slyly.   
  
Serenity pouted. "Oh you know I will give you massages too   
silly," he promised, kissing her on the cheek and then lifting   
Serena up and spinning her around. Serena giggled happily, her   
long blond ponytails spinning around in the air.  
  
They got a response to the witch notices at the beginning   
of the next month. They brought Luna into the room and explained   
everything to her about the notices and the need to protect her   
because of the likelihood of her possessing a large amount of   
powerful magic-even if she had not gotten in touch with that magic   
yet.   
  
"Most importantly though you are so dear to us. Maria, are   
you all right? Or Luna I mean," Serenity asked.  
  
"I suppose as well as I can be in this situation. It is   
just such an adjustment, and I cannot get used to being called   
Luna."  
  
"Serena sure has not learned. She does not understand why   
we all want her to call you Luna now instead of Maria," Wesley   
said.  
  
"Aww," Luna said.  
  
A strange twist of events occurred after the witch had   
come and gone. The witch did not have any solution except to   
disguise Luna. "I still think the disguise she chose is most   
bizarre," Wesley said.  
  
Serenity was trying not to giggle as Luna was now a black   
cat with red eyes standing before her. "Are you all right?" she   
asked, her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I will not be laughed at," Luna whined.  
  
"She talks," Wesley laughed.  
  
"Hey," Luna said sharply. "I feel strange enough in this   
body. There is no need to rub it in."  
  
"How are we going to explain this to Serena?" Serenity   
asked.  
  
Wesley giggled at the thought, but then he shrugged. "My   
guess is with her child imagination she will understand it better   
than any of us."  
  
Serenity smiled. "True."  
  
At the end of October, Serenity and Wesley and Serena went   
to Venus for Mina's 3rd birthday party. Serena brought Luna with her   
to the party, and she showed her to Mina who found it amusing as   
well. Luna groaned. She hated having to stay with the children.   
Wesley and Serenity had asked her not to speak to any other adults   
besides them, Michael, and Miriam because they wanted to keep this   
a secret from Queen Beryl. Although everyone was worried that she   
had not shown up again, they managed to mostly enjoy the party. It   
was only two nights later when Serenity was practicing her magic in   
the training room, Wesley was practicing dueling with a sword, and   
Luna was attempting to get in touch with her magic without success,   
that Queen Beryl shimmered before them. She floated in the air   
again.   
  
Unfortunately Serena was also in the room, watching them   
train in amusement. Serenity jumped in front of her daughter   
protectively. Wesley remained still, staring at her, his eyes   
determined and his mouth set in a firm line of determination.   
Serenity had a fierce look of determination on her face, protecting   
her child. Queen Beryl sneered. "Where is that woman that was with   
you? I should kill Jadeite for this, but I may need the useless   
minion in the future."  
  
"She is gone," Serenity answered simply.  
  
"Gone where? Gone as in dead or gone as in she moved to   
another place?" Queen Beryl asked coldly.  
  
Serenity shivered from the chill the woman gave off. Serena   
thankfully stayed quietly behind her.  
  
"None of your business," Wesley said, glaring at her.  
  
She laughed then turned serious. "I would find that amusing   
if I was not so fucking pissed off right now," she yelled, a dark   
energy ball forming in her hands. Then Luna jumped on her from   
behind, clawing at her. She dropped the energy ball in surprise,   
and Wesley took that opportunity to run at her with his sword and   
plunge it into her body. Queen Beryl gasped but shot him back   
quickly with a deadly energy ball.  
  
Wesley hit the wall hard and fell down, unconscious.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Serenity screamed. She   
formed an energy ball in her hand, but the woman shimmered and   
disappeared just as she threw it. It went straight for Luna who   
barely jumped out of its way.  
  
Serenity ran to Wesley's side, tears streaming down her   
face.   
  
"Mommy?" Serena asked, crying now too from all the noise   
and fear and from the pain on her mother's face.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Notes-The after-effects of a trauma such as war, rape,   
torture, witnessing the violent death of someone, enduring a  
violent crime, enduring a terrifying natural disaster, or   
anything else that threatens a person's life or well being and   
causes them great fear and helplessness sometimes results in   
Post-traumatic Stress Disorder (Ptsd). Symptoms include   
many things such as what was discussed in this chapter with   
Serenity and Wesley-flashbacks, nightmares, triggers, body   
memories, the need to be alone/seperation from others,   
difficulty falling or staying asleep, outbursts of anger,   
exaggerated startled responses as well as many other things   
like difficulty concentrating, hypervigilance, avoidance of   
thoughts, feelings, conversations, places, or activities   
somehow associated with the trauma, inability to remember   
part of the trauma, inability to have certain feelings (such   
as love), sense of a shortened future (similar to the   
hopelessness many people with depression experience), and   
more. It is a serious condition that lasts at least more than   
a month, and if it lasts more than three months it is   
considered chronic. It affects a person's social and occupational  
life as well as other facets of a person's life greatly. Therapy  
(individual and/or group) and medication are some ways to help   
treat this disorder and help life after the trauma be more   
manageable for the survivor though it will never again be the   
same. 


	15. Life

Epilogue, Life:  
  
Serenity's purple hair blew in front of her face. The leaves   
from the trees also blew gently in the wind, and the river ran   
gurgling its way down through the forest. She held her daughter's   
hand as the ashes of her late husband were scattered into the river   
running through that forest near the town she had first met the love   
of her life. She was dead inside. She stood motionless and appeared   
emotionless as his ashes were scattered.   
  
"Daddy is in the river now mommy?" Serena asked in confusion.  
  
Serenity's tired eyes looked down at her daughter. "Yes   
precious. Daddy is in the river and in the forest and in the town   
and in the palace. Daddy is everywhere. You know why?"  
  
"No. Why mommy?"   
  
"Because he is right here," Serenity said, calmly putting   
her hand against her heart and then putting her daughter's hand over   
her own heart. Serena smiled some and hugged her mother.   
  
For the next few weeks Miriam and Mina stayed with her, and   
Miriam helped look after Serena while Luna helped her. Serenity   
spent some time alone.   
  
Wesley had been killed in the face-off with Queen Beryl,   
and with him had gone her last bit of hope at ever healing from the   
past. She did not have much will left for anything. She was not   
going to kill herself though, not this time she decided. Her   
daughter and her friends deserved better than that. Still, she lay   
in bed for quite awhile. She felt unable to move and unable to   
think, feeling only a vast emptiness. She turned to her side often,   
staring at the empty place next to her. He would not be there to   
hold her through the long, restless nights anymore. A coldness went   
through her whole body. She was forever alone, completely alone.   
  
She did return to her duties eventually, and once again she   
went through the motions mechanically. She was not very good at   
showing emotion anymore. She did feel some emotions, but they were   
blunt and almost hollow in her stomach. She went to her meetings.   
She remained strong, looking Raymond in the face with no longer any   
fear. *That is a lie,* she realized. *You are so scared of him.   
Serenity you almost die entering that meeting room,* but she did it.   
She did it, and she proved that he did not destroy her entire life   
even if he destroyed so much of herself. She did not want to give him   
the pleasure of seeing that. Queen Serenity ran the meetings   
effectively, and despite no longer showing much compassion towards   
anyone but Miriam, Luna, and Serena, she did enact more measures of   
compassion for the Moon Kingdom. She had compassion, and she used that   
compassion to help the kingdom. However, she continued to appear   
strong and emotionless to all the royalty and others who would visit.   
Time passed, and she did get some people coming to her for help   
because they had heard what a compassionate, wise ruler she was. She   
would smile tiredly at them and help them as best as she could. Yes,   
Serenity still had compassion, but her pain and her emptiness and her   
loss inside were great. Serenity had learned so much but lost too much   
in that process as well. More than any person should ever lose, yet   
she knew that unfortunately she was not alone. She knew she was joined   
by most of the rest of the beings who existed anywhere. Thus was life.   
When it came down to it, one has no one but oneself she realized. *I   
am all alone. So completely alone,* she thought in despair.   
  
Serena's golden hair bounced up and down as she came running   
into the throne room and jumped into her mother's lap. She looked up   
at her mother and leaned against her, hugging her for comfort. *Well,   
perhaps not All alone, after all.*  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes-This ends the first story in the series of four stories.   
  
The after-effects of rape are devastating and change a person   
forever, but there is help out there. After-effects include but   
are certainly not limited to: depression, bipolar, eating disorders   
(such as anoxeria and bulimia), self-injury, suicidal thoughts and/or  
actions, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (Ptsd), anxiety, Multiple  
Personality Disorder/Disassociative Identity Disorder (MPD/DID),   
as well as many other mental illnesses and disorders and difficult   
emotions. If you have been raped, please know that there is help   
out there. If you are uncomfortable with or not ready for   
counseling/therapy and/or medications, there are also support forums   
online you can go to without having to deal with the look on   
someone's face. Hopefully, eventually these people online will help   
you gain the courage to get help in the 3d world. Remember no matter  
how much shame you are feeling, it is all the perpetrator's fault-  
it is not your fault at all. I realize this is a difficult reality  
to accept and may take you quite some time, but I hope me writing  
that will help someone begin or continue their healing journey.  
  
Another note-if you think you are in serious danger of committing  
suicide or self-injuring to the point that you could accidentally  
kill yourself, please consider checking yourself into a hospital.  
No one wants to do this of course, but as unpleasant as the idea  
seems, it could end up being worth your time and help you find  
some more coping methods and support/help through your tough   
times.  
  
Psychological abuse is very real and very damaging to   
a child's self esteem which will nearly always carry over to   
adulthood even with help though it may or may not always be   
apparent. This is the definition of psychological abuse:  
  
"Psychological abuse often occurs in conjunction with verbal, physical,   
sexual, or emotional abuse. It "distorts perceptions and assumptions   
regarding self, other, the environment, and the future...These are   
'eight types of parental or caretaker behaviors' which illustrate   
psychological abuse and can also be perpetrated by adults on other   
adults (such as the 'silent treatment' in arguments):  
1. Rejecting: The child is avoided or pushed away; he or she is made   
to feel unworthy, unacceptable, and the like.  
2. Degrading/devaluing: The child is criticized, stigmatized,   
deprived of dignity, humiliated, make to feel inferior and so on.   
3. Terrorizing: The child is verbally assaulted, frightened,   
threatened with physical or psychological harm.   
4. Isolating: The child is deprived of social contacts beyond the   
family, not allowed friends, kept in a limited area for long period   
of time without social interaction.   
5. Corrupting: The child is "mis-socialized" (Garbarino et al, 1986):   
taught to behave in an antisocial manner, encouraged to develop   
socially unacceptable interests and appetites.   
6. Exploiting: The child is taken advantage of, used to meet the   
needs of his or her caretakers.   
7. Denying essential stimulation, emotional responsiveness, or   
availability: The child is deprived of loving, sensitive caregiving;   
his or her emotional and intellectual development is stifled, the   
child is generally ignored or neglected.   
8. Unreliable and inconsistent parenting: Contradictory and   
ambivalent demands are made of the child, parental support or   
caregiving is inconsistent and unreliable, and familial stability is   
denied the child" (Briere, 1992).   
  
Although psychological abuse can exist on its own...verbal, physical,  
sexual, or emotional abuse can never exist without the psychological   
abuse which is what makes them all the most damaging. The physical   
wounds will eventually go away usually, and even if they don't they   
will heal and not hurt anymore eventually. However, the emotional   
and psychological abuse that naturally result from those physical   
wounds never ever go away.  
  
Verbal abuse is just as damaging and is really a more direct form  
of emotional abuse. Emotional abuse without verbal abuse is   
typically subtle, manipulative, and unable to be seen by most   
outsiders whereas verbal abuse is a direct form of the same  
emotional abuse. It allows the abuser to have control and power  
over the child or spouse. Verbal abuse involves calling the  
person names, telling the person how bad and horrible he/she is,  
and directly making the person feel worthless and bad.  
  
"Emotional Abuse includes but is not limited to "emotional neglect,   
which is defined as an act or omission, frequently the result of   
parental ignorance or indifference. As a result, the child is not   
given positive emotional support and stimulation. Parents may give   
adequate physical care to their child but leave him or her alone in   
a crib for long periods of time, seldom cuddle or talk to the child,   
or fail to give him or her encouragement and recognition"   
(Dean, 1979, cited in Briere, 1992). Further, a home characterized   
by parental alcoholism or drug addiction often has characteristics   
of emotional abuse such as treating the child as a parentified child   
(PC) or "forcing the child into a caretaking/parental role,"   
exhibiting behaviors that are unpredictable, unreliable, or are out   
of control, and creating an atmosphere where the child is filled   
with fears (Briere, 1992). Emotional abuse also includes acts such   
as withdrawing recognition, affection or love as punishment for not   
conforming to the desired behavior usually as a manipulative act to   
control another's behavior" (Beattie, 1990).   
  
"Verbal abuse is defined as verbal remarks that are critical,   
shameful or humiliating about the person or the person's dress,   
behavior or history. It is also- but not limited to - yelling,   
raging, or using profane language directed at the person, as well   
as verbal humiliation in social situations" (Walker, 1979).   
  
It is important to remember that an isolated event or even a few  
times of such negative behavior does not qualify as abuse. People  
are not perfect. Parents and spouses make mistakes. It is   
considered abuse if it is chronic-meaning it persists often over  
a long period of time.   
  
Please do not assume that someone is not abusing their   
children especially if a child says they are being hurt in this   
way. No matter how much you think it cannot happen to someone you   
know or be true of such "wonderful" parents, it can be and often   
is. In fact many parents that appear to be so wonderful are in   
fact abusive in some way. The "wonderful act" as I call it is a   
disguise for those parents.  
  
Once again there is help for survivors of abuse out there.   
Besides therapy and medications for the after-effects, there  
are also online support groups. Please know that you are not  
alone. 


End file.
